Assassins Online (SAO x AC)
by Devastador321
Summary: Que pasaria si por fin la humanidad ha logrado crear un videojuego de realidad virtual en linea y en ese juego si mueres mueres en la vida real. Lee mas para saber de esta historia Este fic esta escrito con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro casi todos los personajes presentados aqui pertenecen a Reki Kawahara y a Ubisoft
1. Prologo

_**Hola a todos este es mi primer crossover de Assassins creed y Sword Art Online y a lo largo del fic se harán menciones a ciertas películas, videojuegos entre otras cosas espero les guste.**_

* * *

En el año 2022 la humanidad por fin desarrollo un el juego definitivo, el primer VRMMORPG llamado Sword Art Online, el cual solo tuvo 1000 Beta Testers y el día de su lanzamiento oficial ya había vendido 10000 copias del mismo juego el cual está destinado a cambiar el mundo de los videojuegos.

Kazuto e Iori Kirigaya, fueron Beta Testers junto con los otros 10000 jugadores que compraron el juego por fin entrarían al juego atreves de su Nerve Gear, el cual es un dispositivo con forma de casco que cubre gran parte de la cara del usuario el cual genera ondas electromagnéticas que estimulan el cerebro.

Kazuto Kirigaya es un chico de 14 años, tez clara con cabello negro, ojos grises y complexión delgada. Un chico algo solitario por ciertas circunstancias que le ocurrieron a él y a su primo y una gran afición por la tecnología.

Iori Kirigaya en comparación con Kazuto, tiene 15 años, es de tez clara, cabello castaño oscuro y una complexión un poco más musculosa en comparación de Kazuto, pero ambos comparten los ojos grises. Él es un chico solitario y tiene un pasado oculto de su familia.

 **Flashback**

 _El día era lluvioso en la región de Tokio, él se encontraba junto con sus tíos y su primo camino a casa de su madre después de que el niño jugara toda la tarde con su primo, la lluvia era fuerte y no tenía intenciones de terminar pronto._

 _Ese día todo pasó muy rápido el sonido del claxon, su tía protegiéndolos a su primo y a él, Kazuto llorando suplicando por la vida de sus padres, el sonido de un golpe seguido de muchas vueltas y una cruz pequeña de color rojo tirada la cual el joven tomó por instinto._

 _Iori había observado con horror el cadáver de sus tíos, pálidos y fríos en el asfalto del piso, no había que ser un genio para que se supiera que ambos habían muerto. Kazuto había salido del escondite y al ver los cadáveres de sus padres con un inquietante rio de sangre comenzó a llorar, siendo abrazado por Iori, este miraba la cruz de forma analítica intentando no derrumbarse por los llantos de su querido primo._

 _Después de ese día lluvioso el busco información sobre esa cruz, la cual logro encontrar y encontró una manera de encontrar al responsable y vengarse de la muerte de sus tíos y del sufrimiento que le generaron a su primo menor el cual para él era más un hermano que un primo…_

 **Fin del Flashback**

Iori se limitó a sacar de su bolsillo aquella cruz roja y verla con profundo odio y deseos de venganza, la única pista de los responsables era esa cruz templaría

—Los voy a encontrar… — Dijo con firmeza, sus ojos brillaban de decisión pero sobretodo de odio, se puso su Nerve Gear, guardo la cruz en su bolsillo y lo último que oyó fue la voz de su hermana "Oniichan ya me voy".

— ¡LINK STAR! – Iori y Kazuto en sus respectivas habitaciones volvieron a entrar al primer VRMMORPG Sword Art Online lo que no sabían era que su vida cambiaria para siempre por ese juego.

El mundo de las espadas

Al decir esas palabras Iori y Kazuto entraron de nuevo al mundo de Sword Art Online, que a pesar de que fueron beta testers sintieron esa misma emoción cuando entraron por primera vez a la prueba beta.

—Estoy de vuelta. – Dijo Kirito con voz triunfante y emocionada.

—Empecemos esto – dijo Iori que usaba el penname de Saga.

Después de esa pequeña charla, Kirito consiguió una espada y Saga consiguió unas hojas ocultas y así comenzaron a correr a los campos de cacería cuando un jugador de pelo rojo cereza con una cinta roja en la frente los detuvo:

— ¡Hey esperen! – grito el jugador alcanzándolos, los Kirigaya se detuvieron en seco.

— ¿Eh? ¿Nosotros? – pregunto Kirito confundido.

—Se mueven como si ya conocieran aquí ¿Estuvieron en la prueba beta verdad?

—Si. –Contesto Saga de manera seca e indiferente.

—Hoy es mi primer día, muéstrenme lo básico ¿sí? Se los ruego por favor, soy Klein un placer.

—Yo soy Kirito y él es mi hermano Saga.

Así los tres jugadores fueron al campo del inicio Kirito entrenaba a Klein mientras de una manera muy rápida Saga domino sus hojas ocultas a la perfección.

Practicaron hasta el atardecer en la tierra de SAO, Kirito tenía una conversación con Klein mientras Saga mantenía su distancia y seguía entrenando pero alcanzo a oír algo importante.

—Bueno muchas gracias a ambos. – dijo Klein despidiéndose

—Si hay algo más que necesites saber búscanos. – dijo Kirito

—Oye el botón para desconectarse…No está. —Murmuro Klein con sorpresa.

—Búscalo bien debe de estar ahí. —dice Kirito no tomándole mucha importancia.

—No lo está. ¿No hay otra manera para desconectarse?

—Si el jugador quiere desconectarse por sí solo, lo tiene que hacer desde el menú principal y no hay un modo de emergencia para desconectarse. – Dijo Saga cruzado de brazos

— ¿Ósea que debemos esperar a que arreglen el bug?

—O que alguien en el mundo real nos quite el Nerve Gear. – añadió Kirito.

—Pero yo vivo solo ¿Y ustedes?

—Vivimos con nuestra madre y hermana. —Respondió Saga indiferente.

En ese momento fueron teletransportados a la ciudad donde todos los jugadores comenzaron a aparecer, en el cielo se veía una advertencia y aparecía un Game Master

—Atención jugadores bienvenidos a mi mundo, mi nombre es Kayaba Akihiko. En este momento, soy el único que puede controlar este mundo.

Estoy seguro que ya se abran dado cuenta de que el botón para desconectarse no está en el menú principal pero esto no es un defecto del juego repito no es un defecto del juego, es una característica de Sword Art Online.

No pueden desconectarse por su cuenta y ninguna persona de afuera puede apagar o remover el Nerve Gear. Si intentan eso, el dispositivo emitirá una poderosa microonda que destruirá su cerebro. – Explicaba el Game Master

—Eso no es cierto ¿Verdad Kirito? – pregunto Klein nervioso.

—Es cierto que las señales que emite funcionan como microondas, si no hubiera seguridad si podría freír nuestro cerebro – contesto Kirito serio

—Entonces, si cortamos la energía… — Klein fue interrumpido por Saga

—No se puede el Nerve Gear tiene una batería. – Digo con su semblante serio.

—Desafortunadamente, los amigos o familia han ignorado esta advertencia y han intentado remover el Nerve Gear dando como resultado a 213 jugadores muertos de ambos mundos.

Como pueden ver muchas organizaciones están notificando esto, incluyendo las muertes. Por eso ahora el riesgo a que remuevan el dispositivo es mínimo. Espero que se relajen y traten de acabar el juego. Pero recuerden esto claramente, ya no hay ningún modo de revivir a alguien dentro del juego, si sus HP llegan a 0 su avatar se perderá para siempre y al mismo tiempo, el Nerve Gear destruirá su cerebro.

Solo hay una forma de escapar la cual es terminar el juego. En este momento se encuentran en el piso 1 de Aincrad, si logran avanzar por el laberinto y derrotan al jefe podrán pasar al siguiente, venzan al jefe del piso 100 y completaran el juego.

—Eso es imposible, los beta testers nunca llegaron tan alto. – dijo Klein desesperado.

—Y finalmente añadí un regalo a si inventario. Por favor véanlo ustedes mismos.

Saga y Kirito abrieron su menú de ítems y encontraron un espejo el cual los rodeo con una luz blanca.

— ¿Están bien? – pregunto Klein preocupado.

— ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto Kirito confundido; – Tú no eres Klein.

—Y ustedes no son Kirito ni Saga.

Se vieron en el espejo y se asombraron al ver que estaba su verdadera apariencia dentro del juego.

—El scan cubre todo el rostro del jugador, de ahí saco nuestro rostro pero ¿el peso y cuerpo de jugador? – Saga estaba confundido de sobremanera.

—La primera vez nos hizo calibrarlo tocando todo nuestro cuerpo ¿no? – Contesto Klein.

—De ahí saco los datos – pensó Saga y luego todos volvieron a ver al Game Master

—En este momento se preguntan "¿Por qué el desarrollador de Sword Art Online y creador del Nerve Gear hace esto?". Ya alcance mi meta, la cual es ser el creador de un mundo e intervenir en él.

Esto termina el tutorial de lanzamiento de Sword Art Online. Buena suerte.

El Game Master se desvaneció para, después de unos segundos toda la gente en el juego entrara en pánico armando un gran alboroto.

Kirito tomo a Klein y lo llevo a una calle para poder conversar en privado

—Escucha si lo que dijo es cierto, será mejor ir al segundo pueblo ya que tenemos que aumentar nuestro nivel para sobrevivir, todos los recursos de los campos cercanos a este pueblo se acabaran pronto, conozco los caminos para llegar seguros aunque seamos nivel 1.

—Pero… pase toda la noche haciendo fila para comprar esto con mis amigos del otro juego, ahorita deben estar en la plaza no puedo dejarlos, ya me ayudaste mucho, así que ve a la otra aldea no te preocupes, solía ser líder en una hermandad de otro juego en el que estaba, puedo usar tus enseñanzas para avanzar. – Dijo Klein optimista

—Bien, si sucede algo me mandas mensaje – dijo Kirito preparado para irse sonriéndole de forma amistosa a Klein, pero la sonrisa al igual que Klein no le llegó a los ojos, solo tristeza.

Kirito comenzó a correr cuando encontró a Saga al doblar en la esquina, Al mirarse a los ojos, Saga no necesitaba decirle que iban a hacer solo comenzaron a correr hacia el siguiente pueblo mientras Kirito con su espada partía a un lobo en dos y Saga con sus hojas ocultas brincaba sobre ellos clavándoselas en el cuello. Ambos lograrían sobrevivir y se cuidarían entre sí, ya que los hermanos se cuidan mutuamente y si era necesario sacrificar todo para que él otro esté bien.

O eso al menos Saga, mejor conocido como Iori pensaba mientras corría al lado de su hermano Kirito, buscando la supervivencia en ese videojuego asesino.

* * *

 ** _Bueno este fue el prologo. Sin mas que decir hasta la proxima_**


	2. Beaters

Había pasado un mes desde el día en que los 10000 jugadores supieron la verdad de Sword Art Online, en ese tiempo ya han muerto 2000 jugadores y nadie ha podido encontrar la cámara del jefe en el piso uno, ni siquiera Saga y Kirito que fueron Beta Testers la han encontrado.

Saga y Kirito después de haber entrenado lo suficiente se encontraban en una posada en la plaza principal. Saga estaba modificando sus hojas ocultas, ya que después de haber entrenado lo suficiente su nivel de habilidad era demasiado alto al igual que la habilidad para ser sigiloso y silencioso al moverse.

— ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Kirito con sumo interés

—Modifico mis hojas ocultas, ahorita no puedo volverlas hojas fantasma, pero si puedo hacer que mi hoja izquierda se desmonte de su eje para formar un puñal – Explicaba Saga mientras trabajaba

— ¿Cómo son las hojas fantasma? – Kirito estaba algo confundido

—Arriba de la funda de la hoja, van dos trozos de madera o metal que al abrirse forman una pequeña ballesta y disparan flechas pequeñas de metal, obviamente no afectara a la hoja original, más bien las hará más letales y silenciosas

—Lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo haces todo eso?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Si cuando estamos en cacería siempre saltas y atacas desde el aire y eliminas a los mostruos de un golpe o cuando estamos en una misión siempre te mueves por los edificios, arboles trepando

—Tuve entrenamiento es lo único que te puedo decir Kirito – dijo secamente – Vámonos habrá una reunión para el cuarto del jefe

Dicho esto salieron de la posada y se encaminaron al punto de reunión. Durante todo el trayecto el silencio reino, Saga tenía su semblante serio y lleno de misterio lo cual tenía a Kirito inquieto ¿qué era lo que ocultaba? ¿Acaso no confía en él?

Al llegar al punto de reunión, el cual parecía teatro de la antigua Grecia y se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

—Muchas gracias por aceptar mi invitación, soy Diabel – dijo un jugador de pelo azul pero su cara se tornó seria – Hoy, nuestro grupo encontró la habitación del jefe en la cima de la torre. Tenemos que derrotar al jefe y decirle a todos los que esperan en el pueblo de los inicios que es posible ganarle a este juego mortal, así que todos los presentes compartiremos ese deber ¿De acuerdo?

— _Es buen líder lo reconozco, ahora que opinara ellos_ – la respuesta al pensamiento de Saga llego cuando todos comenzaron a apoyar a Diabel

—Bueno, primero elaboremos nuestro plan, se dividirán en grupos de seis, un grupo solo no tendrá oportunidad – dijo Diabel lo cual genero nerviosismo en Kirito a pesar de que tenía un grupo con su hermana faltaban integrantes en este

—Kirito… mira haya esta una chica, dile que se una a nosotros – Dijo Saga

Kirito se acercó a la chica la cual tenía una capucha roja

— ¿Te dejaron fuera también? – pregunto Kirito cuando se le acerco a la chica

—No, solo me mantuve alejada porque parece que todos ya se conocen – respondió con cierta frialdad

— _Genial, otra persona fría se llevaría bien con Iori_ – Pensaba Kirito – Bueno entonces ¿Qué te parece si formamos un grupo? El acaba de decir que no podemos vencer al jefe por nuestra cuenta, solo será por esta vez.

La chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras Kirito le mandaba la solicitud para unirse al grupo

—Mi hermano también está en el grupo espero no te moleste

—No para nada

Mientras tanto Saga solo observaba el nombre de la nueva integrante del equipo

— _Veremos qué tan buena eres Asuna_ – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un jugador entro al coliseo

—Mi nombre es Kibaou y quiero decir algo antes de que nos enfrentemos al jefe – Saga lo miro con atención – Algunos aquí tienen que disculparse por los 2000 jugadores que han muerto hasta ahora

—Kibaou ¿Te refieres a los beta testers? – pregunto Diabel

— ¡Claro que sí! El día que este juego comenzó, los beta testers nos abandonaron a nosotros los principiantes y desaparecieron todos sin dejar rastro alguno tomando todos los lugares de caza buenos y las misiones fáciles para ellos para que subieran de nivel ignorando así al resto de nosotros ¡Estoy seguro que aquí hay beta testers! Deberían arrodillarse y disculparse y entregar todos los ítems y dinero acumulados por ustedes, de otra manera, no podemos confiar si serán leales y tampoco podremos ser leales a ellos

— _No Kirito no dejes que sus palabras te den culpa no entregues nada_ – Saga no era el tipo de persona que le gustara seguir ordenes de alguien como el tal Kibaou y menos entregar cosas que a él y a su hermano les costó conseguir

— ¿Puedo hablar? – Un jugador de piel morena, carente de pelo en la cabeza y un cuerpo musculoso se acercó – Mi nombre es Agil, déjame ver si comprendí, estás diciendo que como los beta testers no los cuidaron muchos principiantes murieron. Que ellos deberían disculparse y dar una compensación

—S—si – contesto nervioso Kibaou

—Obtuviste este libro de guía ¿No es así? – Kibaou solo asintió con la cabeza – Quienes distribuyeron esto fueron los beta testers. Todos tenían acceso a esa información y aun así muchos jugadores murieron, pensé que el tema de discusión aquí seria acerca de que podemos aprender de sus muertes y de cómo se puede ayudarnos a derrotar al jefe.

El silencio reino por unos segundos hasta que Diabel hablo

—Bueno ¿Podemos continuar? Con respecto al jefe, la última edición de la guía fue publicada. De acuerdo con ella, el nombre del jefe es Illfang, el señor de los Kobold, esta resguardado por asistentes conocidos como Centinelas de las ruinas Kobold, está armado con un hacha y escudo, tiene 4 barras de vida y cuando la última se pone en rojo cambia un tipo de espada curva llamada talwar al igual que su patrón de ataque cambia. Esto concluye la información de batalla. Por último, el dinero será distribuido automáticamente, la experiencia va al grupo que derrote al monstruo y el que reciba un ítem se lo queda ¿Alguna objeción? – Nadie dijo nada. – Bien partiremos mañana a las 10 de la mañana

Kirito solo vio como la misteriosa chica se iba lo cual Saga detecto muy bien

—Vaya parece que te interesa la chica Kirito. – dijo Saga cruzando sus brazos y recargándose en una columna

—Claro que no Saga, ahora ella está en nuestro equipo, al menos tenemos que saber un poco de ella. – le respondió

—Bueno, iré a entrenar luego nos vemos Kirito

Saga salió a los campos de cacería para encontrar enemigos de gran tamaño, los cuales encontró en el laberinto para llegar a la puerta del jefe. Los enemigos que buscaba los encontró los cuales eran esqueletos y lagartos con espada y escudo

— _Interesante se parecen a los monstruos que salían en juegos antigüos_. – pensaba Saga mientras comenzaba a pelear con ellos

Saga se movía demasiado rápido para los NPC que tenía enfrente, con su hoja oculta modificada para salirse de su eje y volverse una navaja corta bloqueaba los ataques y con la derecha sin modificar contratacaba, el entrenamiento que recibió en la vida real había dado frutos para dar y prestar.

Al llegar la noche Saga regresaba, su tarde de entrenamiento había sido provechosa en sentido económico

— _Me vendría bien una espada, cuando tenga un buen nivel mandare a hacer una, también ya casi consigo todos los materiales para las hojas fantasma_. – Saga iba centrado en sus pensamientos, pero no distraído ya que, vio a Kirito hablando con la chica de nombre Asuna – _Mmm… veamos qué pasa_.

Kirito llego con Asuna la cual estaba comiendo un pan en una banca de la ciudad

— ¿Es bastante delicioso no? ¿Puedo sentarme? – pregunto Kirito, al no tener respuesta se sentó.

— ¿De verdad crees que es delicioso? – respondió Asuna con sequedad.

—Claro, Saga y yo comemos por lo menos uno al día desde que llegamos, aunque le agregamos algo para variar.

— ¿Agregarle algo?

Kirito saco un pequeño frasco y lo puso entre ambos.

—Trata de poner un poco en el pan

— ¿Crema? – Asuna le puso un poco de crema a su pan y lo mordió, pasaron unos segundos y se terminó el pan.

—Es la recompensa por una misión llamada "El Heifer contrataca" si quieres hacerla puedo enseñarte un truco.

—No vine a esta ciudad a comer cosas deliciosas. —Respondía Asuna con sequedad.

— ¿Entonces para qué?—Pregunta Kirito con interés, la chica le cayó bien.

—Para que yo pueda seguir siendo yo, prefiero permanecer quien soy hasta el final, en vez de sentarme y deteriorarme atrás en una posada del primer pueblo. Incluso si muero a manos de un monstruo, no quiero perder ante este juego, ante este mundo sin importar nada. —Contesto Asuna con seriedad dejando a Kirito sorprendido.

—No me gustaría que un compañero muera por mí, así que por lo menos no mueras mañana. —Sonrío Kirito.

Saga observaba y se impresionaba por la escena, nunca había visto una conversación de su hermano con una chica, la habilidad que tenía para ser silencioso y saberse mover en cualquier sitio eran perfectas en SAO gracias al entrenamiento que tuvo.

— _Esto promete ser interesante._

A la mañana siguiente el grupo de jugadores se dirigía a la habitación del jefe, Kirito hablaba con Asuna de cómo era estar en un equipo mientras Saga se corría moviéndose entre los árboles.

—Me pregunto cómo lo hará. – dijo Kirito en voz alta.

—A eso se le llama Parkour o arte del desplazamiento y consiste en el arte de desplazarte en cualquier entorno de una manera rápida y eficiente – explicó Asuna.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—A mí me llama la atención pero nunca eh tenido alguien que me enseñe, bueno sigamos ya casi llegamos a la habitación del jefe.

Al llegar a la habitación del jefe Diabel dirigió unas palabras al grupo de jugadores

—Solo tengo una cosa que decir, ¡Triunfemos! – Dicho esto Diabel abrió la puerta y todos entraron a la habitación del jefe.

Saga, Kirito y Asuna peleaban contra los centinelas, Asuna demostró ser muy rápida y una buena guerrera lo cual, impresiono a Kirito. Cuando la última barra de energía del jefe llego a rojo soltó su hacha y escudo y saco una espada recta no una espada curva

— ¡Esa no es una Talwar es una nodachi! No es la misma que en la beta. – Kirito se alarmaba — ¡No lo hagas, retrocede a toda velocidad!

El jefe comenzó a moverse rápido entre las columnas y atacó a Diabel con dos golpes poderosos lo que género que su barra de energía empezara a bajar drásticamente, Kirito trato de darle una poción pero Diabel la rechazo, le dijo sus últimas palabras y su avatar se desvaneció al igual que su vida.

Saga junto con Asuna se posicionaron junto a Kirito.

—Vamos, terminemos con esto Kirito. – Saga guardo sus hojas ocultas; – Necesito que sean mi impulso yo clavare las hojas en su espalda para bajar lo más que pueda de sus puntos de energía mientras Asuna y tu háganlo pedazos.

Asuna y Kirito se dirigieron al jefe mientras Saga brincaba sobre ellos logrando así alcanzar la parte trasera del cuello del jefe clavándole sus hojas ocultas. Kirito y Asuna combatían en perfecta sincronía aun que si llegaron a darle un golpe a Kirito y despedazar la capucha de Asuna dejando ver su cabello castaño anaranjado y sus ojos avellana, belleza que impresiono a Kirito. El resto de los jugadores los cubrían mientras Saga seguía aferrado al cuello del Jefe. Kirito y Saga lograron derrotar al jefe con esa estrategia y consiguieron su bono del último golpe el cual era para Kirito un Abrigo de Medianoche y para Saga era una Túnica de Asesino negra.

— ¡Buen trabajo!– Exclamo Asuna felicitándolos.

—Tienen buena sincronía y manejo de sus armas, la victoria les pertenece. – dijo Agil mientras los demás jugadores los felicitaban

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué dejaste que Diabel muriera? – Reclamaba Kibaou

— ¿Dejarlo morir? – Dijo Saga con un tono demasiado frio.

— ¡Claro, conocían la técnica que el jefe utilizo, si nos hubieran contado de eso él no hubiera muerto!

— ¡Ellos deben ser un beta testers, así es como conocían todos los patrones de ataque del jefe, lo sabían pero no dijeron nada! Hay otros beta testers aquí verdad, ¡Muéstrense! – grito un jugador causando desconfianza entre los demás.

Kirito comenzó a reír y Saga solamente se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia Kiabou.

— ¿De los primeros Beta Testers? Desearía que no nos compararas con esos novatos. La mayoría de los mil beta testers eran principiantes que ni siquiera sabían cómo subir de nivel, ustedes son mejores que ellos, pero nosotros no somos como ellos, nosotros fuimos los que llegamos más alto en la prueba beta. La razón por la que conocíamos los patrones era porque nos habíamos enfrentado contra monstruos que usaban habilidades con katana en pisos superiores. – Decía Kirito con arrogancia

—Nosotros sabemos mucho más que cualquier proveedor de información. –Concluyó Saga teniendo enfrente a Kibaou

—E—eso es peor que un Beta testers, ¡eso es hacer trampa son unos cheaters! Beta testers y cheaters ¡Ustedes son unos Beaters!

—Mmmm Beaters a mí me gusta. – Saga tomo del cuello a Kibaou y lo acerco a él amenazante mientras con su mano derecha sacaba su hoja oculta y la ponía a un lado de su cuello – Te recomiendo que a la próxima vez no te metas en mi camino ya que, no dudaré en matarte.

—De ahora en adelante no nos confundan con los demás beta testers. – Kirito se puso su abrigo de media noche y Saga su gabardina de Asesino negra, se dieron media vuelta y se fueron aunque Asuna detuvo a Kirito.

—Espera, me llamaste por mi nombre cuando estábamos peleando.

—Discúlpame por haberte llamado por tu nombre, ¿O me equivoque en la pronunciación?

— ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

—Puedes ver otras barras de energía debajo de la tuya ¿Verdad? ¿No hay algo escrito en ellas?

—Kirito, Saga ¿Esos son sus nombres?

—Si. —Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Ah, ha estado ahí todo el tiempo – dijo Asuna soltando una risita.

—Puedes llegar a ser más fuerte, así que si alguien en quien confías te invita a unirte a un gremio no lo rechaces. Hay un límite muy grande a lo que puedes hacer como un jugador solitario.

— ¿Entonces qué hay de ustedes?

Kirito no contesto y se fue junto con Saga al siguiente piso dejando a Asuna con bastantes dudas con respecto a ellos.


	3. Separacion y distancia entre hermanos

Después de ese día Saga y Kirito siguieron solos, avanzando y derrotando a los jefes de los siguientes pisos lo cual hiso que su nivel fuera aumentando de una manera rápida y eficaz.

Un día se encontraban en una reunión siendo celebrados por un pequeño gremio conocido como "los Gatos Negros iluminados por la Luna"

—Un brindis por nosotros los gatos negros iluminados por la luna y para Kirito y Saga los hombres que salvaron nuestras vidas ¡Salud! – decía un chico del gremio

—S—salud – respondió Kirito nervioso mientras Saga se limitaba a hacer un gesto con la copa

—De verdad muchas gracias, estaba realmente asustada, así que cuando me salvaron estaba realmente feliz – dijo la única chica del gremio

—Disculpen, sé que es un tema delicado pero, qué nivel son – dijo un chico de cabello rojo carmesí

—20 más o menos – respondió Kirito lo cual era una mentira ya que tanto el cómo Saga sabían perfectamente que su nivel era de 40 en adelante

—Es increíble que aun que no hay mucha diferencia de nivel entre nosotros sean jugadores solitarios

—Keita, no tienes que hablarnos con tanto respeto, un jugador solitario solo atenta contra enemigos solitarios, lo cual no es muy eficiente

—Oh ya veo, en ese caso sé que es algo repentino pero, ¿Les gustaría unirse a nuestro gremio?

—El único que tenemos en la vanguardia es Tetsuo, un usuario de maso – después presento a la chica – Ella es Sachi, estoy pensando en hacer que cambie a usar una espada para que pueda pelear en el frente. Pero en verdad ella no sabe cómo hacerlo, ¿Podrían enseñarle?

—No hables como si fuera una inútil. Es que… que me pidan que salga al frente a pelear de buenas a primeras me asusta

—Solo escóndete detrás de tu escudo. Siempre has sido miedosa – decían los compañeros de su gremio para molestarla

—Todos los de nuestro gremio son del Club de Investigación de Informática de nuestra escuela en la vida real. Pero no se preocupen, encajaran pronto sin duda

—Bueno, después de todo me uniré, ¿qué dices tú? Saga – Pregunto Kirito a su hermano el cual solo asintió con la cabeza

Saga después de aceptar salió de la posada para continuar trabajando en sus hojas fantasma, las cuales ya estaban terminadas nada más faltaban probarlas en acción real.

Al día siguiente fueron al piso 20 para subir de nivel y hacerse más fuertes, Kirito combatía con su gremio mientras Saga lo hacía solo lo cual, causo mucha impresión entre los compañeros del gremio por sus habilidades para pelear y moverse

—Oye Kirito ¿Cómo hace eso Saga? – pregunto Keita

—No lo sé, él me dice que recibió entrenamiento pero es muy reservado y solitario, incluso en la vida real – respondió Kirito

—¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto Sachi uniéndose a la conversación

—Somos hermanos en la vida real

Eso dejo a todo su gremio mudo, nunca esperaron que ellos fueran hermanos en la vida real.

Al terminar la sesión de entrenamiento Saga recargaba sus recién creadas hojas fantasma con pequeñas flechas de metal

—Por fin las terminaste Saga – dijo Kirito sentándose junto a el

—Sí, el problema es que cada hoja tiene como máximo de munición 5 flechas por hoja

—¿Cómo funcionan?

—Bueno las hojas normales funcionan por unas cuerdas, las cuales están unidas a un anillo que va en el dedo anular, yo hice la variante de hojas fantasma, las cuales pueden además de tener la hoja y que la hoja izquierda pueda desmontarse de su eje y volverse una navaja, ambas tienen una pequeña ballesta sobre la hoja la cual me permite lanzar dardos envenenados o flechas de metal pequeñas.

—Interesante pero, ¿cómo funciona la ballesta?

—Fíjate que ahí está lo curioso, supe armarlas aquí en SAO porque es más sencillo todo, pero el mecanismo en si no lo conozco, solo conozco el de la hoja tradicional

Kirito entendió un poco de lo que explico Saga pero, no al 100%

—Sabes Saga, si los chicos aumentan su nivel, este gremio llegara a las líneas delanteras y cambiarían muchas cosas por la personalidad de Keita

—Lo se Kirito, pero aún no están listos, no tienen la suficiente fuerza física y mental para entrar a las líneas delanteras, Sachi es el eslabón débil, hasta que pierda miedo dejara de serlo – respondió Saga de una manera fría y seca

—Sachi no es débil, ninguno lo es, solo necesitan más entrenamiento – Kirito se molestó, Saga era más frio y calculador de lo que él pensaba

—Lo se Kirito, pero recuerda no podemos protegerlos a todos por siempre, ellos tienen que aprender o morir en el intento, no hay más – Saga se limitó a pararse y a irse dejando a Kirito desconcertado y con muchas dudas en la cabeza

Al caer la noche, todos estaban reunidos en la posada, Keita tenía un anuncio importante que hacer.

—Con nuestra última cacería, hemos juntado 200000 cols

—Pronto podremos tener nuestra propia casa – decía un chico del gremio

—Oye ¿Por qué no compramos más equipo para Sachi? – dijo otro

—No, estoy bien así

—Eres muy reservada, no puedes esperar a que Kirito siempre te salve

—Lo siento

—Tranquila, no pienses en ello – respondía Kirito

—Lo siento Kirito. Sachi sé que es difícil cambiar de clase, pero ya casi lo logras, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. –Sachi respondió con un simple y tímido "si" Oigan ¿Dónde está Saga?

—Lo siento Keita, Saga suele desaparecerse pero tranquilo él sabe cuidarse bien

Al llegar la noche, Kirito se disponía a dormir cuando un mensaje de Keita llego

 ** _Les habla Keita_**

 ** _Sachi salió y aún no ha regresado, nosotros nos dirigimos al área del calabozo, si encuentras algo por favor avísame Kirito._**

Kirito activo su habilidad de rastreo, la cual marco el rastro de las huellas de Sachi, lo que no sabía era que Saga lo seguía atravesó de los techos de los edificios.

Saga vio como Kirito encontró a Sachi y comenzó a hablar con ella por lo que tomo una distancia prudente, pero algo le preocupaba.

— _Esto terminara mal, solo espero sepas manejar lo que se vendrá sobre nosotros hermano, presiento que algo malo pasara, pero sé que no me escucharas y, aunque no lo hagas y te llegues a alejar de mí, cumpliré mi promesa_ – Saga solo se fue a subir más de nivel.

Después de unos días, Keita fue a negociar la casa mientras el resto del gremio iba al laberinto del calabozo ya que, según sería más rápido aumentar de nivel y conseguirían mejores ganancias por la cacería. En el laberinto encontraron una puerta oculta la cual tenía un cofre, un miembro del gremio entro por el cofre seguido de los demás, teniendo hasta el final a Kirito y Saga, abrir el cofre fue un error… un error fatal. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vieron rodeados por Gnomos y hombres piedra

—¡Es una trampa usen sus cristales! – grito Kirito

—Transportación: Talft – No funcionaba el cristal — ¡Transportación: Talft!

—¿Un área anti cristales? – Kirito salió de su trance ya que Saga desenfundo sus hojas ocultas – ¡No es momento de dudar y preguntar PELEA!

Kirito y Saga comenzaron a pelear con fuerza y desesperación para salvar a su gremio, Saga brincaba y usaba la misma fuerza del oponente como una herramienta y con pocos golpes en sitios indicados los enemigos explotaban mientas que Kirito partía en dos a todo enemigo que lo atacar y observaba como uno por uno caían y se desintegraban sus avatares y por ello sus vidas, pero Sachi dijo algo que Kirito no pudo escuchar, pero Saga si lo escucho.

Ese día después de contarle lo sucedido a Keita incluyendo la verdad, lo cual ocasiono un reclamo y… que Keita se suicidara

—Esto es nuestra culpa – decía Kirito conteniendo las lagrimas

—No lo fue, te dije que aún no eran lo suficientemente fuertes, pero ellos fueron los que quisieron ir – Saga fue directo, pero a la ves y sin querer frio e hiriente

—¡Tu pudiste haber salvado a Sachi con tus hojas fantasma, ella estaba más cerca de ti y no hiciste nada! – Kirito no lo soporto y se derrumbó a lágrimas

 _—_ _Tendré que dejarte un tiempo solo, después sabrás la verdad_ – Saga solo desintegro el equipo que tenían – Después hablaremos Kirito

Saga solo se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Los meses pasaron, Saga y Kirito estaban volviéndose cada día más fuertes, pero ya no estaban juntos, Saga le seguía de cerca el paso a Kirito con mucho sigilo y cautela, no quería que la situación terminara peor entre ellos dos.

Kirito estaba sentado en una banca hablando con un vendedor de información el cual, era sobre un ítem resucitador.

—Es noche de navidad, hoy el jefe del evento "Nicolás el renegado" aparecerá debajo de un árbol de abeto, los grandes gremios lo están buscando arduamente – Kirito se puso de pie — ¿Tienes una idea de donde esta cierto?

—Quizás – respondió Kirito yéndose

—¿Enserio piensas enfrentarte a él por tu cuenta?

Kirito desaparición entre la multitud, preparo su equipo y se dirigió al bosque, más específicamente al árbol de abeto.

Mientras Kirito realizaba la misión, Saga continuaba de cacería, su habilidad con sus hojas era digna de admirarse y sin lugar a dudas su habilidad de guerrero, algunos lo empezaban a llamar el "Asesino Negro" o el "Asesino Oscuro", pero ¿por qué ese sobrenombre?, Saga si veía que algún mataba a otro por sus ítems, su dinero o sin razón aparente, Saga asesinaba al asesino.

Saga de repente vio a cierta persona con cabello castaño anaranjado con uniforme rojo y blanco, llevaba rato que no sabía de ella y al menos podría practicar con ella para decirle la verdad a Kirito después.

—Asuna – dijo Saga acercándose a la chica

—¡Atrás Asesino Negro! – dijo Asuna desenfundando su florete y atacado a Saga

 _—_ _O dios_ – Saga desenfundo sus hojas y bloqueo el ataque de Asuna — ¡Asuna soy yo, Saga!

—S—saga, ¿tú eres el Asesino negro?

—Tranquila no te hare daño, muchos creen que soy como el gremio de asesinos que está surgiendo, conocido como "Ataúd risueño" pero no, si es cierto que eh asesinado a jugadores, pero son abusadores y matan a jugadores inocentes de por medio

—Oye ¿Y Kirito?

—Él y yo nos separamos desde hace ya unos meses

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

—¿Puedo confiar en ti Asuna? Ya que si te cuento en la vida real no debes decir nada a nadie, porque tu vida puede estar en peligro y la de todos los seres que amas por lo que te voy a contar – Asuna asintió

Saga por primera vez sentía que podía hablar con tranquilidad sobre todo su pasado, y cómo fue que él y Kirito se separaron. Asuna escuchaba con mucho asombro y por fin sabía que detrás de esa gruesa coraza de frialdad, existía alguien con buen corazón.

—Asuna… con todo esto que ahora sabes, eres la primera que lo sabe, cuando regresemos al mundo real y me llega a pasar algo, borra todo rastro de mí y lo que nos relacione, aunque sea bueno en lo que hago y tenga un seudónimo por si me atrapan haz lo que te digo – dijo Saga

—Pero después de lograr lo que quieres ¿Seguirás ahí? – Pregunto Asuna preocupada

—Nuestra lucha con ellos no ha tenido algún final, y a pesar de que ellos prefieren enfrentarnos directamente no dudan en meter a inocentes de por medio y, si llega a haber pocas personas que sepan me encargare personalmente de que siempre estén protegidos cuando ellos hagan sus jugadas, si no los protejo yo serán compañeros de mi confianza. Aunque la posibilidad de que los metan o relacionen conmigo es nula prefiero asegurarme

—¿Y por qué no entrenas a las personas que te importan?

—No quiero que Kirito, mi hermana o tú se metan en eso, es algo peligroso – Saga se paró para continuar con su cacería – Asuna… gracias por ser mi amiga agradezco el que me hayas escuchado, cualquier cosa sea aquí o en la vida real te apoyare, pero necesito que me prometas algo

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cuida bien a mi hermano – Saga se fue de ahí dejando a una Asuna sonrojada e impresionada por todo lo que ahora sabe.

Saga se dirigía al pueblo donde Kirito se encontraba repitiendo sus tres principios _Aleja tu hoja de la carne inocente, Se siempre discreto, Nunca comprometas a la hermandad_ y pensaba en su familia, su madre, sus hermanos y su primera amiga de confianza que ha tenido, él sabía que sus deberes en el mundo real no ponían en riesgo a su familia, ya que él no era alguien importante para sus enemigos, pero siempre es necesario poner alguna advertencia por cualquier cosa que llegue a pasar.

Saga escalo y vio a Kirito en su posada con un prisma de mensaje o Gifbox. Saga se acercó y escucho

—Feliz navidad, Kirito – Esa voz impresiono a Kirito la cual pertenecía a Sachi

—Si estas escuchando esto, supongo que ya estoy muerta. Como digo esto… Para ser honesta, nunca quise dejar el pueblo de los inicios. Pero si continuaba sintiéndome de esa manera moriría algún día. Y no es culpa de nadie, ese es mi propio problema. Desde esa noche, continuaste diciendo me que no moriría. Así que si muero, probablemente tú y tu hermano se culpen por ello. Así que decidí grabar esto. Y se lo fuerte que son ya que, por accidente un día vi tu nivel y por como pelea Saga lo supe. Pensé mucho acerca de por qué nos escondieron su nivel y se unieron a nosotros, pero nunca pude descifrarlo. Pero cuando vi su verdadera fortaleza, me sentí muy contenta y aliviada. Así que si muero, continúen viviendo ¿De acuerdo? Vivan para ver el final de este mundo y por qué fue creado. La razón de por qué una chica como yo vino aquí, y la razón por la que nos encontramos. Ese es mi deseo.

Aún queda tiempo así que cantare un villancico — Sachi comenzó a tararear "Rodolfo, el reno de la nariz roja" mientras Kirito derramaba lagrimas – Adiós, Kirito, me alegra haberte conocido

El mensaje termino, Kirito estaba devastado, Saga solo soltó una lagrima la cual recorrió su mejilla

— _Perdóname, hermano, no te puedo proteger de todo el sufrimiento que has tenido, pero el día para que sepas la verdad se acerca y aun que me odies, cumpliré la promesa que hice hace mucho tiempo._


	4. El espadachin y el Asesino

Los meses pasaron, Saga y Kirito tomaron caminos distintos y fueron ganándose apodos; Saga era conocido como el Asesino negro ya que, él era un asesino de asesinos por lo cual, el gremio de "Ataúd Risueño" lo buscaba arduamente. Kirito se dé lio el apodo de Espadachín negro, él era un muy buen espadachín, a pesar de que era un jugador solitario.

Una noche, una chica de cabello castaño claro amarrado en dos coletas, de ojo rojo junto con un pequeño dragón de color azul, peleaban contra unos monstruos del bosque en el piso 35. La chica se había separado de su equipo y trato de atravesar el bosque por si sola. Ella se encontraba en peligro, sus enemigos eran muy fuertes y en un intento de salvarla su dragón azul se atravesó para salvar a su dueña.

—¡Pina! – la chica corrió por su pequeño dragón el cual se desvaneció dejando una pluma solamente

Ella volteo a ver a sus enemigos los cuales desaparecieron y dejaron ver la figura de un chico cabello negro, ojos grises y su respectivo traje negro

—¿Qué es esa pluma? – pregunto Kirito

—Es Pina… Mi compañera – decía la chica entre lágrimas abrazando la pluma

—Eres una domadora de bestias. Lo siento no pude salvar a tu amiga

—No… soy una idiota, realmente creí que podía avanzar por el bosque yo sola. Gracias por salvarme

—Esa pluma ¿Tiene un nombre en específico? – La chica miro el nombre del ítem y se derrumbó de nuevo a lágrimas

—No llores por favor. Aun puedes revivir a Pina con su corazón

—¿En serio?

—En la parte sur del piso 47, hay un lugar llamado la colina de los recuerdos. Al parecer la flor que florece en la cima puede revivir a una mascota. Normalmente sería capaz de ir en tu lugar su cubres mis gastos, pero la flor no florecerá si el dueño no está ahí

—Estoy más que agradecida por la información, si me esfuerzo y subo de nivel rápidamente, entonces algún día… — Kirito tuvo que interrumpirla

—Las mascotas solo pueden ser revividas dentro de los 3 días posteriores a su muerte

—Lo siento Pina… es mi culpa

—No te preocupes, tenemos tres días – Kirito abrió su menú y le comenzó a transferir equipo a la chica – Este equipo debería valer uno niveles. Si voy contigo debe funcionar de algún modo

—¿Por qué harías todo eso por ayudarme?

—¿Prometes no reírte?

—Lo prometo

—Me recuerdas a mi hermana – Kirito solo oculto su mirada detrás de su mano mientras la chica reía

—Lo siento, mi nombre es Silica – dijo extendiéndole la mano

—Yo Kirito, llevémonos bien por los días siguientes – Kirito estrecho su mano con la chica y se dirigieron al pueblo

Mientras tanto en ese mismo lugar, cierto Asesino negro vigilaba a Kirito oculto entre los arboles

 _—_ _Mmmm así que el piso 47, irán tras la chica y el ítem, será la excusa perfecta_ – Saga los seguía de cerca y con un gran sigilo

Kirito y Silica caminaban hacia la posada del pueblo cuando una chica pelirroja se les acerco

—Vaya, pero si es Silica. Entonces lograste salir del bosque ¿Qué le paso a tu lagarto? No me digas que… — Las palabras de la chica iban cargadas de veneno

—Pina murió, pero la traeré de vuelta

—Eso significa que iras a la colina de los recuerdos, pero ¿Tu nivel es lo suficientemente algo para llegar a la sima?

—Llegara, no es tan difícil – Kirito intervino por Silica

—Oh, ¿eres otro tipo que logro seducir?, aunque no te ves muy fuerte para mi

Kirito se alejó dejando a la chica junto a sus compañeros. Saga aprovecho la oportunidad y se acerco

—Hay mi querida Rosalía, no aprendes ¿verdad? – Saga se le acerco con su respectiva gabardina negra solo que no tenía la capucha

—Saga, mi querido Asesino Negro, desde la última vez que nos vimos en el piso 32 no supe de ti

—No me vengas con tus rodeos, sabes bien porque estoy aquí, ya te había dicho que no abuzaras de los jugadores de nivel inferior o que prefieres ¿Pudrirte en un calabozo? O ¿Morir?

Rosalía solamente se quedó callada

—Donde vea que te les acercas o abusas de algún jugador no dudare en matarte, por mucho que hayamos hecho negocios antes, no tendré algún trato especial.

Saga solo se puso de nuevo su capucha y se alejó de la zona dejando a Rosalía con temor.

Saga entro a la posada y siguió el rastro de Kirito y la chica hasta su habitación, Kirito hablaba con Silica de como avanzarían a través del piso. Saga se encontraba oculto en un rincón oscuro del pasillo, y veía como otros jugadores un poco más ruidosos se acercaban. Kirito escucho movimiento afuera de la habitación y salió disparado a la puerta

—¿!Quien está ahí!? – los jugadores que los espiaban se fueron, lo que Kirito no sabía era que ahí estaba Saga

—¿Qué fue eso? – decía Silica con cierto temor

—Alguien nos estaba escuchando

—P—pero las voces no pasan de una puerta a menos que toques

—Es distinto si tu nivel de audición es lo suficientemente alto, aunque pocas personas se molestan en subirlo.

—¿Por qué nos estarán espiando?

Kirito no respondió a esa pregunta, Saga simplemente se fue a entrenar, cada noche iba a entrenar desde que el juego comenzó, rara vez veía a su amiga Asuna, la cual entro a un gremio de las líneas delanteras.

Al día siguiente llegaron al lugar el cual siempre estaba cubierto de flores, Saga los seguía de cerca, él sabía que la tal Rosalía los seguirá y el estaría ahí para enfrentarla.

Kirito y Silica platicaban tranquilamente mientras derrotaban a los monstruos de la zona. Kirito saco un cristal de tele transportación y se lo entrego a Silica

—¿Qué es esto? – preguntaba Silica confundida

—Si algo inesperado sucede y te digo que te vayas, usa este cristal para ir a un pueblo aleatorio. – decía Kirito serio

—Pero…

—Promételo

—Está bien – Silica guardo el cristal y siguieron su camino

Saga los seguía, él se encontraba entre los campos de flores escondido con sus hojas fantasma cargadas y preparadas para pelear.

 _—_ _Mmm al parecer Kirito conseguirá algunos amigos aquí, bueno al menos ya no estará tan solo_ – Saga tenía su mente fría pero, eso no quitaba el nerviosismo que sentía por lo que le revelaría a Kirito

Mientras tanto Kirito y Silica continuaban mientras tenían una pequeña conversación

—Kirito ¿Puedo preguntarte sobre tu hermana?

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Me dijiste que te hacia recordarla. Sé que no es educado preguntar sobre tu vida en el mundo real pero, ¿Puedo?

—Dije que tenía una hermana menor, pero en realidad es mi prima. Crecimos juntos, así que no creo que ella sepa, quizás sea por eso que comencé a distanciarme de ella.

Nuestro abuelo es muy estricto. Cuando tenía 8 años, él nos obligó a ir a un dojo de kendo cercano. Deje de ir luego de dos años. Mi abuelo me dio una paliza por eso, mi hermana le dijo que deje de pegarme ya que ella pondría suficiente esfuerzo por nosotros dos. Ella se esforzó mucho luego de ello e incluso llego a las nacionales. Pero siempre me sentí inferior a ella. Me pregunto si estará resentida porque preferiría estar haciendo otra cosa.

Quizás decidí ayudarte debido a que sentí que podría compensar lo de mi hermana de esa forma, lo siento.

—No creo que tu hermana este resentida, no puedes trabajar duro por alguien que no quieras ¡Estoy segura que ella ama el kendo!

—Siempre me estas consolando, creo que tienes razón, eso espero

Después de esa pequeña conversación continuaron su camino hacia la flor del renacimiento la cual, empezó a florecer. Silica la tomo y la guardo, reviviría a Pina cuando regresaran al pueblo.

Saga seguía cerca, la habilidad de detección y rastreo de Kirito no superaba la sigiles y discreción de Saga. Saga cuando escucho la conversación de su hermano recordó ese día, Saga no pudo defender a su hermano ya que, él ya se encontraba en entrenamiento y no se enteró del acontecimiento hasta dos semanas después.

De regreso al portal para viajar al pueblo, Silica se encontraba feliz, volvería a ver a su pequeña amiga Pina gracias a la flor. Al llegar al puente Kirito se detuvo y por consiguiente Silica también

—Quien sea que se esté escondiendo en esos árboles, salga de inmediato – al decir eso salió Rosalía

—Espadachín, tu habilidad de búsqueda es lo bastante alta para poder ver atravesó de mi habilidad para esconderme. Parece que lograron conseguir la Flor Pneuma, felicidades. Ahora entréguenla

—Eso no sucederá Rosalía – una voz se escuchó entre las flores – o debería decir líder del gremio "Mano del Titán", la hermandad naranja

Saga salió de su escondite con su respectiva capucha puesta

—No eres la única que los estuvo siguiendo mi querida Rosalía, creo fui bastante claro anoche y tú no escuchaste – Saga se volvió a Kirito y Silica – Kirito… váyanse de aquí, tengo cuentas pendientes, ya después hablaremos y sabrás la verdad. Cuídate hermano

Kirito no respondió solo tomo un cristal de tele transportación y se fue con Silica

—Vaya, así que el espadachín negro es tu hermano, que interesante – Rosalía hiso una señal con la mano y sus jugadores naranjas salieron – aun así no eres rival para todos nosotros

—Se nota que no aprendes, ¿tú sabes porque me apodaron Asesino Negro? – Rosalía no contesto – Eso pensé; Veras a mí no me importa si escorias como ustedes viven o mueren en el juego, pero si veo que abusan de su poder y eso ocasiona que jugadores inocentes mueran, entonces no merecen la vida. Tienes dos opciones; rendirte y pudrirte en un calabozo o, morir

—Jeje, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para vencernos a todos y después de matarte, buscare a la chiquilla y a tu hermano y los matare también así como lo hice contigo.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Saga ya había tomado su decisión, ya no eran personas atrapadas en un juego, ahora eran sus objetivos. Saga comenzó a correr hacia ellos, uno de ellos trato de chocar con él lo cual Saga aprovecho para impulsarse y con su hoja oculta matar al primer jugador.

Saga peleaba contra los jugadores que intentaban matarlo, peleaba para vivir y luchar otro día.

Saga conforme peleaba recordaba aquel día y sentía una gran rabia y enojo lo cual lo hacía más rápido y letal, el sabía que la venganza no era la causa de sus habilidades, pero no era la razón principal de su fuerza, el sabía que la razón principal era el pelear por defender a la gente inocente y sobre todo a las personas que aprecia y quiere. Saga se movía y peleaba con maestría, a pesar de que era superado en número su entrenamiento le servía de mucho lo que daba como resultado una batalla perfecta y limpia.

Rosalía estaba aterrada nunca había visto tal habilidad para pelear, Saga el asesino negro si era digno del apodo todo su gremio estaba siendo masacrado por una sola persona y ella era la última. Rosalía solo saco su lanza y se preparó para pelear contra el asesino negro. Saga solo la miro

—Tu gremio esta derrotado y no permitiré que resurja de nuevo, ¿últimas palabras?

Rosalía no respondió, solo comenzó a correr hacia Saga el cual la esperaba para pelear.

Kirito y Silica regresaron a la posada, Kirito se encontraba confundido; ¿de qué hablarían él y su hermano? y sobre todo, ¿Qué verdad tenía que decirle?

—Lo siento Silica, terminamos siendo la carnada, no pensé que Saga estuviera tras de nosotros, sus habilidades son muy altas, demasiado diría yo

—Son buenas personas pero, ¿Por qué tú y tu hermano están separados?

—Tuvimos ciertos problemas, ambos nos alejamos, pero si él nos siguió lo que quiere decir que sigue cuidándome las espaldas

—Son buenas personas, si tu hermano a pesar de que se distanciaron te cuida, eso indica que te quiere y está dispuesto a que arreglen sus diferencias – Kirito sonrió, Silica era una buena chica

—Entonces ¿Tendrás que irte?

—Sí, he estado alejado de las líneas delanteras por cinco días, tengo que regresar pronto

—Los de las líneas delanteras son sorprendentes. Podrían pasar años y nunca llegaría ahí

—Los niveles solo son números, la fuerza de este lugar es solo una ilusión. Hay cosas más importantes que eso. La próxima vez veámonos en el mundo real. Estoy seguro que seremos amigos, tal y como lo somos ahora

—Bien, ¡Estoy segura que sí!

—Bueno, revivamos a Pina

—¡Si!

La chica saco la pluma de su pequeño dragón y la flor de Pneuma, la chica tenía una gran historia que contarle a su amiga.

Kirito solamente pensaba en las acciones que Saga realizo y lo que le dijo "Sabrás la verdad" le retumbaba constantemente en la cabeza, pero algo era seguro, por fin sabría el pasado de su hermano.

Saga después de la larga batalla que tuvo dejo una pluma y dibujo el símbolo de su hermandad, a pesar de que fueron malas personas, el deseaba que pudieran descansar en paz. Después de darles un minuto de silencio él se fue, todavía tenía un juego que terminar y un hermano con quien hablar.


	5. Un incidente en la zona segura

Despues de ese dia muchos jugadores estaban reunidos para planear el ataque del jefe del siguiente piso. Asuna se convirtió en la sublíder del gremio "Caballeros de la hermandad de sangre", Kirito seguía siendo un jugador solitario al igual que Saga.

Kirito y Asuna tenían constantes discusiones en ese tipo de reuniones, lo cual a Saga le causaba risa.

Esa misma tarde después de la reunión Kirito se encontraba acostado descansando bajo un árbol

—¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto Asuna con un tono relativamente molesto – Los demás miembros de la línea delantera están trabajando duro para completar el área del calabozo ¿Por qué estas tomando una siesta? Aunque seas un jugador solitario, deberías tomar las cosas mas en…

—Es la mejor temporada en Aincrad y la mejor configuración de clima que tiene. Seria un desperdicio ir al calabozo un dia como este – respondio Kirito relajado

—¿Acaso no lo comprendes? Cada dia que pasamos aquí perdemos uno en la vida real

—Pero ahora vivimos aquí en Aincrad. ¿Ves? El viento y la luz del sol se siente tan bien…

—¿En serio? El clima siempre es el mismo

—Si te recuestas aquí como yo lo comprenderías

Asuna se limito a observarlo.

Despues de un rato Asuna se quedo dormida, Kirito se quedo a cuidarla en lo que ella despertaba.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Asuna despertó algo desorientada

—Buenos días – dijo Kirito

Asuna reacciono y estaba a punto de sacar su florete y golpear a Kirito, pero se contuvo

—Una comida…

—¿Qué?

—Una comida, invítame a comer algo y asi estaremos a mano ¿de acuerdo?

Asuna junto a Kirito fueron a comer al piso 57, en el mismo restaurante se escuchaban comentarios de otros jugadores

—Bueno… ¿Cómo digo esto? Gracias por lo de hoy, por cuidarme – decía Asuna algo nerviosa

—Ah, no hay problema – respondio Kirito neutral

—Los pueblos son zonas seguras, asi que no puedes ser atacado o asesinado por un jugador, pero es diferente cuando estas durmiendo

—Si, asesinato mientras se duerme, un truco sucio que se puede usar durante un duelo. Normalmente un duelo es solo una prueba de fuerza, pero puedes recibir daños y tu HP incluso en una zona segura

—Puedes retar a una persona dormida a un duelo y utilizar sus propios dedos para que presionen el boton de Ok y seguir atacándolo, eso ha sucedido antes. Asi que, bueno… Gracias

—Ah, bueno… De nada

De repente un estruendoso grito se escucho afuera del restaurante, Kirito y Asuna salieron a investigar y vieron a un jugador con una espada roja atravesada colgando de una cuerda.

Saga se encontraba por la zona y vio lo sucedido, el sabia quien estaba detrás de eso y que su amiga y su hermano irían a investigar la situación, por lo que los ayudaría desde las sombras. Saga se quedo en la zona vigilando a Kirito para dar con el paradero del supuesto asesino y confirmar sus sospechas

Mientras tanto Kirito y Asuna investigaban la zona por lo cual trabajarían juntos.

—Disculpen, ¿Alguien vio todo lo sucedido? Si es asi, cuéntenos los hecho por favor – decía Kirito a todos los jugadores que estaban en esa zona

En eso una chica de cabello morado se acerco

—Lo siento, se que acabas de presenciar algo horroroso ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntaba Asuna comprensiva

—Mi nombre es Yoruko… — decía la chica timida

—¿Tu fuiste quien grito? – preguntaba Kirito

—Si, solo vine a almorzar con la persona que fue asesinada, su nombre es Kains. Una ves estuvimos en el mismo gremio pero nos separamos en la plaza, lo busque en lo alrededores, entonces lo vi colgando de la ventana de la iglesia – la chica rompió en llanto por lo que Asuna trato de apoyarla y consolarla

—¿Viste a alguien en los alrededores?

—Creo vi a alguien parado detrás de Kains, pero solo fue por un instante

—¿Tienes alguna idea de quien pudo ser?

—No…

—Odio preguntar esto pero, ¿Sabes porque alguien quisiera matar a Kains? – Kirito pregunto lo cual solo hiso que la chica negara con la cabeza.

Al anochecer Kirito y Asuna acompañaron a Yoruko a una posada, y fueron a investigar con Agil que tipo de lanza o arma era el arma homicida.

Saga cuando ellos se fueron fue a la habitación de Yoruko y toco su puerta

—T…tu eres… — Yoruko estaba en pánico, ella había escuchado mucho sobre el asesino negro

—Tranquila no vengo a hacerte daño solo quiero hablar contigo

Saga paso y cerro la puerta tras de si y se sento en una silla

—Bueno ire al grano, vi todo lo ocurrido con Kains y tengo una idea de quien pudo haber sido, necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes

—Bueno supongo que escuchaste lo que le dije a los chicos que me acompañaron

—Asi es

—Bueno hay una parte que no les conte. Antes teníamos un compañero llamado Grimrock. Nuestro gremio se llamaba Manzana Dorada, hace 6 meses se derroto a un monstruo raro que otorgo un anillo que aumentaba la agilidad por 20. Estabamos indecisos si usarlo para el gremio o venderlo y repartir las ganancias, pero al final decidimos por voto, al final fue 5 contra 3 a favor de venderlo, la líder Griselda estaba pautada a ir a un pueblo grande en la línea delantera y pasar la noche para dárselo a un subastador, pero nunca regreso, mas tarde nos enteramos que murió aun no se por que – termino de relatar Yoruko

—¿Quién es Grimrock?

—El esposo de Griselda, ella era una espadachina fuerte y hermosa y el un chico alegre, hacían una gran pareja, quien también estuvo en contra de la venta aparte de Kains y yo era un usuario tanque llamado Schmidt

—Mmmm el es de la alianza de dragones divinos… bueno Yoruko gracias por tu ayuda solo quiero pedirte dos cosas 1 que si los chicos con los que viniste te preguntan les digas todo lo que sabes y 2 no digas nada a nadie sobre esta platica ni de que me conoces en persona

—Yoruko se limito a acentir y le dijo algo en su oído a Saga mientras salía de la posada

Al dia siguiente Yoruko les conto todo a Kirito y Asuna omitiendo su encontró con Saga por lo que Yoruko pidió reunirse con Schmidt. Cuando se reunieron Schmidt estaba realmente nervioso por el asunto

—¿Es cierto que Kains fue asesinado con un arma de Grimrock? – preguntaba Schmidt nervioso

—Lo es – respondia Yoruko

—¡¿Por qué mataria a Kains después de todo este tiempo?! Acaso… el ¿Se robo el anillo? ¡¿Habra sido el quien asesino a Griselda?! ¿Esta Grimrock planeando asesinarnos a los tres por que no queríamos vender el anillo? ¡¿Esta detrás de mi y de ti también?! – Schmidt estaba al borde de la histeria lo que generaba mas y mas preguntas

—Puede que aun sea de los otros miembros y que Grimrock le haya hecho una lanza o quizá en venganza de Griselda, solo un fantasma podría matar a alguien en la zona segura. Anoche me desvele pensando ¡Al final fuimos todos nosotros quienes la mataron! ¡Nunca debimos votar cuando obvtuvimos ese anillo! ¡Debimos hacer lo que ella quería! Fue Grimrock el único que me dijo que dejaramos a Griselda decidir asi que, el tiene derecho a querer vengarze de nosotros para vengar la muerte de Griselda.

—Tienes que estar bromeando ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! Después de todo este tiempo ¡Seis meses completos! ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Tu estas de acuerdo con esto Yoruko? ¿Estas de acuerdo con ser asesinada bajo esta incertidumbre?

Yoruko iba a responder pero algo sono y su semblante cambio, todos sabían que significaba eso, Yoruko dio la vuelta y vieron como una lanza estaba clavada en su espalda y callo por la ventana y llegando al piso se desvanecio.

Kirito salio por la ventana ya que vio a alguien sobre los tejados, Saga igual subio a los tejados y comenzó a perseguir al sospechoso, Kirito se dio cuenta de esto por lo que aumento su velocidad, pero Saga y él estaban a la par en velocidad. Kirito trato de lanzarle dardos y Saga disparo sus hojas fantasma, pero ninguna de ellas fue efectiva.

El sospechoso uso un cristal de teletransportacion y desaparecio.

—¿Qué haces aquí Saga? – pregunto Kirito enojado.

—Lo mismo que tu, buscando respuestas Kirito – respondio Saga neutral.

—Tu debes de estar relacionado con todo esto, por eso te apodan Asesino Negro.—Gruño en voz baja, aún asi Saga lo escucho.

—Te equivocas Kirito, A su tiempo lo sabrás todo ya te lo eh dicho ahora, déjame seguir investigando, tu investiga con Asuna y resolvamos el misterio. – Saga arrojo una bomba de humo y desaparecio.

Kirito se reunió con Asuna en la plaza para comer algo.

—La persona de la capa… ¿Crees que sea el fantasma de Griselda? Ahora que lo eh visto dos veces empiezo a creerlo.– decía Asuna con semblante pensativo.

—No es imposible. Para empezar un fantasma no podría utilizar un cristal de tele transportación.

Asuna le entrego un paquete pequeño el cual era un emparedado.

—Esta apunto de caducar y desaparecer, asi que come rápido.

—V-vale – Kirito dio la primera mordida sonrojandose por su buen sabor; —Esta riquísimo ¿Cuándo has conseguido comida?

—Ya te he dicho que esta apunto de caducar, supuse que estaríamos ocupados asi que los hice esta mañana

—No esperaba menos de la Sublider de los Caballeros de la Hermandad de Sangre. Ya de paso ¿Dónde los compraste?

—No se venden, no puedes comprarlos, se cocinar sabes

—Ah C-claro, si dieras esto en una subasta harias una fortuna.

Asuna piso fuerte lo cual genero un pequeño susto en Kirito por lo que tiro el alimento el cual se desvanecio, pero eso hiso que Kirito descubriera algo.

—¡Claro! ¡Eso era! – Exclamo Kirito.

—¿Qué descubriste?

—En realidad… no vimos nada creimos haberlo visto… pero en realidad fue todo una ilusión. Nunca han existido armas capaces de asesinar a gente en las zonas seguras.

—¡¿Estan vivos?!

—Si están vivos, Yoruko y Kains también.

—Pero…

—En las zonas seguras la vida de un jugador no puede decender, sin embargo los objetos si pueden expirar como la comida de antes, en aquel momento en que la espada estaba atravesando la armadura de Kains no reducia su vida, si no los puntos de su armadura

—Asi que solo fue eso lo que desapareció... —Razonó Asuna.

—Si, únicamente su armadura y justo en el momento en que la armadura se iba a romper uso un cristal, de esta manera parecía que había muerto aun que realmente no fue asi

—¿Yoruko hiso lo mismo?

—Posiblemente tendría la daga clavada durante todo el rato que estuvimos con ella

—¿Desde el principio?

—Piensalo bien siempre estaba cara a nosotros sin darnos la espalda, siguió hablando mientras la durabilidad de su armadura bajara y cuando llego el momento finjio que le lanzaron una daga

—Entonces el de capa negra era…

—Juraria que no era Grimrock, Kains y Yoruko se dieron cuenta de que podían falsificar sus muertes asi. Hicieron que pareciera posible el matar en las zonas seguras.

—Su meta era encontrar y exponer al culpable del asunto del anillo. Han fingido sus muertes y se han vuelto vengadores ficticios.

—Probablemente hayan sospechado de Schmidt desde el principio.

—Aun tienes a Yoruko en tu lista de amigos ¿No?

Asuna abrió su menú y busco las coordenadas de Yoruko.

—Esta en el piso 19 en una pequeña colina cerca del pueblo.

—Bueno, dejemos que se encarguen ellos, nuestro papel aquí ha terminado.

Mientras tanto Saga se encontraba en el piso 19 y estaba rodeado de varios jugadores.

—Cuantas veces tengo que decírselos no me unire a ustedes. — Decia Saga con fastidio mirando indiferente a los jugadores.

—Sabe bien que usted es un asesino como nostros Asesino Negro — decía uno de los jugadores insistente.

—No soy como ustedes, ustedes matan por gusto yo no mato por gusto, yo mato por que hay gente que no merece la vida asi como ustedes, yo sigo un credo y tengo ideales y un gremio como Ataud Risueño no merece ni eso.

—Aun asi es un asesino.—Volvió a insistir otro.

—Ustedes solo me quieren para que los instruya los haga mas letales y nadie pueda oponérseles pero eso no sucederá y si intentan pelear conmigo terminaran muertos. Se que ustedes le mandaron un mensaje a Schmidt por lo del famoso anillo que encontró el antiguo gremio Manzana dorada y fueron contratados por Grimrock para matar a cada uno de esos miembros.

Los miembros del gremio se quedaron callados.

—En este momento unas personas igual descubrieron la verdad y el anillo ya fue destruido asi que váyanse si valoran su vida.

El gremio solo se fue en silencio.

Kirito y Asuna al igual que Saga descubrieron el misterio de las muertes en la zona segura, Saga solo veía el amanecer entre los arboles y como la relación de su hermano y su amiga comenzaba a profundizarse lo cual lleno de alegría a Saga pero, aun tenia que hablar con Kirito.


	6. La reconciliacion

Paso un largo tiempo desde que Saga y Kirito se volvieron a ver, Asuna y Saga solian verse para entrenar y conversar. Kirito fue a una herrería recomendada por Asuna donde una chica pelirosada con pecas salio.

—Bienvenido a la herrería de Lizbeth.

—Ah, me gustaría ordenar una espada personalizada – decía Kirito amablemente.

—¿ _Tendrá dinero suficiente? –_ Los precios de los metales están muy elevados en este momento.

—No te preocupes por el dinero. Quiero una espada de las mejores que puedas crear en este momento.

—Que poco especifico ¿Qué atributos quieres que tenga tu espada?

—Algo igual y mejor que esto. —Kirito se quito su espada y se la entrego a Lizbeth

—Una elucidator, es una de las espadas monstruosamente poderosas entre las que se pueden obtener de los monstruos.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? – Liz se dio la vuelta y le entrego una espada ligera.

—¿Que tal esta? Es la mejor que eh hecho

—Es algo ligera.

—Utilice un metal acelerado para crearla.

—¿Puedo probarla un poco?

—¿Probarla?

—Su durabilidad – Kirito desenfundo su espada negra.

—¡Espera si haces eso tu espada se romperá!

—Pues que mal para mi si eso sucede.— Kirito golpeo ambas espadas y la espada ligera de Lizbeth se partio

—¡¿Pero que has hecho?! – Lizbeth grito enojada y tomo a Kirito de su camisa.

—¡Lo siento no pensé que esa sería la que se rompería !—Se disculpó Kirito sonriendo nervioso.

—¡¿Acaso estas diciendo que mi espada era mas débil de lo que tu pensabas?!

—Si, supongo.

—Para quedar claro, si tuviera los materiales necesarios podría hacer una espada mil veces mejor que haría a la tuya pedazos.

—Me encantaría que lo hicieras una que pudiera partir mi espada en pedazos.

—¡Entonces tendras que ayudarme con todo!

—¿Con todo?

—Si. Empezando por la recolección de los metales

—Puedo buscarlo por mi cuenta no quiero que me entorpezcas.

—No te burles de mi lo creas o no, son una maestra con el mazo.

—¿Ah si? Entonces ¿Dónde podemos conseguir el metal?

—En la montaña del oeste en el piso 55 dicen que hay un dragon que come cristales, los rumores dicen que almacena metales raros en su cuerpo.

—En ese caso seria mejor ir solo… — Kirito fue interrumpido

—Dicen que se necesita de un maestro herrero para extraer el metal ¿Aun piensas ir solo?

—Quedate tranquila detrás de mi ¿Entendido?

—¡Oye!

—Mi nombre es Kirito, cuento contigo hasta que mi espada este lista.– Le extendió la mano pero esta la rechazo

—De acuerdo Kirito.

—Eres un poco odiosa ,aunque no me importa Lizbeth.

Mientras Kirito y Lizbeth conseguían los materiales Saga se reunia con su amiga Asuna. Saga y Asuna cada que se veian entrenaban primero y ya al final comían

—Hoy no entrenaremos Asuna preferiría conversar contigo. – Decia Saga serio

—Claro, ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntaba Asuna preocupada

—Pues necesito un herrero un buen herrero para que me haga una espada.

—Yo conozco a una vive en el piso 47 pero eso no es de lo único que quieres hablar ¿Verdad?

—No, hoy es el dia en que Kirito sabrá todo y no se donde se encuentre

—Se que el esta con la herrera que te acabo de mencionar, y tranquilo yo se que se reconciliaran.

Saga le sonrió a Asuna y después partió de ahí para ir a buscar a Kirito, No le costó mucho encontrarlo. Lo vió peleando al lado de una chica peli rosa contra un dragón enorme hasta que este finalmente fue derrotado.

Esperó a su hermano hasta que finalmente vió como Kirito tenía cara de sorprendido y Liz un puchero enfadado, la cuál cambio por una triste y Kirito a una apenada.

No había que ser un genio para saber que esa chica se le había declarado a Kirito y este la había rechazado.

Cuando la chica se fue corriendo despues de decirle algo a Kirito, Saga aprovechó para acercarse a su primo, Era la hora de la verdad.

—¡Oye! ¡Kirito!—Grito para llamar la atención del pelinegro, Kirito alzó su mirada y su expresión cambió a una enfadada, por lo que comenzó a caminar rápidamente siendo perseguido por Saga.

—¿Que necesitas? – decía Kirito de manera seca e indiferente haciendo que Saga se sintiera mal por el trato de su hermano con él.

—Te contare la verdad.— Soltó yendo directamente al grano, Kirito solo lo miro confundido pero dejo de caminar deteniendose delante de Saga.

—¿Cuál verdad?—Pregunto Kirito indiferente.

POV Saga

 _El dia el accidente en el piso encontré una cruz, una cruz roja tirada por la zona, después de que te quedaras con nosotros yo guarde esa cruz. Los años pasaron y conforme a íbamos creciendo te alejabas mas, cuando eso paso empeze a buscar respuestas sobre esa cruz._

 _Un dia llegue a una tienda de antigüedades donde un señor de avanzada edad me recibió y me dijo que esa cruz pertenece a una antigua secta llamada los caballeros templarios, después de que me dijera eso le pregunte donde podía encontrarlos, el me dijo que no sabía, pero que buscara un símbolo y encontrando ese símbolo encontraría respuestas._

 _El símbolo parecía un compas un poco abierto y debajo de este una pequeña "U"._

 _Busque y busque pero no encontraba nada, un dia lo dibuje en un callejón con pintura y les deje un mensaje, ¿Dónde están?_

 _Justo después de haberlo escrito todo se volvió negro._

 _Cuando desperté encontré a un hombre de mas o menos 35 años con una tunica similar a la mia solo que en blanco_

 _—_ _¿Por que buscaste ese símbolo? – pregunto el hombre._

 _—_ _Yo estoy buscando respuestas sobre esta cruz. —Le mostre la cruz roja._

 _—_ _Esta cruz te puede llevar a tu perdición, desaste de ella y olvídalo._

 _—_ _No puedo, mis tios murieron y el único indicio de quien pudo haberlo ocacionado es esta cruz._

 _—_ _¿Por qué estas tan interesado en esa cruz? Tus tios ahora están en paz._

 _—_ _Por que quiero proteger a mis hermanos y a mi madre._

 _—_ _Si quieres hacerlo tendras que pasar por muchas pruebas y mostrar si eres digno de nuestro secreto ¿Estas seguro que quiere hacerlo?_

 _—_ _Estoy seguro._

 _—_ _Bien tu primera prueba fue esa, de ahora en adelante sere uno de tus mentores mi nombre es Altair._

 _Desde ese mi entre muchas otras cosas mi mentor Altair me enseño a correr, a esconderme, escapar, trepar, caer y a ser sigoloso. Mi segundo mentor Ezio me enseño a pelear con armas cuerpo a cuerpo y sobre todo con hojas ocultas y mi tercer mentor Connor me enseño a disparar un arma y como pelear con armas de fuego, los años seguían transcurriendo y justamente después de tres años de entrenamiento con mis mentores, ellos me convocaron._

 _—_ _Iori has mostrado ser digno de todas nuestras enseñanzas, y por eso te contaremos nuestra historia y función._

 _Ellos me contaron como desde hace muchos siglos atrás los dueños de la cruz los caballeros templarios es una secta dedicada a instaurar la paz en el mundo, para ello adoptando cualquier medio necesario. Los Templarios buscan crear un mundo perfecto, aunque los medios por los que aspiraban lograrlo eran cuestionados frecuentemente, en muchas ocasiones matando inocentes. A donde me uní ese dia fue a la orden de los Asesinos._

 _La Orden de los Asesinos lucha para asegurarse de que sobreviva el libre pensamiento, al permitir el progreso de nuevas ideas y el crecimiento de la individualidad._ _Los Asesinos llevaron a cabo sus funciones a través de asesinatos políticos, estratégicos, con la esperanza de que matar a un individuo llevaría a la salvación de miles de personas. Los Asesinos creen que luchan en nombre de aquellos que no poseen las capacidades, recursos o conocimientos para hablar en contra de aquellos que abusan de su poder._

 _A pesar de su servicio a aquellos que de otra forma sufrirían, los asesinos son temidos todavía por el pueblo en general, debido principalmente a su método de asegurar la paz. Los asesinos fueron más temidos debido a su terrible reputación de tomar la vida en público, delante de muchos testigos a fin de poner el miedo en los corazones de aquellos que podrían abusar de su poder o corromper a los inocentes._

 _—_ _Ahora Iori la muerte de tus tios fue un daño colaretal de los templarios ya que ellos buscaban matar a un líder político de buenos ideales. No sabemos quién fue exactamente pero, tú ahora que entraste a la hermandad podrás encontrarlos_

 _Después de esas palabras me sellaron con la marca de los asesinos y me dieron mi túnica negra, desde ese dia he matado a templarios poderosos pero nunca eh encontrado al responsable de esa atrocidad._

FIN POV Saga

—Por eso Kirito puedo matar a alguien que lo meresca pero no indica que me guste hacerlo, siempre deseo que las personas que mueren por mi mano encuentren la paz. Y con lo que paso con Sachi, ese dia al momento que dispare mi hoja un gnomo se atravesó y no pude salvarla, si me duele su perdida ya que al igual que tu la quería proteger, pero ahora se que esta en paz y ella nos cuida desde otro lado.

Kirito miraba a Saga y sentía unas ganas de llorar fuertes, nunca pensó que Saga fuera alguien con sentimientos tan profundos tanto como para cuidarlo.

—Perdoname hermano, no te conte nada ya que no quiero que tu entres también y quiero proteger a mama, a Sugu y a ti Kirito. Yo se que aquí eres fuerte y puedes cuidarte, pero quiero que me prometas que cuando regresemos, no entraras a la hermandad y no diras nada a nadie por mucho que yo este en peligro.

Kirito no lo soporto mas y abrazo a su hermano mientras lloraba como aquel trágico dia Saga igual lo abrazo como su hermano mayor.

—Los hermanos se cuidan entre si, Kirito.

Desde ese día ambos hermanos se reeconciliaron a tal punto de que volvieron a ser tan unidos como antes, para entonces muchas cosas buenas y malas sucedieron después de que Saga y Kirito se reeconciliaran.

Una de ellas era que finalmente Kirito había aceptado sus sentimientos por Asuna, y ella cumpliendo la promesa de Saga lo había protegido a manos de quién antes era su guardaespaldas. Kirito al verla llorar y proponer que se alejaría de él no lo soportó y la besó.

Saga desde ese día no pudo evitar estar feliz por su hermano y su mejor amiga, sin embargo los recuerdos de su infancia al conocer a una solitaria niña de dos trenzas en un columpio le ponían de mal humor. Quería recordar quién era y el cómo se habían conocido.

También conoció a su pequeña sobrina Yui, que resultó ser un programa del mismo juego y esa pequeña niña quería quedarse con ellos. Sin embargo lo único que lograron conservar fue una pequeña piedrita que significaba el corazón de Yui

No obstante pasaron varias cosas más donde se enfrentaron al último jefe que resulto ser el mismo Kayaba Akihiko, Saga, Asuna y Kirito habían hecho todo lo posible para derrotarlo, pero al final Kirito tuvo que enfrentarlo solo. Y justo cuando las esperanzas se iban Asuna se atraveso en el último ataque de Kayaba terminando con su vida virtual y la real.

Kirito y Saga se sintieron devastados al ver el cuerpo de Asuna desaparecer regalandoles una última sonrisa y eso motivo tanto a Saga como a Kirito derrotar juntos a Kayaba Akihiko y con ello salir de SAO.

Ha pasado tiempo de que Saga y Kirito salieron de Sword Art Online, para alegría de su familia quien finalmente podían respirar tranquilos de que salgan con vida de ese juego mortal.

—Muy buen entrenamiento el de hoy – decía una chica de cabello corto y negro con unos bellos ojos azul verdoso, secandose el sudor que hizo por el esfuerzo.

—Estuviste genial Sugu, mejoraste mucho.– decía Kazuto sonriente y en parte con orgullo. —Creo que de nuevo iré a verla.

—No ha despertado, ¿Verdad?—pregunto Sugu con tristeza, Kirito sacudió su cabeza teniendo los ojos llorosos, lo cual hizo que Sugu cambiará rapidamente de tema; — ¿Donde esta Iori?

—Salio a hacer ejercicio. —Respondío encogiendose de hombros.

Iori trotaba con un saco de arena en la espalda, después de estar dos años en "Coma" empezó a entrenar arduamente para recuperar su fuerza y si se podía aumentarla.

Iori al llegar a un parque colgó el saco de arena, se vendo las manos y comenzó a golpear el saco con fuerza, lo que no sabia era que era observado.

Una chica de cabello café claro con lentes que estaba sentada en un columpio lo observaba con atención, ella veía como cada uno de sus golpes eran realmente fuertes. Saga volteo y sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, lo cual genero cierto escalofrio en ambos, Iori solo volvió a su saco y la chica se iba.

— _Es bonita…_ — Pensaba Iori mientras golpeaba el saco, sus mejillas se acaloraron por el pensamiento y golpeo el saco con más fuerza;— _Concentrate._

Al anochecer Iori regreso, su entrenamiento daba frutos muy buenos. Fue a su cuarto y vio a Kazuto tapando su cara con su brazo y teniendo espasmos.

—¿Qué tienes? – pregunto Iori entrando sentandose en la cama de su hermano.

—Ella… no estará conmigo.—Respondío Kirito con tristeza mirandolo con lágrimas en los ojos, Iori le miro con dolor.

—Claro que si ya despertara ya lo veras.

—No, ella se casara con un tal Sugou y se ira.— Los ojos de Kazuto reflejaban muchas cosas; ira, perdida, tristeza, soledad y sobretodo celos.

—Tranquilo Kirito, todo estará bien.—Murmuro Iori dandole un suave abrazo, en ese momento paso Sugu y se quedo mirando a Kirito con tristeza.

Iori no era muy bueno en esos temas por lo que no sabía que tanto decirle al ver como su llanto aumentaba asi que le hizo señas a Sugu que lo consolara, pero Iori no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, el investigaría al tal Sugou .

Lo que había encontrado casí hacía que se cayera de bruces contra la silla. Al parecer ese tal Sugou era el nuevo propietario de la empresa del difunto Kayaba Akihiko. Y despues de que Klein le haya enviado una imagen, termino por reunir las suficientes pistas para ayudar a su hermano.

Aquella imagen, mostraba a Asuna teniendo expresión de tristeza estando sentada en una cama de sabanas blancas, lo que alarmó a Iori fue que se veían unos barrotes de oro rodeandola, y sobretodo Asuna traía vestimentas extrañas pero la hacían ver más bella.

Indagó un poco más sobre el lugar donde podía estar su amiga/cuñada dando con un nuevo juego de realidad virtual: Alfheim Online.

Sonrío de forma ladina, y fue a darle la noticia a su hermano. Este estaba en posición fetal aún llorando y repitiendo el nombre de Asuna. Iori le tocó el hombro y Kazuto levantó la cabeza aún con lágrimas en los ojos mirando a su hermano expectante.

—Ya sé donde esta Asuna.

—¿Ah? —Los ojos de Kirito brillaron de emoción y espero a que su hermano dijera lo que tanto tiempo quería escuchar.

—La vamos a recuperar, Kirito. Preparate.

Y Kazuto solo sonrió de forma ladina asintiendo mirando agradecido a su hermano, mientras que Saga se preparaba mentalmente para indagar más sobre ese tal Sugou.


	7. Alfheim Online

-¿C-como sabes en donde esta? – preguntaba Kirito incrédulo

-Investigue y me llego una foto de Asuna dentro de este juego llamado Alfheim Online, dentro del juego hay un árbol conocido como el árbol del mundo donde en la cima hay una jaula de pajaros, un jugador alcanzo a tomarle foto a la jaula y vi a una chica parecida a ella, y con respecto al tal Sugou, ahora es el propietario de la empresa de Kayaba Akihiko – así que recuerda tenemos pocos días, así que busca tu nervegear y ten – Saga le dio una copia a su hermano del juego – Vamos a despertar a Asuna

Saga se fue a su cuarto y tomo su nervegear, introdujo el juego y entraron al menú principal donde tanto Kirito como Saga crearon sus avatares con sus pennames de SAO.

Entrando a ALO Saga y Kirito estaban en caída libre, el avatar de Kirito era muy similar al de SAO excluyendo la ropa y el pelo que ahora estaba en punta, mientras que el de Saga tenía una capucha, no como la de su túnica de asesino pero al fin y al cabo serviría.

Al llegar al piso Kirito callo de cara mientras Saga cayo de pie

-Tendré que enseñarte a caer – decía Saga levantándose y viendo alrededor notando que no era una ciudad si no un bosque donde estaban

-Esta no es la ciudad natal Spriggan – Kirito y Saga comenzaron a revisar su menú el cual si contaba con la opción de desconectarse

-Kirito ¿ves nuestros parámetros?, son iguales en SAO – decía Saga impresionado

-Eso significa que… - Kirito comenzó a buscar en su menú de ítems algo importante el cual si encontró, encontró de nuevo a Yui

-Yui soy yo ¿Me recuerdas? – dijo mirado a su hija de nuevo mientras sus ojos se humedecían

-Pude volver a verte papa – dicho eso abrazo a su papa mientras este dijo – los milagros si suceden

Saga observaba feliz de volver a ver a su sobrina, entonces él pensó que si el corazón de Yui seguía en los ítems de Kirito, entonces sus hojas fantasma también lo estarían y así fue, sus hojas seguían en su inventario las cuales en ese mismo instante se coloco

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – Preguntaba Kirito con su hija sentada en sus piernas – no estamos en SAO estamos dentro de otro juego llamado Alfheim Online

-Espera un momento – Yui cerro sus ojos – Este mundo es una copia de los servidores de SAO

-¿Copia?

-Sí, el motor, la programación y gráficos son los mismos pero la versión del sistema cardinal es más vieja

-RTC estuvo a cargo de tomar el control después de Argus, la compañía que originalmente desarrollo SAO. Eso quiere decir que RTC tomo los programas de Argus y los está utilizando, pero ¿Por qué mis datos personales están aquí?

-Déjame revisar tus datos papa – Yui volvió a cerrar los ojos – Estos son definitivamente los datos de tu personaje de SAO, el formato de almacenamiento es casi idéntico así que, los niveles, cualquier habilidad similar entre ambos juegos ha sido sobre escrita

-Eso parece – decía Saga después de haber probado sus hojas - ¿Ya desconoces a tu tío Yui?

Yui se alegró más al ver a Saga por lo cual corrió a abrazarlo lo cual Saga acepto gustoso

-Ahora recuerdo, faltaba la habilidad de doble empuñadura de ambos – decía Kirito

-Al parecer todos sus ítems se corrompieron por lo que tendrán que eliminarlos – dijo Yui

-Bueno recupere mis hojas fantasma no necesito mas – Intervenía Saga

-¿Por qué son tan especiales esas hojas Saga? – Kirito no entendía el por qué eran tan importantes esas hojas

-Mi mentor Altaír siempre me dijo que las hojas ocultas son el mejor amigo de un asesino, son sigilosas, letales, discretas y no sabes cuando las podrías usar en una situación de extremo peligro. Ahora cambiando de tema borremos lo que ya no nos sirve

Kirito y Saga eliminaron sus ítems y volvieron a ver a Yui

-Entonces ¿Qué hay con los niveles de nuestras habilidades? – preguntaba Kirito mientras Saga se limitaba a escuchar

-Sus habilidades no deberían tener ningún problema siempre y cuando un administrador no las vea

-¿Cómo te está tratando el sistema Yui?

-Me clasifico como un programa de soporte de personalidad artificial para jugadores, un PIXIE de navegación – Yui comenzó a brillar y se transformó en un hada miniatura – esta es mi forma Pixie

Eso dejo impresionado a ambos springgans

-Entonces ¿aun tienes privilegios de administrador? – decía Kirito

-No, todo lo que puedo hacer es acceder a las bases de datos de los mapas de áreas amplias

-Al parecer, Asuna está aquí… - Saga hablo por primera vez causando confusión en Yui – después de que SAO fuera completado, en la vida real Asuna no despertó. Investigue y descubrí que podría encontrarse aquí en ALO

-Así que eso es lo que ha sucedido… - decía Yui algo preocupada

-Tenemos una idea de donde se encuentra, se llama el Árbol del Mundo, creo es ese – Kirito señalo un árbol gigante que estaba a lo lejos – Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué aparecimos en este bosque y no en la ciudad?

-No lo sé, quizás sus datos de navegación se corrompieron '

-Desearía que hubiera sido cerca del Árbol del mundo

Saga y Kirito se pararon y sus alas aparecieron'

-¿Cómo podemos volar? – preguntaba Saga

-Hay un control de asistencia, levanta tu mano izquierda como si estuvieras agarrando algo – Saga y Kirito hicieron caso y el control apareció – Jala hacia a ti para elevarte, empuja para defender e izquierda y derecha para girar, presiona el botón para acelerar y suéltalo para desacelerar, mientras sus alas brillen pueden volar

-Perfecto lo tenemos vamos al pueblo más cercano – decía Saga listo

-Espera tío hay otros jugadores cerca – dijo Yui alarmada

Dos hadas de color verde una chica y un chico huían de cuatro hadas rojas con armaduras, pero se vieron obligadas a entrar en combate. La chica era de pelo rubio y ojos verdes la cual estaba equipada con una Katana y el chico era peliverde con ojos verdes equipado con una daga. Comenzaron el combate en el aire, el chico cayo rápido y la chica fue alcanzada por una bola de fuego por lo que cayó al suelo

La chica se encontraba en desventaja ya que era ella una contra tres hadas rojas. Cuando estaban a punto de matarla Kirito y Saga cayeron

-Debemos practicar el aterrizaje – decía Kirito sobándose la frente mientras la chica y las hadas rojas los veían

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Corran! – gritaba la chica

-¿Tres grandes peleadores atacando a una chica sola? Eso es triste – decía Kirito decepcionado

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! Manténganse fuera de esto novatos – decían los jugadores pero ni Saga ni Kirito se movieron - ¡Entonces pelearemos contra ustedes!

Los jugadores se aventaron contra ellos y la chica cerro los ojos pero, al abrirlos se llevó una sorpresa de que ambos detuvieron el ataque con sus manos

-Mmmm ¿Puedo matarlos? – preguntaba Saga preparándose

-S-supongo, ellos planean matarte – decía la chica

-Bueno – Saga se giró a Kirito – Bueno, tu uno, yo uno y al final juntos

Kirito ataco y atravesó al primer jugador partiéndolo en dos mientras Saga saltaba sobre el otro clavándole sus hojas fantasma lo cual lo derroto al instante

-Bueno ¿Quieres pelear? –le pregunto Kirito al último jugador

-No yo paso

-¿Tu chica? – dijo Saga mirándola

-Por mi está bien, la próxima ves ganare – decía la chica en tono neutral

El hada roja se fue dejando a Saga y Kirito con la chica

-Oye ¿Qué son esas llamas? – preguntaba Kirito

-Shh, son restos luminosos – respondió la chica callándolo – sus mentes aún están ahí – Las llamas desaparecieron – ahora que debo hacer ¿Agradecerte? ¿Correr? O ¿Pelear?

-En lo personal pienso en nosotros como los héroes que acaban de salvar a la princesa – dijo Kirito cruzado de brazos

-Correr llorando a los brazos de el sería un buen inicio – decía Saga señalando a Kirito

-¿Son estúpidos? – la chica se enfado

-Solo bromeábamos

-Así es no puedes hacer eso – se oyó la voz de Yui

-Oye quédate escondida – dijo Kirito exaltándose

-Las únicas que podemos abrazar a papa somos mama y yo – decía la pequeña pixie volando alrededor de Kirito

-¿P-papa? – la chica estaba impactada

-Esto… - Kirito estaba nervioso

-¿Eso es un pixie privado?

-Sí, algo por el estilo

-Está bien pero, ¿Qué hacen unos Springgans deambulado por estos alrededores?

-Nos perdimos

La chica se empezó a reír

-Tu territorio está bastante lejos hacia el este – decía la chica entre risas - ¿Acaso es posible que estén perdidos? Son muy extraños. De todas formas debería agradecerles por salvarme mi nombre es Leafa

-Yo soy Kirito y ella es Yui

-Yo soy Saga

-Oigan y ahora que harán, les puedo invitar un trago en agradecimiento

-Eso estaría bien, de hecho buscábamos a alguien que pudiera responder algunas cosas

-¿De este mundo?

-En especial del árbol del mundo – decía Saga por su hermano

-De acuerdo, de hecho he estado jugando este juego desde hace mucho tiempo. Hay un pueblo neutral hacia el norte, vayamos

-¿No hay un pueblo cercano llamado Sylbein?

-En verdad no saben nada de este juego ¿verdad? Es territorio de los Sylph

-¿y?

-Eso significa que no puedes atacar a los Sylph pero ellos a ti si

-Ellos no comenzaran a atacarnos así como así y también tenemos a Leafa

-Está bien, si insisten pero, no puedo garantizarles que sobrevivirán

Dicho esto Leafa guio a ambos spriggans a el pueblo y de paso les enseñaba a volar. Leafa les explicaba a Saga y Kirito sobre el juego, los hechizos y en qué tipo de magia está especializada cada raza, también se encontraron al amigo de Leafa, Recon el cual desconfiaba un poco de ambos, más de Saga por su apariencia.

En la taberna Leafa junto con Kirito, Saga y Yui brindaban y hablaban sobre los jugadores que atacaron a la chica pero ese tema no fue tan relevante sobre el árbol del mundo

-Iré al grano Leafa, necesitamos saber del árbol del mundo – decía Saga con su semblante serio y su capucha puesta

-¿Por qué? – Leafa estaba confundida

-Queremos ir haya – Kirito respondió con una gran determinación

-Creo que es así para todos los jugadores esa es la gran aventura de ALO

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Saben que hay un límite para volar ¿verdad? Ninguna raza puede volar por más de diez minutos de manera continua. Pero la primera raza que llegue a la ciudad flotante en el árbol y tendrá una audiencia con el rey de las hadas, Oberón y renacerá una nueva raza avanzada llamada Alf y tendrán la capacidad de volar por siempre

-Se oye interesante ¿Cómo se llega a la cima?

-La base es un gran domo, puedes llegar a la ciudad desde ahí pero los NPC guardianes del domo son muy fuertes. El juego tiene un año pero nadie ha completado la aventura

-Debe de haber una misión clave o está fijado para que ninguna raza pueda alcanzarlo

-Tienes buenos instintos Kirito, todas las razas están buscando una misión clave, pero si es lo otro nadie podrá completar la aventura ya que no tendría sentido ¿Por qué ayudarías a otra raza con una aventura cuando solo una la puede completar?

-Entonces ¿es imposible llegar a la cima del árbol del mundo?

-Eso creo, pero no pueden darse por vencidos tan rápido, una vez que llegan a ver qué tan divertido es volar, incluso si toma años, algún día…

-Es demasiado tiempo – Kirito interrumpió a Leafa – Lo siento pero tengo que llegar al árbol del mundo

-¿Por qué es tan importante?

-Estoy buscando a alguien

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No es algo fácil de explicar – Kirito bajo la mirada Saga se dio cuenta, su hermano estaba decidido a encontrarla, pero el temor de no lograrlo a tiempo permanecía

-Gracias, Leafa tu información nos sirvió de mucho – dijo Saga interviniendo y rompiendo el silencio – Vámonos Kirito, hay trabajo que hacer

Ambos se pararon dispuestos para irse pero Leafa los detuvo

-Esperen, ¿Van a ir al árbol del mundo?

-Sí, necesito verlo por mí mismo

-Es una locura, hay muchos monstruos fuertes y está muy lejos, si seguro que son fuertes pero… ¡Entonces yo los llevare!

Kirito y Saga pararon en seco

-Pero no puedo pedirle eso a alguien que acabo de conocer – Kirito se sentía apenado y Saga solo se limitaba a escuchar

-¿Acaso saben cómo llegar? ¿Qué hay de los guardianes? – la chica caminaba hacia ellos con determinación

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo – decía Kirito con cierto nerviosismo

-Está bien ya lo he decidido ¿Pueden entrar mañana?

-Si

-Entonces asegúrense de estar aquí a las 3:00 PM, tengo que desconectarme, pueden utilizar las habitaciones de arriba para desconectarse – La chica ya estaba lista para desconectarse pero Kirito la detuvo

-Gracias…

La chica se desconecto

Mientras tanto Kirito y Saga se encontraban en la posada mientras Yui se transformaba de nuevo en su forma normal

-Supongo que este es un adiós hasta mañana papa – decía la pequeña

-Regresare pronto para verte – Kirito le respondía feliz

-mmm… Papa ¿Puedo dormir junto a ti en lo que te desconectas?

Kirito estaba feliz con su hija y encontraría a su madre a toda costa, Saga estaba en la habitación de alado buscando más información de Sugou y mandaba un mensaje a su hermandad para que lo investigaran ya que, Saga creía que estaba relacionado con algún plan de los templarios, pero tendría que confirmarlo primero.

Mientras tanto Suguha reflexionaba en su habitación, como fue que ella entro a un mundo virtual que, por quitarle a sus hermanos lo odio al principio, pero al admirar la belleza de este ahora ella igual los ama.

Al día siguiente Iori salía de nuevo a entrenar, pero ahora llevaría su entrenamiento a otro nivel, el escalaria, brincaría, caería y todo lo que aprendió con su costal de arena en la espalda desde su casa hasta el parque donde entrena.

Iori corría y se movía con una buena agilidad aun que más lento por el peso, pero si podía moverse rápido aun con peso, indicaba que no solo su fuerza se restableció, si no que aumento. Al llegar al parque colgó su costal, se vendo las manos y comenzó a golpear el saco y, extrañamente volvió a sentirse observado. Al voltear volvió a ver a la misma chica de cabello café amarrado en dos trenzas con lentes. Iori dejo de golpear el saco y se encamino hacia ella, lo cual provoco ciertos nervios en el

-¿Te gusta estar en este parque verdad? – preguntaba Iori sentándose en otro columpio

-Si… ya van varias veces que te veo venir con el saco y lo golpeas – Iori miraba a la chica la cual tenía unos bellos ojos negros y una voz linda - ¿Boxeas?

-No exactamente, digamos que estuve sin nada que hacer durante un tiempo y quiero recuperar mi fuerza física

-Ya veo… bueno te veré luego me tengo que ir

Iori y la chica se pararon de los columpios, Iori sintió electricidad por las palabras "Te veré luego" de la chica por lo que antes de que se fuera le dio una pluma y el regreso a su saco

- _No puede ser ella, no lo creo –_ Iori siguió golpeado el saco mientras seguía tratando de recordar a la niña que conoció hace muchos años y a la cual la última vez que se vieron se dieron dos cajitas musicales que ganaron en una feria.

Iori regreso a casa, aún faltaba un rato para que se reunieran con la tal Leafa así que fue a su cuarto y reviso su equipo de asesino ya que presentía que tendría que utilizarlo pronto. Su equipo consistía en un Fusil de asalto M14 el cual tenía un cartucho de 20 balas de calibre 7.62 y su mira telescópica para largo alcance, también tenía una pistola MK23 con un silenciador y puntero laser con sus respectivos cartuchos de 12 balas de calibre .45, esas armas las tenia guardadas en una caja con un candado de combinación. Después de revisar sus armas de fuego abrió su cofre donde saco sus hojas ocultas, que al igual que en SAO podían desmontarse de su eje y formar navajas pero no tenían la ballesta extra. Debajo de estas se encontraba su túnica de asesino negra la cual estaba hecha de cuero y tenía placas de kevlar reforzadas con aluminio en los puntos vitales de la espalda y pecho.

Iori después de acomodar su equipo de nuevo, escucho la cajita de música que tenía desde hace muchos años, la cual siempre se llevaba cuando salía a algún sitio y escuchaba todos los días antes de dormir aunque eso significara recordar a aquella niña.

Al dar las 3, Saga y Kirito se encontraban en el lugar acordado esperando a Leafa, la cual no tardó mucho en llegar. Al salir de la posada fueron por una espada para Kirito y una para Saga aunque Saga no la usaría mucho a menos que fuera un duelo o fuera necesaria más fuerza que velocidad.

Al terminar subieron a una torre para poder salir volando desde ahí pero algo sucedió

-Leafa – se escuchó una voz

-Hola Sigurd – respondía la chica dándose la vuelta al igual que Saga y Kirito

-¿Estas abandonando el grupo Leafa? – preguntaba un hombre de cabello verde y una corona pequeña en su cabeza seguido por dos escoltas

-Sí, supongo

-¿No comprendes que eso podría causarles problemas a los demás miembros del grupo?

-Prometiste que podía unirme solo cuando tuviera tiempo y podía irme cuando quisiera

-Pero ya eres un miembro muy reconocido en el grupo, si te vas sin dar una razón afectara al grupo

-Los miembros de un grupo no son ítems – dijo Kirito interviniendo por Leafa acercándose seguido por Saga

-¿Qué dices?

-Dijo que no puedes ponerle seguro a los demás jugadores al igual que tu armadura o espada – Saga tenía su capucha puesta lo cual hacia verlo intimidante al igual que su hermano y su gigantesca espada

-¡Malditos! ¡Ustedes son solo otros Springgans hurgando en la basura! ¡Apuesto que son unos renegados expulsados de su propio pueblo!

-No seas grosero, Kirito y Saga son mis nuevos compañeros

-¡¿Qué?! Leafa ¿Vas a abandonar tu pueblo y ser una renegada también?

-Si así es, voy a dejar este lugar – El tal Sigurd desenvaino su espada y se puso en guardia

-No me iba a involucrar con ustedes si solo fueran a andar de aquí para allá, pero si serás un ladrón entonces es diferente. Sabían que en el territorio de otra especie no pueden quejarse si terminan muertos – Saga solo vio a su hermano e hiso una señal de que se fuera con Leafa

-Este no es el momento Sigurd, si matamos a alguien que no puede defenderse delante de todas estas personas… - Entonces Saga volteo a verlos

-Yo que tú le haría caso, ya que si sé que no podemos defendernos en tu territorio, pero si tantas ansias tienes de pelear nos encontraremos de nuevo y te matare – Saga hablo con un tono frio el cual puso nervioso a los tres jugadores que tenía enfrente

Mientras tanto con Leafa y Kirito

-Lamento haberlos metido en esto

-No te preocupes pero ¿Estas segura de abandonar tu territorio?

Leafa solo se limitó a empujarlo hacia afuera mientras eran seguidos por Saga que ya regresaba de su pequeño encuentro

-Esta vista es increíble, estamos tan cerca del cielo que siento que podría tocarlo con mis manos – Kirito estaba asombrado por la vista

-¿Verdad? Ver este cielo hace que se sienta que las demás cosas son más pequeñas. Esta era buena oportunidad, planeaba abandonar este lugar

-Aun que se siente que te hicimos partir en malos términos

-De todas formas no podría haberme ido en paz

-¿Qué es un renegado?

-Es un jugador que ha abandonado su pueblo y los demás jugadores lo menosprecian

-¿Estas segura de esto? – Saga llego con ellos y pregunto

-Sí, eso no me importa pero… ¿Por qué quieren atarnos de esta manera? A pesar de que todos tenemos alas...

-Los humanos son complicados – dijo Yui saliendo del bolso de su padre y parándose en su hombro – no puedo comprender la psicología que provoca que el deseo de buscar a otras personas se manifieste de una manera extraña

Yui le dio un beso en la mejilla a su papa

-Eso es lo que yo haría, es simple e inconfundible

-Esa IA es increíble ¿Todas las pixies privados son así?

-Ella es más extraña que la mayoría – Kirito tomo a su pequeña hija y la guardo en su bolsillo

-Y-ya veo. El deseo de buscar a otras personas… La chica fue interrumpida por un grito el cual provenía de su amigo Recon

-¡Que cruel eres! ¡Al menos debiste de haber dicho algo antes de irte! – Decía le chico peliverde

-Lo siento, lo olvide

-Leafa, dicen que dejaste el grupo

-En parte me deje llevar por el momento ¿Tu qué harás?

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? Mi espada solo te pertenece a ti

-Aunque en verdad no la necesito

-Entonces, me iré contigo o al menos me gustaría, pero hay algo que me preocupa

-¿Qué cosa?

-No puedo confirmar nada aun, pero me gustaría investigar algunas cosas, así que me quedare un tiempo con el grupo de Sigurd – Recon se volteo a Kirito y Saga – Kirito, Saga, ella tiene el habito de meterse en problemas así que tengan cuidado. Y para que quede claro ella es mi… - fue pisado por Leafa

-Es probable que estemos en el área neutral por un tiempo así que envíame un mensaje si necesitas algo

Dicho esto emprendieron vuelo hacia la zona neutral

Mientras tanto en la jaula de pájaro ya hacia capturada Asuna o la reina de las hadas Titania la cual fue encerrada por Sugou el cual representaba al rey de las hadas Oberón el cual tenía prisioneras a otras 300 mentes de personas que no pudieron salir de SAO y así controlar sus emociones, acciones y todo su ser. Asuna tenía esperanzas de que Kirito iría a rescatarla, pero el simple hecho de ver a Sugou le daba una sensación de asco y repulsión y miedo, Sugou confiaba en que Asuna no se atrevería a tratar de escapar de esa jaula o eso creía.

Mientras tanto Kirito, Leafa y Saga descansaban ya que sus alas se habían agotado la primera en salir fue Leafa para tomar una ducha, después Leafa se quedó platicando con Yui mientras Saga y Kirito salieron para comer algo por lo que fue rápido. Leafa despego y Kirito iba a hacer lo mismo pero fue detenido por Saga

-Kirito presiento que alguien no sigue, estate preparado – Decía Saga

-Si

-Y otra cosa, después de llegar al pueblo tendré que salir, tengo que investigar unas cosas pero no me tardare mucho

-¿Qué harás?

-Digamos que hay que investigar algo por lo que buscare respuestas en una fuente que tú conoces y cuando confirme mis sospechas te diré bien solo no le digas a Leafa ni a Yui

-Bueno

Dicho esto partieron, los sentidos de Saga como asesino no le fallaban, alguien los seguía.

Al llegar a las cuevas, Kirito y Saga practicaban magia usando un hechizo para ver en la oscuridad

\- ¡Oh! La vista se volvió más clara, supongo que los springgans son buenos para algo

-La forma en que lo dices es hiriente – La chica solo rio ante el comentario de Kirito

-Deberían memorizar cualquier magia que puedan utilizar, claro que la única magia en la que son buenos es la de ilusión

-¿Magia de ilusión?

-Puedes hacer que los demás vean una ilusión aunque no es muy útil en combate. Bueno incluso puede que la patética magia de los springgan nos salve algún día – Leafa solo se burlaba de Saga y Kirito pero, algo alerto a Yui

-Papa vienen jugadores, muchos, 12 – dijo Yui saliendo del bolsillo de su padre

-¡¿12?! Tengo un mal presentimiento, vamos a escondernos en lo que pasan

-¿Dónde nos esconderemos? – pregunto Saga

Leafa sujeto a ambos springgans contra la pared y dijo un hechizo que genero un muro falso

-No hablen tan fuerte si no el hechizo se romperá

Saga solo ponía atención a la cueva y algo encontró

-Esos nos son jugadores… es un murciélago

Dicho esto Saga salió de su escondite y elimino al murciélago con dardos de sus hojas fantasma

-Hora de moverse

Corrieron hacia el pueblo pero la entrada fue bloqueada por una barrera mágica de tierra

-Bueno habrá que pelear – decía Kirito preparando su espada

-Sí, pero será peligroso si un salamander puede usar magia de alto nivel, quiere decir que tienen un mago poderoso con ellos

-Leafa no es que no confié en tus habilidades pero quiero que te quedes y nos sanes a mí y a Kirito – Leafa se fue hacia atrás y enfundo su katana

-Kirito, tú lo que harás será pelear contra la delantera mientras yo atravieso sus líneas y me encargo de los magos – Saga se puso su capucha – Jejeje… como en los viejos tiempos hermano mío

Así Kirito y Saga comenzaron a correr dirigiéndose a los guerreros Salamanders, Saga podía esquivar completamente las bolas de fuego que le arrogaban los magos salamanders pero Kirito no podía con tanta facilidad

-¡Vamos Kirito arriba y sigue, recuerda por que peleamos! – grito Saga

Kirito tomo más fuerza y ataco con más furia, Saga logro llegar a la línea de los magos que tenía a sus guardias, Saga comenzó a pelear con sus hojas ocultas, los salamanders quedaron mudos y con miedo, su habilidad con sus armas era perfecta. Mientras tanto Kirito usaba su magia de ilusión lo que lo transformo en un monstruo gigante y eliminaba a los demás salamanders solamente dejando a uno vivo

-Bueno Kirito, Leafa tengo que desconectarme interroguen al sobreviviente – Saga se volteo a Yui – Yui necesito que cuando me vuelva a conectar me mandes la ubicación en la que se encuentren y así podre encontrarlos

-Entendido tío – decía la pequeña Pixie

-Ok Saga nos vemos después – dijeron Leafa y Kirito mientras vigilaban al último salamnder

Al regresar al mundo real Iori se puso su gabardina de asesino y sus hojas ocultas, salió por su ventana y se dirigió al hospital donde se encuentra Asuna.

Iori corría y brincaba atravesó de los tejados, Iori necesitaba calcular el tiempo que necesitaría para que cuando Asuna despertara pudiera cubrir a su hermano de Sugou. Al llegar al hospital se quitó la capucha y entro, la recepcionista le dio el pase de visita y entro a su habitación donde su padre el señor Yuuki se encontraba

-Buenas tardes ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto el padre de Asuna

-Buenas tardes señor Yuuki soy Iori Kirigaya, hermano de Kazuto Kirigaya y amigo de su hija Asuna

-Mucho gusto joven Iori ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno quería ver como se encuentra Asuna

-Pues dentro de lo que cabe bien

-Kazuto me menciono que se casara ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-Pues su prometido se llama Noboyuki Sugou, es un antiguo amigo de la familia

-Vaya me pareció haber escuchado que él fue el que heredo la compañía de Kayaba Akihiko

-Así es, está haciendo todo lo posible para liberar a los 300 jugadores que aún no han despertado

-Bueno señor Yuuki un placer conocerlo, con su permiso me retiro

-Hasta luego joven Iori

Iori ahora entendía muchas cosas, Sugou algo tenía entre manos y de por medio estaban los 300 jugadores dormidos, así que fue antes con sus mentores

-Maestro Altaír, creo he juntado las piezas faltantes con respecto a SAO – dijo Iori llegando con su maestro a un tejado solitario

-¿Cuáles son? – pregunto su maestro Altaír

-Pues Noboyuki Sugou es el que está encargado en la empresa de Kayaba Akihiko por lo que las mentes de los jugadores están en sus manos, algo me dice que tiene que ver con el juego ALO por lo que seguiré investigando ahí

-No dejes que nublen tus instintos, recuerda que la valentía no significa cuando quitar una vida, si no cuando perdonarla y hay algunos que no merecen ese perdón

-Lo sé, gracias por todo maestro, su entrenamiento me ha hecho fuerte, solo si quisiera pedirle que cuide a las personas que le mencione

-Tranquilo, sé que tú podrás cuidar de ellos y aun así la hermandad los cuida

Iori se fue del lugar en dirección a su hogar para darse un baño y preparar algunas cosas

Mientras tanto Leafa se desconectaba y recibía una llamada telefónica

-Al fin contestas Suguha – decía su amigo Nagata del otro lado del teléfono

-¿Por qué la urgencia? Tuvimos algunos problemas dentro del juego

-Sigurd esta tras nosotros y no solo eso ¡Vendieron a Sakuya la líder del territorio Sylph!

-¿La vendieron? – A Suguha le dieron escalofríos - ¿Qué quieres decir? Explícame desde el inicio

-No hay tiempo ¿Recuerdas cuando los salamanders nos atacaron en el bosque antiguo? ¿No te pareció extraño?

-¿Extraño? ¿Sucedió algo?

-Sigurd dijo que el sería un señuelo y atrajo a tres de ellos ¿Verdad?

-Ahora lo recuerdo

-Eso no es algo que normalmente haría ¿Verdad? El mandaría a otra persona a que lo haga

-Cierto ¿Pero qué quiere decir eso?

-Lo que intento decir es que él está trabajando con los salamanders quizás desde hace mucho tiempo

-¿Tienes alguna prueba?

-Pensé que había algo extraño así que pase todo el día en modo invisible y seguí a Sigurd, y entonces los vi que se hicieron invisibles en el callejón trasero, así que pensé que algo no andaba bien. En lo profundo de las alcantarillas, estaban dos tipos esperándolos y eran salamanders. Sabía que tramaban algo por lo que me acerque y escuche que te habían puesto un rastreador

-Entonces ¿Qué te sucedió a ti?

-Aún estoy paralizado por una flecha envenenada retenido por los salamanders

-Es por eso que me contactaste fuera del juego

-¡Aun hay más! Se supone que hoy Sakuya iba a formar una alianza con los Cait Sith hoy, así que se dirigió secretamente a territorio neutral ¡Sigurd va a atacar la ceremonia de la firma con un grupo de salamanders!

Leafa se conectó de nuevo, Saga ya había regresado y estaba comiendo con Kirito una brocheta

-Bienvenida de nuevo – Dijo Kirito antes de morder su brocheta

-Kirito, Saga lo siento, tengo que encargarme de algo urgente, es posible que no pueda regresar

-Entonces nos explicas en el camino, de todos modos tenemos que caminar para salir de aquí – dijo Saga parándose y comenzado a caminar

-En unos 40 minutos se iniciara una reunión entre los Sylphs y los Cait Sith – comenzó a explicar Leafa mientras corrían hacia la salida

-Ya veo ¿Podemos hacer unas preguntas? – decía Kirito con dudas

-¿Qué beneficio ganan los Salamanders en atacar a los Sylphs y Cait Sith?

-Primero pueden detener la alianza, si su líder es eliminado por información filtrada del lado de los Sylphs, los Cait Sith estarán molestos, es posible que también haya una guerra entre los Cait Sith y los Sylphs y si eliminas al líder de un territorio, obtienes el 30% del dinero retenido en ese territorio y puedes invadir sus pueblos durante 10 días e imponer cualquier impuesto que quieras

-¿Hasta eso se puede hacer aquí?

-Así es Kirito, este es un asunto de los Sylphs, no existe razón para que me acompañen, si vamos a la reunión es posible que no salgamos con vida, tendríamos que comenzar en Sylvern de nuevo – Leafa se detuvo lo que hiso que Saga y Kirito se detuvieran – Si quieren llegar a la cima del árbol del mundo les convendría trabajar con los salamanders, si ellos logran su cometido estarán en la posición perfecta para intentar subir en el árbol del mundo y ya que son Springgans los pueden contratar como mercenarios. Así que si me matan ahorita, no me quejaría

-Al fin y al cabo es un juego, puedes hacer lo que quieras, si quieres matar a alguien lo matas, si quieres robar algo lo robas. He conocido a más personas que piensan de esa forma más de lo que quisiera. En cierta forma es verdad, solía pensar lo mismo. Pero no es así, tienes cosas que proteger, especialmente porque es un mundo virtual. Aprendí eso de alguien importante. Si cedes a tus impulsos en este mundo, el precio es que cambia tu personalidad en el mundo real. El jugador y el personaje son el mismo. Me agradas Leafa, quiero ser tu amigo ¿Tu qué opinas Saga?

-Ni Kirito ni yo atacaríamos a alguien de esa manera para nuestro propio beneficio, eres una buena chica y nos has ayudado desinteresadamente, nosotros también te apoyaremos, y no moriremos para mi fallar no es una opción – Leafa estaba conmovida, Kirito tomo su mano y comenzó a correr seguido de Saga por lo que Leafa gritaba

Al salir de la cueva volaron lo más rápido que pudieron, por lo que pudieron ver a 78 salamanders.

Los Sylphs y los Caith Sith estaban muy confundidos, los Salamanders se preparaban para atacarlos, cuando algo cayó al piso en medio de ambos bandos, ese algo era Kirito

-¡Todos guarden sus espadas! – dijo Kirito causando aún más confusión

-Sakuya… - decía Leafa mostrándose a un lado de la líder Sylph y la líder Caith Sith

-Leafa… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-No es fácil de explicar, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que nuestro destino depende de el – Leafa dejo nerviosa a la líder Sylph

Mientras tanto Kirito encaraba a los Salamanders

-¡Quiero hablar con su comandante! – los salamanders comenzaron a moverse para dejar pasar a un hombre de pelo rojo y tez morena, con una imponente armadura

-¿Qué hace un Springgan aquí? – dijo el hombre a lo que Kirito no contesto – de todos modos te matare, pero en honor a tu valentía te dejare hablar primero

-Mi nombre es Kirito, soy el embajador de la alianza Springgan-Undine. Si atacas esta reunión puedo asumir que quieres una guerra a gran escala con las otras cuatro razas, ¿Cierto?

-¿Una alianza Springgan-Undine? ¿Y tú, sin un solo guardia, eres su embajador?

-No está solo – se oyó una voz conocida por Kirito – Mi nombre es Saga, mercenario contratado por los Undine para ser guarda espaldas del embajador – Saga tenía puesta su capucha y en su espalda tenía una espada – Simplemente estamos aquí para negociar los términos de comercio con los Sylphs y los Caith Sith y si esta reunión recibe un ataque ya no será un tratado de comercio. Las cuatro razas de se aliaran contra los salamanders

-Están completamente solos y con un equipo mediocre no pueden esperar a que les crea, si pueden resistir mis ataques durante 30 segundos entonces creeré que son embajadores

Kirito y Saga se elevaron a su altura y se prepararon para luchar

-Esto no está bien… - Sakuya lucia con preocupación – La espada de dos manos de ese salamander es la espada demoniaca gram, eh escuchado que necesitas de habilidad 950 de blandir espada con dos manos para empuñarla, si el la está utilizando debe de ser el general Eugene. Es el hermano menor del líder de los Salamanders Mortimer, escuche que son hermanos en la vida real, el mayor es un brillante estratega y el menor un valiente guerrero ¡En términos de puro poder, se le puede considerar el jugador más poderoso de ALO!

Leafa se empezaba a preocupar por Kirito y por Saga.

Mientras tanto el combate inicio, Eugene ataco a Kirito y logro mandarlo contra unas rocas

- _Esto será interesante_ – Eugene se volteo a Saga y trato de hacer el mismo movimiento, Saga logro esquivarlo para convertir una de sus hojas en una daga corta y desenvainar su espada y pelear, Kirito regreso al combate, los tres estaban igualados en habilidades aunque Eugene tenía ventaja por su espada.

Saga y Kirito recibían golpe tras golpe lo que los empujo a usar un hechizo de neblina para desaparecer. Kirito tomo la espada de Leafa y Saga preparo sus hojas fantasma

-¿Se supone que eso fue para ganar tiempo? – Eugene quito la neblina pero no había rastro de los dos Springgans

-¡Saga ahora! - Saga apareció justo debajo de Eugene y Kirito arriba de él.

Saga disparo 10 dagas de metal en la espalda de Eugene y Kirito comenzó a atacarlo sin parar para después despedazar el cuerpo de su avatar. Todos los jugadores estaban realmente impresionados, nunca habían visto a dos jugadores lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotar al general Eugene.

Después de un rato revivieron al general

-Son unos grandes peleadores, los mejores que yo haya visto, no tenía idea de que hubiera alguien como ustedes en los Springgans, el mundo es mucho más grande de lo que pensaba

-Entonces ¿Nos crees? – pregunto Kirito con confianza mientras Leafa estaba nerviosa

-General ¿una palabra? – se oyó una vos que venía de los Salamanders

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el general

-Sabes que mi grupo fue eliminado ayer ¿verdad? – El general asintió - Estos son los Springgans que lo hicieron, en efecto había una Undine con el

-Ya veo, supongo que debo creerlo. Es cierto que yo ni nuestro líder desea pelear contra los Undines y Springgans. Nos retiraremos por ahora, pero peleare con ustedes de nuevo

Los Salamanders se fueron, Leafa le explico todo a Sakuya por lo que ella expulso a Sigurd del territorio Sylph

-Gracias Leafa, estoy feliz por que hayas venido a salvarme

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, a los que tienes que agradecerles es a Kirito y Saga – dijo señalando a ambos Springgans

-Cierto por cierto ¿Ustedes quiénes son? – pregunto la líder Sylph

-Oye, estaban hablando de ser los embajadores de los Springgan-Undine… ¿Eso es cierto? – pregunto la líder Caith Sith que era una chica de tez morena y cabello rubio con orejas y cola de gato

-Por supuesto que fue una gran mentira, un engaño, estafa, negociación – Kirito contesto mientras Saga solo sonreía con soberbia causando una impresión en ambas líderes

-Están locos. No puedo creer que se les haya ocurrido eso de improvisto en semejante momento

-Cuando tenemos mala mano aumentamos la apuesta y como dice Saga, fallar no es una opción

-Para ser unos grandes mentirosos, son bastante fuertes ¿Quizás son el arma secreta de los Springgans? – dijo la chica Caith Sith acercándose a Kirito

-No solo somos unos mercenarios – eso provoco una risa en la chica

-Entonces si no están atados a nada, ¿por qué no ser un mercenario de los Caith Sith? Tendrás tres comidas al día, además de refrigerios y una siesta

-Kirito cierto, ya que me interesas ¿Qué tal si me permites invitarte a tomar una copa en Sylvein como nuestro agradecimiento después de esto?

Ambas chicas discutían por el chico, Saga solo observaba divertido, ya que Leafa se puso celosa

-Aprecio sus ofertas, pero lo siento ella me prometió llevarme al árbol del mundo

Kirito y Saga entregaron un costal con suficiente dinero para que sus nuevas aliadas pudieran ayudarlos en el árbol del mundo, terminando de despedirse, Leafa, Kirito y Saga retomaron el rumbo hacia el árbol del mundo.

Mientras tanto, Asuna logro memorizar el código de la jaula donde se encontraba encerrada, ella estaba decidida a escapar y a rencontrarse con Kirito.


	8. La verdad de Alfheim

Kirito, Saga y Leafa llegaron al árbol del mundo al anochecer, la ciudad Arun era impresionante, era la ciudad más grande de todo el mundo de ALO. Desgraciadamente un mensaje sonó por toda la zona _El servidor será suspendido hoy por mantenimiento desde las 4 AM hasta las 7 AM, 22 de enero. Se les pide a los jugadores que se desconecten por adelantado._

-Así que es todo por hoy, desconectémonos en una posada – dijo Leafa estirándose y bostezando

-Bueno busquemos una posada, gaste todo mi dinero así que no sea un lugar costoso – respondió Kirito

-Eso es porque tú estabas luciendo al dar todo tu dinero, debiste de haber ahorrado para una posada – Leafa se giró a Yui – Ya escuchaste a tu papa, ¿Hay alguna posada cerca?

Yui señalo el camino hacia la posada.

Mientras tanto Asuna se escabullía, entre las ramas del árbol del mundo, para llegar a un gran pasillo con luces blancas. Ella iba pegada siempre al muro para no ser descubierta. Después de unos minutos encontró un mapa de la zona el cual marcaba las diferentes salas de las cuales, una llamo en específico su atención

Mientras tanto en la mañana, Iori y Kazuto se terminaban de lavar la cara cuando mientras Suguha se reunía con ellos

-Buenos días Sugu – dijo Kirito saludando a su somnolienta hermana

-Buenos días – contesto con sueño aun

-Te ves cansada, ¿A qué hora te dormiste? – dijo Iori rompiendo su característico silencio

-Creo que a las 4

-Una muchacha no debería quedarse hasta tan tarde ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Supongo que estaba en el internet

-No pases demasiado tiempo en eso – Kazuto miro el agua y Iori solo asintió con malicia – Oye, date la vuelta – la chica se confundió – solo hazlo

-¿Así? – Suguha se dio la vuelta y en ese momento Kazuto le hecho un poco de agua en su espalda, y al ser invierno estaba más fría de lo normal por lo que Suguha grito muy fuerte.

Después de un rato, Suguha y Kazuto hacían el desayuno mientras Iori preparaba la mesa para desayunar

-Deberían comprarme un té verde y un parfait de frambuesa como disculpa, asegúrense de hacerlo ¿De acuerdo? – Suguha estaba algo enojada con sus hermanos

-Está bien – Respondía Iori del otro lado de la barra

-De acuerdo, entonces ¿Quieren ir a buscarlo hoy?

-Tenemos cosas que hacer en la tarde, y pensaba ir al hospital esta mañana – respondió Kirito con un tono neutral

-Ya veo ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

-Yo no le veo problema, seguro Asuna estará contenta

-Bien comamos

Mientras tanto, Asuna entraba a una sala con varias terminales las cuales median las emociones de los jugadores aun dormidos, las cuales eran monitoreadas por dos criaturas con forma de babosas gigantes de color morado, Asuna estaba horrorizada, Sugou realmente estaba experimentando con personas inocentes. Asuna logro ver una consola del sistema, para su desgracia los dos científicos con forma de babosa lograron atraparla y la llevaron de regreso a su confinamiento, aunque Asuna logro tomar una tarjeta que estaba en la consola.

Kazuto, Iori y Suguha fueron al hospital donde se encontraba Asuna, Suguha por fin conocio a la amada de su hermano, lo cual hiso que se diera cuenta de una cosa.

En la tarde, Leafa despertó en ALO y después de unos segundos Saga y Kirito entraron igual pero notaron que algo estaba mal

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Kirito preocupado

-Tengo el corazón roto… - Leafa derramaba lagrimas – Lo siento, contarle todo esto a alguien que acabo de conocer, ve en contra del protocolo el traer problemas del mundo real hasta aca

-Aunque sea de aquí o del mundo real, puedes llorar cuando te duela. No existe una regla que diga que no puedes mostrar tus sentimientos solo porque es un juego – Kirito consolaba a Leafa

-Tus lagrimas no demuestran tu debilidad, sino que tienes sentimientos – Leafa lloraba en el hombro de Kirito, sus llantos estaban cargados de dolor y sufrimiento

Despues de un rato se tranquilizó, y agradeció a Kirito y Saga por el apoyo que le brindaron, salieron de la posada y se dirigieron a la base del árbol del mundo y al cruzar la puerta a Arun Yui se exalto

-Oye Yui ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Kirito confundido

-Mama está allí mismo – decía Yui muy segura de sí misma

-¿Estas segura? – Kirito sintió una punzada en el pecho

-Estoy segura, este ID de personaje le pertenece, las coordenadas estas justo encima de nosotros

Kirito apretó los dientes y salió volando de ahí seguido por Saga dejando a Leafa abajo gritándoles y siguiéndoles

-¡Kirito no puedes volar más alto! – Decia Leafa mientras él se estrellaba contra la pared invisible

-¡Tengo que ir! – Leafa lo sujeto por el brazo

-¡Mama! – estaba tocando la pared y grito con todas sus fuerzas lo cual logro escuchar Asuna.

Asuna arrogo la tarjeta que anteriormente había tomado y cayó en manos de Kirito

-Leafa ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Kirito con la tarjeta en la mano

-No lo se no es un ítem que haya visto

-Es una tarjeta de administrador de sistema – dijo Yui tomándola

-¿Entonces podemos utilizarla para acceder a los controles del GM? – pregunto Saga cruzado de brazos

-No, necesitas una consola apropiada para acceder desde el interior del juego, ni siquiera puedo desplegar el menú del sistema

-Ya veo, sin embargo algo como esto no caería desde el cielo sin ninguna razón, probablemente esto sea…

-Sí, mama nos debió de escuchar y lo lanzo

-¿Dónde se encuentra la puerta que conduce al interior del árbol del nuevo mundo?

-Bueno… está en la base del domo del árbol ¡P-pero no puedes entrar! Está protegida por guardianes ¡Ni siquiera los grupos más grandes lo han logrado! – Leafa se esforzaba por detener a Kirito

-De todas maneras tengo que ir… Muchas gracias por todo, recorreremos el camino por nuestra cuenta – Kirito tomo su mano en agradecimiento y Saga hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Saga y Kirito se dirigieron a la puerta del árbol del mundo, Kirito estaba realmente decidido a salvar a su esposa al igual que su hija y Saga quería ayudar a su hermano. Al llegar a la puerta aceptaron la misión y entraron a la base del árbol la cual era custodiada por hadas mecánicas.

Saga y Kirito luchaban con toda la fuerza que tenían, pero los guardianes los superaban en número descomunal. Kirito y Saga murieron, lo único que quedo de ellos fueron sus flamas moradas y cuando los guardianes se iban Leafa logro entrar y sacarlos a ambos.

Afuera del domo Leafa los revivió a los dos

-Gracias Leafa, pero no hagas las cosas de esa manera, estoy bien, no quiero causarte más problemas – Kirito se levantó y tomo rumbo de nuevo al domo

-¿! Problemas ¡? ¡E-espera! ¡No pueden hacerlo ustedes solos! – Leafa estaba realmente desesperada

-Puede que sea cierto, pero el más que nada tiene que ir – Saga contesto sin voltearse

-¡Detente! No sigas con esto, regresa a ser como eras, para mi tu eres… - Leafa corrió hacia él y lo agarro por la espalda

-Leafa… lo siento, si no llegamos a la cima, nada terminara y nada comenzara, tengo que verla de nuevo… tengo que ver a Asuna de nuevo

-Tranquilo hermano, podremos llegar y la sacaremos de aquí – terminadas las palabras de Saga y Kirito Leafa se dio cuenta

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué acabas de decir? – Leafa entro en un estado de shock

-Asuna, es el nombre de la persona que estamos buscando – Leafa se alejó de Kirito

-Entonces… ¿Son ustedes, hermanos? – Leafa tenía las manos en la boca y estaba realmente sorprendida

-¿Sugu? ¿Suguha? – Kirito y Saga estaban igual sorprendidos

-Esto no es justo… no lo es – Leafa se desconecto

Suguha regreso a su cuarto, sus ganas de llorar eran muy grandes, se sentó en su cama y Kazuto toco su puerta

-Sugu ¿Estás ahí? – Kazuto pregunto algo nervioso

-¡No lo hagas! No abras la puerta. Déjame sola… – Suguha luchaba y hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar

-¿Qué sucede Sugu? Quiero decir también estoy sorprendido, si estas enojada porque volví a usar el nervegear discúlpame pero no tenía otra elección

-Yo… yo… ¡Traicione a mi propio corazón! Traicione mi amor por ti… estaba a punto de olvidarlo, dejarlo ir, de enamorarme de Kirito ¡No, ya había sucedido! – Suguha abrió la puerta y tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-E-enamorarte, pero somos…

-Lo sé, ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Tú y yo en realidad no somos hermanos! ¡Iori y yo si lo somos por sangre, pero tú y yo somos primos! Lo he sabido desde estos dos últimos años ¿Acaso crees que la razón por la que dejaste de ir al kendo y comenzaste a evitarme fue porque lo supiste todo este tiempo? ¿! No estabas evitándome porque no era tu hermana real!? Iori también fue así, de él no se su motivo, entonces… ¿! Porque estas siendo amable conmigo ahora ¡? Estaba tan feliz de que regresaran de SAO, estaba tan feliz por que fueran amables conmigo, al igual que cuando éramos niños, pensé que finalmente me estabas dando una oportunidad. Pero si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría hubiera preferido que siguieran siendo idiotas, de haber sido así no me hubiera dado cuenta de que me gustas o haberme puesto triste por saber de Asuna ¡O en vez de eso de haber intentado enamorarme de Kirito!

-Lo siento – Kazuto fue lo único que dijo

-Déjame sola… - Suguha cerró su puerta

Iori solo observaba por el pasillo

-Kazuto, ve y colócate tu nervegear yo hablare con ella, tranquilo hay que recuperar a Asuna – Kazuto se fue mientras Iori quedo enfrente de la puerta de Suguha

Iori toco la puerta

-¡Vete quiero estar sola! – grito Suguha desde su cuarto

-Soy Iori – Iori abrió la puerta y Suguha lo tomo de su playera

-¿! Que es lo que quieres ¡? ¡Al igual que el eras frio y ahora eres amable! ¡Que es… - Suguha fue interrumpida

-¡Suguha! – Iori la tomo de los hombros para después abrazarla – No es que yo quisiera ser frio contigo, solamente me distancie de ti por un asunto al cual no quiero que te involucres, si Kazuto desde que se enteró se sintió fuera de nuestra familia, pero cuando estuvimos en SAO cambio eso, tanto el como yo te queremos y sé que tú nos quieres, puede que no sea el mejor hermano que tengas, pero siempre a ti y a él los cuidare – Suguha correspondió el abrazo llorando en el pecho de su hermano – Y si, no puedes estar con el de la forma que quieres, pero si puedes estar para él y ayudarlo cuando lo necesite. Te esperaremos en Arun en la terraza norte. Te quiero mi pequeña Sugu

Suguha estaba realmente impresionada, nunca había visto esa faceta de Iori, el ser un hermano mayor que cuida a su hermana ante todo, y a la vez estaba triste, había sido dura con sus hermanos y ellos a pesar de eso eran fuertes.

Suguha se conectó y fue al punto de encuentro con sus hermanos, los cuales esperaban

-Oye… ya estoy aquí

-Sugu… - Kirito fue interrumpido

-Tengamos un duelo, terminemos lo que empezamos ese dia – Leafa reto a sus dos hermanos

-Esta vez, sin ventajas – Kirito y Leafa desenfundaron sus armas

-Por favor Kirito inicia tu – Saga permaneció cruzado de brazos

El duelo entre Leafa y Kirito inicio, ambos atacaban con sus espadas y combatían en el aire. Leafa aterrizo en una isla flotante y Kirito en otra, ambos se disponían a atacar pero Leafa soltó su espada y se dejó caer por lo que Kirito la atrapo

-¿Por qué? – dijeron ambos unísono

-Quería disculparme contigo, pero no sabía que decir, así que quise dejar que me dieras un golpe… lo siento – Kirito solo abrazo más fuerte a su hermana

-Yo también – Leafa correspondió de la misma manera

-Aún no he regresado por completo de ese mundo, no ha terminado hasta que ella despierte, aun no estaré de vuelta a la realidad

-Estaré esperando, estaré esperando a que realmente regreses a casa ¡Así que yo también les ayudare!

Saga solo observaba, se sentía contento al ver bien a sus hermanos nuevamente

Volvieron al domo del árbol y junto al recién incorporado Recon entraron de nuevo, Recon y Leafa se encargaban de curar a Saga y a Kirito mientras ellos peleaban contra los guardianes. A pesar de que Recon y Leafa los curaban, seguían siendo demasiados guardianes, Recon utilizo un hechizo de autodestrucción para dar paso, pero fue inútil, los guardianes seguían superándolos en número.

Cuando se creyó todo perdido el escuadrón de ataque Sylph y el escuadrón de dragones Caith Sith liderados por Sakuya y Alicia llegaron como refuerzos.

La pelea se volvió más equilibrada, Leafa le cedió su espada a Kirito mientras Saga lo cubria. Los Sylph y los Caith Sith hacían lo mismo, Kirito logro hacer con amabas espadas juntas un proyectil de magia por lo que logro atravesar la barrera de guardianes

Al llegar a la puerta, Yui se dio cuenta que esa puerta estaba cerrada por los administradores

-Papa esta puerta fue cerrada por los administradores – Kirito recordó la tarjeta que cayó del cielo que Asuna logro mandarle

-Yui usa esto – Yui tomo la tarjeta y transfirió sus códigos a su cuerpo.

Yui logro abrir la puerta y consigo logro teletransportar a Kirito al árbol del mundo

Mientras tanto los Sylph y los Caith Sith se retiraban, Leafa se encontraba con Saga

-Leafa, me iré tengo que cubrir a Kirito en el mundo real – Saga se desconecto

Leafa hiso lo mismo, la confusión que le dejo Saga fue muy grande

Iori regreso a su cuarto y se paró como resorte, saco su gabardina de asesino junto con sus hojas ocultas y sus botas las cuales se puso, después saco su Pistola MK23 la cargo y guardo en su funda de su gabardina. Iori estaba por salir cuando Suguha entro a su habitación

-I-Iori ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué es todo esto? – Suguha estaba sorprendida y temerosa

-Perdoname Suguha, no puedo decirte aun, no quiero que estes en peligro, lo único que te puedo decir es que estare bien – Iori salio por la ventana


	9. El rencuentro de dos almas

Yui y Kirito fueron transportados a los pasillos que Asuna recorrió con anterioridad, Yui corría y detrás de ella Kirito entre los túneles buscando una salida. Yui encontró una salida que los llevo a las ramas del árbol del mundo, Kirito logro divisar a lo lejos la jaula de pájaro que le habían mencionado por lo que tomo a Yui de la mano y comenzaron a correr hacia esta.

Asuna estaba recargada sobre su cama mientras el atardecer de ALO comenzaba, de repente sintió una briza y seguido escucho algo

-¡Mama! – Yui junto con Kirito se encontraban del otro lado de la jaula

La pequeña niña quito la reja de la jaula y corrió a los brazos de Asuna y la abrazo con fuerza, ambas derramaban lágrimas de felicidad, Kirito se fue acercando a Asuna la cual lo veía con sus ojos avellana

-Kirito – dijo la chica feliz de verlo secándose las lagrimas

-Asuna – Kirito se acercó y junto su frente con la de ella – Lamento llegar tarde

-No, lo sabía. Sabía que vendrías a salvarme

-Bueno regresemos a casa. Yui ¿Puedes hacer que Asuna se desconecte? – pregunto Kirito a su hija

-No, el estado de mama está bloqueado por una serie de códigos complicados, necesitamos una consola de sistema para desbloquearlos - respondió Yui en medio de sus padres

-Vi una en el laboratorio – Asuna fue interrumpida y Kirito se puso en guardia, algo sucedía

Un agujero se comenzó a hacer debajo de ellos, sus cuerpos se hicieron cada vez más pesados, Yui desapareció advirtiéndoles que algo malo se acercaba, desesperadamente trataron de alcanzarse con las manos pero el peso en sus cuerpos se hacía cada vez más grande.

-Vaya sorpresa, no esperaba a una cucaracha en la jaula de un ave

-Tú eres ¿Sugou? – Kirito no podía levantarse y observo la figura del avatar de Sugou

-Preferiría que no usaras ese nombre en este mundo, llámame su majestad ¡El rey de las hadas Oberon! – Sugou golpeo a Kirito regresándolo al suelo – No puedes moverte, ¿Verdad? Es magia de gravedad, saldrá en el próximo parche ¿Quizás es un poco abrumador? Dicho eso, joven Kirigaya ¿O prefieres Kirito? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí arriba? Vi un extraño programa ejecutándose

-Volé con estas alas – Kirito desplego sus alas negras

-No importa, puedo preguntarle directamente a tu mente ¿Acaso creías que arme todo esto por diversión? 300 jugadores de SAO… gracias por su cooperación, la tecnología esencial para el control de emociones y pensamientos está completa en un 80 por ciento ¡El poder de un dios! Conseguir lo que nadie ha podido, ¡El control del alma humana! Y pronto ese poder será mío – Sugou reía como un demente en potencia

-Nunca te saldrás con la tuya ¡Nunca! – Asuna estaba furiosa

-¿Quién me detendrá? Lamentablemente, no hay un dios en este mundo además de mí. Entonces antes de comenzar a alterar sus almas ¡Tengamos una fiesta divertida! – Sugou chasqueo los dedos y encadeno a Asuna de las muñecas para que quedara de pie – ¡Estupendo! ¡Me encanta! Los NPC femeninos no pueden poner el rostro así… - Sugou comenzó a oler el pelo de Asuna lo cual causo repulsión en la chica – me encanta este olor, reproducir tu olor del mundo real fue difícil, espero que aprecies el trabajo que tomo colocar un analizador en tu habitación del hospital…

-Detente Sugou… - Kirito hacia un esfuerzo supremo por levantarse

-Vaya, vaya tienes que permanecer en el suelo… ¡Retorciéndote! – Sugou golpeo a Kirito y le clavo su propia espada en la espalda

Sugou continuaba su tortura hacia Kirito, jugando de una manera muy baja con Asuna, Kirito sentía una ira incontenible recorrer su cuerpo y unas lágrimas de impotencia salieron de sus ojos. Kirito pensaba que si ese era su castigo, de verdad era el héroe de SAO y lo más importante que si el de verdad podía salvar a Asuna por su cuenta, sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos y mientras él los cerraba con fuerza cuando una voz se escucho

-¿Vas a huir?

-No… Voy a aceptar la realidad

-Entonces te has rendido a la fuerza del sistema que una vez rechazaste

-No tengo otra opción, soy un jugador y él es un Game Master

-Esas palabras hacen que nuestra pelea haya sido una burla, nuestra pelea me mostro la fuerza de la voluntad humana y las posibilidades retenidas en el futuro

-Tú eres…

-Levántate Kirito

Kirito abrió los ojos y comenzó a levantarse

-Tus ataques no tienen peso, las espadas de este mundo causaban más dolor… ¡Mucho más! – Kirito se puso de pie y su espada salió de su cuerpo, Sugou volteo a verlo

-Supongo que aún quedan errores en la programación – Sugou iba a darle un golpe pero Kirito logro detenerlo

-Identificación de sistema, ID: Heathclif, comando de sistema: Habilitar privilegios de administrador, modificar nivel de Oberon a 1

-¿Tu ID es superior al mío? ¡Eso es imposible! Yo soy el amo, el creador, ¡El rey de este mundo! – Sugou entraba en desesperación

-No, no lo eres, robaste este mundo y a sus personas, eres un rey de los ladrones ¡solo es un trono hurtado!

-M-maldito mocoso ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?! Comando de sistema, creación de objeto ID:Excalibur – Sugou trato de crear un objeto pero no lo logro, su cuenta de administrador ya no existía

Kirito le entrego la espada legendaria a Sugou para terminar el combate.

-Llego el momento de terminar la pelea ¡entre el rey de los ladrones y el héroe dorado! Comando de sistema, modifica la reducción de dolor al nivel 0. No huyas ¡Él nunca lo hizo, sin importar lo que sucediera! ¡No Kayaba Akihiko!

-K-Ka… ¡Kayaba! Ya veo, ese ID era… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué te metes en mi camino incluso después de la muerte?! ¡Siempre fuiste así! ¡Creyendo que lo sabias todo arrebatándome todo lo que quiero!

-Sugou… entiendo un poco como te sientes, yo también perdí ante él y luego tuve que trabajar para él, sin embargo, nunca quise ser el a diferencia de ti – eso termino por desesperar a Sugou

Sugou daba estocadas las cuales Kirito esquivaba con facilidad, Kirito contraataco y los daños que le causaba a Sugou le dolían de verdad. Kirito no se contuvo y despedazo al avatar de Sugou, después de eso libero a Asuna de las cadenas y la tomo en brazos y seguido de eso comenzó a llorar

-Confié en ti. No, aun lo hago, ahora y por siempre que tú eres mi héroe, que siempre me salvaras – Asuna abrazaba con cariño a Kirito

-No, yo no soy fuerte para nada pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para llegar a ser así. Ahora vayamos a casa, quizás sea de noche pero ire pronto a tu habitación – Kirito activo los comandos de nuevo para liberar a Asuna

-Estaré esperando, eres la primera persona que quiero ver, por fin ha terminado ¿verdad? Podemos regresar al mundo real, apagar el servicio y desconectarse – Kirito logro sacar a Asuna del servidor de ALO

-Estas aquí ¿Verdad Heathcliff?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Kirito – Kayaba apareció enfrente de Kirito

-¿Estas vivo?

-Se podría decir que si y no, soy un eco de la mente que fue Kayaba Akihiko. Una imagen residual

-Nunca hiciste mucho sentido. Bueno, supongo que te agradeceré

-No hay necesidad

-¿Por qué?

-No somos lo suficientemente cercanos como para ayudarte gratuitamente, existe un precio

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – Un pequeño huevo color dorado salió y cayó en las manos de Kirito - ¿Qué es esto?

-Se llama La semilla, la semilla de un mundo, una vez que germine lo comprenderás, permitiré que elijas lo que quieres hacer entonces, puedes eliminarla y olvidarte de ella por completo, si no tienes algún otro sentimiento por ese mundo que no sea odio… - Kirito observo la semilla y luego a Kayaba – Me voy entonces. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo Kirito, salúdame a Saga de mi parte

Kirito regreso a la jaula y vio como Yui se refugió en la memoria de su nervegear, su hija se encontraba feliz por el hecho de que su mama haya regresado al mundo real. Kirito regreso al mundo real donde Suguha lo esperaba, Kazuto le agradeció a su hermana la ayuda que le brindo.

Kazuto tomo su bicicleta y se dirigio a toda velocidad al hospital donde su amada se encontraba. Al llegar al hospital se disponía a entrar al edificio, pero alguien en el estacionamiento lo ataco, al darse cuenta de esto Kazuto tenía una herida en el brazo

-Llegas tarde, Kirito – Sugou lo había esperado con un cuchillo en su mano

-Tu… - Kirito sintió escalofríos en todo el cuerpo al verlo

-¿Qué sucedería si me hubiese resfriado? – Sugou fue iluminado por la luz de los faros y mostro como tenía un daño severo en su ojo derecho – Lo que hiciste fue algo terrible Kirito, todavía puedo sentir el dolor

-Sugou, estas acabado… entrégate y enfrenta un juicio

-¿Quién está acabado? Hay muchas compañías que aún me quieren, si una vez que complete mi investigación podre ser un verdadero rey, el dios de este mundo, pero primero te voy a matar Kirito

Sugou ataco a Kirito logrando derribarlo, trato de apuñalarlo una vez pero debido a su ojo solo logro hacerle una cortada en la cara, Sugou iba a intentarlo de nuevo, pero fue derribado por alguien con una gabardina negra

-Kazuto, vete, ve con ella yo me encargare de el – Iori llego justo a tiempo, Kazuto estaba impresionado, su vestimenta era casi igual que la de SAO

Sugou se levantó, Kazuto entro empezó a caminar a la entrada y Sugou trato de alcanzarlo

-¡Oye! Primero tienes que matarme a mi – Iori se interpuso en su camino y desenfundo sus hojas ocultas

Sugou ataco, Kazuto solo escucho el sonido del metal chocando, Iori logro bloquear el ataque y posteriormente desarmarlo

-¿Q-quien eres tú? – Sugou se ponía de pie y veía con detenimiento a la persona que tenía enfrente la cual vestía una gabardina negra, unos pantalones, botas y guantes negros, la capucha de su gabardina no dejaba ver bien su rostro, Sugou solo podía observar su nariz y boca

-No importa quién sea – Iori tomo el cuchillo de Sugou – Tiene buen filo tu navaja, lamentablemente no sabes ni siquiera agarrarla – Iori lanzo el cuchillo clavándolo en un árbol y se puso en guardia

-¿Qué, no me mataras? – Sugou estaba algo confundido

-Hay cosas que prefiero terminarlas con los puños, o que ¿Necesitas que Kayaba venga a decirte como se pelea? – Sugou se enfureció y arremetió contra Iori

Iori esquivaba todos los golpes que trataba de propinarle Sugou, Iori le estaba dando tiempo a Kazuto para entrar al hospital y estar con Asuna. Iori espero cerca de medio minuto y comenzó a atacar. Los golpes que daba eran precisos y rápidos los cuales impactaban en el cuerpo y cara de Sugou

-Te dejare vivir esta vez, pero si vuelvo a saber de ti, no dudare en matarte – Saga soltó el último golpe dejando tirado a Sugou inconciente

Mientras tanto Kazuto llego a la habitación de Asuna, lo cual tenía realmente nervioso, pero al mover la cortina la vio. Asuna estaba sentada con su nervegear a un lado.

-Asuna… - Asuna volteo a ver al pelinegro

-Kirito… - Asuna extendió su mano y Kazuto la tomo y le dio un abrazo lleno de cariño, Asuna se dio cuenta de la cortada que tenía Kazuto

-Sí, el fin… la verdadera y última batalla acaba de terminar – Kazuto derramo unas lágrimas y abrazo con más fuerza a Asuna

-Lo siento, aun no puedo escuchar bien, pero puedo entenderte. Ha terminado ¿no es así? Por fin pude conocerte – Asuna se sentía feliz y al igual que Kazuto derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Asuna Yuuki, he regresado Kirito

-Yo soy Kazuto Kirigaya, bienvenida de regreso, Asuna – Kazuto y Asuna unieron sus labios en un beso, el primer beso de ambos en la vida real.

Asuna cerró los ojos y Kazuto los abrió y vio a sus avatares que desaparecían en la luz de la luna, seguido de eso vio a Iori en la terraza de un edificio observándolos para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche

Iori regreso a su casa tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y cuando por fin llego a su cuarto alguien lo abrazo

-Me tenías preocupada – Suguha abrazo a su hermano con mucha fuerza

-Tranquila, estoy bien y Kazuto también – Iori abrazo a su hermana menor para tranquilizarla

-Pero, lo que tienes puesto, lo que vi ¿En que estas metido Iori? – Suguha quería llorar, tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a su hermano

-Perdóname Suguha, aun no es tiempo para decirte eso, pero te garantizo que siempre te cuidare – Suguha se quedó impresionada ya que Iori le dio un beso en la frente – Eres mi hermana menor y siempre estaré para ti.

Los meses pasaron, en Mayo de 2025 se abrió una escuela especial para los supervivientes de SAO, Asuna con ayuda de Kazuto salió adelante en su rehabilitación.

Desde el día en que Asuna y Kazuto se reunieron Sugou fue arrestado en el parque del hospital. Luego de ser arrestado, lo negó todo, intentando culpar a Kayaba Akihiko por todo. Pero una vez se trajo uno de sus empleados como testigo clave, este confeso de inmediato.

Afortunadamente las 300 personas que no habían escapado de SAO no tenían memoria de los experimentos a los que fueron sometidos y ninguno tenía problemas con sus cerebros o mentes. Todos podrán regresar a la sociedad.

Sin embargo, el género MMO virtual recibió un golpe mortal irremediable. Al final, RTC fue desmantelado y RTC sufrió un gran contratiempo. Por supuesto que, ALO fue cerrado e otros 6 VRMMO fueron suspendidos.

En la escuela, Asuna y Kirito charlaban y estaban todo el tiempo posible juntos por lo que habían ciertas personas que los observaban desde la cafetería

-¡Oh! Liz. Mejor dicho Rika, no sorbas tanto – Una chica de cabello castaño claro amarrado en dos coletas estaba junto con su amiga igual de cabello castaño solo que más oscuro y con pecas en la cara

-Pero… Mira como Kirito está todo encima de ella ¡Ellos no deberían hacer eso en la escuela! – decía Lisbeth o Rika Shinozaki el cual era su nombre en la vida real

-Espiar es de malos modales – La chica de dos coletas conocida en SAO como Silica, respondía al nombre de Keiko Ayano

-De haber sabido que esto, no habría accedido al mes del cese al fuego

-¡Fue tu propia idea! Dejar que esos dos disfrutaran de su romance durante un mes ¡Usted es demasiado ingenua!

-Yo diría que los dejaran así por más de un mes – Iori entro a la cafetería – Ya ni yo que soy su hermano mayor lo vigilo así

-Cierto – Rika solto un suspiro – Oigan ¿Asistirán a la reunión de hoy?

-Por supuesto – Keiko contesto animada y Iori solo asintió con la cabeza.

Despues de la escuela, Iori junto con su hermano y Asuna fueron por Suguha a su escuela para la reunión que se haría en el local de Agil.

Entrando al local todos felicitaron a Kazuto por haber completado SAO. Iori se fue a la barra junto con Kazuto para tomar algo, la reunión estaba tranquila, no muy alocada pero tampoco muy aburrida.

Después de que Kazuto rescatara a Asuna, le entrego la semilla a Agil y fue analizada por este. La semilla del mundo en realidad era un programa empaquetado que ejecutaba un MMO de inmersión completa llamado La semilla hecho por Kayaba.

En esencia, cualquier acceso a un buen servidor podía descargar la semilla y crear su propio mundo virtual en línea. Agil a petición de Kazuto lo subió a diferentes servidores a través del mundo para que todos puedan utilizarla. Esto revitalizo el género moribundo del MMO Virtual, los datos de Alfheim Online fueron transferidos a una nueva compañía que aún lo mantiene.

Pero Alfheim no fue el único nuevo mundo que nació, pequeñas compañías e incluso individuos comenzaron a correr sus propios servidores de juegos en línea los cuales comenzaron a ser compatibles unos con otros llegando al punto donde un personaje creado en un juego puede ser transferido a otro.

La reunión prosiguió de una manera tranquila, todos charlaban y reían, la única que no se sentía identificada era Suguha

Al anochecer Leafa volaba por los cielos de Alfheim tratando de romper el limite de altitud lo cual no logro e hiso que cayera en los brazos de Kirito

-Estaba preocupado de que volaras demasiado alto. Ya casi es hora, asi que te vine a buscar – dijo Kirito con Leafa en brazos

-Ya veo, gracias – Leafa se puso frente a Kirito – Oye, Kirito… ALO está siendo mantenida por una nueva compañía, y ahora puedes usar tu avatar de SAO ¿Por qué no regresaste a tu antiguo avatar como lo hicieron los demás?

-El trabajo del Kirito de ese mundo ha terminado

-Ya veo, entonces soy la primera en conocer al Kirito Springgan y en llevarlo al árbol del mundo – Leafa se acercó a Kirito – Oye, Kirito bailemos

Leafa tomo a Kirito de las manos y comenzó a enseñarle a bailar aunque después de un rato la expresión de Leafa cambio

-Me iré ahora – Leafa quería derramar lagrimas

-¿P-por qué? – Kirito entro en un estado de confusión

-Porque… está demasiado lejos el lugar donde tú y los demás están. No puedo ir tan lejos…

-Sugu… Eso no es cierto ¡Puedes ir a donde quieras! – Kirito tomo de la mano a Leafa y la llevo a donde se quedarían de ver con los demás

Después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo, una campana sonó Leafa observo como una estructura comenzaba a cubrir la luna

-No puede ser… No puede ser… eso es… - Leafa estaba impresionada por lo que sus ojos observaban

-Así es, ese es el castillo flotante de Aincrad

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Voy a terminar eso, a completar los 100 pisos y conquistare ese castillo – Kirito se volteo a ver a Leafa – Mis atributos fueron reiniciados así que ahorita soy mucho más débil ahora, me ayudaras ¿Verdad?

-Sí, lo hare – Leafa se encontraba feliz – Ire a donde sea contigo

-¡Oye! ¡Llegas tarde Kirito! – Klein junto con sus amigos iban hacia el castillo de Aincrad

Asuna apareció frente a ellos con su avatar Undine,

-Vamos Kirito, Leafa – Asuna le extendió la mando a Leafa invitándola a la nueva aventura en el juego virtual

Saga apareció con su avatar Springgan pero ya con su gabardina de SAO puesta

-Vamos a terminar este juego hermano – Kirito y Saga se dijeron mutuamente y tomaron camino hacia el nuevo castillo Aincrad

Después de toda su travesía en SAO lo cual unió mas a dos hermanos y dio un gran giro en sus vidas eso solo era el principio de una nueva vida la cual estaría llena de sorpresas.


	10. El inicio de un nuevo misterio

Pasaron unos cuantos meses desde que el castillo de Aincrad entro en el mundo de ALO, Asuna y Kazuto continuaron con su relación, tenían citas y todo como una pareja normal. Iori continuaba siempre con sus entrenamientos y su escuela pero nunca había alguna chica que le interesara y ya no entraba a ALO desde hace varios días

Un dia Kazuto y Iori por el primer visitante que tuvieron después de despertar del incidente de SAO, el líder del equipo de respuesta, Kikouka Seijirou, del ministro de asuntos internos de telecomunicaciones, segunda división de promoción de redes de comunicaciones avanzadas, la división virtual AKA y al igual que Iori es miembro de la hermandad de asesinos, solo que el está enfocado en asuntos gubernamentales

-Bueno ¿Qué mas necesitas? – Kazuto pregunto ya algo cansado – Te dijimos casi todo lo que tiene que saberse de SAO

-Hoy quiero discutir de algo mas – Kikouka le entrego un archivo a Kazuto – Este, el mes pasado, 14 de noviembre la propietaria de un Nakano, un edificio de apartamentos de Tokio, olio algo durante la limpieza. Se preocupó y abrió el cerrojo electrónico de la puerta y descubrió el cuerpo de este hombre, Shigemura Tomotsu de 26 años. Murio hace 5 dias y medio. Su cuarto estaba desordenado pero no por saqueo, su cuerpo estaba en la cama y en su cabeza un Amusphere. Dada la posibilidad de un juego sucio se hiso una autopsia, la causa de muerte fue una insuficiencia cardiaca aguda

-¿Insuficiencia cardiaca? ¿Se detuvo su corazón? ¿Por qué? – Kazuto estaba confundido, Iori solo estaba cruzado de brazos escuchando

-No lo sabemos, dada la hora de muerte y las bajas posibilidades de un crimen, no se llevó a cabo una autopsia completa, pero había estado dos días conectado sin comer nada

-Eso no es tan inusual ¿Qué tiene de raro este caso?

-El juego que tenía instalado era Gun Gale Online ¿Lo conoces?

-Claro, es el único juego en Japón con jugadores profesionales

-Había ganado un campeonato en Gun Gale Online, GGO en corto, que se celebró en octubre para determinar al jugador más fuerte. El nombre de su personaje era Zexceed

-Entonces, ¿estaba jugando GGO cuando murió?

-No, aparecía en un programa llamado MMO Stream como su avatar Zexceed, conocemos el tiempo de su inicio de sesión. Y esto no ha sido confirmado, pero otro usuario escribió en su blog que algo extraño ocurrió en GGO al mismo tiempo que su insuficiencia cardiaca. Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría, un jugador actuaba extraño en un bar. Grito algo sobre un juicio mientras Zexceed aparecía en televisión y disparó su arma. Uno de estos jugadores grabo el audio y subió el archivo a un sitio de videos. El archivo contiene un contador de tiempo estándar de Japón. El disparo fue hecho hacia la televisión casi al mismo tiempo que Shigemura desaparecía del programa

-Eso es solo coincidencia

-Hubo otro caso

-¡¿Qué?! – Kazuto se atraganto un poco con la comida de la impresión

-El de noviembre, en algún lado de la ciudad de Saitama, otro cuerpo se encontró, en un apartamento de dos pisos. Un vendedor de periódicos entro y vio a un hombre tirado en un futon llevando un Amusphere – Una señora por lo detrás tosió en respuesta a la conversación – Bueno, saltándonos las particularidades de los cadáveres, igual insuficiencia cardiaca, también era un jugador fuerte de GGO su nombre era Insipido Takaro, estaba jugando en ese momento. Estaba en una reunión con su escuadrón, supongo eso es a lo que llaman gremio y estaba en la plaza de ciudad Glocken, entonces le disparo a otro jugador

-¿Fue el mismo sujeto que le disparo a Zexceed?

-Probablemente, dijo las mismas cosas de poder y juicio y uso el mismo nombre del personaje

-¿Cuál era?

-Death Gun

-¿Death Gun? ¿Estás seguro que fue una insuficiencia cardiaca? ¿No hubo algún daño en el cerebro?

-Yo también me lo pregunto, hable con los médicos forenses que realizaron las autopsias, y dijeron que no había nada malo con sus cerebros, y además el nervegear emitía microondas suficientemente poderosas para quemar los dispositivos de señales y quemar parte del cerebro. Pero el Amusphere está diseñado para que esa clase de poder de emisión sea imposible, los desarrolladores fueron insistentes en eso

-Has hecho mucha tarea, Kikuoka ¿Todo esto es por algo que parece solo una coincidencia y rumores?

-Bueno tengo un 90 % de seguridad en que se trata de una coincidencia o un engaño de alguien. Así que estamos hablando hipotéticamente. Pero ¿Crees que es posible detener el corazón de un jugador con una bala disparada dentro de un videojuego?

-No lo creo, pero asumiendo que ese tal Death Gun pudiera mandar alguna clase de señal a los Amushphere de Zexceed e Insípido Takaro. Alguna sensación que detuviera sus corazones, o gusto, olor, señal, sonido, alguna clase de información sensorial… - Kazuto se detuvo al ver como Kikuoka lo veía detenidamente – Oye, espera, ya habías visto todo esto ¿cierto? Si ya has pensado en esto no queda mucho por hacer para mí

-No, no, nunca te haría eso, disfruto charlar contigo

-Acabemos con esto. Aquí está mi conclusión ¡Detener el corazón de un jugador dentro de un juegos es imposible! Los disparos e insuficiencias cardiacas no están relacionadas…

-Espera, solo un momento. Me alegra que dijeras eso en voz alta… estaba pensando en lo mismo, esas dos muertes no fueron causadas por disparos dentro del juego. – Kikouka se quedó callado y Iori se levanto

-Veras Kazuto, no he entrado en ALO porque fui a investigar a GGO, y necesito tu ayuda, mis instintos dicen que el tal Death Gun tiene un modo de estar en el mundo real y en GGO la ves, sus patrones de asesinatos indican que solo casa a los jugadores de renombre, y más aparte de todo Kikouka te pagara por ayudar en la investigación – Iori estaba cruzado de brazos

-Tú sabes hacer todas esas cosas ¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda?

-Porque yo no puedo estar en dos mundos a la vez y sé que tu lograras descubrir quién es Death Gun

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, una chica de cabello y ojos azules estaba reunida con sus compañeros los cuales planeaban cazar a jugadores. La chica de nombre Sinon o también conocida como la mejor francotiradora de GGO estaba esperando el momento en que los jugadores que eran sus objetivos llegaran.

-Están aquí – Uno de sus compañeros los logro divisar con sus binoculares – Son… ¿Siete? Tenemos uno más de lo previsto

Sinon destapo la mira de su rifle y apunto hacia los jugadores

-Hay 4 en la delantera con blasters, uno tiene un rifle laser de alto calibre y uno tiene un arma física, una Minimi ese es tu objetivo Sinon, el último tiene una capa, no puedo ver que arma tiene consigo

-¿Una capa? ¿No será ese tal Death Gun del que todos hablan? – Respondía otro jugador

-Imposible, no puede ser que exista alguien así, debe ser un transportador que gasto todos sus puntos en STR. Debe cargar la munición, celdas de energía y objetos del grupo. Pueden ignorarlo durante la batalla

-No me gusta su apariencia, quiero atacar al de la capa primero – Sinon se había dado cuenta de algo

-¿Por qué? No porta ningún arma

-No es una razón convincente… pero me incomoda dejar incertidumbre al azar

-Pero esa Minimi también nos dará problemas, si no nos deshacemos de eso los blasters comenzaran a avanzar

-Bien – Sinon se dio por vencida y no discutió más – Primero iré por la Minimi y de ser posible derribare al de la capa con mi siguiente disparo

-Ya nos quedamos sin tiempo para hablar… están a 2500 metros – dijo el jugador de los binoculares

-Bien, seguiremos el plan original, avancen por la sombra de los edificios y esperen al enemigo. Sinon infórmanos sobre cualquier cambio. Te diré cuando disparar

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas posiciones, Sinon disparo y elimino a su primer objetivo, después disparo contra el segundo el cual logro esquivar el disparo, se quitó la capa de encima y dejo ver su arma la cual era una Minigun.

El tipo de la Minigun respondía al nombre de Behemot el cual empezó a hacer estragos en el equipo de Sinon. Sinon organizo a sus compañeros, encontró una posición de disparo y logro rozarle la cara destrozándole los lentes.

Sinon logro moverse hacia un edificio, al apuntar Behemot logro verla y dispararle quitándole una pierna en el proceso, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido ya que Sinon logro estar sobre él y con un disparo destruirlo

Al regresar al mundo real Sinon, una chica de pelo café y ojos grises trato de simular un arma con su mano, lo cual no pudo hacer y una cajita de música color plateado que tenía en un mueble comenzó a sonar

-Debo… volverme más fuerte

Al día siguiente Sinon salía de su escuela e iba a comprar algunas verduras para la comida cuando alguien le hablo

-¡Asada! ¡Shino Asada!

Dos chicas llevaron a Shino a un callejón donde una tercera las esperaba

-Lo siento Asada nos quedamos en el karaoke y terminamos sin dinero para el tren. Te lo devolveremos mañana, préstanos esta cantidad

-¿10,000 yenes? No tengo tanto

-Pues ve a un cajero automático

-No Eudou no les daré mi dinero – Shino se disponía a irse pero las dos chicas que la llevaron la detuvieron

Eudou que era una chica de cabello café claro y con los labios pintados se paró frente a Shino y con su mano simulo un arma lo cual puso a Shino nerviosa. Cuando estaban por irse, se escuchó una voz de que hablaban a las autoridades por lo que las chicas no se llevaron nada

-¿Estas bien Asada? – Un chico de cabello castaño claro se acercó a Shino

-Sí, gracias Shinkawa

Ambos chicos fueron a un restaurante para tomar un café

-Hoy lo que pasó anteayer, fuiste muy valiente – el chico vestía una sudadera verde y una gorra gris

-La misión fue un fracaso. Perdimos a cuatro de los seis hombres de nuestro escuadrón. Una emboscada como esa no puede considerarse una victoria

-Pero sigue siendo increíble. Dicen que el tal Behemot, el de la Minigun, nunca había muerto en una batalla grupal

-¿Era famoso? Nunca lo vi en los rankings de BOB, así que no lo sabia

-Las Miniguns son extremadamente poderosas, pero cargar con 500 balas te deja con sobrepeso y no puedes correr, en BOB las batallas son individuales. Cualquiera de lejos podría dispararle y acabar con él. Pero si cuenta con el respaldo de un equipo es prácticamente invencible. Usar esa arma es trampa

-Entonces podría decirse que utilizar mi Hecate II es hacer trampa. Aunque debo decir que utilizarla tiene sus problemas

-Desearía tener esos problemas ¿Qué haras durante la próxima BOB?

-Participare, claro. Poseo la información de los 20 mejores jugadores de la última vez. Llevare mi Hecate y los matare a to… - Shino corrigió – Conseguiré una buena calificación

-Ya veo. Eres increíble Asada. Tienes un arma increíble, incluso gastaste los puntos suficientes de STR para utilizarla. Yo fui quien te invito a GGO, pero ya me dejaste atrás

-Eso no es cierto, llegaste a las semifinales en las eliminatorias ¿No?

-No, es inútil. Los personajes de AGI no pueden hacer mucho si no cuentan con un arma excepcional. Malgaste mis puntos

-Entonces ¿No participaras en la próxima BOB?

-No, no hay caso

-Ya veo. Bueno también debes estudiar, quieres ser doctor ¿No?

-Sí, mi familia dirige un hospital. Le prometí a mi padre que estudiaría medicina. Tengo que hacerlo

-Obtendrás tu certificado de preparatoria en una academia privada ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Estoy bien. Me está yendo igual que cuando iba a la escuela, todo en orden instructora

-Verte tanto tiempo conectado hizo que me preocupara un poco, siempre estás en línea cuando me conecto

-Estudio durante el día, es importante descansar

-Si pasas tanto tiempo conectado debes hacer mucho dinero ¿Cierto?

-Te equivocas, los personajes de AGI ya no son autosuficientes

-Al menos ganas lo suficiente para pagar la tarida de conexión ¿no?

-Veo que aun conservas esa cajita – Shinkawa vio la cajita de música plateada de Shino colgada por una cadena de su cuello

-Es el único recuerdo que tengo de el Shinkawa – Shino vio el reloj – Debo irme

-Entiendo, tu preparas tu propia comida ¿Cierto? Me encantaría que volvieras a cocinar para mí

-Claro, algún día que me sienta mejor, gracias por él te y por haberme ayudado, en serio estuviste genial

-Desearía poder protegerte para siempre, eh dime ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-Estaré bien, debo de volverme fuerte

Al llegar a su departamento Shino se quitó el uniforme de su escuela y saco un arma de plástico de uno de sus cajones. Al tomarla Shino comenzó a temblar y a recordar su temor hacia las armas, Shino tuvo que ir a vomitar.

Al regresar tomo el arma y la volvió a envolver con una tela blanca y la volvió a guardar en el cajón. Shino se tiro en su cama y comenzó a llorar mientras se aferraba mas a su cajita de música

-Auxilio… que alguien me ayude – Shino lloraba en silencio - ¿Dónde estás? Te necesito

Mientras tanto Kazuto iba en camino hacia el hospital desde donde junto con su hermano Iori entrarían a GGO

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Kazuto ya había hablado con Asuna con respecto a transferirse a otro juego por motivos laborales sin necesidad de entrar en muchos detalles por lo que se reunio con Iori en su habitación_

 _-Gracias por ayudarme, la enfermera encargada de tu rehabilitación se encargara de monitorear tus signos vitales – Decía Iori sentado en una silla_

 _-¿Tu desde donde entraras Iori? – Kazuto estaba algo confundido_

 _-Desde un edificio de la hermandad, te veré en el edificio de las oficinas centrales para que nos inscribamos en BOB, asegúrate de que al llegar encuentres a alguien para que te ayude a conseguir equipo. Nos veremos en un rato – Iori se levantó y salió por la ventana_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Kazuto llego al hospital donde le entregaron un recado de Kikouka _Cuando termines mándame tu progreso al correo de siempre y controla tus impulsos ya que estarás solo con una hermosa enfermera_ Kazuto arrugo el papel.

Después de ponerle los electrodos a Kazuto él estaba preparado para entrar y descubrir que pasaba, porque él estaba 99% seguro que no pasaba nada, pero por ese 1% decidió ayudar a su hermano y asegurarse. Algo muy interesante y peligroso les esperaba en ese mundo.


	11. Gun Gale Online

Kirito entro a GGO, un juego diseñado para matar y definitivamente muy diferente a ALO. Kirito vio a su alrededor y después vio su reflejo por lo que quedó impresionado, Kirito parecía una chica por su pelo largo principalmente lo cual ocasionaba que varios ojos se posaran en el

Kirito estaba perdido cuando logro divisar a una persona de pelo azul

-Disculpa tienes un momento, me perdi – Kirito se puso nervioso ya que era una chica

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso es la primera vez que juegas? – respondio la chica la cual era Sinon - ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Veras… si esta es mi primera vez, estoy buscando un lugar donde comprar armas baratas y un lugar llamado Oficina del Gobernador General – Kirito se sentía mal por engañar a la chica pero era necesario

-Claro yo te llevo, por cierto que harás en la oficina del gobernador general

-Quiero participar en el evento llamado Bullet of Bullets

-¿BOB? Pe-pero apenas comenzaste a jugar hoy

-Si

-Es que tus stats podrían no ser suficientes

-Ya que me convertí conservo las habilidades que tenia del juego anterior

-Ya veo, podrías decirme ¿Qué te trajo a este juego que apesta a suciedad y petróleo?

-No eh hecho más que jugar juegos de fantasía, tenía ganas de probar algo del estilo ciberpunk y también me interesan las armas de fuego

-Entonces te llevare a una tienda que tiene bastantes productos

Sinon le explicaba al Kirito los tipos de armas que tenía y donde podría conseguir mucho dinero para comprar su equipo. El juego en donde había demasiado dinero constaba de esquivar los disparos de un pistolero y tocarlo para conseguir los créditos

Kirito entro al reto lo cual ocasiono varios comentarios entre los jugadores veteranos, Kirito esquivaba a la perfección lo cual dejo impresionados a los espectadores y logro ganar el juego

-¿Qué tipo de reflejos tienes? – Pregunto Sinon sorprendida – ya casi al final esquivaste lasers a 2 metros de distancia. Apenas hay tiempo para reaccionar a la aparición de las líneas de predicción

-Bueno… el truco es adelantarse a las líneas de predicción ¿No?

Ese comentario dejo impresionado hasta al pistolero NPC

Kirito compro su equipo el cual consistía en un sable de fotones como arma principal y como arma secundaria una pistola FN Five Seven con la cual fue a practicar al campo de tiro.

Al salir de la tienda Kirito le agradeció a Sinon por su ayuda

-Me ayudaste muchísimo, gracias – agradecía Kirito dando una reverencia

-No hay muchas chicas por aquí, además no tenía nada que hacer hasta que comenzaran las eliminatorias

-¿Tú también entraras a BOB?

-Sí, estaba por registrarme – Sinon vio el reloj el cual marcaba 2:50 -¡Oh no! ¡Nos quedan 10 minutos!

-Lo siento, es mi culpa

-No, debí de haber puesto más atención. Apresurémonos

Kirito y Sinon se dirigieron a la oficina donde se inscribirían, Kirito logro divisar una moto y en ella podrían transportarse más rápido. Al llegar Kirito y Sinon entraron a las terminales las cuales pedía datos de la vida real.

Saga esperaba en la sala de eliminatorias, su avatar permanecía casi igual, su gabardina negra con detalles plateados lo único que cambio fue que el pelo no era negro si no rojo, su equipo era el mismo de la vida real, un fusil M14 con mira telescópica, una pistola MK23 con silenciador y mira laser, sus hojas ocultas, y un sable de fotones. Saga sabía que él no entraría al torneo, pero quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para enfrentar a la mejor francotiradora de GGO y a su hermano.

Saga a lo lejos observo a una chica de pelo azul y a un chico de pelo negro largo con la marca de una mano en su mejilla

-Kirito – Saga se acercó hacia ellos

Sinon y Kirito voltearon

-¿Saga? – Kirito no reconoció a su hermano en primera instancia por el pelo rojo

-Al parecer ya tuviste tu primer encuentro con una chica aquí eh – Saga cruzo miradas con Sinon lo cual hizo que recorriera cierta electricidad por sus cuerpos – Soy Saga hermano de Kirito

-Sinon

-Un placer Sinon, disculpa si algo hizo mi hermano para que lo golpearas

-No importa, tiene que llegar al final para que pueda derrotarlo

-Lamento decirte esto pero, no dejare que te enfrentes a el ya que lo necesito para un asunto importante, pero en su lugar enfréntame a mí, no tienes nada que perder

Al decir esto empezaron las eliminatorias, Kirito y Saga hicieron demostración de sus habilidades lo cual llamo la atención de un personaje en especial.

-¿Son los auténticos? – un jugador con capa y una máscara metálica de ojos rojos se acercó a Kirito

-¿Qué quieres decir con auténticos? – Kirito se alejó del jugador y se preparó para cualquier cosa

-Vi tu pelea, utilizaste espada ¿verdad?

-Sí, no va contra las reglas ¿cierto?

-Te lo preguntare una vez más ¿Son los auténticos? – el jugador desplego el menú de los combates y se lo mostro a Kirito – Este nombre… ese dominio con la espada y el otro sujeto peleando con cuchillos escondidos ¿Son los auténticos? – el jugador quito la barra de menú y bajo su brazo por lo que Kirito pudo apreciar un tatuaje el cual pertenecía a un antiguo gremio de SAO "Ataud Risueño"

Kirito estaba en un shock muy grande

-¿No entendiste mi pregunta?

-No, no la entendí ¿Qué quieres decir con "auténticos"

-Da lo mismo no importa si eres el u otra persona usurpando su nombre. Algún día los matare.

El jugador misterioso se fue dejando a Kirito, nervioso, impotente y con pequeñas hiperventilaciones y recordaba como tuvo su encuentro con ese gremio

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Kirito, Asuna y Saga junto con otros jugadores se dirigían hacia el cuartel de Ataúd Risueño para capturarlos_

 _Saga y Kirito escucharon y vieron como varios miembros de ese gremio comenzaron a atacarlos. La cruzada fue una batalla cruel, Kirito tuvo que matar a 2 por lo mismo de que no se rindieron, Saga fue directo y lo hiso sin titubear, varias veces salvando a Kirito._

 ** _Fin del Falshback_**

Sinon regreso y vio a Kirito temblando lo cual le recordó su vida real. Kirito fue transportado y desapareció

-Él y yo tenemos un pasado común – Saga llego detrás de la chica

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Sinon no volteo

-Es una historia que después te contare o él lo hará – Saga observo como iban las eliminatorias – Por lo que veo nos enfrentaremos Sinon

Sinon volteo y observo ya con detenimiento al chico, su cabello rojo fuego, unos ojos grises, alto un poco más que ella y Kirito y un físico que a pesar de tener su equipo puesto se notaba definido lo cual detecto bien Saga

-¿Te gusta lo que ves cierto? – Sinon enrojeció y se fue

Saga y Kirito seguían avanzando por las eliminatorias, sus habilidades adquiridas en SAO y ALO les ayudaron a avanzar. Saga llego a la cuarta ronda donde enfrentaría a Sinon, ellos al llegar a las semifinales ya estaban dentro de BOB, pero esto para Sinon era cuestión de orgullo.

Al entrar al escenario Sinon subió a la parte alta de un camión y se puso en posición para dispararle _"Intentara avanzar por las sombras hasta encontrarme. Mi primer disparo será mi única oportunidad, no sabe de dónde vendrá, acertare definitivamente"_

Sinon no entendí por qué tenía tantas ganas de derrotarlo, pero si algo tenía que reconocer es que Saga le traía un vago recuerdo de un niño que conoció hace muchos años en una feria.

Sinon fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Saga acercarse con un Rifle en su espalda, Saga caminaba en línea recta hacia la posición de Sinon con su capucha puesta lo cual no dejaba ver sus ojos, Sinon ante esta acción comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-No… ¡No juegues conmigo! – Sinon dio su primer disparo es cual impacto en un automóvil atrás de Saga el cual exploto por el disparo.

Sinon dio un total 5 disparos, Saga quedo estático y ninguno de los disparos le alcanzo, Sinon bajo del techo del autobús y se dirigió a Saga

-¿Por qué? ¿No te importa nuestro duelo? ¿Es eso? – Sinon estaba a una distancia aproximada de 10 metros

-Yo no participare en el torneo mañana Sinon, Kirito es el que participara y aun que yo me enfrente a él en un rato y ambos peleemos al 100, yo no estaré en el torneo – Saga se quitó su capucha

-¡Entonces disparate a ti mismo! ¿No quieres gastar una de tus balas? ¿Acaso pensaste que quedaría satisfecha con que me entregaras la victoria? "Esto no es más que un encuentro en un mundo virtual" ¡Sé que eso es lo que piensas! ¡Pero no creas que yo pienso lo mismo! – Sinon comenzaba a derramar lágrimas de rabia

-Lo siento. Sí, es un simple encuentro en un mundo virtual. Pero es por eso que debemos pelear con toda nuestra fuerza. Si no fuera así, no deberíamos de estar en este mundo. Sinon ¿Me das una oportunidad para arreglar mi error? Enfréntame de nuevo.

-¿Ahora mismo? – Saga saco una bala de su rifle

-¿Aun tienes balas no?

-Si solo una

-Bueno tengamos un duelo, tu estas a 10 metros de distancia, lo que haremos sera que tu cargaras tu rifle y yo desenfundare mi espada y cuando la bala caiga al piso empezamos

-Entonces… ¿Tú eres el otro usuario de espada aquí en GGO?

-Sí, Kirito ahorita está en su combate por lo que no lo sabrá hasta la final y así tendremos una pelea a mano limpia

-Oye, pero las líneas de predicción no te servirán de nada por lo que un disparo de mi Hecate será certero, tiene un 100% de precisión a esta distancia

-No lo sabremos hasta que pase

Sinon acepto, Saga se puso en posición y desenfundo su sable el cual era color rojo, Sinon cargo su Hecate y Saga arrogo la bala al aire. Cuando la bala toco el piso Sinon disparo, Saga partió la bala en dos, Sinon en un intento desesperado iba a desenfundar su arma secundaria pero Saga fue más rápido, la tomo de la cintura y puso una de sus hojas ocultas en su cuello.

-Apunte hacia tu pierna izquierda… ¿Cómo supiste a dónde dispararía? – Sinon seguía impresionada

-No eres la primera francotiradora que intenta derribarme, pero si la que más se ha acercado, aparte me recuerdas a alguien – Sinon quedo impresionada, ella en ese momento supo que su fuerza no se limitaba al mundo virtual solamente

-Si eres tan fuerte… ¿Por qué no acabaste conmigo desde antes?

-Esto no es fortaleza, es habilidad

-Mientes ¡Mientes! ¡Ser hábil no basta para cortar un disparo de mi Hecate! ¡Deberías saberlo! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer para obtener esa fuerza?! Yo… Necesito averiguarlo…

-Si… Si esa bala pudiese matar a alguien en el mundo real… y si no mataras a ese jugador y eso significa que tu o tus seres queridos fuesen asesinados… ¿Seguirías siendo capaz de jalar ese gatillo? Yo no sé el nombre de las personas que han muerto por mi mano, siempre trato de que descansen en paz, suelen haber días que no duermo por eso, no soy fuerte Sinon, solo sigo adelante con ese peso en mi espalda, eso lo eh aprendido de la peor manera. – Sinon soltó su arma y trato de agarrar la mejilla de Saga pero el la rechazo

-Supongo que gane el duelo, ¿Podrías rendirte? No quisiera matar a una chica hermosa como tu

Sinon se rindió a regañadientes, el combate entre Saga y Kirito comenzaría en poco tiempo. Kirito no sabía que pasaría.

Al entrar al escenario que era como una especie de volcán en erupción, Kirito y Saga se encontraron de frente al otro

-Saga, ya hice contacto con Death Gun, es un sobreviviente de SAO más en específico un miembro de "Ataúd Risueño" – Kirito observaba a su hermano sin su capucha en la cabeza

-Lo sé, cuando hablaste con el que bajo el brazo alcance a ver algo y ahora con lo que me dices me has confirmado. Kirito, tu estarás en el torneo BOB y yo te cubriré desde el otro lado pero quiero proponerte algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Peleemos, tu y yo, espada contra espada, guerrero contra guerrero, espadachín contra asesino – Kirito sonrió y desenfundo su espada morada al igual que Saga lo hiso con su espada roja

Ambos comenzaron a pelear haciendo gala de todas sus habilidades, los espectadores de las eliminatorias incluyendo a Sinon estaban impresionados, ambos estaban a la par en habilidad.

Mientras tanto en el escenario la vida de Kirito y Saga disminuía en ambos de igual manera. Ambos se lanzaban estocadas, ataques horizontales, verticales, diagonales, etc. Ambos tuvieron que usar sus sables con ambas manos.

El combate era algo épico para muchos, nunca habían visto un combate de espadas en GGO y más de esa clase tanto que comenzaron las apuestas entre ellos.

Saga y Kirito estaban en su límite de vida, Kirito logro clavar su espada en el cuerpo de Saga y Saga de igual manera

-Jejeje, me ganaste Kirito por unas milésimas de segundo – Saga sonrió al igual que su hermano

-Ya tendremos una revancha – Kirito logro calificar al torneo y Saga por ende quedo fuera

Al regresar a la sala de espera, ambos recibieron ovaciones, Saga se llevó a Kirito para hablar con el

-Bueno, ahora que estas en el torneo, tienes que derrotar a Death Gun, con la información que me diste de que es un miembro de "Ataud Risueño" me será más fácil encontrar a su cómplice o cómplices, de todos modos la hermandad ya tiene los datos de los jugadores, cada uno vigilara sus hogares y cualquier anomalía actuaran, yo te cubriré a ti y a Sinon – Saga se dio la vuelta y se disponía a desconectarse pero Kirito lo detuvo

-¿Por qué tanto interés en ella? Lo eh notado desde que la viste – Kirito estaba algo extrañado, Saga nunca había sido así con una chica

-Se parece a ella…

* * *

 _ **Bueno a la mejor no fue tan detallado el combate entre hermanos pero mas o menos imagínense el combate mas épico de alguna película (Yo me imagine el de Obi Wan VS Anakin Skywalker en el episodio 3 de star wars pero ustedes pueden imaginarlo con cualquier combate que quieran XD ). Sin mas que decir nos vemos en la próxima actualización**_


	12. Bullet Of Bullets

Iori regreso al mundo real y fue a coordinar a su equipo para preparar el arresto o eliminación de los cómplices de Death Gun

-¡Bien, escuchen! – Iori llamo a sus camaradas asesinos – Ya hicieron contacto con Death Gun en Gun Gale Online, ahora nos toca a nosotros hacer nuestra parte. Nuestro hermano en la división virtual a cada uno les dio una dirección la cual tienen que vigilar, si ven cualquier movimiento extraño investiguen y si encuentran actividad hostil, sométanlos y si es necesario elimínenlos – Iori se preparó, él sabía que solo necesitaría sus hojas ocultas, pero como siempre lo hacía guardo su caja de música negra.

Mientras tanto, Kirito y Sinon esperaban que el torneo comenzara. En este torneo era una batalla entre 30 jugadores en un mismo escenario los cuales aparecen en forma aleatoria pero con mínimo 1000 metros de distancia entre cada jugador. El mapa tiene un diámetro de 10 kilómetros y diferentes entornos, como bosques, desiertos, montañas, áreas rurales y una ciudad perdida. El torneo comenzaría en la tarde, así nadie estaría en desventaja por alguna causa y a los participantes se les daba un objeto llamado terminal de rastreo satelital el cual les permitía en un tiempo de 15 minutos saber el paradero de los jugadores rivales.

Kirito estaba sentado con Sinon en una mesa, Sinon estaba dispuesta a irse cuando Kirito la detuvo.

-Veras, puede que te parezca extraño, pero ¿Cuántos nombres no reconoces de los participantes primerizos en este BOB? – Kirito le mando la lista a Sinon

-¿De qué hablas? – Sinon estaba confundida

-Por favor, dímelo, es importante

-Mientras solo sean sus nombres, no veo el problema – Sinon comenzó a revisar la lista – Si no considero a cierto espadachín odioso, solo hay tres nuevos jugadores

-¿Tres? ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Juushi X, Pale Rider y… ¿Este se pronuncia Sterben? – Kirito se quedó pensativo

-¿Qué te pasa? No me has explicado que sucede – Kirito siguió en su silencio – Oye, solo conseguirás que me enoje

-Bueno es que…

-¿Qué? ¿Intentas molestarme para perjudicar mi desempeño en el torneo? – Sinon comenzaba a enojarse

-No. Te equivocas, no es eso…

-¿Tiene que ver con la manera extraña en la que te comportaste en las eliminatorias y de que Saga se fuera?

-Si asi es, ayer me hablo un jugador de otro VRMMO, uno de ellos debe ser el

-¿Un amigo suyo?

-No, es un enemigo, ambos intentamos matarlos. Sin embargo no recuerdo su nombre

-¿Matarte? ¿Enemigo? ¿Te peleaste con alguien dentro de un gremio o algo así?

-No. Teníamos la intención de acabar con la vida del otro, el… él y su gremio hicieron cosas imperdonables, jamás podríamos ser amigos, tuve que resolver las cosas con mi espada y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, pero… he evitado mi responsabilidad todo este tiempo, me esforcé para olvidar el asunto hasta ahora, sin embargo ya no puedo seguir escapando, llego el momento de encararlo. Lamento haber dicho cosas tan raras, olvídalo

-"¿Seguirías siendo capaz de apretar el gatillo?" Eso me lo dijo Saga en nuestro combate. – Sinon hiso una pequeña pausa – Kirito… ¿Fueron jugadores de aquel juego? – Kirito no contesto – Perdón, no debería hablar de eso ¿Verdad?

-No, descuida – Ambos quedaron en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que Sinon hablo

-Kirito… - Sinon solo dijo su nombre mientras el la observaba con cierta confusión – Debemos ir a la sala de espera, de lo contrario no podremos concentrarnos o inspeccionar nuestros equipos

Kirito y Sinon se pararon de la mesa y se dirigieron a un elevador para ir a la sala de espera

-Comprendo que tienes razones para hacer lo que haces, pero nuestra promesa es un asunto aparte, tú y yo tenemos un duelo y me vengare de Saga usándote a ti en su lugar, así que nunca te perdonare si dejas que te dispare otra persona – Sinon se acercó a Kirito quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de el

-Comprendo, sobreviviré hasta encontrarte – Kirito no se dio la vuelta hasta que Sinon le agradeció

Al llegar a la sala de espera, los participantes se preparaban para entrar al torneo el cual iniciaría en 10 segundos, todos los espectadores se encontraban emocionados. Mientras tanto Kirito y Sinon se preparaban para este torneo.

Al iniciar el torneo todos los jugadores sobresalientes de GGO combatían entre si lo cual asemejaba a los viejos juegos de disparos en primera persona, más específicamente de las partidas en línea.

Sinon estaba cerca del puente apunto de disparar cuando Kirito la detuvo, él quería observar el combate entre dos jugadores. Uno de los participantes llamado Dyne era seguido por Pale Rider el cual para mejorar su agilidad uso un equipo muy ligero y logro derrotar a Dyne.

Cuando Sinon se disponía a dispararle este fue derribado por un dardo paralizante, Sinon y Kirito no sabían de donde se originó el disparo, entonces Kirito logro divisar a Death Gun con un rifle Silent Assassin, el cual era un rifle demasiado extraño en GGO. Death Gun sacó su pistola dispuesto a rematarle

-Sinon ¡Dispárale! – Kirito comenzó a alarmarse

-¿A quién?

-¡Al de la capa! ¡Por favor hazlo antes de que el dispare!

Mientras tanto en ALO, Leafa, Liz, Silica, Asuna, Klein y Yui observaban el torneo. Todas estaban impresionadas por los jugadores aunque algo decepcionadas por que no saliera Kirito. Lo que vieron a continuación fue como Pale Rider fue derribado y posteriormente eliminado por Death Gun, su simple mascara causo miedo y escalofríos en las chicas

-Mi nombre y el de esta pistola es "Death Gun", algún día me presentare ante ustedes y con esta pistola los hare morir de verdad. Poseo el poder para hacerlo, no lo olviden esto no ha terminado, nada ha terminado It's showtime.

Asuna al ver esto recordaba al igual que Klein y lograron deducir que era un miembro del gremio asesino de Aincrad, pero al igual que Kirito no recordaban su nombre.

Mientras tanto en GGO Kirito y Sinon observaron todo lo sucedido, Sinon disparo pero no logro acertarle

-Estoy seguro se trata de Death Gun – Dijo Kirito lo que impresiono a Sinon

-¿Death Gun? ¿El sujeto del rumor que dice que si te dispara no volverás a conectarte?

-Sí, es capaz de matar a otros jugadores utilizando ese método – Sinon no le creía –Ya mato a dos personas en el mundo real

Sinon activo su dispositivo de rastreo para buscar a Death Gun pero su sorpresa fue grande ya que el mapa no lo detecto

-Es nuestra oportunidad

-¿Oportunidad? – Kirito volteo a ver a la chica

-El tipo de la capa no aparece en el mapa, se metió al rio al igual que tú, eso quiere decir que se desequipó todas sus armas

-Pero puedes moverte debajo del agua con una pistola ¿no?

-Si solo tiene una pistola podre derrotarlo con mí…

-No – Kirito la detuvo - ¡Acabas de ver como uso su pistola para matar a Pale Rider! ¡Un solo disparo vasta para matarte en el mundo real!

-No quiero aceptar que exista un jugador que este matando personas en el mundo real

-Pero es real, el jugador de la capa, Death Gun mato a mucha gente en el VRMMO en el que Saga y yo estábamos jugando, blandió su espada a sabiendas de que mataría a otros y nosotros también, por eso Saga no entro al torneo, el cree que hay alguien más en el mundo real que lo ayuda y fue a investigarlo

-¿De verdad hay alguien como el jugando GGO? – Sinon entro en un trance donde recordó un acontencimiento en su infancia pero al escuchar que Kirito la llamaba salio de el – Estoy bien, para serte sincera, tardare en digerir lo que me contaste, pero no creo que te lo hayas inventado

Dicho esto Kirito le dio las gracias e hiso una tregua con Sinon para lograr derrotar a Death Gun

Mientras tanto en ALO los chicos conversaban sobre lo que habían descubierto

-Dentro de SAO… nos preocupábamos de que nadie perdiera todos sus puntos de vida sin importar las circunstancias, pues eso significaría que morirías en el mundo real. Pero AR mato a docenas… no ¡A cientos de jugadores! Los Clearers tuvimos que lidiar con ellos formando un equipo e intentando capturarlos – Klein relato a grandes rasgos lo que paso

-Entonces, mis hermanos… - Leafa entendió a lo que se refería Klein

-Sí, pelearon en las líneas delanteras, fue terrible

-Desde ayer Kazuto ha estado actuando extraño al igual que Iori solo que él tiene más tiempo, tal vez quieran resolver ese asunto de una vez por todas

-¡Un momento! ¿No era un trabajo de medio tiempo? – Liz dijo al aire

-Me desconectare – Dijo Asuna ganándose la atención – Contactare con el empleador de Kirito, el hombre que lo llevo a GGO debe saber algo – volteo a ver a Yui – Yui ¿Podrias buscar información sobre GGO mientras estoy desconectada?

-A la orden mama – dijo la pequeña Pixie

-Muy bien, espérenme – Asuna se desconectó para contactar al empleador de Kirito, y como Saga no participo en el torneo el estaría en la vida real

Mientras tanto Sinon y Kirito se dirigían a la ciudad abandonada, ambos podían localizar a Death Gun en el próximo rastreo satelital lo cual les dejaba dos alternativas Juushi X y Sterben y si ambos estaban en la ciudad no habría tiempo para dudar.

Ambos siguieron avanzando adentrándose en la ciudad y preparando su plan para atrapar a Death Gun. Ambos decidieron separarse, Kirito atacaría en 30 segundos mientras Sinon se encargaba de cubrirlo. Sinon sabía que después de derrotar a Death Gun Kirito volvería a ser su enemigo por lo que lo eliminaría y se olvidaría de él.

Sinon avanzaba a su posición cuando fue derribada por un dardo paralizante y Death Gun apareció enfrente de ella.

-Kirito, con esto comprobare si eres el auténtico o un impostor. Recuerdo tu cólera en ese entonces. Si mato a esta mujer y enloqueces como en el pasado, sabré que eres tú. Vamos Kirito, quiero verlas, tu ira… tu sed de sangre… tu espada desesperada… muéstramelas otra ves

Sinon luchaba por sacar su arma secundaria y cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo Death Gun sacó una pistola tipo 54 y esa arma en específico tenía que ver con el pasado de Sinon.

Kirito llego a tiempo, logro dispararle 2 veces a Death Gun y lanzó una granada de humo la cual les dio cierto tiempo para huir. Kirito llevo a Sinon en brazos y la subio en una moto para huir.

-Sinon, dispárale a ese caballo y elimínalo de un disparo – Sinon preparo su Hecate pero simplemente no podía apretar el gatillo

Death Gun disparaba con su pistola, Sinon estaba entrando en pánico ya que los disparos fueron muy cercanos a ellos

-Sinon ¿Puedes oírme? A este paso nos alcanzara. Debes dispararle – Sinon estaba abrazada al cuerpo de Kirito

-¡No puedo!

-¡No tienes que acertar! ¡Basta con distraerlo!

-¡No puedo! El… él es…

-¡Conduce tu yo disparo! – Ese comentario basto para que Sinon se pusiera en posición pero esta seguía incapaz de disparar, su mira se movía demasiado.

Kirito le ayudo a disparar, la moto tomo impulso en una rampa y dispararon, si bien no le dieron a Death Gun lograron atinar a un tanque de combustible lo cual hiso una explosión y destruyo al caballo.

Después de un rato llegaron al desierto y se ocultaron en una cueva para evitar el rastreo satelital. Ambos entraron a la cueva y no dijeron palabra alguna

-Apareció a tu lado de la nada ¿Cierto? ¿Tiene habilidad de volverse invisible? ¿Es por eso que no aparece en los sondeos? – Pregunto Kirito rompiendo el silencio existente

-Eso creo, se llama Camuflaje de Distorsión Óptica Metamaterial – Sinon guardo silencio por un segundo – Deberíamos estar a salvo aquí, estamos rodeados por arena. Aunque fuese invisible, oiríamos sus pasos y veríamos sus huellas. No podrá sorprendernos como la última vez

-Entiendo, entonces debemos mantenernos alerta

-Oye ¿Crees…que puede haber muerto en la explosión?

-Justo antes de la explosión vi que abandono su caballo mecánico. Dudo que este ileso, pero no creo que este muerto

-Ya veo – Sinon se quitó de la espalda su Hecate – Si estabas en el estadio ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido a rescatarme? Estabas en el borde exterior ¿Cierto?

-Supe de inmediato que Juushi X no era el Death Gun que buscábamos

-¿Por qué?

-Porque era una mujer, fue entonces cuando me percate de algo que pasamos por alto. Por cierto su nombre no es Juushi X si no Musketeer X, cuando la derrote mire al sur y te vi tirada en la calle. Supuse que estabas en peligro asi que tome su rifle y una granada de humo para luego lanzarla entre los disparos

-Si hubiese estado más atenta… - Sinon se abrazó sus piernas

-No seas tan dura contigo misma. Yo tampoco me di cuenta que se estaba ocultando, si nos hubiéramos cambiado de lugar el paralizado hubiera sido yo y tu habrías venido a salvarme ¿Cierto? – Sinon no contesto solo se aferró más a sus piernas – En fin, ya me voy. Deberías quedarte y descansar. Preferiría que te desconectaras, pero no se puede hacer durante el torneo

-¿Tienes pensado enfrentarte a Death Gun tu solo?

-Sí, es fuerte, sinceramente será difícil enfrentarlo sin que me dispare. Si vuelve a apuntarme una vez más, podría tener que huir y abandonarte. Asi que no quiero seguir involucrándote más en esto

-¿Tú también le tienes miedo?

-Si, por su puesto. Hace un tiempo, hubiera sido capaz de enfrentarlo aunque me costara la vida, pero ahora poseo muchas cosas que debo proteger. No puedo ni quiero morir

-¿Cosas que proteger?

-Sí, tanto en el mundo virtual como en el mundo real

-Entonces, ocúltate en esta cueva. Durante BOB no puedes desconectarte por cuenta propia, pero en cuanto quedemos nosotros y alguien más podemos matarnos para permitir que esa persona gane, así terminara el torneo.

-Comprendo. Es una alternativa… pero no podría aceptarla. Si esperamos a que termine el torneo no sabremos cuantas personas terminaran en su punto de mira

-Cierto. Lo sabía tú y tu hermano son fuertes – lo último Sinon lo dijo en tono de susurro – No huiré, yo también saldré y lo enfrentare

-No, Sinon. Si te dispara podrías morir de verdad, yo soy un personaje de combate cercano pero tú no. Puede hacerse invisible. Si vuelve a sorprenderte de cerca correrás más peligro que yo

-No me importa morir – ese comentario sorprendió a Kirito – En ese momento estuve aterrorizada… le temía a la muerte. Fui incluso más débil que hace 5 años. Grite llena de patetismo, prefiero morir que seguir viviendo así

-Es normal que hayas tenido miedo, no hay nadie que no le tema a la muerte

-No quiero tener miedo. Ya no quiero vivir aterrorizada. No te pediré que me acompañes, peleare por cuenta propia – Sinon se levantó dispuesta a irse pero fue sujetada por Kirito del brazo

-Pelearas y morirás sola ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?

-Si. Puede que sea mi destino – Sinon no se molestó en mirar a Kirito y trataba de zafarse de su agarre – Suéltame. Debo ir

-Estas equivocada. Nadie muere solo. Cuando mueres, también lo hace parte de ti que vive en otros. Ya vives dentro de mí al igual que dentro de Saga y en el con más fuerza

-Es imposible, yo solamente me entregue a una persona que vi solo una vez

-¡Ya estableciste lazos sentimentales! – esas palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso

-Entonces… entonces – Sinon tomo de la ropa a Kirito - ¡Encuéntralo! ¡Encuéntralo y dile que me proteja el resto de mi vida! – Sinon comenzó a llorar - ¡No saben nada! ¡No pueden hacer nada! ¡No digas esas cosas! Esta batalla es mía… ¡Y de nadie más! Aunque pierda o muera ¡Nadie tiene derecho a juzgarme! ¡¿Tú podrás cargar con esa responsabilidad para siempre?! ¡¿Saga podrá?! ¡¿El podrá?!

-Acaso… acaso ¿Pueden sostener las manos de una asesina?

-¡Te odio! ¡Los odio! ¡A ti, a Saga y a Iori!

Después de un rato Sinon logro tranquilizarse y le relato su pasado a Kirito y gracias a eso entendió todo, porque a Saga le resultaba familiar y porque él tenía esa cajita musical.

-Nosotros… también hemos asesinado. Ya te había dicho que conocía a Death Gun el hombre de la capa del otro juego ¿Cierto? El nombre del juego era Sword Art Online

-Entonces, Saga y tú son…

-Sí, lo que llaman un superviviente de SAO al igual que Death Gun. Él era miembro de un gremio de asesinos llamado Ataúd Risueño. Un jugador rojo. Se formó un grupo enorme para capturarlos, ambos estuvimos en ese grupo. Pero nuestros planes se filtraron. Dentro del caos, asesine a dos miembros de AR con mi espada. Pero Saga… dicen que varias veces estuvieron a punto de matarme y que Saga lo impidió. No sé cuántos haya matado exactamente. Me forcé a olvidar el pasado, hasta que ayer me encontré con Death Gun

-¿Death Gun era miembro del gremio al que te enfrentaste, Ataúd Risueño?

-Si. Debe ser uno de los miembros que sobrevivieron y fueron encarcelados. Así que tendré que saldar cuentas con el aquí… en este mundo

-Kirito dime una cosa ¿Cómo superaste esos recuerdos? ¿Cómo evitaste que controlaran tu vida? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan fuertes ahora? – Sinon lo tomo de los hombros

-No lo hemos superado, anoche tuve un sueño donde veía a las tres personas que mate enfrente de mí. Apenas pude dormir. Saga igual ha tenido pesadillas sobre eso. Sus caras, sus voces, jamás podremos olvidarlo

-N-no puede ser… entonces ¿Qué es… lo que puedo hacer?

-Pero Sinon… si algo aprendí de mi hermano es que necesitamos aceptar lo que significaba matarlos, cargar con ese peso y seguir adelante

-El que lleva la capa es una persona real que existe de verdad ¿No?

-Sí, si supiera el nombre que tenía en SAO, podríamos encontrar su verdadero nombre y su dirección. Por eso vinimos aquí

-Entiendo ¿No puede olvidarse de SAO por eso vino a GGO porque quiere volver a ser un jugador rojo?

-Creo que no es solo eso, cuando mato a sus víctimas lo hiso en momentos donde había más espectadores. Esa señal de la cruz tan exagerada, puede que esté intentando atraer a un gran grupo de gente. Para demostrarles que tiene esa habilidad de matar gente dentro del juego

-¿Cómo es posible eso?

-Por lo que oí a las personas que mato no murieron por daño cerebral si no por un infarto y ahora que lo pienso la teoría de Saga no es tan descabellada

-¿Cuál teoría?

-El cree que hay dos o más Death Gun, uno aquí en GGO y uno en la vida real, por eso el no participo en BOB. – Kirito lo razono un poco y entendió – No se puede matar a alguien con una pistola dentro de un juego. No bastaría con el disparo de una pistola dentro de un juego

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Qué pasaría si necesitaras hacer alguna clase de preparativos en el mundo real para matar con una pistola aquí adentro?

-¿Unos preparativos en el mundo real? En ese caso ¿Cómo encontraría la información del mundo real sobre ese jugador? No sabe quiénes son

-No. Incluso un jugador normal podría encontrar la dirección de su objetivo. El despacho del gobernador general. Los jugadores de BOB introducen sus nombres reales y direcciones en esa terminal. Es un espacio abierto sin privacidad

-No puede ser ¿Estaba mirando por encima de nuestros hombros cuando lo introdujimos? Si alguien hubiera estado tan cerca, nos habríamos percatado

-¿Y hipotéticamente hablando, si la capa de Death Gun funcionase en la ciudad?

-Eso sería una locura. Lo expulsarían por sus malos modales

El tiempo pasaba Kirito y Sinon lograron descubrir como operaba Death Gun mientras el sol en GGO se ocultaba.

Mientras tanto en ALO Asuna logro contactar a Kikouka y se reunieron en ALO

-¡Chrysheight! ¡Llegas tarde! – Lizbeth reclamo cuando vio entrar a Kikouka con su avatar undine

-Vi-vine a toda velocidad desde el punto guardado. Si hubiera limitantes de velocidad en ALO ya me habrían quitado mi licencia

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Asuna se levantó para encarar a Chrysheight

-Puede que me lleve bastante tiempo explicarlo… y tampoco sé por dónde empezar…

-¡No evites la pregunta!

-Entonces, lo hare yo – Yui intervino diciendo los antecedentes que empujaron a Chrysheight a enviar a Kirito a GGO

-Vaya que sorpresa… ¿Reuniste toda esa información en tan poco tiempo y llegaste a esa conclusión? ¿Estas interesada en trabajar en la división virtual? – Asuna reacciono ante ese comentario de una manera un tanto brusca – No, lo siento. A estas alturas, no voy a intentar mentir. La explicación de la pequeña es completamente cierta

-Oye Chrys… oí que tú fuiste el que contrato a Kirito ¿Estás diciendo que sabias de los asesinatos e hiciste que Kirito convirtiera su avatar? – Klein entro en la conversación

-Espera un segundo, Klein no son asesinatos

-¿No?

-El Amusphere no puede lastimar ni un solo pelo de tu cabeza da igual lo que hagas con ella. Y tampoco puede detener un corazón al que ni siquiera está conectado. La semana pasada, Kirito, Saga y yo tuvimos una larga charla al respecto y alcanzamos esa conclusión. Un disparo en un videojuego no puede matar a nadie en el mundo real. Saga está investigando en el mundo real y por ende le cubre las espaldas a Kirito

-¿Y por qué le pediste a mi hermano que fuera a GGO? Sentiste algo… No, sigues sintiéndolo – Leafa intervino parándose – Sientes que el jugador llamado Death Gun tiene algún secreto terrible ¿verdad?

-Chrys, Death Gun es un superviviente de SAO y un miembro de Ataúd Risueño el peor de los gremios rojos – Las palabras de Asuna hicieron que Chrysheight se impactara

-¿Es eso cierto? – pregunto incrédulo

-Si. No puedo recordar su nombre, pero Klein y yo formamos parte de la lucha contra AR

-O-oye Asuna ¿Chrysheight sabe lo de SAO? Dijiste que en el mundo real es un empleado del gobierno que se dedica a cuestiones de redes y está jugando ALO como parte de su investigación de los VRMMO – cuestiono Liz algo confundida

-Es cierto, pero yo antes tenía otro trabajo. Era miembro de las fuerzas especiales de incidentes de SAO. Tampoco es que pudiéramos actuar de ninguna forma

-Chrysheight ¿Serias capaz de encontrar el nombre y la dirección de Death Gun? ¿Tienes una lista de los miembros supervivientes de Ataúd Risueño para hablar con sus proveedores de Internet y ver si están jugando GGO ahora?

-No, eso es imposible. Si solo sabemos que son antiguos miembros de Ataúd Risueño, no vamos a conseguir sus nombres verdaderos ni sus direcciones

-¿Y porque no preguntamos a los propietarios del juego? – sugirió la pequeña Silica

-GGO está dirigido por una compañía extranjera, sería complicado hacer eso en un momento como este

-Estoy segura que mi hermano está en el campo de batalla para descubrir sus nombres. Cuando volvió ayer a casa, se veía realmente asustado. Creo que se dio cuenta durante la ronda de clasificación ayer de que alguien de Ataúd Risueño estaba jugando GGO y que tal vez intenten matar de nuevo. Así que fue a acabar con todo, para encontrar su viejo nombre y obligarlos a dejar de cometer asesinatos. Lo que no entiendo es donde esta Iori en este asunto ¿Por qué él está en la vida real investigando? – Leafa estaba preocupada

Chrysheight, sabes desde donde está haciendo inmersión Kirito ¿Verdad?

-S-si más o menos – Ante este intento de evadir el tema Asuna se acercó amenazante a Chrysheight – Si que lo sé, la verdad es que yo prepare el sitio. La seguridad es perfecta al igual que la supervisión. Hay alguien justo a su lado y puedo decir con certeza que su cuerpo real está fuera de peligro

-¡¿Dónde está?!

-En un hospital de Ochanomizu en el distrito Chiyona

-¿En un hospital de Chiyona? ¿Al que fue para la rehabilitación?

-Sí, eso es

-Voy a ir a verlo al mundo real – Asuna estaba meramente decidida a ir con Kirito

Mientras tanto, Sinon y Kirito ya tenían su plan listo, Kirito saldría en el siguiente sondeo satelital para actuar de carnada y así Death Gun fuera derribado por Sinon.

Kirito salió de la cueva y activo su rastreador el cual mostraba un total de 26 jugadores derrotados

Kirito y Sinon tomaron sus posiciones, Sinon preparo su mira de visión nocturna y Kirito esperaba paciente a Death Gun. La vida de Sinon dependía del disparo siguiente ya que otro jugador llamado Yamikaze estaba al acecho, si bien no era Death Gun, sería un distractor para Kirito y eso se volvería un error fatal.

Kirito se encontraba debajo de la luz de la luna plenamente concentrado, Yamikaze se acercaba velozmente por el suroeste pero Kirito tenía en mente solo a Death Gun.

Kirito encontró a Death Gun el cual le disparo con su rifle de francotirador, Sinon elimino a Yamikaze de un disparo y disparo contra Death Gun el cual hiso lo mismo contra Sinon destrozado su mira telescópica. Death Gun tenía de reserva un estoque metálico

-Es un arma muy extraña, de hecho no sabía que existían espadas metálicas en GGO – Dijo Kirito viendo a Death Gun el cual logro acertarle un golpe con si estoque

-Debiste haber estudiado más, espadachín negro. Puedes crearla con la habilidad Bayoneta aunque no puede alcanzar un tamaño superior a este – respondió Death Gun

-Es una lástima que no puedas crear una espada que me guste

-¿Aun te gustan las espadas con alto requerimiento de STR? De ser así, ese juguete debió haberte dado una enorme decepción

-No esta tan mal. Siempre quise blandir algo como esto, además sigue siendo una espada. Si te golpeo con ella hasta dejarte sin puntos de vida, habré ganado

-Que audaz ¿Podrás hacerlo? Has pasado mucho tiempo respirando el aire pútrido del mundo real. Si el antiguo Kirito hubiese visto ese enclenque Golpe Vorpal, estaría muy decepcionado

-Tal vez. Puedo decir lo mismo de ti ¿Aun crees que eres miembro de Ataúd Risueño?

-¿Pudiste recordar algo como eso? Entonces debes comprender la diferencia que hay entre ambos. Yo soy un verdadero jugador rojo, pero tu no. Mataste impulsado por el miedo para poder sobrevivir no eres más que un cobarde que jamás se detuvo a pensar en las implicaciones de sus actos e intentaste olvidarlo todo

-Puede que tengas razón. Pero tú también dejaste de ser un asesino. Ya sé cómo mataste a Zexceed y al resto. No fue gracias al poder de tu pistola negra y mucho menos a tu propio poder

-¿Y cómo crees que lo hice?

-Utilizaste el camuflaje de tu capa para observar la información personal de los jugadores en la oficina del gobernador general. Hiciste que tus cómplices entraran a sus habitaciones para inyectarles una droga en el tiempo indicado y disfrazar sus muertes como ataques cardiacos. Esa es la verdad. Asuntos internos posee los nombres de todos los jugadores de SAO. En cuanto sepan tu nombre antiguo, sabrán tu nombre real, tu dirección y como cometiste esos crímenes. Saga está detrás de ti en el mundo real ¡Ponle fin a esto! Desconéctate y entrégate

-Ya veo. Tu imaginación es interesante pero no acertaste por completo. No podrás detenerme. Porque es imposible que sepas mi nombre antiguo. Incluso olvidaste la razón por la cual no puedes recordar mi nombre. Óyeme cuando nuestra batalla termino, estuve a punto de decirte mi nombre pero tu… nunca quisiste escucharlo por eso nunca supiste mi nombre es por eso que no puedes recordarlo – Kirito quedo en shock ya que esa declaración fue cierta – Te derrotare aquí mismo, yacerás en el suelo mientras mato a la chica y lo único que podrás hacer será observar y ni siquiera tu hermano te salvara de esto.

Death Gun comenzó una serie de ataques rápidos y precisos, Kirito estaba en problemas, los ataques de Death Gun no parecían parar. Kirito hacia un esfuerzo por recordar el nombre que uso en SAO

-¡Zaza! ¡Zaza el ojirojo! ¡Ese era tu nombre!

Dicho esto frenaron su combate y en el apareció una línea de predicción la cual era de Sinon. Kirito comenzó su contraataque con su pistola y para rematarlo lo partió en dos con su espada derrotando así a Death Gun

-Esto no ha terminado. No permitiré que terminen hasta que ellos se enteren…

Kirito se fue y se reunió con Sinon

-Debemos acabar el torneo – dijo Kirito chocando el puño con el de su compañera

-Sí, tienes razón

-Ahora que Death Gun no está el cómplice que iba a ir por ti ya no será problema. Aunque deberás estar a salvo si te desconectas lo más seguro es llamar a la policía. Y también creo que Saga ha de estar buscando a los cómplices de Death Gun

-Pero ¿Qué debería decir cuando llame a emergencias?

-Tienes razón. Podemos pedirle ayuda a mi empleador del gobierno o si quieres le digo a Saga que vaya a donde estas. Aunque no puedo pedirte tus datos en este lugar

-Está bien, te los diré y así ya informas a Saga y a tu empleador. Me llamo Shino Asada mi dirección es… - Kirito quedo en shock, la chica que tanto buscaba su hermano llamada Shino era la misma Sinon pero decidió callar ya que ambos debían reconocerse

-Entonces, le pediré a mi empleador que mande a la policía o le diré a Saga que vaya

-¿Por qué confías tanto en tu hermano?

-Digamos que tiene una historia por eso, si lo llegas a conocer de seguro te contara

-Bien, por cierto ¿Tienes pensado irte sin siquiera decirme tu nombre?

-Lo siento, me llamo Kazuto Kirigaya - ambos rieron ya que su nombre era algo evidente – Entonces para desconectarnos debemos darle fin a BOB ¿Qué opinas tenemos un duelo?

-Estas hecho polvo. No podría enorgullecerme de derrotarte en ese estado. Podremos enfrentarnos en la siguiente BOB. Acabemos con esto ¿te parece?

-Pero ¿Cómo? No habrá un ganador hasta que alguno de nosotros pierda todos sus puntos de vida

-Dicen que en la primera BOB hubo dos ganadores. El jugador que estaba por ganar se descuidó y lo mato una granada-obsequio

-¿Qué es eso? – Sinon puso en la mano de Kirito una granada para después abrazarlo y ambos así ganaron el torneo BOB

Kirito vio las listas de las muertes causadas por Death Gun el cual logro causar dos muertes en el torneo.

Kirito salió de la inmersión y vio Asuna preocupada a su lado con los ojos llorosos

-K-Kirito – Asuna abrazo a su novio el cual recién regresaba a la vida real

-Tranquila estoy bien, debo contactar a Iori – dijo Kazuto abrazando a su novia, en eso el celular de Kazuto sonó

- _No hay tiempo para felicitaciones iré a casa de Sinon, estuve siguiendo el torneo por una radio todo el tiempo_

-¿Cuándo conseguiste la dirección?

 _-Recuerda que estoy en una hermandad poderosa y tu querido empleador me ayudo un poco_

-Ok, espérame iré contigo

- _No, tu cuida a mi cuñada yo estaré bien_ – Iori colgó dejando a Asuna sonrojada

-Es cierto, tu quédate tu hermano estará bien y tienes que cuidar a tu novia – La enfermera que cuido a Kazuto todo el tiempo le dio la razon a Iori y dejo sonrojados a ambos adolescentes

Mientras tanto Iori corría hacia la casa de Sinon. Él tenía un presentimiento de que algo pasaría y su impulso por ir era demasiado grande por lo que empezó a aumentar la velocidad mientras corría atreves de los tejados de los edificios.


	13. Amor Reforzado

Kirito le advirtió a Sinon que posiblemente hubiera alguien en su casa esperando el preciso momento para matarla. Sinon regreso al mundo real y empezó a revisar su casa la cual estaba vacía, después de unos minutos llego su amigo Kyouji Shinkawa a su casa con una pequeña cena.

-Quería felicitarte, por fin eres la mejor en GGO – decía su amigo felicitándola – Sabia que lo lograrías, tienes una fortaleza autentica que nadie posee

-Gracias – decía Sinon sonriente

-Esto… Asada, me dijiste que esperara ¿Verdad? – el chico comenzó a ponerse nervioso, me dijiste que si esperaba algún día serias mía ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué te sucede? – Sinon comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por la actitud rara que estaba mostrando el chico

-Te acompañare por siempre, no dependerás nunca de él, te protegeré para siempre ¿Si?

Sinon empezó a desesperarse ya que Shinkawa la abrazo

-Asada, me gustas, te amo mi querida Asada, mi querida Sinon

-¡Detente! – Sinon empujo al chico y lo tiro al piso haciendo que se cayera el regalo que le había traído Shinkawa

-No, Asada, no me traiciones tú también – el chico había perdido la razón, se acercó a Sinon acorralándola en la pared, saco una jeringa y se la puso en un costado – No te muevas, la sustancia de esta jeringa hará que tus músculos dejen de funcionar, detendrá tu corazón y tus pulmones

-¿Jeringa? Entonces… ¿Tú eres el otro Death Gun? – Sinon quedo en shock

-No está nada mal, descubriste la verdad de Death Gun. Tienes razón, soy una de sus manos. Sin embargo, hasta la última BOB yo fui el usuario que estaba detrás de Sterben, pero hoy quise trabajar en el mundo real. Veras, no podía permitir que otro hombre te pusiera las manos encima, ni aun que se tratara de mi hermano

-¿Tu hermano? ¿La persona que estuvo en el gremio de asesinos de SAO era tu hermano?

-Descuida, no te dejare sola – el chico comenzó a meter una de sus manos debajo de su playera

-A-aún hay tiempo ¡Puedes comenzar de nuevo! Asistirás a una academia ¿verdad? Quieres ser médico ¿Cierto? – Sinon pasó de un estado de shock a un estado de miedo total

-¿Medico? ¡Eso ya no importa! Mis padres, todos en la escuela… ¡Son un montón de inútiles! De haber podido ser más fuerte en GGO, me habría quedado satisfecho, pero… ¡Ese imbécil de Zexcced mintió al decir que los personajes de AGI serían los mejores! ¡GGO era todo para mí! ¡Sacrifique todo en el mundo real por ese juego! – el chico estaba perdiendo poco a poco la cordura que tenia

-¿Es por eso que lo mataste?

-Exacto ¿Piensas que existiría un mejor sacrificio para probar que Meath Gen es el más fuerte en GGO? No, de todos los VROMMO. Ya me aburrí de esta estúpida realidad – Ishikawa se acercaba más a Sinon – Vamos Asada, acompáñame a la siguiente, podemos renacer en un mundo como GGO. Puede ser un mundo de fantasía si lo deseas. Podremos renacer en ese lugar ¡Y vivir juntos como marido y mujer! ¡Tendremos aventuras y también hijos será divertido! Volvámonos uno solo Asada. Eres tan linda Asada. Mi… mi Asada ¡Siempre me has gustado! Desde que me contaron en la escuela lo que te sucedió. Estoy seguro que eres la única chica en Japón que ha matado a un criminal con una pistola real ¡Eres increíble! Te dije que poseías una fortaleza autentica. Es por eso que escogí una Tipo 54 como el arma que forjaría la leyenda de Death Gun. Te admiro muchísimo. Te amo… Te amo… Más que a cualquiera…

-No… - Sinon cerró los ojos y empezó a pesar como fue que Saga y Kirito la conocieron y como la salvaron, pero lo que más tenia presente era al niño de cabello castaño y ojos grises que le había regalado su pequeña caja de música y prometió estar siempre con ella. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella y su personaje Sinon siempre han peleado por ellas mismas y que esta era la última pelea que darían por otra persona.

Sinon abrió los ojos y le dio varios golpes a Shinkawa y se liberó de su agarre para correr hacia la puerta de su casa pero Shinkawa la logro alcanzar y jalar hacia él. Sinon entro al borde de la desesperación pero la puerta de su casa se abrió, Iori había llegado dándole un rodillazo en la cara a Shinkawa – ¡Huye Sinon! – Iori le grito y siguió peleando aun que no estaba realmente concentrado, estaba más preocupado porque Sinon saliera de ahí por lo que Shinkawa logro tirarlo y asestarle varios golpes, y a pesar de que Iori tenía sus hojas ocultas Shinkawa logro usar su jeringa en el

-¡Saga! – Sinon al ver esto se puso de pie y agarro un radio que tenía en su mesa y se lo arrogo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente y acercándose a Saga para revisarlo

-No fue limpio… Debí de saber que traería una jeringa

-¡¿Dónde te inyecto?! ¡No puedes morir así! – Sinon abrió su gabardina y vio que el líquido estaba sobre una pequeña bolsita de su playera

- _Aunque no estés conmigo me cuidas_ – Saga supo en ese instante que la cajita de música que tenía le había salvado la vida

-Oye, dime… ¿qué tienes guardado ahí?

-Un viejo regalo de una persona especial para mí… Corrí con suerte – Sinon lo tomo de su gabardina

-¡Pensé que ibas a morir!

-Perdón, no me mates tu – Sinon lo soltó y voltearon a ver a Shinkawa inconsciente

-Gracias por venir, pensé que Kirito vendría

-Él se quedó con mi cuñada y yo estaba por la zona así que me puse en contacto con él, me dio la dirección y vine

-Ahora que recuerdo, tú eres el chico que iba a entrenar al parque

-Y tú la chica del columpio

-Perdón, no me eh presentado, soy Asada Shino – decía la chica - ¿Quieres tomar un café?

-Soy Iori Kirigaya y acepto la invitación – respondió Iori

Unos policías llegaron al apartamento de Shino, Iori les explico la situación y por ello se llevaron a Shinkawa

Shino preparo los cafés y se sentaron en la mesa, Shino estaba por hablar cuando la melodía de su cajita de música se escuchó, Shino la tomo y cerro la cajita

-Entonces, si eras tú – Iori saco su cajita de música la cual siguió la melodía de la cajita de Shino y en ese momento recordaron

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Era diciembre por lo que había una feria en la ciudad, una chica de cabello café y ojos negros estaba sentada en un columpio, a pesar de tener solo 9 años era solitaria. Ella ya iba a irse cuando se encontró con un chico de cabello castaño y ojos grises_

 _-Hola – dijo el chico alegremente_

 _-Hola – dijo la chica tímida_

 _-¿Por qué estás aquí sola?_

 _-Quería ir a la feria pero no tengo con quien ir_

 _-Entonces yo te llevare, vamos – El chico la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia la feria_

 _En la feria se subieron a casi todo los juegos y jugaron sin parar, ambos chicos se divirtieron como nunca. Después de un rato llegaron a un juego donde tenías que tirar a los patos de hule y te daban un premio. El chico fue primero y se ganó una pequeña cajita musical plateada_

 _-Toma – el chico le entrego la cajita – Quiero que tú la tengas y que seamos amigos, nunca estarás sola_

 _-Espera – la chica jugo en el mismo juego y gano otra cajita solo que de color negro – Entonces tu ten esta, siempre estaremos juntos ¿verdad?_

 _-Sí, siempre seremos amigos, me llamo Iori_

 _-Yo soy Shino…_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

-Entonces me volví a enamorar de la persona correcta – dijo Iori apenado

-¿Q-que? – Shino sintió pena

-Recuerdo que desde ese día no pude volverte a ver, pero siempre llevaba esta cajita conmigo, y conforme fui creciendo, era más grande mi necesidad de volverte a ver y estar contigo

-Iori, no puedes amarme – decía Shino ocultando sus ojos en sus lentes

-¿Por qué?

-Soy una asesina

(POV Sinon)

 _Mi madre y yo fuimos a una oficina postal después de unos días de conocernos, todo era paz y tranquilidad, sin embargo esa paz fue interrumpida súbitamente. Un hombre entro y se acercó a la caja, aventó a mi madre y saco un arma y amenazo al cajero con dispararle si no le daba dinero._

 _El cajero comenzó a hacer lo que dijo, pero el hombre le disparo, después le apunto a otra cajera pidiéndole lo mismo_

 _-Haz lo que te digo o disparo otra vez – dijo esta ves apuntándole a mi madre_

 _En ese momento corrí hacia el hombre y le mordí la mano, haciendo que tirara el arma, yo la tome y el hombre trato de quitármela, entonces dispare contra el pero no cayo y volví a disparar y a pesar de eso se volvió a levantar y yo volví a disparar._

 _Mi madre me miro con una cara de horror, vi como mis manos estaban salpicadas de sangre y escurría sangre del hombre muerto en suelo._

(Fin del POV Sinon)

-Yo también lo soy, supongo que tenemos eso de común – Iori relato su historia de cómo entro a la hermandad, su vida en ella y lo ocurrido en SAO y ALO – Cuando Kirito me conto que alguien podía hacerte daño sentí que debía venir.

Shino no dijo nada, luchaba por no llorar

-Bueno me tengo que ir, nos veremos después Shino – Iori se levantó y fue a la puerta, pero antes de abrir fue detenido por Shino que lo abrazo por la espalda

-No te vayas – dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos – No quiero que te vayas, no quiero perderte de nuevo

Iori se volteo y beso a Shino, fue un beso algo torpe pero lleno de sentimientos, Shino estaba impresionada pero fue cediendo al beso y lo siguió. Ya cuando se separaron Iori abrazo a Shino mientras esta lloraba en su pecho

-No te abandonare nunca, siempre estaré contigo – Decía Iori abrazándola

Shino solo lloraba en silencio en el pecho de Iori mientras este solo se limitaba a tratarla de arrullar acariciando su pelo. Después de un rato, Shino se quedó dormida Iori la cargo y la llevo a su cuarto para que durmiera.

Al amanecer Shino despertó y no vio a Iori, solo vio una nota y una gabardina negra a lado de ella

 _"_ _Póntela, parece que hará frio hoy, iré por ti a tu escuela hay algunas personas a las que quiero presentarte Atte: Iori"_

Shino sonrió, lo que había pasado entre ellos fue real. Shino se preparó y se puso la gabardina de Iori para ir a su instituto.

Shino estaba sentada en una banca de su instituto cuando tres chicas llegaron

-No me llames si vas a llegar tarde – Dijo Shino parándose

-Asada, últimamente te has vuelto un poco engreída – dijo una de las chicas de cabello castaño

-Es cierto ¿No te parece? – fue secundada por otra de cabello negro

-Descuida, somos amigas. Pero claro, supongo que nos ayudaras en tiempos de necesidad ¿Verdad? 20,000 Yenes bastaran por ahora – una chica de cabello café estaba parada frente a Shino

-Ya te lo dije. No te prestare dinero – Shino se quitó los lentes

-Esta vez se la pedí a mi hermano

-No me importa – la chica de cabello café saco una pistola y apunto con ella hacia Shino

-Me dijo que jamás debía apuntar a nadie con ella. Pero no te molesta ¿verdad? Estas acostumbrada ¿cierto? ¡Vamos comienza a llorar Asada! ¡Pídeme perdón de rodillas! – La chica trato de disparar el arma pero simplemente no pudo - ¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa? – Shino tomo por la muñeca a la chica y le quito el arma

-Una 1911 Government tu hermano tiene buen gusto aunque a mí no me gusta. Debes quitarle el seguro antes de disparar – Shino quito el seguro y disparo contra una lata de refresco para después entregar el arma – Es cierto, no deberías apuntar a nadie con ella. Adios

Eso fue el primer paso de Shino hacia una vida mejor, una vida sin miedo. El día en el instituto prosiguió si ningún inconveniente y a la hora de la salido vio a Iori recargado en una moto lo que genero comentarios entre las conocidas de Shino.

-No pensé que vendrías – Shino se acercó a Iori – Ten tu gabardina

-Hola, Shino y no quiero que tú te la quedes, es tuya – Iori le presto un casco y se fueron

Después de lo que sucedió, arrestaron a Shouichi y Kyouji Shinkawa. El testimonio de Shouichi dejo en claro que existía otro cómplice el tercer Death Gun Atushi Kanamoto sigue prófugo. Death Gun nació cuando Shouichi pago cierta suma en efectivo por una capa que pudiera hacerlo invisible, con esa capa y unos binoculares Shouinchi comenzó a recopilar información de otros jugadores.

Mientras tanto, su hermano Kyouji se dedicó a entrenar a su personaje, Sterben era un personaje de AGI y odiaba a Zexceed por haber dicho que la AGI era el stat más importante, mientras que su propio personaje era de STR/VIT, cuando Shouichi se enteró de esto, le dijo a Kyouji el nombre y la dirección de Zexceed entonces discutieron cual era la mejor manera de matarlo. Dicen que no hablaba en serio al principio, pero cuanto más hablaban del asunto más concreto parecía el plan.

Finalmente decidieron robar un peligroso fármaco del hospital de su padre y una llave electrónica maestra que se utiliza para abrir puertas en casos de emergencia. Investigaron a sus objetivos meticulosamente y se enfocaron en personas que vivían solas en lugares de escasa seguridad. Shouichi utilizo la llave maestra para entrar a la casa de Shigemura, alias Zexceed. Acordaron la hora en que matarían al personaje de Shigemura. Kyouji entro al juego con el personaje de su hermano Sterben, se hizo llamar Death Gun y le disparo a Zexceed.

Operaron de una manera similar en su segunda víctima, Takaro Ligeramente Salado. Sin embargo los jugadores de GGO no vieron a Death Gun como una amenaza sino como un chiste. Esto último los enfureció y decidieron matar a tres jugadores durante Bullet Of Bullets, esto cumpliría los criterios de los asesinatos anteriores: Pale Rider Garret y Sinon.

Los compañeros de Iori fueron quienes llevaron a los hermanos Shinkawa ante las autoridades, la hermandad de Iori continua buscando al tercer Death Gun, Kanamoto o conocido en SAO como Johnny Black.

Después de hablar con Kikouka, Iori llevo a Shino al Dicey Café

-¿Querías traerme a este lugar? – pregunto Shino confundida

-Sí, quiero que conozcas a alguien – respondió Iori abriéndole la puerta

-¡Tardaste! Me comí dos trozos de pastel de manzana mientras te esperaba, si engordo será por tu culpa – reclamaba Rika sentada junto a Asuna y Kazuto

-¡Ya preséntanos Iori! – dijo Asuna ansiosa

-Les presento a la tercera campeona de Gun Gale Online Asada Shino, alias Sinon

-De-deja eso – Shino estaba algo apenada

-Ya conoces a mi hermano Kazuto Kirigaya, el espadachín negro – Iori volteo a ver a las chicas – Ellas son mis amigas de SAO. Rika Shinosaki, alias Lizbeth la herrera usurera

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – la chica trato de golpear a Iori sin éxito terminando en el piso

-Y ella es mi cuñada Asuna Yuuki también conocida como Asuna, la curandera frenética – eso provoco un sonrojo en la chica

Los jóvenes se sentaron y la conversación fue al principio sobre el nombre de Death Gun

-Asada, te hicimos venir por una razón – Asuna tomo seriedad en el asunto

-¿Una razón? – esto confundió a la chica

-Shino, primero que nada tengo que pedirte disculpas. Tuve que contarle a Asuna y a Rika lo que sucedió en tu pasado, necesitaba su ayuda

-Al decir verdad, fuimos a la ciudad donde vivías – Asuna apoyo a Iori

-¿Por qué harían tal cosa…? – Shino comenzó a alarmarse por lo que se levantó pero fue detenida por Iori que le tomo la mano

-Porque no has hablado con quién deberías ni has oído lo que debes oír. Puede que esto te duela, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados e ignorarte ahora que te volví a encontrar

-¿Con quién debería hablar? ¿Lo que necesito oír? – Rika dejo entrar a una mujer de cabello castaño y a una niña pequeña de cabello negro en dos trenzas y se sentaron frente a Shino – Disculpe ¿Quién es usted?

-Mucho gusto eres Shino Asada ¿Cierto? Me llamo Sachie Oosawa, ella es Mizue, tiene cuatro años. Antes de que naciera trabajaba en esa oficina postal – Shino en ese momento recordó a la mujer – Lo lamento, lo siento, Shino. Debí haber hablado contigo hace mucho tiempo, nunca me disculpe contigo ni te di las gracias. El día del incidente la llevaba dentro de mi vientre, Shino no solo salvaste mi vida, sino también la suya. Gracias… muchísimas gracias

-¿Les salve la vida?

-Shino, no has hecho más que culparte. También te has mortificado, no digo que este del todo mal, pero también creo que tienes derecho a pensar en las vidas que salvaste y comenzar a perdonarte – la pequeña se acercó a Shino y de su mochila saco un dibujo para Shino

-Señorita Shino, muchas gracias por salvarnos a mi mama y a mí – Shino comenzó a llorar, la pequeña tomo sus manos y Iori puso su mano en su hombro

-Puede que me haya desaparecido antes, pero ahora nada me separara de ti Shino, yo te apoyare y cuidare siempre – Iori la abrazo por la espalda lo que dejo a Kazuto, Rika, Asuna y Agil estupefactos, ninguno de ellos vio a Iori mostrar cariño hacia alguien.

Al anochecer Iori llego a las 2 de la mañana y entro a su cuarto por la ventana creyendo que nadie lo esperaba estaba por acostarse cuando vio a su hermana Suguha sentada en su cama

-Sugu ¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde, debes dormir

-Quiero respuestas Iori… - los ojos de Suguha comenzaron a humedecerse - ¿Qué sucede? ¿En qué te metiste? ¿Por qué investigaste de Death Gun en la vida real?

Iori se sentó a su lado y comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado, como se unió a la hermandad, su entrenamiento y las razones por las cuales hiso todo eso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué entraste? – Decía Suguha entre sollozos - ¿Qué pasara si mueres?

-Sugu, hago esto porque hasta que no encuentre a la persona responsable de la muerte de nuestros tíos no poder estar en paz, y aunque la encuentre seguiré en ese lugar así podre proteger a las personas que me importan, si mis acciones pueden detener la muerte de inocentes entonces que así sea – Iori tomo del rostro a Sugu – tranquila estaré bien, recuerda que esto no debes contarlo a nadie solo cuatro personas lo saben incluyéndote.

Suguha solo abrazo a su hermano para continuar llorando hasta quedarse dormida, Iori la cargo hasta su cuarto y la acostó en su cama para después el ir a su cuarto a descansar

Paso una semana desde ese día, una feria llego a la ciudad, ALO estaría fuera de servicio por un parche que se instalaría por lo que los chicos no entrarían a ALO.

Kazuto y Suguha desayunaban mientras Iori tomaba un baño

-Oye Kazuto, ¿Qué harás hoy? – preguntaba Suguha

-Pues tenía pensado llevar a Asuna a la feria – respondió Kazuto

-Porque no van Asuna, Shino, Iori y tú en una cita doble

-Sería buena idea, le diré cuando salga de bañarse

-Oye… ¿Tu sabes del pasado de Iori? – Suguha comenzó a ponerse nerviosa

-Ya te conto cierto…

-Si… ¿Tu qué opinas de eso?

-Pues si me preocupa que pueda ocurrirle algo, pero sé que el estará bien, yo confió en él y la mejor manera de ayudarlo es guardando discreción y confiar en el

-Tienes razón… yo creo en el pero me da miedo que le pase algo – Kazuto solo se quedó callado, Sugu tenía razón de tener miedo, era lógico ya que se trataba de su hermano

Iori bajo a desayunar como siempre vistiendo una gabardina negra sin su capucha

-No entiendo como tienes tantas gabardinas – decía Kazuto

-Tengo muchas gabardinas iguales y siempre procuro tenerlas limpias hermano mío – Iori se volteo a ver a Suguha – Buenos días Sugu, escuche que algo me querían sugerir

-Esto… le decía a Kazu que por que no van Shino y tu junto con Asuna y Kazuto en una cita doble a la feria

-No suena mal, iré por ella y nos vemos en la feria a las 5 de la tarde ¿Te parece Kazuto?

-Hecho, hablare con Asuna

Kazuto se dirigió a su cuarto y marco el número de Asuna

 _-¿Diga?_

-Hola Asuna ¿Tienes planes para hoy en la tarde?

 _-Hola Kazuto, no estoy libre todo el día ¿Por qué?_

-Es que quería preguntarte ¿Te gustaría ir a la feria con Shino, Iori y yo en una cita doble a las 5 de la tarde?

 _-Me encantaría Kirito_

-Bueno, nos vemos en un rato

Mientras tanto Iori caminaba por las calles hacia la casa de Shino, esta vez no quería ir sudado o algo, hoy sería un día importante para él, Iori se colocó su capucha para seguir caminando. Iori mientras caminaba pensaba en la chica que por primera vez toco su corazón. Shino desde que se conocieron fue alguien especial para él y ahora él quería dar un paso adelante.

Iori llego a su destino y toco la puerta

-Hola Iori, pasa – Shino abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a Iori a su hogar

-Shino quería preguntarte algo

-¿Qué sucede Iori?

-¿Quisieras ir conmigo a la feria? Hay algo importante que quiero decirte

-Me encantaría solo déjame prepararme

Iori asintió y espero afuera del departamento de Shino en lo que ella se arreglaba.

Mientras tanto Asuna y Kazuto ya se habían reunido, ambos conversaban de una manera tranquila mientras se dirigían a la feria. Asuna tuvo unas pequeñas complicaciones para salir a la feria por su madre pero al final de cuentas lo logro.

-Oye Kazu, tengo una idea – dijo Asuna con entusiasmo

-¿Cuál?

-Tu bien sabes que Iori siente algo por Shino

-Aja

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no actuamos de cupido con ellos?

-Pues… no lo sé siento que deberíamos dejarlos a ellos solos

Los chicos llegaron a la feria y se encontraron con Shino y Iori y lo que les sorprendió fue que Shino tenía una gabardina idéntica a las de Iori.

Los 4 comenzaron a divertirse en la feria subiendo a todo tipo de juegos mecánicos, Asuna al subir a los carritos chocones ofreció una competencia de ella y Shino contra Iori y Kazuto.

Al terminar con todos los juegos Shino y Asuna comían algodón de azúcar que les compraron los chicos cuando vieron a un gran tumulto de gente.

-¡Acerquence! ¡Acerquence y tendrán la oportunidad de participar por estos dos anillos! – El hombre era más o menos de unos 40 años de edad de tez morena y carecía de pelo en la cabeza. Este mostraba dos anillos de manera uno con una piedrita azul claro en el – Cuenta la leyenda que la pareja que use estos anillos estará junta por siempre.

Un chico se acerco

-Yo quiero participar – dijo el muchacho

-¡Excelente tenemos un voluntario! – El hombre tomo al chico del hombro – Bueno muchacho, lo que tienes que hacer es derribar esa botella con estos cuchillos, tienes tres intentos, pero ojo esta botella se mueve de izquierda a derecha aleatoriamente así que lo dejo a tu suerte – el muchacho pago 10 yenes y comenzó el juego

La botella estaba parada en una base y su abertura para moverse de lado a lado no era mayor a medio metro de largo, el muchacho arrojo un cuchillo, la botella se movió a la derecha, arrojo otro y se movió a la izquierda, arrojo el ultimo y se movió de nuevo a la derecha.

-Lo siento chico suerte para la próxima ¡Alguien más quiere intentarlo!

-Yo – Iori se acercó al hombre le pago 10 yenes y recibió los tres cuchillos

Iori se quedó estático a la distancia que no era mucha por lo que se hiso más atrás lo que causo comentarios entre la gente

-¡Vaya este chico tiene agallas! – dijo el hombre al publico

Iori seguía observando a la botella como se movía de izquierda a derecha cuando por fin se movió el arrojo los tres cuchillos a la vez y uno logro impactar a la botella tirándola al piso y por ende rompiéndola. Todos los presentes incluyendo a Shino, Asuna y Kazuto estaban con la boca en el piso.

-Bueno, gane ¿Me das mi premio? – Iori reclamo su premio el cual el hombre le entrego de mala gana e Iori se acercó a el – Si me sigues para recuperarlos tú y tus acompañantes no tendrán más juegos de azar entendido – Iori se acercó de modo en que nadie vio su hoja oculta desenfundada

El hombre asintió temeroso mientras veía como Iori se alejaba y perdía entre la gente

Los chicos caminaban riendo y platicando amenamente, Iori tenía guardados los anillos de madera en su gabardina, entonces Kazuto le hiso una señal que el perfectamente entendio

-Bueno, Shino gracias por haber venido con nosotros pero Asuna y yo tenemos que irnos ¿Verdad Asuna? – dijo Kazuto mirando a Asuna

-Ehh… Si Kazu y yo nos tenemos que ir, tenemos que acabar un trabajo nos vemos chicos – Asuna tomo del brazo a Kazuto y se fueron dejando a Shino y a Iori solos

-Bueno, vamos te llevo a casa – Iori y Shino comenzaron a caminar

Ambos no dijeron nada en toda la caminata, Iori a pesar de todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de su vida estaba nervioso, la opinión y respuesta de Shino a lo que tenía que preguntarle era lo que le ponía nervioso. Sin querer llegaron al parque donde se volvieron a reencontrar por accidente, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse por lo que el cielo tenía una tonalidad rosa.

-El cielo se ve hermoso – dijo Shino admirando el cielo

-Shino… tengo que decirte algo – la voz de Iori no sonaba como siempre, segura y fuerte, esta vez sonaba con nerviosismo

-¿Qué sucede?

-Shino, hace muchos años nos conocimos en una feria y yo ese día prometí estar contigo siempre, promesa que no cumplí – Iori callo un poco para después continuar – Pero ahora te volví a encontrar y pienso cumplir mi promesa pero quiero pedirte algo – Iori saco el anillo de madera con la piedra azul – Según el dueño del juego dice que si una pareja usa estos anillos estarán siempre juntos por lo que quisiera pedirte ¿Serias mi novia?

Shino quedo muda durante unos segundos para después lanzarse a los labios de Iori dando a entender que la respuesta era si

-Sí, sí quiero – Shino tomo el anillo y se lo puso en su dedo anular para después volver a besar a Iori

Iori al sentir sus labios solo el tomo de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo mientras Shino lo tomaba del cuello. Él sabía que la cuidaría de cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarla incluyéndolo a él, pero si algo tenía seguro era que él la amaba con todo su ser y que por primera vez podía decir que conoció el amor en su bella francotiradora que volvió a encontrar después de varios años y que tenían mucho por delante ahora que estaban juntos nuevamente.


	14. Una paz efímera

Los días pasaron, la recién iniciada relación entre Iori y Shino dio un cambio drástico en la actitud de Iori, se relacionaba más con su familia y sus amigos pero seguía teniendo esa presencia fría y calculadora, además de sus habilidades las cuales nunca dejaba que se oxidaran. Hace unos pocos días Kirito consiguió la espada legendaria Excalibur y Iori consiguió la espada legendaria Glamdring con ayuda de sus amigos el día de año nuevo.

Las vacaciones llegaban a su fin, los chicos se reunieron en la casa de Asuna y Kirito en el piso 22 de Aincrad, Kirito dormía con Pina y Yui en sus piernas, Silica estaba casi en la misma situación ya que batallaba por estar despierta, Iori junto con Asuna, Leafa y Lizbeth hacían sus tareas.

-Desde que Kirito regreso de GGO se ha estado esforzando mucho – decía Asuna contemplando a su novio dormido

-Claro, en esa cosa que está haciendo para Yui – respondió Lizbeth

-Algolatronica – dijo Leafa con entusiasmo

-Mecatronica – respondieron las chicas corrigiéndola

-Aunque debo decir que lo veo muy cómodo, de solo verlo me da sueño – Lizbeth bostezo y causo risa en las chicas.

Asuna comenzó a recordar como en una de sus citas con Kirito, se enteraron que en navidad desbloquearían los pisos del 20 al 30 en Nuevo Aincrad por lo que podrían volver a tener un hogar y ser una familia nuevamente.

Asuna al igual que Lizbeth y Silica se habían quedado dormidas por lo que Leafa las despertó

-¡Asuna! ¡Te quedaste dormida! ¡Tú también Liz! – Leafa despertó a sus amigas

Asuna sirvió algo de té y salieron para despertarse ya que, la nieve había parado

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿has oído hablar de Zekken? – Liz comenzó a hablar con su amiga

-¿Zekken? – Asuna estaba confundida - ¿Es un objeto nuevo o algo parecido?

-No, no… es el nombre de una persona, mejor dicho es un apodo. Es tan fuerte que comenzaron a llamarlo "Zekken la espada absoluta" una espada invencible, una espada mejor que cualquier otra, creo eso significa

-Qué fuerte… y bien ¿Cómo es esa persona?

-Comencé a escuchar rumores cerca del año nuevo. Quizás fue hace una semana. Ya veo, estuviste esa semana en Kioto por eso no te enteraste

-No me lo recuerdes mientras estoy aquí

-Que dura es la vida de una niña rica

-Es dura, tuve que ponerme un kimono y saludar a la gente todo el tiempo. Quise conectarme en la noche, pero el lugar donde dormí ni siquiera tenían una LAN inalámbrica y entonces… - Asuna corto un instante hasta que Lizbeth la saco de sus pensamientos – Lo siento, recordaba algo que no fue muy agradable

-¿Fuiste a una reunión de matrimonios arreglados? – dijo Liz con una mirada picara

-¡No, no! ¡No fue nada asi! – Asuna negaba frenéticamente la cabeza

-Fue una broma – Liz soltó una pequeña risita

-Si es fuerte ¿Se trata de un Player Killer? – Asuna cambio el tema

-No, solo tiene duelos

-¿Participo en algún torneo?

-No, es un jugador nuevo. Pero sus puntos de habilidad son altos ¿Conoces la isla pequeña con el gran árbol en el piso 24? Aparece todos los días a las 3 de la tarde en ese lugar y enfrenta a todo el que lo desafié. Todo comenzó cuando publico un mensaje en el foro del MMO Tomorrow para anunciar que buscaba retadores. Muchos querían darle una lección al recién llegado engreído, así que treinta personas asistieron el primer día pero…

-¿Los derroto?

-A cada uno de ellos. Nadie consiguió bajar su HP más allá del 70%

-Debe ser muy fuerte…

-Me pareció algo increíble – Dijo Silica junto con Leafa – su manera de volar no era lo que esperarías de un recién llegado, a mí me tomo unos seis meses aprender a volar bien

-¿Lo enfrentaste Silica?

-En absoluto, con solo verlo comprendí que no podía derrotarlo, aunque Leafa y Liz se atrevieron a desafiarlo ayer. Fueron muy valientes – dijo Silica con una sonrisa

-Cállate – dijo Liz avergonzada

-Todo sirve para aprender – respondió Leafa cuando comenzó a nevar de nuevo por lo que se metieron de nuevo a la cabaña

-Con respecto a ese tal Zekken, si sigue luciendo su fuerza ¿No creen que pronto dejara de encontrar rivales? – Pregunto Asuna con curiosidad

-Para nada, ofreció algo increíble al que pueda vencerlo – respondía la pequeña Silica

-¿Se trata de algún objeto raro?

-No es un objeto, ofrece una Habilidad de Espada Original como recompensa a quien lo derrote ¡Y se trata de un movimiento muy poderoso!

-¿Una habilidad? ¿Para qué arma? ¿De cuántos impactos?

-Parece ser una habilidad para espadas de una mano ¡Era una técnica de once golpes!

-¿Once? – Asuna se sorprendio ante la cantidad de golpes que daba esa habilidad

-¿De cuántos impactos es la Habilidad de Espada Original más fuerte hasta ahora? – pregunto Liz a Leafa

-Si te refieres a "Volcanic Blazer" del general Eugene creo es de ocho golpes. Sin embargo, el general no quiere enseñársela a alguien

-Con razón mucha gente está interesada en derrotar a Zekken – Asuna le pregunto a sus amigas

-No, parece que el primer día hiso una demostración, pero no la ha utilizado en combate entonces, parece que nadie lo ha forzado a usar esa habilidad – respondió Leafa

-¿Tu tampoco lo conseguiste Leafa?

-No tuve problemas hasta que nuestros HP bajaron a 60% pero, al final término derrotándome con una de sus habilidades estándares

-Olvide preguntar ¿Cuál es su raza y su arma?

-Es un Imp y utiliza una espada de mano parecida a un estoque, es muy veloz mis ojos no pudieron seguir sus movimientos, jamás había visto algo así, quede impactada muchos dicen que solo uno hiso que usara su habilidad de once golpes.

-Es de velocidad ¿eh? Si no puedo ver sus movimientos no creo tener oportunidad. Hablando de velocidad, hay alguien muy veloz aquí en esta habitación ¿Qué hay de Kirito? Seguro que le interesa… - Asuna fue interrumpida al ver a Saga de pie frente a ellas

-Kirito ya lo enfrento y al igual que yo perdió, no te puedo decir que peleamos enserio o no, pero el no utilizo dos espadas y yo solo utilice mis hojas ocultas, podría decirse que no peleamos enserio, pero en lo que respecta a nosotros en un videojuego dudo que pelemos enserio de nuevo, a menos de que haya mucho en juego, pero es lo mejor para él, yo soy un caso aparte

-Tienes razón

-Sin embargo, a mí me dio la impresión que no se lo tomo a la ligera, no vi que cediera en ningún momento, pero si algo que me preocupo fue que ambos chocaron espadas y dijeron unas palabras para volverse a separar – Añadió Leafa

-¿Qué se dijeron? – pregunto Asuna

-No me quiso decir

-Lo que yo sé es que Zekken no es un antiguo peleador de SAO, viene de otro juego, si fuera de SAO nuestras habilidades de Kirito y mías hubieran acabado con él y no con nosotros, y ahora que recuerdo – Saga volteo a ver a Leafa – tú no escuchaste el rumor completo verdad

-¿De qué hablas Saga? – Leafa miro a su hermano confundida

-Tu dijiste que solo uno logro que usara su habilidad – Leafa asintió – Veras aquí nuestras habilidades de espada se les puede nombrar poderes también, por lo que existen combos

-¿Combos? – las chicas preguntaron unísono

-Sí, esto lo descubrí jugando juegos de peleas viejos y empecé a practicar combos con mis hojas ocultas y después ya incluí mi espada. Mis habilidades en las hojas ocultas son máximo de cuatro golpes por hoja y con mi espada tiene un máximo de 7 golpes, así que se tiene que ser rápido y preciso para poder hacer un combo, además de tener un arma secundaria o dos armas, pero el combo máximo que pude hacer fue de ocho golpes por lo que su habilidad me derroto.

-Vaya – Asuna vio el reloj el cual decía 18:01 por lo que tuvo que despedirse de todos y desconectarse

Asuna abrió los ojos pesadamente y se vistió para ir a cenar con su madre. Su madre Kyouko Yuuki una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos café oscuro y una tez dura, fría y calculadora como una mujer de negocios estaba sentada en el comedor

-Llegas tarde, debes llegar al comedor cinco minutos antes – dijo con un tomo frio y seco

-Lo siento, gracias por la comida – la comida comenzó en silencio mientras de fondo se escuchaba como comenzaba a llover

-¿Estabas usando esa máquina?

-Sí, prometí que haría mi tarea con el resto

-Si no mueven sus propias manos para hacerla nunca aprenderán nada

-Todos viven muy lejos, así es más fácil reunirme con ellos

-Usar esa máquina no significa que estas con ellos, también deberías hacer tarea tu sola, si la haces con otros terminaras distrayéndote. Compréndelo, no tienes tiempo para jugar, llevas dos años de retraso en tus estudios, tendrás que trabajar más duro para compensarlo

-Estoy estudiando, imprimí mi informe de las calificaciones del segundo trimestre y lo deje en tu escritorio

-Ya lo vi, pero el informe de una escuela como esa no significa nada

-¿Una escuela como esa?

-Escúchame Asuna, tendrás un tutor durante el tercer trimestre y no uno de esos profesores de internet tan populares hoy en día. Vendrá a nuestra casa

-U-un momento, es tan repentino… - Asuna salió de su estado de neutralidad por la impresión

-Mira esto – Su madre le entrego una Tablet

-¿Qué es esto? ¿"Introducción a los exámenes de admisión"?

-Convencí a uno de mis amigos para que te permitiera hacer el examen de admisión a la preparatoria que él dirige. Una escuela de verdad, no como el sustituto en el que estas actualmente, como tiene un sistema de créditos, podrás graduarte a mediados de año. Así entraras a la universidad en septiembre

-¡U-un momento! No puedes decidirlo sin consultarme ¡Me gusta mi escuela! Tiene muy buenos profesores ¡Puedo seguir estudiando ahí! ¡No es necesario que vaya a otra! – la madre de Asuna soltó un suspiro

-Ya investigue. La escuela a la que asistes apenas merece ser llamada como tal. No tiene un buen plan de estudios. Las clases son fáciles. Los profesores son unos don nadie sin experiencia real

-N-no tienes que decirlo asi

-Dicen que se encargan de los estudiantes que se retrasaron en sus estudios por culpa del incidente, pero en realidad quieren mantener en un solo lugar a todos los jóvenes que pasaron dos años matándose entre ellos para vigilarlos, es prácticamente una prisión

-Yo también soy una de los "jóvenes que pasaron dos años matándose entre ellos" mama

-Todos tus amigos harán el examen de ingreso a la universidad este año ¿No te molesta?

-No me importa si tardo un año o dos en entrar a la universidad, tampoco es importante que asista a la universidad

-¡Lo es! Tienes talento. ¿Sabes todo lo que tu padre y yo hemos hecho para cultivarlo?

-Todos debemos decidir cómo vivir nuestras vidas ¿No? Aun no puedo darte una respuesta, pero creo que estoy por encontrar lo que quiero hacer. ¡Quiero estudiar un año más en mi escuela para averiguarlo!

-Sin importar cuantos años pases allí, no te ofrecerá más opciones. Escucha Asuna, no quiero que lleves una vida lamentable, quiero que tengas una carrera de la cual puedas enorgullecerte

-¿Una carrera? ¿Quién era ese hombre que me presentaste en Kioto? Me hablaba como si ya estuviera comprometida con el ¡Quien limita mis opciones eres tú!

-El matrimonio es parte de la carrera, si te casas con alguien pobre te arrepentirás, no podras hacer las cosas que importan. No tendrás que preocuparte por eso, con Yuuya, un banco familiar en la provincia es mucho más estable que cualquier banco con muchas facciones

-No te arrepientes ¿cierto? El hombre que les causo tanto daño a todos, el responsable del incidente, y el que casi deja a RTC en bancarrota fue Noboyuki Sugou, el hombre que elegiste.

-¡Basta! No quiero que me hables de él. En primer lugar, fue tu padre quien decidió que te casaras con él. Nunca ha sido bueno juzgando a otros. Pero descuida, puede que Yuuya sea algo introvertido pero no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte

-No importa, no tengo pensado casarme con el ¡Escogeré a mi propia pareja!

-Muy bien, siempre y cuando sea digno de ti, y lo dejare claro, eso no incluye al chico de esas instalaciones

-¿Acaso lo investigaste?

-Entiéndeme, por favor, tu padre y yo queremos que seas feliz. Tienes un montón de carreras prometedoras a tu disposición

Asuna se levantó de la mesa

-Déjame pensar lo de la transferencia

-Tienes hasta la próxima semana. Llena el formulario, imprime tres copias y déjalas sobre mi escritorio en el estudio

-Mama… - Asuna se detuvo antes de salir por esa puerta – Te avergüenzas de mis difuntos abuelos ¿verdad? Te frustra no haber nacido en una familia rica e importante ¿Cierto? – Asuna dio en el clavo lo cual hiso que su madre se enojara, pero Asuna no hiso mucho caso a la situación y fue a su cuarto, ella recordaba a la antigua Asuna alias la Destello Veloz de los caballeros de la hermandad de sangre, una poderosa guerrera, pero en el mundo real era alguien indefensa.

Asuna lloraba desconsolada mientras la lluvia comenzaba.

Al dia siguiente todos estaban reunidos para el duelo de Asuna contra Zekken y lo que más impresiono a Asuna fue que Zekken era una mujer.

-¿Alguien más quiere enfrentarme? – Dijo la chica de pelo morado y ojos rojos la cual no era tan alta, Liz empujo a Asuna haciendo que quedara frente a Zekken - ¿Quieres pelear?

-Bu-bueno… supongo que si – respondió Asuna un tanto nerviosa

-Muy bien

-¿Podemos usar las reglas estándares?

-Claro, puedes usar toda la magia y objetos que quieras. Yo solo necesitare esto – dijo Zekken refiriéndose a su espada

Asuna mando la solicitud de duelo a Zekken o "Yuuki" por lo que desenfundaron sus espadas.

El duelo dio inicio Asuna empezó a dar estocadas veloces y precisas las cuales Zekken desviaba con mucha facilidad por lo que Zekken logro darle un golpe. Asuna estaba impresionada, la fuerza de Zekken era más de lo que había imaginado pero no se daría por vencida, calmo sus nervios y comenzó a atacar a una velocidad casi a la par de Zekken.

La pelea fue muy intensa, Asuna estaba por caer ante la habilidad de espada original que Zekken ofrecía pero en un suceso inesperado la chica peli morada se detuvo.

-Estuviste genial ¡Eres la elegida! – dijo la chica tomando un hombro de Asuna con una sonrisa

-Eh ¿Qué hay del duelo? – Asuna estaba confundida

-Ya peleamos más que suficiente ¿Quieres seguir hasta el final? – Asuna contesto con una sonrisa

-Estaba buscando a la persona indicada ¡Y por fin te encontré! – Yuuki extendió su mano y la estrecho con Asuna para después llevársela a un lugar para hablar en privado

-Disculpa… - Yuuki se detuvo – Te lo ruego… ¡Ayúdanos por favor!

-¿Qué los ayude? – Asuna estaba confundida

Yuuki se llevó a Asuna a una posada para presentarla con su gremio "Los Caballeros Durmientes"

-Asuna, te presentare. Este es mi gremio

-¡Soy Jun! Mucho gusto Asuna – dijo un chico de armadura roja y cabello color caramelo

-Yo soy, ve-veras… me llamo Talken, mucho gusto – otro chico de cabello verde con lentes se presentó con cierto nerviosismo

-Deja de ponerte nervioso Tal, siempre te sucede cuando hablas con chicas – dijo una chica de pelo castaño oscuro y armadura morada – Soy Nori, es un placer

-Mucho gusto, soy Siune gracias por venir – dijo otra chica de cabello azul claro

-Yo soy Tecchi, encantado – dijo el más alto del grupo

-Y yo soy la última, Yuuki, la líder del gremio. Veras Asuna, queremos derrotar al jefe de este piso ¡Nosotros solos! – Esa declaración dejo sorprendida a Asuna lo cual contesto Yuuki con una sonrisa

-Generalmente los jefes suelen abordarse con 49 personas. Siete grupos de 7 ¿Sabían? Sin importar cuan buenos sean, me parece que ir con tan pocas personas sera algo complicado…

-De hecho, lo fue – respondió Yuuki rascando su cabeza – A decir verdad, enfrentamos a los jefes de los pisos 25 y 26

-¿U-ustedes seis?

-Sí, pensamos que nos estaba yendo bien, pero mientras nos organizábamos, uno de los gremios grandes nos robó los jefes

-¿Por qué quieren hacer algo así? – Asuna estaba algo confundida

-Nos conocimos en una comunidad de cierto juego y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Lamentablemente, lo más probable es que solo podamos jugar juntos hasta primavera. Todos tendremos que ocuparnos de muchas cosas. Decidimos que formaríamos un recuerdo que jamás pudiésemos olvidar antes de que eso suceda – dijo Siune

-¿Por eso pelearan contra el jefe?

-Si. Cuando derrotas a un jefe tu nombre es registrado en el Monumento a Espadachines dentro del palacio de hierro negro en el mundo de los inicios. Sé que puede sonar algo tonto, pero queremos inscribir nuestros nombres en el monumento. Aunque hay un gran problema – Siune cayó por un segundo para después continuar – Si un grupo derrota a un jefe, aparecerán todos los nombres de los integrantes. Pero si lo derrotan varios grupos, solo aparecerá el nombre de los líderes de cada grupo. En resumen, si queremos que nuestros nombres queden inscritos en el monumento, debemos derrotar al jefe con un solo grupo. Por eso decidimos hacerlo así, un grupo no puede superar los 7 integrantes, por esa razón teníamos que encontrar a alguien tan fuerte como nuestra mejor miembro, Yuuki, o incluso más fuerte que se uniera a nuestro grupo

-¿por eso tuviste todos esos duelos? – pregunto Asuna volteando a ver a Yuuki

-Y bien ¿Nos ayudaras? – Pregunto Sinue con curiosidad – No podemos hacer mucho para compensarte pero…

-No, no, derrotar a un jefe requiere de mucho dinero, deberían quedárselo, conseguir algo del jefe será suficiente.

-¿Lo harás? – todos estaban esperanzados

-Lo intentare, pero olvidarnos de las probabilidades…

-¡Gracias Asuna! – Yuuki tomo las manos de Asuna con mucha felicidad

-Ahora que lo pienso Yuuki ¿Buscabas a alguien fuerte con tus duelos?

-Así es

-Creo debiste de haberte enfrentado a personas mucho más fuertes que yo. Por ejemplo los sprinngans negros, uno con espada de una mano y el otro con cuchillas ocultas creo se llaman ¿Los recuerdas?

-Claro que los recuerdo, eran muy fuertes, lo que me llamo la atención fue que el que usa las hojas ocultas es que el pareciera que predice lo que harás, como si tuviera un entrenamiento de años

-Entonces ¿Por qué no les pediste su ayuda a alguno de los dos?

-No me servían – esto confundió a Asuna

-¿Por qué?

-Por que descubrieron mi secreto… - Asuna prefirió ya no preguntar más sobre el asunto

Ella acordó reunirse al dia siguiente a la 1 de la tarde.

Asuna después de despedirse caminaba por la calles del pueblo cuando fue desconectada. La responsable de su desconexión fue su madre la cual le había dicho que si ella faltaba de nuevo a la cena la desconectaría, esto genero una discusión entre ellas. Asuna abrió su closet se puso algo de ropa para el frio y salió a caminar.

La fría noche de invierno reinaba sobre las calles y una Asuna triste y decepcionada caminaba por las mismas mientras observaba los teléfonos de unas personas importantes las cuales eran: su amiga Rika, su novio Kazuto y su madre. La nieve comenzaba a caer y con ella una lagrima de Asuna

-¿Estas bien? – una voz muy conocida para ella apareció

-¿Iori? – Asuna volteo y vio a Iori con su distintiva gabardina solo que no traía capucha - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno pasa por aquí ya que iba de regreso a casa pero ¿Estas bien? ¿Le marco a Kazuto?

-No no, gracias Iori no quiero que lo preocupes no tiene importancia – dijo Asuna fingiendo tranquilidad

-Asuna, al menos cuéntame, somos amigos no – Asuna al sentir confianza le conto el problema a Iori por lo que él solo le dijo una cosa – Sabes Asuna, si algo he aprendido en mi vida es, nosotros decidimos que batallas pelear y recuerda, tienes un novio que te apoya que es Kazuto – Iori se dio la vuelta – y tienes a un amigo también el cual soy yo

-¿Por qué me ayudas Iori? – Asuna de verdad agradecía la ayuda de Iori pero él no era una persona que ayudara a los demás con sus problemas personales

-Porque en el pasado tú lo hiciste, con esto estamos a mano.

Al dia siguiente Asuna junto con los caballeros durmientes se dirigieron a la cueva del jefe, el trayecto a la recamara de este fue sencillo ya que no había muchos monstruos pero esto alerto a Asuna por lo que lanzo un hechizo de reconocimiento buscando a jugadores, a los cuales encontró

-¡A-alto! ¡Alto! ¡No queremos pelear! – dijeron nerviosos los jugadores

-¡Entonces bajen sus armas! – Los jugadores hicieron caso – si intentan sacar sus espadas de nuevo, lanza Aqualazo de inmediato – Asuna le dijo eso a Siune

-¡Si no son PK ¿Por qué se ocultaban? – Asuna fue directo al grano

-Esperábamos a alguien, como no queríamos enfrentar a monstruos al esperar decidimos escondernos.

-Está bien. Nosotros venimos a pelear con el jefe. Si están esperando, no debería molestarles que entremos primero, ¿Cierto?

-N-no, claro que no

Después de un rato los chicos regresaron derrotados y estaban por rendirse

-¡Chicos, vengan rápido! – Asuna jalo al gremio – No hay tiempo que perder ¿Recuerdan a los sujetos que estaban afuera?

-Claro – respondía Yuuki

-Eran vigilantes de un gremio que solo derrota jefes. Querían ver si había otros jugadores dispuestos a enfrentar al jefe. De seguro también los vieron entrar a las otras dos recamaras de las que me hablaron.

-No me di cuenta – respondió Siune

-Creo que su meta no es interponerse en nuestro camino, sino reunir información. Utilizan a gremios pequeños como los Caballeros Durmientes para aprender las debilidades y patrones de ataque de los jefes

-Pe-pero las puertas se cerraron cuando entramos a la recamara. Como no pudieron vernos pelear, tampoco aprendieron nada del jefe

-Es mi culpa. Cuando estábamos por perder, vi una pequeña lagartija gris cerca de Jun. Es el hechizo de oscuridad "espía" Invoca a una criatura que vigila los movimientos del otro jugador.

-Eso quiere decir que cuando perdimos en el piso 25 y 26, ¿No fue coincidencia que el otro gremio acabara con los jefes con tanta facilidad? – expreso Yukki con cierta rabia

-No hay duda alguna. Se esforzaron tanto que terminaron revelando los secretos de los jefes, y es por eso que el otro gremio decidió enfrentarlos

-¿Eso quiere decir que volvimos a caer en el mismo truco?

-No… - Asuna puso una mano en el hombro de Yukki – No necesariamente

-¿Qué quieres decir Asuna?

-En este momento son las 2:40 en el mundo real. Incluso un gremio como ese tendrá dificultades para reunir un gran número de jugadores en tan poco tiempo. Creo les tomara alrededor de 1 hora. Aprovechemos ese tiempo. Concluiremos nuestra reunión en cinco minutos y regresaremos a la recamara en 30 ¿Les parece bien?

Todos con un sonoro "Si" estuvieron de acuerdo

Al llegar a la recamara se encontraron con alrededor de 20 jugadores por lo que Asuna amablemente a lo cual contestaron que la zona estaba reservada lo cual hiso enojar a Asuna, Yukki salió y después de un pequeño intercambio de palabras los reto a una batalla mostrando así su determinación.

Todos estaban preparados para pelear por lo que la fracción del gremio rival estaba nervioso. Yukki ataco al primer miembro bajándole casi toda su barra de vida.

No paso más de 1 minuto cuando escucharon los pasos de la fracción restante del gremio los cuales por obvias razones los superaban en número.

-Lo siento Asuna mi temperamento nos metió en esto. Pero no me arrepiento ¡No había sonreído así desde que nos conocimos! – Dijo Yukki animada

-Lo mismo digo de ti – Asuna se puso en guardia – Lo siento ¡Pero no me contendré!

Mientras tanto donde chicos intercambiaban palabras y aumentaron su velocidad para superar al grupo original y quedar entre el gremio de Asuna y Yukki con respecto al otro gremio, esos chicos eran Kirito y Saga

-Lo siento pero este lugar está reservado – Kirito había llegado primero

-Oye Blacky Sensei ni siquiera tu puedes con tantas personas ¿o si? – dijo un Salamander del grupo

-Y quien dijo que esta solo – Saga apareció al lado de Kirito con su respectiva capucha y una funda de espada en la espalda – Nunca lo hemos intentado

-Ya veo, entonces intentémoslo Asesino negro, magos préndanles fuego – chasqueo los dedos y los magos Salamander arrogaron 6 hechizos (tres a cada 1)

Kirito saco su espada del suelo y Saga desenvaino la legendaria espada Glamdring y con ellas desviaron cada uno de los hechizos lo cual dejo a todos impactados

-Incluso la magia más rápida es demasiado lenta en comparación con una bala

El grupo se puso en formación

-¡Les conseguiremos 3 minutos! ¡Vayan a la recamara del jefe! – Kirito desenfundo la espada Excalibur y Saga convirtió su hoja oculta de la mano izquierda en una navaja de mano lo cual puso a varios jugadores nerviosos

-¡Solo es uno!

-¡Yo también estoy aquí! – grito Klein desde atrás

Asuna estaba sorprendida por el apoyo de sus amigos y su novio

-Podemos dejarlos solos, nuestro trabajo es encarganos de los otros 20 y entrar a la recamara – Yukki asintió y comenzó el combate.

El gremio peleaba con valor y dedicación pero sobretodo con fortaleza y valentía por lo que lograron entrar a la recamara del jefe. La batalla con el jefe fue algo difícil pero lograron encontrar su punto débil y derrotarlo y por consiguiente lograron su objetivo.

Al regresar decidieron celebrarlo

-Podemos ir a mi casa, aunque es algo pequeña… - Yukki se ilusiono para después bajar su mirada

-Lo siento Asuna, pero nosotros no… - Yukki tomo el brazo de Sinue por lo que callo y después cambio sus palabras – Aceptamos encantados su invitación

El gremio fue al mercado a comprar los ingredientes necesarios para la celebración.

Llegando a la casa de Asuna, Yukki estaba impresionada y ya había un plato de comida con una nota que decía "Felicidades por la victoria" Asuna sabía de quien se trataba por lo que sonrió.

Ya en la comida los chicos platicaban tranquilamente

-El peor MMO al que he jugado era uno estadounidense que se llamaba Insect Site – Platicaba Yukki

-¿Cómo era? – Pregunto Asuna

-¡Había insectos! ¡Insectos por doquier!, los monstruos insectos era una cosa, yo era una hormiga bípeda pero Sinue era… - Yukki volteo a ver a la chica en cuestión

-¡No lo digas! – dijo roja

-¡Una oruga gigante! Disparaba seda por la boca

-Debio ser genial, han viajado por muchos mundos juntos ¿verdad? – respondía Asuna

-¿Qué hay de ti Asuna? Apuesto que has jugado un montón de VRMMO – respondía Yukki

-Bueno yo… este es el único. Me tomo mucho tiempo reunir dinero para comprar esta casa

-Ya veo, en fin tu casa es muy acogedora. Me recuerda al pasado

En ese momento Sinue recordó que no guardaron el pago de Asuna por lo que se disculparon

-Descuiden a cambio de mi ayuda tengo una petición, con esto concluye nuestro contrato, pero quiero seguir hablando contigo Yukki hay tanto que quiero preguntarte ¿Podría unirme a los caballeros durmientes? – Esa pregunta genero impresión en el gremio

-Bueno… Asuna veras el gremio se separa pronto, tal vez antes de la primavera. Después de eso no pasaremos mucho tiempo jugando – respondió Yukki

-Si lo sé, solo hasta entonces, quiero seguir siendo tu amiga y del resto también, podemos aprovechar ese tiempo ¿no?

-Lo siento… lo siento Asuna… lo siento mucho – Yukki apretó las manos

Asuna se disculpó por incomodarla y para animarlos los llevo a ver sus nombres en el monumento a los espadachines.

Al llegar lo vieron y se tomaron una foto

-Lo conseguimos hermana – dijo Yukki a lo que Asuna sonrió

-Lo hiciste otra vez Yukki – volteo Asuna a mirar Yukki – Me llamaste "hermana" También lo hiciste en la recamara del jefe, descuida me hace feliz – Asuna se desconcertó al ver las lágrimas correr sobre el rostro de Yukki y posteriormente se desconecto.


	15. Acciones ilegales

Asuna estaba tratando de contactar a Yukki sin éxito alguno, ella estaba sumamente preocupada por la situación que se dio hace unos días. Siune llego con Asuna por lo que ella cerró su menú

-Siune ¿Cómo esta Yukki? ¡No se ha conectado en tres días! – Dijo Asuna realmente preocupada

-No hemos podido contactarla en ese tiempo. Sospecho que Yukki ya no quiere volverte a ver y es únicamente por tu bien

-¿Por qué? – Asuna estaba algo dolida pero en cierto modo lo podía entender – A decir verdad, lo comprendo. Siempre procuraron mantenerse distantes. Si soy una molestia los dejare tranquilos. Pero si me dices que es por mi propio bien, ¡No puedo aceptarlo!

-¡¿Una molestia?! – Asuna se calló al ver tal reacción – Nos alegró mucho haberte conocido fue gracias a ti donde pudimos formar un recuerdo en este mundo y sé que Yukki siente lo mismo. Pero… por favor… te pido que nos olvides

-¿De verdad es el adiós? Aunque disolvieran su gremio, pensé que podríamos ser amigos por siempre ¿Soy la única que lo pensó?

-Perdónanos – Antes de que Asuna pudiera hacer algo Siune se desconecto

Al día siguiente Asuna salió de casa hacia la escuela con pocas ganas de ir ya que, lo que había sucedido. No tardó mucho en llegar a la escuela cuando recibió un mensaje de Kazuto donde este la cito en la terraza.

Al llegar Asuna camino y se recargo en el hombro de su novio y este la abrazo.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de ver a Zekken? – Asuna miro a Kazuto con desesperación

-Si

-¿A pesar de que te dijeron que sería lo mejor?

-Si. Quiero volver a hablar con Yukki cueste lo que cueste ¡Debo hacerlo! – los ojos de Asuna mostraban desesperación y algo de tristeza

-Entendido – Kazuto saco una dirección de su bolsa – Podrías verla en este lugar. Es una posibilidad, aunque casi segura

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es el único lugar en Japon donde realizan pruebas con el Medicuboid y pues es raro que Iori se equivoque, el siempre investiga a fondo las cosas y más si es por lograr algo bueno.

Al llegar al hospital Asuna pidió informes sobre Yukki y al mencionar el Medicuboid las recepcionistas se quedaron impresionadas por lo que tomo asiento y espero a que algún doctor la atendiera.

-Hola lamento haber tardado tanto en venir – el doctor rondaba en la edad de 30 años – Eres Asuna Yuuki ¿verdad?

-Si – respondió cortésmente

-Soy Kurahashi, el médico de Yukki Konno.

Ya en un lugar más privado Asuna platicaba con el doctor sobre Yukki

-Me sorprende que hayas encontrado este lugar. ¿Sabes? Yukki dijo que era probable que una chica llamada Asuna viniera a verla

-¿De verdad? – pregunto Asuna asombrada

-Me dijo que nunca te hablo del hospital. Así que pensé que jamás aparecerías aquí pero… me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando me llamaron a recepción.

-Disculpe ¿Yukki le hablo de mí?

-Pero claro, no hace más que hablar de ti. Sin embargo, siempre lloraba cuando terminaba de hablar de ti. – esto confundió a Asuna – Nunca se quejó sobre su situación en todo este tiempo. Dijo que quería verte pero le es imposible

Asuna recordaba como ella y los demás le dijeron exactamente lo mismo pero a pesar de ello seguía sin entenderlo

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo verla? – Asuna estaba decidida a saber por qué y encontrar una razón valida

-Creo que debo comenzar a explicarte que es el Medicuboid

-Bien

-El Medicuboid es un proyecto del gobierno, es el nombre clave del primer sistema medico de inmersión total

-¿Un sistema medico de inmersión total? – Asuna estaba asombrada

-Así es. Para las personas con problemas de visión o audición, esta máquina es toda una bendición, puesto que el Amusphere puede enviar sonidos e imágenes al cerebro directamente. Pero eso no es todo lo que hace. El Amusphere también cuenta con bloqueadores de sensación, al enviar un pulso electromagnético al sistema nervioso central, puedes paralizar tus nervios de manera temporal. En otras palabras sirve como anestesia general.

-Pero ¿No se supone que es imposible? Los niveles de interacción del Amusphere con el sistema sensorial son muy limitados.

-Así es. Tienes toda la razón. Ni el Amusphere ni Nervergear puedes bloquear el dolor en enfermedades u operaciones. Es por eso que el Medicuboid emite señales más potentes los cuales pueden cubrir desde el cerebro hasta la columna gracias a la cama. La masificación de su uso podría cambiar la medicina para siempre. Las especificaciones del Medicuboid te permiten combinarlo con una cámara para realizar un procesamiento de imágenes RA en tiempo real.

-Lo que me describe suena como una máquina de ensueño.

-Es una máquina de ensueño. Sin embargo no hace nada para curar la enfermedad. El área donde se espera que tenga un mayor impacto es la atención terminal.

-¿Atención terminal?

-El tratamiento paliativo para enfermedades terminales – esa palabra dejo helada a Asuna – Yukki me dijo que si así lo deseabas podía contarte todo de ella. Sin embargo te advierto que luego podrías desear no haber escuchado nada.

Asuna lo pensó por un momento pero al final término accediendo, ella quería saber quién es Yukki, por que se alejó.

El doctor Kurahashi avanzaba con Asuna detrás suyo contándole como Yukki la cual nació en mayo de 2011, al haber sido un parto difícil su madre tuvo que recibir una transfusión de sangre pero para su desgracia la sangre estaba contaminada por un virus. Dicho virus se detectó en septiembre, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Al llegar a la habitación Asuna entro a una especie de sala de espera donde un cristal separaba la habitación de Yukki que era un cuarto esteril con aire tratado.

Al prender las luces Asuna quedo impresionada por lo que veía. Yukki se encontraba conectada por muchos tubos en sus brazos a varias máquinas que la mantenían con vida,

-Doctor ¿Qué enfermedad tiene? – Asuna estaba impactada

-El Síndrome de Inmunodeficiencia Adquirida. SIDA – esto alerto más a Asuna

-El SIDA no es tan terrorífico como todo el mundo piensa. Con una detección temprana, puedes prevenir la aparición de los síntomas por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo el virus que la infecto pertenecía a una cepa resistente a los fármacos. La desesperación que sintió la madre de Yukki por el futuro de sus hijas la llevo al borde del suicidio. Pero decidió seguir luchando contra la enfermedad. Yukki comenzó a recibir un tratamiento muy severo desde que nació. Para un niño es muy difícil el tener que tomar fármacos en intervalos regulares y también están los efectos secundarios.

Por si fuera poco, también me dijeron que tuvo que enfrentar demasiados prejuicios. Sin embargo, Yukki y su familia creyeron en su recuperación y se esforzaron al máximo. Pero el sistema inmune de Yukki se derrumbó de golpe cuando estaba en cuarto grado. En otras palabras, aparecieron los síntomas y la internaron en este hospital. Aun así nunca dejó de sonreír.

-Doctor ¿Por qué decidió utilizar el Medicuboid?

-Justo cuando el mundo veía horrorizado lo que sucedió con los Nervegears, se terminó el primer prototipo de Medicuboid. Aunque quisieran realizar pruebas nadie conocía los efectos a largo plazo de los pulsos electromagnéticos que eran mucho más potentes que los del Nervegear. No encontraron pacientes dispuestos a asumir los riesgos. Cuando me entere de esto, les propuse un trato a Yukki y su familia. Si aceptaba probarlo, le pondría en un cuarto esteril el cual reduciría en gran medida los riesgos de cualquier infección. A veces me pregunto si de verdad fue la mejor decisión. Tanto Yukki como sus padres tuvieron que considerar un tiempo el asunto pero es probable que las ganas de explorar el desconocido mundo virtual hayan sido el factor decisivo. Acepto convertirse en sujeto de pruebas y entro a la habitación. Ha vivido dentro del Medicuboid desde entonces.

-¿Todo el tiempo?

-Así es, casi nunca regresa al mundo real. En este momento utiliza los bloqueadores de sensación del Medicuboid para mitigar su dolor.

-¿Es decir que se encuentra inmersa las 24 horas del día? ¿Por cuánto?

-Por tres años – Asuna recordó las palabras de Kazuto – Gracias por permitirme ver a Yukki. Yukki se encuentra a salvo ¿verdad?

-Aunque se encuentre en un cuarto estéril, no podemos deshacernos de los virus y bacterias de su cuerpo.

-¿Entonces…? – Asuna se dio cuenta de que era algo inevitable

-La situación de Yukki es terminal. Ya deberías comprender por qué intento desaparecer.

-No… No puede… - las lágrimas amenazaban con salir – Dígame doctor… ¿Yukki tiene una hermana?

-Así es, se trataba de su gemela. Su hermana se llamaba Aiko. Yukki era una niña brillante y alegre que siempre cuidaba a su hermana con una sonrisa. Ahora que lo pienso de cierta manera se parecía a ti.

-¿Se parecía?

-Sus padres fallecieron hace dos años y su hermana hace 1

Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por el rostro de Asuna y desde el Medicuboid Yukki observaba

-¡No llores Asuna! – la voz de Yukki se escuchó en el cuarto

-¡Yukki! ¿Estás ahí?

-Si. Es a través de un lente que puedo verte Asuna. Es increíble. Luces igual en ambos mundos, gracias por venir. Doctor permítale utilizar la habitación de alado

-Claro. – Kurahashi le permitió el acceso a Asuna para que utilizara un Amusphere en el cuarto de alado y poder hablar con Yukki

Asuna se conectó a ALO y fue al sitio donde por primera vez ella y Yukki se conocieron.

Asuna llego al sitio y poco después Yukki

-No sé por qué… pero tuve la corazonada de que me encontrarías en el mundo real. Como nunca te dije nada al respecto, sabía que sería imposible. Pero de verdad viniste. Mis corazonadas casi nunca se cumplen. Me hiciste muy feliz de verdad

Asuna no lo soporto y abrazo a Yukki con fuerza y esta le correspondió el abrazo

-Cuando mi hermana me abrazaba, sentía el mismo olor. Hueles como el sol

-¿Tu hermana también jugaba VRMMO?

-Sí, fue la primer líder de los Caballeros Durmientes. Era mucho más fuerte que yo. Conocio a Siune y al resto en una clínica virtual para enfermos terminales llamada Selene Garden. Comenzamos siendo 9. Pero mi hermana, Clovis y Merida… perdimos a los tres. En ese momento decidimos que cuando le llegara la hora al próximo disolveríamos el gremio. Asuna lamento no haber podido decirte la verdad. La razón por la que los Caballeros Durmientes se disolverán esta primavera no es porque estaremos demasiado ocupados como para jugar. Es por que a dos de nuestros integrantes les quedan tres meses de vida como mucho. Por eso queríamos formar un último recuerdo en este maravilloso mundo. Queríamos dejar evidencia de que todos compartimos ese gran momento. Queríamos tener una aventura increíble con la que pudiéramos presumir con mi hermana y el resto. Pero no nos estaba yendo bien. Decidimos encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarnos. Pero solo te ocasionamos problemas, sé que debe ser muy incómodo. Perdón. Perdóname Asuna. Todavía estas a tiempo de olvidarnos…

-No podría. No sabes cuánto me alegra haber tenido la oportunidad de haberlos conocido y ayudarlos. Aun me gustaría formar parte de los Caballeros Durmientes.

-Si. A mí también me alegra haber podido venir a este mundo y conocerte. Lo que acabas de decirme… es suficiente para mí. Estoy completamente satisfecha – las lágrimas de ambas salían con discreción mientras estaban abrazadas

-Aún hay mucho que no has hecho ¿verdad? De seguro hay un montón de lugares el Alfheim que no has visitado. Y si consideramos el resto de los mundos virtuales esta realidad es infinita. No me digas que estas satisfecha

-Tuvimos demasiadas aventuras en muchos mundos durante tres años. Quiero que la última página de mi vida sea la aventura que compartí contigo.

-Pero aún hay mucho que quieras ver y hacer ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, quiero ir a la escuela

-¿A la escuela?

-Lo siento, sé que es imposible. Me alegra saber lo que sientes. Pero estoy satisfecha de verdad

-Podrías ir ¡Creo que si podrías ir a la escuela! – los ojos de Asuna brillaban de alegría

Dicho y hecho, con ayuda de Iori y Kazuto, Yukki comenzó a asistir a clases en la escuela de Asuna y gracias a ella pudo adaptarse como una estudiante más.

Yukki comenzó a convivir con los demás chicos de la escuela, pero por influencia de Asuna más con sus amigos y su novio. Si bien todos la aceptaron y anexaron como a una más de su grupo, Asuna estaba angustiada ya que no sabía exactamente cuándo se iría Yukki.

Un día en el patio se encontraban reunidos Kazuto, Asuna, Yukki, Rika, Keiko y Iori platicando sobre una actualización próxima en ALO la cual permitiría llevar un arma famosa o de alguna película o videojuego viejo pero increíblemente Iori se estaba durmiendo

-Oye Kazuto ¿Qué pasa con Iori? – Pregunto Yukki – Sé que lo conozco de pocos días pero por lo que me han contado él nunca se duerme

-No lo sé Yukki – Kazuto trato de despertar a Iori - ¡Iori despierta! ¡Ya casi es hora de entrar a clases!

Iori reacciono pero solo se levantó y camino hacia el salón dejando desconcertados a todos.

Al anochecer Iori se encontraba en el cuartel de la hermandad donde hablaba con su maestro mientras realizaba demasiados estudios y compuestos químicos

-Maestro, si esto funciona necesitare de su apoyo – dijo Iori prestando atención a lo que hacía en los tubos de ensayo

-¿Por qué? – Su maestro sabía a que se refería pero quería saber su motivo

-Ella no tendrá a donde ir, y sé que la hermandad puede ayudarle sea donde sea que se quede

-No me refiero a la situación de la chica si no al por que lo haces – Iori solo se quedó callado - ¿Se parecen cierto?

-Es la única manera más aproximada de pagar mi error maestro – Iori continuo con su trabajo mientras su maestro se iba.

Los tres meses pasaron demasiado rápido. Asuna convenció a su madre de que no la transfirieran a otra escuela y junto con los demás derrotaban jefes de los pisos siguientes. Todo marchaba bien hasta que un mensaje de parte del doctor Kurahashi alarmo a Asuna, la situación de Yukki empeoro.

Asuna salio corriendo a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas hacia el hospital, pero al igual que ella alguien también iba en camino y con una clara ventaja, la movilidad.

Al llegar Asuna observo como los guardias de seguridad estaban noqueados y las recepcionistas en shock, pero a pesar de ello se dirigió a la habitación de Yukki. Al llegar vio al doctor Kurahashi y a dos enfermeras espantados tratando de razonar con alguien

-Chico, no se quien seas y de donde la conozcas pero no le hagas daño ya bastante ha sufrido – Asuna observo al muchacho y sabia de quien se trataba, por la gabardina que portaba - ¿Qué harás con esa jeringa?

Tanto Asuna como el doctor cuando observo la aguja de la jeringa ser clavado y después el líquido contenido en su interior ser administrado

-¡¿Qué le pusiste?! – Asuna grito -¡Contesta!

-Es una cura experimental, lo último que quiero es hacerle daño. Vean sus signos vitales y que tal funciona la cura, si funciona tu sabes dónde encontrarme – Iori señalo a Asuna y tirando una bomba de humo para desaparecer del hospital.

Recién se fue, comenzaron a hacerle estudios a Yukki, la sustancia administrada ya había entrado en el torrente sanguíneo por lo que solo quedaba esperar.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, Yukki gradualmente comenzó a tener un tono de piel más vivido, su salud comenzó a mejorar de una manera considerable, los doctores no entendían como esa "cura experimental" ayudo. A pesar de haberle ayudado hubo pequeños efectos secundarios, el cabello de Yukki tomo una extraña tonalidad que asemejaba al color morado, pero a pesar de ellos su mejoría fue algo que impresiono a la comunidad médica del mundo.

Asuna buscaba a Iori para que le diera respuestas, si bien se sentía contenta a la ves estaba confundida, por lo que caminaba hacia su hogar pero centrada en eso.

-¿Me buscabas? – La voz de Iori sonó detrás de Asuna la cual se asusto

-¡I-Iori, casi me da un infarto! – Asuna estuvo por golpearlo pero el solo dio un paso atrás

-Lo siento, cambiando de tema sé que me buscas por lo que hice hace unos días, solo puedo decirte que ella estará bien, la cura ataco las células y genero anticuerpos en su organismo, también sus amigos ya recibieron esa cura – Iori se disponía a irse pero Asuna le detuvo

-Iori, Yukki quiere saber por qué la ayudaste – Iori suspiro con pesadez y acompaño a Asuna al hospital.

Al llegar Yukki se veía mucho mejor, Asuna sabía que le darían el alta muy pronto pero lo que le preocupaba era que después del alta que pasaría con ella

-Hola Asuna, hola Iori que gusto verlos – dijo con una sonrisa

-Yukki, sé que Asuna te dijo quién te puso la cura – Antes de que Iori pudiera seguir hablando Yukki lo abrazo

-Gracias…

-No agradezcas Yukki, te apoyaremos ahora que salgas del hospital

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-Solo puedo decirte que es el único modo en el que puedo pagar mi error el cual costo muy caro

Esto dejo a las chicas confundidas pero no quisieron entrar más en detalles.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, Yukki salió del hospital y con ayuda de todos Yukki entro a la escuela de supervivientes de SAO ya que su situación es muy similar a la de ellos, también se quedó a vivir con Shino, ya que la madre de Asuna no lo aceptaría y era más factible que se quedara con ella.

Mientras tanto en la prisión de Tokio los hermanos Shinkawa eran recién llegados, a raíz de lo ocurrido en GGO fueron acusados de homicidio y después de unas seciones en un psiquiatra fueron transferidos a prisión pero ellos eran esperados por una persona en especial. Cuando ambos chicos los llevaron a su celda vieron una sombra

-Ustedes, son Death Gun ¿Cierto? – pregunto la voz de un hombre

-Sí, ¿tú quién eres? – Ambos muchachos estaban confundidos

-Soy alguien que tiene sus mismos intereses – El hombre no era más que el mismo Sugou.


	16. Recuerdos de un Asesino

_**Una parte de este capitulo esta basado en la serie Halo Legends (Capitulo: Prototipo)**_

* * *

Después de que Yukki fuera curada de su enfermedad, Iori fue a un centro de investigación de Tokio para que pudieran desarrollar bien la cura para esa enfermedad. Su relación con Shino avanzaba de buena manera y se podía decir lo mismo de la relación entre Kazuto y Asuna.

Al salir de la escuela todos se reunieron en el local de Agil para discutir una nueva actualización fue implementada en ALO en donde podían seleccionar un arma (obligatoriamente cuerpo a cuerpo) pero de cualquier otro juego, película o libro y ellos mismos podían diseñarla y un nuevo mundo desconocido estaba disponible y el primer grupo que lo completara seria el que le pondría nombre.

Ya en el café Iori al ser mayor de edad estaba tomando un poco pero no podía disfrutarlo ya que estaba algo cotizado

-¡Anda Iori, no es justo que seas el único que puede pelear con más de un jugador a la vez! – Rika lo presionaba junto con los demás

-¡Si es injusto que solo a Shino le enseñes tus técnicas! – Keiko también demostró su inconformidad

-Disculpa Keiko pero ella es mi novia, aparte no quiero que se metan dónde estoy

-¡No lo haremos! – Suguha grito llamando la atención de Iori – Solo queremos saber pelear en ALO como tu

-Bueno pero no prometo ser cariñoso con ustedes por ser principiantes pero Kazuto, Asuna y Yukki no entraran

-¿Eh? – Kazuto miro confundido a su hermano

-Tú y yo sabemos que estamos a la par de habilidades así que no necesitan que les enseñe nada.

Al anochecer todos entraron a ALO para entrenar con Iori, si bien con el aprendían como correr, trepar y caer pero si algo no podían hacer era derrotarlo en combate. Así paso una semana sin poder derrotarlo o tan siquiera tocarlo

-¡Tú haces trampa! – Grito Leafa ya harta – Nos derrotas 1 por 1 y gracias a tus habilidades no podemos derrotarte

-Bueno tomare tu palabra, atáquenme todos juntos a la ves con todo lo que tengan, yo estaré en desventaja – Iori se vendo los ojos – bueno estoy en desventaja, ¿qué esperan?

La primera en atacar fue Lizbeth con su habilidad más fuerte de martillo, teniendo a Iori dándole la espalda pero increíblemente Iori se movió hacia un lado haciendo que Liz fallara

-¿Es lo mejor que pueden hacer? – Iori mostro una sonrisa burlona

Todos comenzaron a atacarlo y el solo se movía cortas distancias, estaba jugando con ellos. Iori se divertía esquivando y bloqueando solo con sus hojas ocultas. Después de haber jugado un rato con ellos el ataco derribando así a Klein, Silica, Lizbeth y Leafa dejándolos impresionados

-Nunca confíen en que tendrán todos sus sentidos a su disposición, no saben si algún día en combate perderán uno, aprendan a usarlos todos, no usen sus habilidades normales, sean creativos y salgan del combate estándar – Terminando esa frase Iori volteo a ver dónde estaba su amada arquera la cual le disparo una flecha la cual le roso la cara, Iori corrió hacia ella parándose frente a Sinon haciendo que perdiera el equilibro y se fuera hacia atrás, pero el la tomo de la cintura y la beso en los labios, haciendo que Sinon se olvidara de su arco y lo tomara del cuello.

-Excelente, has mejorado mucho mi linda arquera – Sinon ante esto se sonrojo mientras que los demás los veían con algo de enojo excepto Kirito y Asuna ellos solo reían divertidos de la situación.

A la mañana siguiente eran las 6:30 am cuando Asuna recibió una llamada

-D-diga – respondió Asuna medio dormida

-Buenos días Subcomandante es hora de la escuela – la voz de Kazuto sonó del otro lado. Asuna escucho el sonido de su moto pero a la vez fuera de su ventana también por lo que fue a ver y efectivamente ahí estaba esperándola para irse a la escuela.

Asuna se vistió rápido y desayuno para no dejar a su novio esperando tanto tiempo

-Buenos días Kazuto – saludo con una sonrisa

-¿Lista? – Kazuto le entrego un casco

Asuna subió a la moto y se aferró al abdomen de Kazuto, en el camino ella sentía como el cuerpo de su novio si bien no era tan fuerte como su hermano estaba bien marcado y definido y en eso recordó esa noche, la noche en la cual por primera vez experimentaron muchas cosas dentro de SAO y su amor floreció. La cara de Asuna enrojeció pero en el fondo ella quería repetirlo en la vida real por muy penoso que fuera.

Al llegar a la escuela los demás los estaban esperando en la entrada

-Oye Kazu, p-podemos vernos en el almacén del gimnasio en la ultima hora p-por favor – Asuna estaba demasiado nerviosa y roja

-Eh si claro, ¿Estas bien? – Kazuto se preocupó un poco

-C-claro Kazuto, nos vemos a la ultima hora

Ambos se fueron a sus respectivas clases, Kazuto confundido por la actitud de Asuna y Asuna demasiado roja. Al llegar la hora Kazuto esperaba paciente a Asuna la cual llego hecha un tomate

-E-entremos Kazu tengo que hablar contigo – Kazuto entro mientras Asuna cerró la puerta con seguro y se lanzó a los labios de Kazuto con pasión y deseo

-Hazme tuya otra vez

-Eh A-Asuna ¿a qué te refieres? – Kazuto se sonrojo

-Quiero ser tuya de nuevo, como la ves que me pediste matrimonio en SAO – Asuna comenzó a quitarse el abrigo de su uniforme mientras besaba de nuevo a Kazuto, si bien él no se quedaba atrás estaba igual de nervioso que Asuna.

Kazuto besaba a Asuna con pasión mientras sus lenguas libraban una danza única pero no era suficiente, Kazuto comenzó a bajar a su cuello recorriéndolo con besos tiernos mientras Asuna lo disfrutaba gimiendo por ello. Kazuto comenzó a quitarle la blusa a Asuna mientras ella le desabrochaba la camisa dejando ver un torso definido el cual dejo a Asuna embobada

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Kazuto pregunto pícaro tratando de avergonzar a Asuna

-¿Y a ti? – Asuna llevaba un sujetador blanco con encaje rosa el cual dejaba poco a la imaginación

Kazuto no perdió tiempo y se lanzó a esa parte de Asuna sobándolos con pasión mientras ella comenzaba a gemir más fuerte y a devolverle el favor al bulto creciente de Kazuto.

-A-Asuna – Kazuto sentía bien el tacto

-Yo quiero hacerte sentir bien Kazu – Asuna desabrocho los pantalones de Kazuto dejando salir el miembro de el para comenzar a lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta

Asuna continuo unos minutos para después retirar la última tela que tenía en su cuerpo

-Ven, hazme tuya otra vez

-¿Estas segura? Esto es la vida real, puede doler – Asuna jalo a Kazuto hacia ella

-Sí, quiero todo contigo Kazuto – Asuna le dio un beso el cual le dio confianza

Al principio Kazuto con fin de no lastimara fue pausado en sus movimientos ya que ambos eran vírgenes, pero conforme avanzaban ambos aumentaron su ritmo. Los gemidos retumbaban en todo el almacén, ambos llevaban ya un rato ahí adentro

-¡Te amo Kazu te amo! – Asuna gemía mientras Kazuto se movía con fuerza y rapidez

-También te amo Asuna – Kazuto la beso con pasión, deseo y amor

Ambos llegaron a climax terminando así su entrega en la vida real, dando un paso importante en su vida

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la ciudad 4 hombres conversaban dentro de un asilo para personas con trastornos mentales

-Así que ustedes son "Death Gun" enemigo del legendario espadachín negro – Sugou hablaba con los hermanos Shinkawa y Jonny Black

-Si… ¿Tu quien dices ser? – los tres preguntaron a la ves

-Sugou Noboyuki o el rey Oberon y les tengo un trato – "Death Gun" se quedó callado dando pauta a Sugou para hablar – Nosotros tenemos un enemigo en común y si no pudimos eliminarlo separados pero juntos podremos hacerlo

-¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? – pregunto Kyouji el menor de los Shinkawa

-Yo saldré primero ya que tengo aliados poderosos, después vendré por ustedes y recibirán entrenamiento para poder enfrentar al asesino negro y poder matarlo al igual que al espadachín negro.

Los cuatro sonrieron con malicia y estrecharon manos.

Al atardecer Kazuto y Asuna estaba muy contentos, demasiado para no darse cuenta.

-Gracias Kazu, fue maravilloso – Asuna tomo a Kazuto del brazo aferrándose a el

-N-no lo digas en voz alta – Kazuto enrojeció para después recibir un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras tanto Iori fue con su maestro Altair, sus contactos le habían dicho que Sugou iba a salir con ayuda de los templarios y "Death Gun" y los restantes del gremio Ataúd Risueño saldrían gracias a su ayuda.

-Maestro, necesito su consejo – Iori se inclinó ante su maestro en señal de respeto – Mis fuentes dicen que Sugou y Ataúd Risueño saldrán de prisión y si es así, con tal de hacernos daño atacaran a mis seres queridos ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Tendrás que entrenarlos, que aprendan a defenderse, no los meterás contra los templarios, solo los harás capaces de defenderse como tú sabes.

-¿Cómo hare eso? Ellos no están preparados para matar, no tienen sed de sangre

-Usaran las balas especiales que hemos diseñado, tenemos una línea en serie

-¿Se refiere a las balas de operaciones especiales?

-Así es, ellos podrán defenderse, pero solo en caso de que algo grave pase – Iori asintió y se fue

Los meses pasaban, Iori les enseñaba a correr, trepar, brincar y caer e inclusive también comenzó a entrenar a Kazuto, Asuna y Yukki. Ellos aprendían rápido, mientras eso pasaba Iori estaba atento a cualquier movimiento ahora que Sugou y "Death Gun" habían escapado.

Los hermanos Kirigaya caminaban con sus respectivas novias de la doble cita que habían tenido. Los cuatro chicos platicaban y reían, era un día tranquilo. De repente todo fue rápido, una sombra paso cerca de ellos y Kazuto cayó al suelo con su brazo sangrante, Iori vio al atacante el cual usaba una máscara con forma de una bolsa la cual hiso que le reconociera

-Jonny Black, así que escapaste – Iori coloco su capucha en su cabeza

-Así es mi querido asesino negro, si quieres atrapar a la mente maestra tendrás que seguirme

Iori volteo a ver a su hermano herido, a su cuñada y a su novia – Váyanse, lleven a Kazuto a un hospital – Ellos se limitaron a asentir e irse

Despues de unos cuantos metros Asuna se detuvo – Shino tu ve a buscar a Iori yo llevare a Kazuto, estaremos bien – Shino se dio la vuelta y corrió a buscar a Iori

Ya en el hospital, Kazuto fue curado, su herida no fue grave. Ambos adolescentes estaban por salir del hospital cuando vieron a Shino con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de mantener a un Iori con demasiadas cortadas y heridas en estado de inconsciencia

-¡Ayúdenlo, ayúdenlo por favor! – Varias enfermeras corrieron es su auxilio

Las horas tortuosas pasaron, Shino y Asuna permanecían en silencio mientras Kazuto le marco a su hermana

 _-¿Diga? –_ contesto Sugu

-Sugu, ven al hospital, Iori esta grave – Kazuto escucho como platos se rompieron, su madre iba a socorrer a Sugu cuando la llamada se corto

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Sugu y su madre llegaron al hospital preocupadas

-¿Qué paso? Kazuto ¿Dónde está Iori? – Midori estaba preocupada al igual que Suguha

-Lo internaron, está muy mal herido – Kazuto volteo a ver a Shino llorando

-Yo vi lo que paso – dijo entre lagrimas

 _(Flashback POV Shino)_

 _Después de que Asuna me dijera que regresara a buscar a Iori vi como estaba en un parque encarando al sujeto con la bolsa en la cara, de repente comenzaron a salir más hombres y lo rodearon. Iori solo se colocó su capucha y arremetió contra ellos_

 _Iori peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero ellos los superaban en número y cada vez le hacían más daño_

 _-¡LARGATE! – Iori se enteró de mi presencia - ¡CORRE Y NO MIRES ATRÁS!_

 _Comencé a llorar y a correr como él dijo, pero el hombre que ataco a Kazuto comenzó a seguirme. Yo corría con todas mis fuerzas pero el hombre logro alcanzarme por lo que grite._

 _Pero cuando eso paso vi como Iori estaba demasiado herido y logro combatir al sujeto. Cuando eso termino vi a Iori con mucha sangre en el cuerpo, muchas cortadas y pedazos de metal enterrados en su cuerpo antes de caer inconsciente_

 _(Fin flashback POV Shino)_

-Por eso esta así – concluyo Shino volviendo a llorar

La madre de Iori fue a preguntar a la recepción sobre su hijo

-Disculpe, estoy buscando a mi hijo su nombre es Iori Kirigaya ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra? – pregunto Midori con cierta preocupación

-El joven Iori Kirigaya fue internado al quirófano hace unos 15 minutos, el doctor Ishiro Serizawa está encargado de la operación – Midori solo agradeció y se fue con los jóvenes.

Pasaron cerca de 3 horas, las 3 horas más largas de sus vidas hasta que por fin salio el doctor

-Disculpen ¿La familia del joven Kirigaya está aquí? – Midori junto con los chicos se acercaron – Mucho gusto soy el Dr Ishiro Serizawa, el joven Iori se encuentra estable, tuvimos que entrar a quirófano para quitarle todos los restos de metal que tenía en el cuerpo, pero una pregunta ¿Esta Shino aquí?

-Soy yo doctor – dijo Shino levantando la mirada

-El desde que despertó está pidiendo verte – Shino entro a su habitación y vio a un Iori con muchas cicatrices, pero la que más le impacto fue debajo de su ojo derecho, no parecía muy profunda pero si dolorosa

-Hola – contesto Iori algo débil

-Hola – Shino hiso un esfuerzo en vano por no llorar – I-iori yo… perdóname… - Iori tomo la mano de Shino

-Tranquila, tenía miedo de perderte y pues al fin y al cabo no podía dejar que te lastimaran, he salido de cosas peores – Iori hiso un esfuerzo supremo y abrazo a Shino la cual correspondió sin apretarlo tanto – Jeje creo que mi maestro Altaír tendrá que hablar con mi madre

Ambos chicos rieron para después darse un beso, el cual era lo que más necesitaban en ese momento. Después los demás entraron a verlo alegres ya que Iori se encontraba bien y se disculpaban por no haber podido ayudarlo

-No es su culpa, no quiero poner a nadie en riesgo – Shino en ese momento su curiosidad la hiso notar algo

-¿Por qué no quieres que entremos en tu hermandad, porque nos proteges así a todos nosotros? – Iori solo soltó un suspiro

-Todo fue hace 4 años

 _(Flashback POV Iori)_

 _Hace 3 años antes de que los acontecimientos de SAO pasaran en la hermandad tenía un equipo de 5 personas 4 chicos y 1 chica. La chica era una muy buena asesina y una buena persona, empezó como compañera de entrenamiento y a la larga nos volvimos amigos, casi hermanos._

 _Un día a tan solo 2 semanas del lanzamiento de SAO rastreábamos actividad templaría y por lo que sabíamos Sugou estaba involucrado y posiblemente el asesino de mis tíos, pero desgraciadamente era una trampa, fue una masacre, con trabajo pude sacar a Akira del lugar y llevarla a un parque cercano_

 _-Iori, mira la luna, es gracioso nunca me había dado cuenta de cuan hermosa es, me pregunto si alguien se habrá dado cuenta_

 _-No hables, el anticoagulante y la morfina ya está actuando, pero aun sigues sangrando –Ella era una chica de ojos verdes como la esmeralda y cabello rojos como el fuego, noble como ninguna otra persona que haya conocido_

 _-Iori ¿Qué significa tu nombre en la hermandad "Fantasma"?_

 _-No hables mas, tienes que aguantar hasta que llegue la ambulancia_

 _-Increíble, por fin te muestras preocupado por algo… te lo suplico, solo una pregunta más, prometo que no dolerá ¿Qué fui yo para ti?_

 _-¿A qué te refieres? Eres una asesina, una gran asesina con un futuro prometedor_

 _-¿Y tú eres un fantasma verdad?_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Tú tienes sentimientos ¿verdad? Tan frio y calculador en cada decisión que tomas en combate un asesino puro. Creo que es la razón por la cual confiamos en ti_

 _-No hables, guarda tus fuerzas_

 _-No las necesito. Necesito que seas fuerte, tan fuerte para hacer algo que no has hecho antes en tu vida ¿Puedes permitirte ser lo suficientemente fuerte…? ¿Puedes ser simplemente humano? Si no es por ti, que sea por todos nosotros, si solo te permitieras sentir algo… quizás no serias un fantasma nunca más – Después de decirme eso ella cerro los ojos y se fue para siempre mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos._

 _Ese día, perdí a todo mi equipo y cuando eso sucedió fue cuando verdaderamente me convertí en un fantasma, solo una sombra rodeado de muerte. Ese día me decidí. El día que deje morir a mi equipo, mire la luna y algo murió dentro de mí. La conciencia es algo que se interpone en el camino. Eso es todo lo que el alma es: un obstáculo, algo que superar. No puedo reparar el hecho de que haya fallado en protegerlos._

 _(Fin del Flashback POV Iori)_

En ese momento lagrimas salían de los ojos de Iori en un llanto silencioso, Shino por inercia lo abrazo y este se aferró a su cuerpo, los demás ahora entendían la personalidad de Iori, porque les impidió entrar a ese lugar.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Midori y el maestro de Iori, Altair escucharon el relato de Iori

-El busca hacer un cambio grande en el mundo, proteger a sus seres amados, pero eso tiene un precio el cual Iori no pagara por todo lo que ha aprendido a lo largo de su vida, no tiene de que preocuparse, sabe bien que sus tíos también eran grandes asesinos – Altair coloco su mano en el hombro de Midori mientras ella aceptaba

Del otro lado de la puerta Iori ya se había tranquilizado y se puso de pie para ponerse su túnica de asesino alarmando a los demás

-Iori tranquilo aun estas herido no puedes ir a combatir – dijo Shino alarmada

-No iré a combatir, es hora de que den un paso más, les enseñare a disparar y a defenderse sin necesidad de matar, es obvio que Sugou y el gremio de Ataúd Risueño están detrás de eso y no se detendrán hasta obtener lo que quieren por lo que estaremos preparados para lo que sea, quien no quiera eso puede salir de la sala – Ninguno se movió – Entonces estaremos listos para lo que venga.


	17. Una Amarga Sorpresa de Navidad

_**Hola aqui otro capitulo de este fic desgraciadamente la escuela me tiene muy presionado pero aqui esta este capitulo espero les guste.**_

* * *

La recuperación de Iori fue rápida con ayuda de sus amigos y novia, este les enseño a pelear, disparar y herir de gravedad sin matar, él sabía que si mataban alguna vez no volverían a ser los mismos.

Ya eran vísperas de navidad, el invierno estaba en su apogeo y como siempre en los videojuegos existen eventos para conseguir ítems únicos por lo que Iori junto con todos sus amigos estaban en ALO.

Esta vez buscaban la legendaria espada Glamdring, una espada que perteneció a un legendario mago de libros de fantasía. En aquella tierra donde reino la oscuridad el señor oscuro volvió a surgir y solo ellos podían derrotarlo y su recompensa seria la espada legendaria por lo que Iori era el primero y último en atacar para obtener dicha espada.

-Perfecto ya superamos las montañas nubladas – Lizbeth hablo demasiado pronto por que comenzaron a llegar cada vez más y más orcos sobre wargos entre otro tipo de bestias

-¡Entremos a las minas! – Grito Asuna

Todos se dirigieron a las minas de Moria para ocultarse de los orcos y wargos

-Este evento me gusta mucho – comentaba Sinon a Saga

-Es de los libros que hemos leído – le contesto este tomando su mano enrojeciendo un poco a Sinon

Las minas de Moria hogar de los enanos trabajadores de los metales preciosos pero ahora un cementerio ocasionado por Gnomos y un Balrog el cual era un ser demoniaco el cual habría que derrotar para conseguir la legendaria espada.

Atravesaron un campo plagado de Gnomos para llegar al puente de Khazad-dum donde el Balrog los esperaba.

-Recuerden que tiene su látigo de fuego – advirtió la pequeña Yui

-Lo sabemos mi querida sobrina, lo que me preocupa es la espada y su magia oscura que aparece cuando le queda una barra de energía – respondió Saga

El Balrog tenía en total 5 barras de energía por lo que sería un poco complicado derrotarlo

-Sinon tu dispárale todo tipo de flechas nosotros lo atacaremos por el frente – Saga le dio un corto beso – Cubre mis espaldas

Dicho y hecho todos comenzaron a golpear al Balrog el cual contraatacaba con su látigo de fuego y usaba su gran tamaño como una ventaja a su favor, si bien fue fácil enfrentarlo las primeras 4 barras de energía cuando llegaron a la quinta las cosas se complicaron los ataques del Balrog se hicieron más rápidos y bajaban demasiada energía de golpe.

A pesar de ello uniendo sus fuerzas lograron derrotar al Balrog y Saga obtuvo la espada legendaria.

-Muchas gracias a todos – Saga guardo su nueva espada en su funda y la coloco en su espalda – Mañana ya es 23 y pues de una vez les deseo una feliz navidad a todos ustedes

Todos se dieron su abrazo y se desconectaron para poder descansar y preparar su cena de navidad, pero una persona se fue intranquila. Asuna llevaba mucho tiempo pensando y recordando las cosas que había hecho con Kazuto referentes a la intimidad, las cuales ella quería repetir en la vida real.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Asuna cito a Kazuto en el receso para hablar sobre ello

-H-hola Kazu – Asuna estaba enormemente nerviosa

-Hola oye ¿Estas bien? Te noto algo extraña – pregunto confundido el pelinegro

-Pues quiero hablarte de algo

-Bueno escucho

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez en mi casa de Salmburg? – Asuna enrojeció de golpe

-Sí, nunca lo olvidaría

-Pues… Y-yo quería preguntarte… - Asuna tartamudeaba no sabía cómo decir algo asi

-Te veo terminando la escuela, vamos a ir a mi casa – Kazuto le dio un beso en la frente y se fue

Pasaron las horas y asi como dijo Kazuto, se dirigieron a su casa, si bien Asuna se sentía nerviosa y como su corazón latia a mil por hora, tenía un extraño presentimiento.

Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos cuando llegaron a la morada del pelinegro.

\- ¿Y tú familia? - preguntó Asuna entrando a su casa

\- Mi madre está de viaje, mi hermana salió hace rato y este Iori no está desde la mañana por lo que estoy o estamos solo en casa – le respondió este tomando su mano y guiándola por las escaleras

Nadie respondió nada hasta que llegar al cuarto de Kazuto, ninguno dijo nada había un silencio incómodo entre los dos, sus miradas chocaron, Asuna sintió su cuerpo estremecer ante aquella mirada profunda.

\- Si no deseas hacerlo lo entenderé - dijo acariciando mi rostro con su mano derecha

\- Si quiero Kazuto, solo que… - dijo bajando la cabeza con mis mejillas sonrojadas - me da pena

Kazuto levantó su rostro obligándole de cierta manera a verlo, se fue acercando a esos labios que deseaba poseerlos desde que la vio, tomó a su compañera por la nuca uniéndonos es un beso de desesperación, ella fue recorriendo paso a paso hasta chocar con el escritorio de Kazuto ya que este le impedía avanzar, Asuna se sorprendió por este acto ya que ella no es la que mayormente toma la iniciativa, aquel beso iba cobrando más intensidad entonces la peli-naranja puso sus brazos al rededor del cuello de su novio mientras que las manos de él acariciaba su cintura apegándola más a sí.

Se separaron debido al gran calor y deseo que se estaba apoderado de los jóvenes, ambos se vieron nuevamente dando a entender que querían ir más allá de esas simples y deliciosas caricias atrevidas.

Ella agarro su rostro y lo beso nuevamente, Kazuto la levantó por los muslos para sentarla en el escritorio haciendo el beso más pasional y excitante, sus manos iban subiendo por debajo de la blusa llegando sus dedos a los pechos de su novia causando en ella un poco escalofrío, sus labios comenzaron a descender hasta su cuello donde el dejaba unas pequeñas marcas, sus dedos comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de la blusa hasta deshacerse de ella, Asuna le sacó la polera negra a su amado quedando así por unos minutos.

El pelinegro la agarró y levantó de los glúteos para llevarla hasta su cama, donde las caricias atrevidas continuaron sin ninguna moderación, Asuna gemía al sentir como los dedos de su novio iban masajeando sus senos por encima de su brasier, no aguanto mucho tiempo aquel juego del cual no disfrutaba completamente, levantó un poco su espalda desabrochándose aquella prenda que impedía los toques de Kazuto, debía admitir que se encontraba con pena, pero recordaba las noches en Aincrad con él y la pena se esfumaba, las manos de su novio comenzaron a descender hasta llegar a sus pantalones.

Kazuto desabrocho los pantalones para poder introducir sus dedos hasta sus bragas las cuales estaban húmedas, él comenzó a masajean aquella zona sensible de su intimidad la hacía sentir un millón de cosas en una sola caricia, para entonces la ropa sólo era estorbo logrando que los dos jóvenes se deshicieran de ella.

Kazuto busco los labios de Asuna de los cuales sólo salían gemidos, los beso con lujuria y deseo se posicionó sobre ella haciendo que sus intimidades rocen causando en ellos el deseo de hacerse uno otra vez. Kirito iba descendiendo nuevamente hasta llegar a la intimidad de su novia, la acariciaba y jugaba con ella porque sabía lo que eso causaba en Asuna entonces comenzó a lamerla haciéndola llegar al paraíso, metió un dedo en su interior causando que está se estremezca y ataque su espalda, metió un dedo más en su interior logrando hacer gemir aún más fuerte a su novia, lo metía y sacaba de tal forma que la torturaba de placer, pero él lo gozaba en su interior por causar eso en ella.

\- Kazuto, por favor para - susurro entre gemidos.

\- No

Con su lengua comenzó a acariciar su punto sensible haciendo que Asuna literalmente se retuerza de placer, apretaba las sábanas intentando no gemir fuerte, hacía un vano esfuerzo de controlarse y Kazuto se dio cuenta de aquello.

\- No hay nadie en casa Asuna - le recordó Kazuto - no te contengas - pidió

Asuna tenía la respiración muy agitada y sus pechos se movían de abajo para arriba velozmente, Kiazuto disfrutaba ver lo que él causaba en su novia. Se dirigió nuevamente a los labios de su amada dándole un beso de desesperación y amor, Asuna enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de su novio dándole a entender que deseaba más. Él sonrió al recordar su primera vez con Asuna en SAO, estas situaciones sin duda estarían en sus recuerdos toda su vida, comenzó a acariciar la entrada de su intimidad con su miembro logrando aumentar el deseo de hacerse uno en este mundo.

\- ¿Estas segura Asuna? Aun podemos detenernos - preguntó

\- Si Kazuto, quiero ser sólo tuya por favor no me hagas esperar más - susurro levantándose un poco para unir sus labios en un beso más cálido

Entonces sintió Asuna como el miembro de su amado iba entrando más en su interior, ella no sintió mucho dolor debido a que en sus pensamientos estaban que ya Kazuto y ella eran uno sólo. Las embestidas de él fueron lentas a los primeros minutos, sin embargo al pasar las caricias Asuna pedía más y él sin duda alguna también lo deseaba, Kazuto la penetraba con mayor velocidad y fuerza haciendo que Asuna arañe un poco su espalda, ambos estaban embriagados de placer, él con sus manos apretaba los senos de ella logrando que Asuna gritase su nombre debido a que había llegado a su primer orgasmo.

\- Kazuto te amo - gemía

Pero eso no significaba que él se detendría más bien aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas, ambos prácticamente gritaban de placer ya que se encontraban solos

En un rápido y ágil movimiento Kazuto puso a su amada encima suyo, ella al darse cuenta en la posición de la que estaba quiso bajar, pero él se lo impidió más bien puso sus manos sobre sus caderas logrando que se movieran dándoles un gran placer para ambos amantes, estuvieron en esa posición hasta que Asuna sentía sus piernas arder debido al gran esfuerzo físico que significaba, Kirito se dio cuenta de aquello y se posicionó sobre ella sin terminar la unión entre ambos.

Él continuo sus embestidas con mayor velocidad ya que estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo, Asuna se dio cuenta y también aceleró los movimientos de sus caderas haciendo que Kazuto rápidamente salga de su intimidad para botar aquel liquido al suelo mientras que masajeaba su miembro hasta que se haya asegurado que todo el líquido este afuera.

Asuna observaba aquella acción de su novio recostada reponiendo las energías, él se volteó quedando frente a ella se recostó a su lado poniendo un brazo en su cintura apegándola más a su cuerpo.

\- Te amo mucho Asuna - dijo besándola en la mejilla

\- Yo también te amo Kirito

\- Siempre te protegeré

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa sincera Kirito puso la sabana de su cama sobre sus cuerpos, para poder dormir un rato y descansar juntos ya que estaban unidos como pareja en todos los mundos conocidos y nuevos por conocer.

Mientras tanto el asesino negro terminaba su sesión de entrenamiento y guardaba todo su equipo en una bodega que el rentaba y fue rápido a ducharse a una ducha publica cercana para después ir a casa de su novia.

Mientras el caminaba por la ciudad veía muchas tiendas, quería comprarle algo perfecto a Shino pero desgraciadamente no tenía mucho dinero consigo mismo pero le alcanzo para una humilde rosa blanca.

Iori tocó la puerta de la casa de Shino, escucho como unos pasos se acercaban, vio a su novia en pijamas él se embobo completamente logrando sacar una risita en ella al percatarse de aquello Iori sacó una pequeña rosa blanca que traía tras suyo.

\- Feliz Navidad - dijo extendiendo su mano con la rosa

Shino gustosa abrazo a su novio y lo invitó a pasar, comenzaron a conversar acerca de los últimos acontecimientos sucedidos a su alrededor, ella estaba un poco afectada por eso.

\- No te preocupes Shino nadie te hará daño – Los ojos de Iori mostraban determinación y una decisión demasiado solida

\- Lo se Iori - sonrió - prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado

-Sabes que no puedo prometerte algo que puede que no cumpla – Iori bajo su vista

-Yo confió en ti anda prométemelo – tomo su rostro con sus manos

-Lo prometo

Iori se acercó a su novia para darle un beso demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Shino agarró de la nuca a su novio profundizando aún más el beso, ambos se levantaron de sus asientos para dirigirse a la cama de Shino a pasos torpes.

Iori se acomodó encima de ella sin soltar el beso, deslizaba sus manos por los muslos de ella subiendo así la temperatura entre sus cuerpos, ambos sabían lo que sucedería si no se detuvieran en ese momento.

Ninguno frenó ni obstruyo caricia alguna entre sus cuerpos se tenían la confianza suficiente para hacerlo. Shino tomó la iniciativa y en un ágil movimiento se posicionó sobre él para verlo completamente ansioso por seguir, se agachó un poco y beso con necesidad esos labios gruesos de los cuales se había vuelto adicta, Iori con sus manos masajeaba y apretaba los glúteos de su amada con deseo sus manos fueron ascendiendo hasta llegar a su pequeña y bien formada cintura que lo volvía loco.

Sus manos levantaron el camisón que traía ella, sin embargo no pudo sacárselo ya que ella se lo impidió.

\- No traigo nada debajo - susurro avergonzada

El sonrío nuevamente y la beso para darle la suficiente confianza de que nunca la dejaría ni criticaría. Shino de sacó el camisón que traía para dejar a la vista sus senos, Iori con sus manos los agarro y le dijo que eran perfectos para él se besaron de manera apasionada dejándose llevar por sus instintos carnales.

Las manos de Shino iban explorando el torso de Iori por encima de su ropa, ambos disfrutaban las caricias que se brindaban entonces ella se propuso a quitarle esa gabardina oscura para poder sentir el cuerpo de su novio.

Poco a poco fueron quitándose las prendas de sus cuerpos ya que obstruían el paso de sus caricias, habiéndose quedado sin nada que sacar Iori se colocó nuevamente encima de su amada se besaron con deseo él tomó en manos el rostro de su novia observándola completamente.

\- ¿Estas lista? - le preguntó con seriedad teniendo la respiración un poco agitada

\- Si - respondió para unir sus labios

Entonces el introdujo su miembro en la intimidad de ella, causando que salga de sus labios un pequeño quejido que fue rápidamente callado por los labios del peli-castaño, los movimientos al comienzo eran lento y cuidadosos porque sin duda alguna Iori quería hacerla disfrutar a su novia.

Unieron sus manos en señal de afecto y cuidado con el otro, gemidos muy bajos comenzaron a surgir por parte de la Shino los cuales eran como una dulce melodía para sus oídos, ella iba moviendo ligeramente sus caderas lo cual no pasó desapercibido para él que incrementó la velocidad de las penetraciones, de sus cuerpos seguía emanando calor y mucho deseo por seguir con este delicioso contacto.

No paro las estocadas de Iori ni los gemidos de Shino por un buen tiempo parecería una batalla donde ninguno sedería, ambos disfrutaban el placer que se brindaban, él no dejaba de explorar cada parte del cuerpo de su amada quería recorrer todo con sus manos, Shino con sus manos recorría la espalda de su novio sintiendo con su tacto muchas cicatrices de las cuales eran muy grandes, siguieron con aquella danza erótica donde Shino le susurraba al oído de su amado novio que ella curaría todas sus heridas una por una y no hablaba de las físicas.

Iori se sentía alegre al oír esas tiernas y dulces palabras de la mujer que amaba, está era una noche donde el amor y placer estaban a flor de piel, ambos se jugaron amor eterno y que jamás se separarían el uno del otro no otra vez y si alguien estaba en desacuerdo tendrían que matar a Iori primero.

Quién llegó primero al clímax fue Shino soltando un gran gemido que fue silenciado por un beso muy desesperado de su novio que aún la seguía penetrando con velocidad y fuerza hasta que el también cedió ante su cuerpo. Se encontraban los dos recordados en la cama acurrucados dándose muchos besos y demostrándose el amor que sentían a su manera.

Al día siguiente, día de noche buena todos planeaban sus respectivas cenas de navidad, en un acto increíble Asuna estaba autorizada a pasarla con la familia de su novio, esto se debía que sus padres tenían una reunión importante y no podían estar en casa por unos días.

Asuna se dirigía hacia la casa de Kazuto cuando se encontró con Shino

-Hola Shino – saludo amistosamente

-Hola Asuna, te diriges también a casa de Iori ¿Verdad? – pregunto Shino

-Sí, vámonos juntas mejor – ambas chicas tomaron camino

Pasaron cerca de 5 minutos cuando ya casi para llegar a su casa una camioneta blanca se paró frente a ellas y 4 sujetos con capucha salieron y las subieron en la camioneta

Los hermanos Kirigaya comenzaban a impacientarse, sus respectivas novias no contestaban el celular y ya había pasado cerca de media hora de su último mensaje.

-Esto no me gusta Kazuto – Kazuto fue interrumpido por el teléfono – Tranquilo contesto yo

Iori tomo el teléfono.

-Diga – Iori no sabía por qué pero estaba nervioso

-Asesino negro tenemos a tu novia y a la novia del espadachín…


	18. El secuestro

_Hola y bienvenidos al nuevo capitulo de este fic, una disculpa a todos por no haber actualizado en un buen tiempo pero por fin después de haber terminado la vocacional tendré tiempo libre para escribir mas por lo que espero (No prometo nada) actualizar antes de entrar a la carrera, sin mas que decir disfruten el capitulo._

* * *

En un rápido movimiento, Iori tomo un maletín y saco un equipo para gravar la grabación y conseguir todos los datos de la llamada

-No sé quién eres, no sé qué quieres. Si lo que quieres es dinero desde ahora te lo digo, no tengo. Pero lo que si tengo son un conjunto de habilidades muy especiales que he adquirido a lo largo de una prolongada vida trabajando bajo la sombra, habilidades que me hacen una pesadilla para gente como tú. Si liberas en este momento a mi novia y cuñada, ahí terminara todo. No te buscare, no te perseguiré. Pero si no lo haces, te buscaré, te encontrare y te matare.

-Buena suerte – la persona corto la llamada

Iori colgó y subió a su cuarto dejando a su hermano y a la recién llegada de Suguha confundidos.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntaron unísono Kazuto y Suguha

Iori subió a su habitación para tratar de triangular la posición de la llamada con su equipo y rápidamente correr hacia la posición del dicho número y dirigirse a su posición. Iori llego rápidamente a una esquina cerca de su hogar y encontró dicho teléfono tirado en el piso por lo que no le quedó otra opción que regresar a casa.

Mientras tanto Shino y Asuna se encontraban sentadas cada una en una silla amarradas por las manos apenas recuperando la conciencia.

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Asuna algo desorientada

-No lo sé pero no es bueno – Shino volteo de manera rápida al escuchar como una puerta se abría y aparecían dos personas que tanto Asuna como Shino conocían y aborrecían con todo su ser

-Nos volvemos a ver mi amada Titania/Sinon – dijeron ambos unísono convirtiendo en realidad las peores pesadillas de ambas chicas

Kyouji Shinkawa o una parte de Death Gun estaba por abalanzarse sobre Shino siendo impedido por Sugou

-Entiendo que ella es tu adoración pero cuando te uniste a mí me dijiste que querías algo ¿Recuerdas que era? – Kyouji lo miro por un segundo para después tranquilizarse

-Es cierto – Kyouji miro a Shino para después sonreir – Serás mía pero primero matare de una manera lenta y dolorosa a tu amado asesino negro – Shino sintió como su corazón salía de su pecho, aunque ella supiera que su novio podía cuidarse bien solo ella no quería verlo herido de muerte o algo peor

Mientras tanto Sugu y Kazuto aun preocupados por la situación esperaban a Iori fuera de su habitación ya que había estado mucho más alterado que sus hermanos pero eso desgraciadamente era un punto débil en el asesino negro

 ** _Flashback_**

 _En un parque solitario en plena noche Iori junto con otros compañeros entrenaban con su maestro Ezio el cual había escogido ese parque por una razón es especifico_

 _-Vamos Iori este no es tu rendimiento habitual – Dijo Ezio al ver el entrenamiento de sus dos alumnos_

 _Iori junto con su compañera pelirroja Akira intercambiaban todo tipo de golpes pero extrañamente Iori no estaba concentrado lo cual su compañera noto rápidamente para derribarlo._

 _-Iori no puedes dejar que tus sentimientos te controlen por eso mismo te traje a este parque, se lo que viviste y por qué es importante para ti pero mientras tus sentimientos te controlen o te dejes llevar no te harás con la victoria_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Iori estaba consiente muy a su pesar que aunque meditara y pudiera calmarse sabía que si algo pasaba y Shino estaba de por medio sus emociones lo traicionarían pero a pesar de ello tenía que salvarla.

Al salir de su habitación sus hermanos esperaban una respuesta por su parte o que acciones tomarían con esta situación.

-No creí que esto pasaría y tampoco puedo pedirles que se involucren en esto, es demasiado peligroso – Iori con su habitual tono frio fue directo con sus hermanos

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres que hagamos Iori? – respondio Suguha algo alterada

-Yo haré todo el trabajo aquí en la vida real, necesito que ustedes con amigos de confianza pasen la voz de lo sucedido, a estas alturas no falta mucho para que sea publica su desaparición y tendremos poco tiempo a lo mucho 72 horas

-¿C-como sabes cuánto tiempo tenemos? – Kazuto pregunto asustado

-Se de las personas que hicieron esto, Shino y Asuna estarán bien Shino aprendió muchas cosas tanto el ALO como en la vida real, desgraciadamente no está lo suficientemente preparada para enfrentar a sus secuestradores por eso tengo que apresurarme – Iori abrió la ventana de su habitación – Cuento con ustedes

Mientras tanto Shino y Asuna se encontraban sentadas en la parte baja de la litera que tenían en su confinamiento donde le silencio era lo que reinaba en dicha habitación.

-Oye Asuna – Shino rompió el silencio – Entiendo cómo te has de sentir en este momento pero si algo me enseño Iori es no perder la cabeza

-No es la situación Shino si no que pensé que Sugou ya estaría tras las rejas y nunca nos volvería a molestar pero al parecer pensé mal – Asuna tenía lágrimas en sus ojos por lo que Shino se acercó a abrazar a su amiga

-Te contare algo Asu – Shino se separó tantito de ella – Iori no siempre es citas como la gente normal, él siempre me enseña defensa personal y como con un radio encontrar una señal que ambos designamos así como me conto del tipo de personas que saco a Sugou y Death Gun de la cárcel así que no te preocupes saldremos pronto de aquí y para ello me ayudaras

-¿Cómo te ayudare? – Asuna sintió como las esperanzas de salir de ese lugar crecían

-Ahorita lo único que necesito es que prestes atención a si hay alguna cámara y cuando entre ya sea Sugou o alguno de sus hombres lo distraigas mientras tomo el radio

-Cuenta conmigo – Asuna estrecho la mano con Shino con la determinación de salir de aquel lugar

Al amanecer los reportes de su desaparición ya estaban en todo el país gracias a la ayuda de Kyouko y Kikouka y con ayuda de sus amigos había muchos ojos en la ciudad además de la hermandad de Iori.

En el Dicey Café Kazuto junto con sus amigos se encontraban reunidos después de haber repartido volantes de búsqueda y haber buscado pistas sobre el paradero de las chicas

-Bueno hemos repartido volantes por toda la ciudad mientras Iori busca posibles sospechosos pero aun asi tengo que hacer algo, tengo que encontrar a Asuna – Kazuto sonaba desesperado

-Lo sabemos Kazuto pero tampoco puedes hacerlo tú solo, Iori lo dijo son personas peligrosas – Agil al igual que los demás estaban conscientes del peligro en el cual se encontraban las chicas pero no podían actuar como Iori – El único modo que podemos ayudar es buscando en la ciudad y pasando la voz el ALO.

Al anochecer después de muchos intentos Asuna y Shino lograron robar un radio para poderse comunicar con Iori, el único problema era que no encontraban la señal indicada

-Shino ¿Por qué tardas tanto? – Asuna ya estaba desesperada no sabía de qué eran capaces Sugou o Death Gun

-Tranquila ya casi está listo – Shino con ayuda de unos pasadores escondidos logro amplificar la señal del radio y con un poco de trabajo encontró la señal que Iori le había dado con emergencia – Listo está terminado, por favor vigila Asuna que no tengamos compañía

Mientras tanto Iori regresaba a su cuarto después de otra larga tarde de búsqueda sin éxito lo cual lo comenzaba a inquietar cada vez más, el más que nadie sabía quiénes fueron los que liberaron a Sugou y a los hermanos Shinkawa solo los manejaban con el fin de continuar con sus planes de instaurar el orden y la disciplina.

Iori se dejó caer en su cama frustrado y preocupado por su cuñada y su novia

- _Por favor solo necesito una señal una señal y con eso podre encontrarte –_ Mientras se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos escuchaba un ruido desde uno de sus cajones

- _Iori… Iori contesta por favor –_ Shino logro contactar con Iori atravesó de la frecuencia de emergencia

-Shino gracias a dios que te escucho ¿están bien? – Iori se escuchaba realmente acelerado, su corazón iba a mil por hora

-Si estamos bien pero no tengo mucho tiempo, rastrea la señal rápido Iori, Sugou y Shinkawa fueron quienes nos secuestraron, por favor date prisa

Como un rayo Iori saco su equipo y al ser una señal ya conocida sería más sencilla de rastrear la cual lo llevo a una fabrica abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer en cuanto escuches el primer disparo

-Si lo sé, por favor ten cuidado y apresúrate

-Sí, te amo Shino nunca dudes de eso – Iori corto la llamada para preparar su equipo de combate y hacer unas llamadas

Kazuto regresaba a casa después de un largo dia de estar buscando a su amada destello sin éxito alguno por lo que su cabeza le dolia y el simple sonido de la calle le causaba dolor pero lo que más le causo dolor fue su celular sonando por una llamada de Iori

-¿Qué quieres? – Kazuto contesto molesto

 _-Las encontré –_ esa respuesta hizo que Kazuto se olvidara por completo de su dolor de cabeza _– lleva la dirección que te mande a Kikouka, pero tendrás que ir con el directamente, los templarios tienen todo tipo de recursos por lo que tendrás que ir con él para avisarle y darme tiempo de actuar_

Kazuto en lugar de entrar a su hogar tomo su motocicleta para dirigirse a toda velocidad con Kikouka ya que, al igual que su hermano, podría ayudarlo mucho por ser funcionario del gobierno.

Mientras tanto Iori estaba a unos cuantos metros de la bodega la cual estaba muy bien protegida por lo que se tendría que deshacer primero de los guardias del techo por lo que usaría su fusil M14 el cual estaba dotado con una mira telescópica para poder eliminar a sus objetivos en una distancia algo considerable.

Adentro Shino junto con Asuna esperaban el momento en que Iori diera la señal para que pudieran salir del cuarto donde las tenían.

-Asuna escucha Iori ya está en camino por nosotros, cuando el primer disparo suene los sujetos que nos capturaron vendrán por nosotros y tendremos que noquearlos – Shino se colocó a un lado de la puerta

-P-pero yo no sé cómo hacerlo, no es como en ALO

-Recuerda lo que nos enseñó Iori, solo golpéalos con tu rodilla en el estómago y después con tu codo en la nuca y así quedaran inconscientes

Dicho y hecho así como Iori dio el primer disparo a los 2 minutos dos guardias estaban noqueados dentro del complejo así como los guardias externos estaban muertos.

Sugou y los hermanos Shinkawa se enteraron pronto de esta situación y a pesar de ello se encontraban tranquilos

-Jefe, el asesino negro se ha infiltrado en la fábrica y las prisioneras lograron escavar de su celda – decía algo alterado uno de los guardias

-Excelente, manden a las prisioneras al almacén, es más que obvio que el asesino negro ira por ellas y en ese momento lo mataremos y volveremos a recapturar a esas niñas – el guardia solo asintió con la cabeza para irse

-Todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan Sugou – Kyouji decía con una sonrisa en su cara

-Así es mis queridos amigos, prepárense para nuestra intervención pronto recibiremos a nuestro invitado

Mientras tanto Shino con ayuda del radio que consiguió anteriormente comenzó a contactar con Iori

-Iori contesta – Shino junto con Asuna corrían por los pasillos

-Aquí Iori ¿Dónde están?

-Estamos en camino a lo que parece ser el almacén ahí nos esconderemos y te esperaremos

-Entendido si algo sale mal salgan de la fábrica ahí estará la policía

-¿Cómo sabremos que tenemos que irnos?

-Como aquella ocasión – Iori termino la transmisión

Iori llego en 2 minutos al almacén donde fue recibido por tres individuos él conocía a la perfección

-Vaya, ahora confirmo mi error de dejarlos vivos a ustedes – Iori estaba de pie frente a Sugou y los hermanos Shinkawa

-Sabes estos dos chicos sobre todo Kyouji tiene muchas ganas de jugar contigo – Sugou mostraba una sonrisa cínica en el rostro

Iori se limitó a suspirar y preparase pero para su desgracia vio como las chicas se acercaban por una entrada

-Solo que esto es entre nosotros tres – Iori disparo a unas cajas para que bloquearan la entrada a las chicas – No quiero interrupciones

Shino sintió como el corazón saltaba su mano mientras se detenía y la sangre se le congelaba

-¡¿Ahora qué haremos?! ¡Tenemos que movernos de aquí! – Asuna al ver como Iori bloqueo la entrada sospechaba que pasaría

-Tenemos que salir de aquí y si la policía llega a tiempo traerlos aquí, hay que apresurarnos – Shino salió corriendo junto a Asuna en busca de ayuda.

Mientras tanto en la bodega los hermanos Shinkawa sobre todo Kyouji atacaron como rayo a Iori con algo similar al estoque que poseía su personaje Death Gun y en un suceso increíble para Iori era que estaban a su par en cuanto a habilidades se refiere.

- _Recibieron entrenamiento, esto es obra de los templarios por algo salieron tan fácil del manicomio donde se encontraban_ – Iori bloqueaba las estocadas con sus hojas ocultas así como algún otro golpe que le proporcionaban,

Lo que Iori no esperaba era que Sugou le dispararía a traición interfiriendo con el combate lo cual molesto a los hermanos Shinkawa.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Esta es mi venganza no tuya! – En este momento no fue desaprovechado por Iori para clavar una de sus hojas en la garganta de Shouichi Shinkawa lo cual fulminaría con su vida.

Kyouji al ver esto fue rápido a auxiliar a su hermano dejando de lado a Sugou

-Veo que tu plan era matarme por la espalda verdad – Iori con su MK23 le dio un disparo a Sugou el cual impacto en el hombro – Te metiste con mi cuñada – otra bala impacto en la pierna derecha – y sobretodo te metiste con mi novia y eso se paga con la vida – Iori disparo en la frente de Sugou matándolo al instante.

-Bueno creo quedamos tu y yo Kyouji, así que vamos terminemos con esto – Kyouji descontrolado por la ira tomo el estoque de su hermano y se dirigió hacia Iori con un solo propósito, matarlo.

Mientras tanto Shino junto con Asuna localizaron fuera de la estructura a Kikouka y Kazuto junto con cuerpos de la policía japonesa.

-¡Kazuto! – Asuna corrió a los brazos de su novio con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Asuna! – Kazuto la recibió en brazos mientras esta lloraba en sus hombros – ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?

-E-estoy bien – Asuna hiperventilaba debido al miedo que volvió a sentir al volver a ver la cara de su ex prometido impuesto por su madre – pero por favor no me dejes nunca sola – Asuna comenzó a llorar de nuevo en el hombro de su novio mientras este trataba de calmarla.

Mientras tanto Shino comenzaba a alterarse ya que escucho otros tres disparos pero no había ninguna señal de Iori por lo que no espero al equipo de la policía y salió corriendo a buscarlo.

Dentro del almacén el sonido de metal chocando hacía eco mientras dos personas trataban de matarse mutuamente, ambos con instinto asesino pero con diferentes propósitos.

-Ahora entiendo lo que decía mi hermano, el placer que sentía el pelear y matar a otras personas en un juego – Kyouji tenía una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro

-¡Iori! – El asesino negro escucho la voz de su novia lo cual fue un distractor para el cosa el Kyouji aprovecho para someterlo

-Nunca bajes tu guardia Asesino Negro, sabes cuando termine contigo yo tomare tu lugar al lado de Shino, la hare feliz y le dare mucho amor – el tono enfermizo junto con la cara del chico fueron suficiente para que Iori en un rápido movimiento clavara su hoja oculta en el pecho del chico

Kyoji se desplomo en el piso dejando un charco de sangre mientras Iori se ponía de pie dispuesto a irse pero su mirada se topó con unos ojos, unos ojos que no debieron de presenciar esa escena.

-Yo… lo siento – Iori se disponía a marcharse sin ver atrás lo cual desconcertó a Shino

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te vas? – Shino trato de alcanzarlo pero este se lo impidió

-Tengo que irme, a mi lado corres peligro y no soportaría que te pasara algo por mi culpa de nuevo – Iori le entrego una pluma a Shino – Lo siento

Shino sin poder aun asimilar lo que estaba pasando vio con lágrimas en los ojos desaparecer no solo a un asesino, vio desaparecer a su mejor amigo y al amor de su vida en unos pocos segundos mientras comenzaba a nevar un 25 de diciembre con la luz de la luna en el cielo.

* * *

 _Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo me despido con un HUELUM :3_


	19. Ordinal Scale parte 1

En el año 2026 Augma, la nueva tecnología de realidad aumentada con el popular juego Ordinal Scale arrasa a nivel global dejando a los VRMMORPG como algo del pasado y sus servidores muy vacíos.

En la escuela de supervivientes de SAO regalo a cada uno de sus alumnos el dispositivo de Augma así como boletos para el primer concierto de Yuna, la primer Idol virtual aunque muchas personas especularan que detrás de ella había una persona de carne y hueso.

Un día después de la escuela Kazuto junto con su novia Asuna y sus amigas Rika y Keiko fueron a comer a una plaza cercana. Las chicas jugaban pacman con el fin de ganar sus postres favoritos mientras un aburrido Kazuto las observaba

-¡Lo logramos! – Exclamo Keiko contenta

-Felicidades – Asuna felicito a su amiga

-Gracias, conseguimos 100 puntos

-Pastel gratis que suerte

-¿No creen que juegan demasiado? – dijo Kazuto con todo aburrido

-Nunca pensé que nos dirías eso Kazuto – respondió Keiko algo ofendida

-Uno puede conseguir puntos en todo tipo de tiendas por eso vale la pena – agrego Rika

-¿No puedes admitir que quieres jugar con nosotras? – Asuna tomo del brazo a Kazuto

-Es súper conveniente, podemos ver la televisión cuando querernos, el reporte del clima nos salva la vida y podemos hablar con Yui

-Parece que te gusta mucho Rika

-No diría eso, pero nos lo dieron gratis en la escuela así que vale la pena probarlo ¿no? – una camarera del local les trajo 3 pasteles a las chicas los cuales eran el premio del juego

El AI incluso sabe lo que nos gusta ¿Cómo se llama? ¿"Aprendizaje Profundo"? – pregunto Asuna

-Se le llama ser considerado no como alguien que conocemos – Rika le lanzo una pequeña indirecta a Kazuto

-Sé que el AI guarda los datos de lo que come uno – Kazuto respondió a la indirecta de Rika

Al salir del restaurante Rika por la advertencia de su Augma caminaba rápido seguida por Keiko con el fin de quemar las calorías que había consumido recientemente dejando a Kazuto y Asuna detrás.

-Oye Kazu no has sabido nada de Iori, no lo he visto en la escuela desde navidad – Asuna estaba preocupada, desde que Iori se fue Suguha y Kazuto no eran los mismos

-Desgraciadamente no

Mientras tanto Rika platicaba con Keiko sobre el concierto de Yuna y como de una manera extraña en la escuela les dieron boletos para el concierto

-¿Ir al concierto es una clase? – preguntaba Rika con ironía

-Lo sé, es una escuela bastante rara

-¡Tienes suerte! Ya que eres una fan de Yuna

-¡N-no soy tan fan!

-Pero estabas cantando sus canciones con Suguha el otro día – Rika con ayuda de su Augma preparo un escenario rodeando a Keiko para cantar una de las canciones de Yuna.

En una comica escena Keiko comienza a cantar en la plaza ganando la atencion de las personas en dicha plaza y al terminar la canción provoco que corriera con sus amigos con cierta pena mientras la gente le aplaudía.

-¿Iras al concierto Kazuto? – pregunto Keiko aun algo roja

-No lo sé, no soy tan fan – respondió rascando su cabeza

-Deberíamos ir todos juntos

-Si me dan ganas – Keiko solo agacho la cabeza rendida – Parece un aparato interesante pero me gusta más la inmersión total

-¿En serio? – pregunto Rika

-Despues de pasar en otro mundo durante 3 años

-No me digas que quieres regresar – Eso ocasiono un silencio algo incomodo

-Hablando de Aincrad, me pregunto si los rumores son ciertos ¿Qué los jefes de SAO están apareciendo en Ordinal Scale? – Keiko trato de cambiar el tema

-Ah si, te refieres a las misteriosas batallas eventuales

-¿En serio? ¿Son como un tipo de promoción? – Asuna entro a la conversación debido a la curiosidad

-No lo se. Los lugares son un secreto hasta el ultimo momento y es difícil llegar sin ayuda me pregunto que estará pasando

-Solo necesitamos saber como llegar alla – en ese preciso momento Kazuto trato de escapar inútilmente de las 3 chicas que le "pedirian" que las llevara

Al llegar la noche Kazuto paso por su novia a su casa para dirigirse a toda velocidad al lugar del evento cuya ubicación se revelo media hora antes de que iniciara por lo que se dirigian rápidamente en la moto de Kazuto al evento.

Al llegar la pareja se encontró con Ryoutarou y el gremio Fuurinkazan y a pesar de que la ubicación se publico hace poco ya había demasiados jugadores cerca.

Al ser las 9 de la noche todos los jugadores se prepararon para el evento el cual tenia de enemigo al jefe del piso 10 de Aincrad Kagachi, el Lord Samurai

-Se ve exactamente como el jefe de SAO – dijo Asuna preparada para el combate

-No podemos usar habilidades de espada, si sus patrones son los mismos que antes – Kazuto y Asuna observaron como atrás del jefe llegaba la famosa Idol Yuna

-¿Estan listos? Comienza la batalla, comienza la música – Yuna al comenzar a cantar otorgo bonos a jugadores cercanos

El combate de 10 minutos dio inicio, Kagachi comenzó a eliminar a varios jugadores de un golpe mientras otros disparaban a distancia. El gremio Fuurinkazan empezó con mucho estusiasmo siendo los primeros en propinarle golpes al jefe mientras eran vigilados desde arriba.

El jefe con ayuda de su latigo blanco trato de atacar a Kazuto el cual alcanzo a esquivar

-Mi cuerpo se siente pesado es distinto al mundo virtual - Kazuto comenzo correr a toda velocidad hacia el pero al no tener una buena condición física tropeso y estuvo casi a merced del jefe – No es broma es difícil moverse

-Es por que no estas en forma – Asuna lo seguía de cerca

Un jugador de avatar que era un tigre humanoide le disparo al jefe con un lanzacohetes el cual esquivo y se dirigía directo a Yuna pero fue salvada gracias al misterioso jugador numero dos en Ordinal Scale.

El jugador misterioso contecto una serie de ataques con ayuda de los tanques del gremio Fuurinkazan dejándole el golpe final a Asuna pero si algo escucho Asuna y le llamo la atención fue la palabra "Cambio"

-Felicidades por derrotar al jefe les acabo de dar un bonus. Ahora voy a recompensar al mejor jugador de hoy – Yuna bajo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Asuna haciendo que Kazuto y Ryoutarou se sorprendieran – Fuiste la jugadora mas valiosa de hoy, felicidades

-Buen trabajo Asuna – Kazuto la felicito - ¿El es jugador numero 2? Hay algunos jugadores geniales

-Casi no te moviste en esta batalla – Ryoutarou junto con Kazuto, Asuna y su gremio revisaban sus recompensas

-Callate, te dejare estas batallas – Esto proboco la risa del pelirojo

-Que Asuna llegue bien a casa

-Claro

-Si te lleva a algún lugar extraño llamame yo te rescatare

-Ok – Asuna respondio con entusiasmo con el fin de molestar a su novio

Cuando todos se fueron uno de los amigos de Ryoutarou iba de camino a su hogar cuando su Augma le marco un camino para un ítem raro lo cual muy a su pesar era una trampa que planeo el mismo jugador numero 2 de Ordinal Scale con el fin de atacarlo solo.

Esa misma noche todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Kirito y Asuna en ALO platicando acerca de la batalla reciente con el jefe en Ordinal Scale.

-Los patrones del jefe pueden haber sido los mismos que antes pero pelear con ellos con nuestros cuerpos reales me hizo sentir iper adolorido – Comentaba Klein

-Me sorprende que un grupo tan pequeño alla podido derrotarlo – dijo Agil con algo de asombro

-Asuna y yo ya luchamos con el antes, los otros jugadores no estaban acostumbrados a pelear en equipo asi que fue una batalla difícil – comento Kirito

-¡Quedaste exhausto Kirito! – dijo Asuna

-No estoy acostumbrado a las batallas AR, es todo pero Yuna apareció para darnos coraje y al final la recompensa

-¡¿Luchaste una batalla final con Yuna?! – Tanto Leafa como Silica se pararon de golpe y se dirigieron hacia Kirito

-Me alegra haberla visto en vivo solo se me olvido anotarme para conseguir uno de sus boletos – Klein hablo algo desaminado

-Yo consegui boletos durante una campaña de registro en Ordinal Scale – comento Agil

-Yo también – dijo Sinon

-¡Que suerte! – Klein y Leafa tenían una gran envidia y ambos lograron con algo de "perseverancia" obtener sus boletos y para Leafa muy a su pesar tenia campamento de Kendo el dia del concierto

-Me pregunto que es lo que esta pasando ¿Por qué están apareciendo jefes de SAO en Ordinal Scale? ¿No hay alguna campaña de colaboración? – comento Silica mientras alimentaba a su dragon Pina

-No, y aunque quisieran la compañía que administraba SAO, Argus desaparecio – respondio Asuna

-¿Otros jugadores en el evento sabran que era un jefe de SAO?

-No parecía asi, creo que nosotros eramos los únicos que lo sabían ¿Qué piensas tu Kirito? – Asuna volteo a su novio

-Probablemente es lo que dijiste pero se aparecen mas jefes de SAO mas gente lo notara, dan muchos puntos

-¿Crees que estén tratando de reproducir Aincrad en el mundo real? – pregunto Agil

-Pero tu vida no esta en peligro como en el Nervegear

-Yui, si llegas a saber algo avísame

-Si papa – contesto la pequeña

-Si puedo luchar junto a Yuna yo también quiero participar – Silica alzo la mano seguida de Leafa

-Ojala hicieran estos eventos cuando nosotros podamos unirnos – comento Lizbeth con pesades

-Nosotros en Furinkazan las llevaremos – respondio Klein animado

-¡Eso me preocuparía mas!

Klein solo bajo el cabeza derrotado

Mientras tanto el misterioso jugador numero 2 que respondia al nombre de Eiji se encontraba con Yuna la cual observaba con cuiriosidad una esfera amarilla

-¿Qué pasa Yuna? – pregunto Eiji

-¿Qué es esto? – contesto la chica

-Es la prueba de que tu música les encanto a todos

-¿En serio?

-Y pronto conseguiremos mas vengándonos de todos – Eiji sostenia un libro de SAO con los nombres de todos los jugadores de las líneas delanteras y los tachaba conforme los iba elminando

Al dia siguiente Suguha se preparaba para irse a su campamento

-Ya me voy hermano

-Si, que te vaya bien

-¿Sigues vestido asi? - refiriéndose a su pillama

-Tengo que investigar algunas cosas sobre lo que hare después de graduarme

-Me alegra que estes investigando universidades pero ¿por que no usas tu Shinai o haces ejercicio de ves en cuando?

-Si si, cuando tenga ganas lo hare

-Usa mas el Augma, tiene muchos usos y te dan descuentos en Gimnasios y otras cosas – la mirada de Suguha decayó un poco – Si Iori estuviera aquí el podría ayudarte, su condición física es excelente

-Eso no puedo negarlo

-Llamame si regresa ¿si? – Kazuto asintió con la cabeza y seguido de esto Suguha se fue

Kazuto subio a su habitación con una tasa de café y comenzó a buscar información de universidades y sus eventos el cual uno donde involucraba al doctor Shigemura creador de Augma en una conferencia.

Kazuto se acostó en su cama para entrar en ALO donde su novia ya se encontraba en su hogar virtual

-Hola Asuna, estas aquí – dijo Kirito algo sorprendido

-Hola Kirito – respondio contenta al ver a su novio - ¿Dónde esta Leafa?

-Se fue a su campamento de kendo

-Va a ser solitario

-Si, que pena que ya no me despertara todas las mañanas – Asuna rio divertida, asi fuera algo flojo amaba a su novio con todo el corazón

-Asegurate de comer algo

-Si se cocinar sabes

-Me preocupas, cuando te enfocas en algo hasta olvidas comer

-La comido favorita de papa es el peperoncino simple – agrego Yui

-No necesita mucho detalle – esto provoco una risa de Yui y Asuna

-Sobre lo que discutimos el otro dia mi madre dice que quiere conocerte

-Uno de estos días – Kirito aunque supo disimularlo se sintió intimidado por primera ves conocer a su suegra por lo que hubo un silencio incomodo

-El siguiente evento de ALO se pospuso – comento Asuna

-Las entradas del juego han bajado en un 30% en dos semanas mama – comento Yui

-Todos están ocupados con OS – dijo Kirito

-Quizas tengas razón pero regresaran eventualmente – Asuna sabia que a su novio no le gustaba la nueva tecnología de realidad aumentada por lo que decidio no decir mas

Asuna se desconecto de ALO para darse un baño y relajarse mientras observaba unos guates de motociclista perfectos para su novio cuando le llego un mensaje de Ryoutarou dándole la ubicación del próximo evento de OS el cual era cercano a su hogar por lo que decidio ir.

Asuna se reunio con Ryoutarou y el resto de su gremio increíblemente sin Kazuto por lo que al verla sola se asombraron un poco

-Perdon por traerte, no estabas dormida ¿Verdad? – pregunto el pelirrojo algo apenado

-No, me estaba bañando por lo que pude venir de inmediato – contesto Asuna contenta cuando noto algo extraño - ¿No están todos todavía?

-No podemos encontrar a uno de nuestros miembros, entraremos una ves que estemos todos

-De acuerdo, si llegan tarde yo me llevare todos los puntos ¿Bien?

-Que fría eres Asuna – exclamo Ryoutarou

Asuna entraba al parque donde seria el evento cuando fue llamada por alguien conocida

-Asuna – Yuki llego corriendo para abrazar a su amiga

-Yuki – correspondio su abrazo – Me alegro de verte, ya tenia algo de tiempo desde que Iori te dio la cura experimental

-Pues fue un tiempo de análisis y recuperar condición pero ahora me siento muy bien ¿Tambien vienes al evento de OS?

-Asi es, vamos a derrotar a un jefe como en aquel piso ¿que dices? – Asuna se encontraba muy animada

-Adelante – Yuki sonrio como habitualmente lo hacia

El jefe siguiente era a lo que se le llama un Hipogrifo aparecia asi como Yuna también lo hacia en el campo de batalla empezando a cantar y otorgar bonos a los jugadores.

Mientras tanto afuera de la zona de batallael gremio de Ryoutarou no podían localizar a su compañero perdido por lo que se disponían a entrar cuando otro voz y el jugador Eiji aparecieron detrás de ellos

-¡La presa de hoy serán ustedes! – grito Eiji

En un rápido movimiento Eiji logro derribar a los compañeros de Ryoutarou con unos pocos golpes por lo que Ryoutarou trato de enfrentarlo sin el Augma pero inútilmente solo daba golpes al aire por lo que aprovecho para someterlo y posteriormente romperle el brazo

-Se te cayo algo – Eiji le puso su Augma – Manten los ojos abiertos

Ryoutarou vio directamente al jefe mientras gritaba de pánico antes de caer inconciente

En otro lugar Asuna y Yuki junto con los jugadores se enfrentaban al Hipogrifo mientras Yuna cantaba su canción animando a los jugadores.

La criatura preparaba su ataque a distancia por lo que Asuna debido a su experiencia anterior en SAO comandaba a los jugadores tanques para que atrajeran su atención, los que trajeran fusiles de asalto apuntaran a sus alas para derribarlo y el resto lo atacara cuando cayera.

Al realizar todos sus respectivas tareas como debían Asuna con ayuda de Yuki le dieron el golpe final al jefe venciéndolo y asi ganando los puntos del evento recibiendo alabanzas de los demás jugadores cuando Yuna se acerco para darle su recompensa

-Eres tú de nuevo ¡Felicidades! – Yuna dijo al bajar de una plataforma pero Asuna se alejo rápidamente – Que penosa, bueno nos vemos Asuna

Mientras tanto Eiji observaba de lejos a Asuna

-Asuna el "Destello Veloz", Ordinal Scale es un "Multijugador Masivo en Linea"realista donde los jugadores no deben temer a la muerte. Ahí te demostrare mi verdadero poder

Mientras tanto Ryoutarou inconciente es encontrado por una misteriosa figura negra

-Vaya amigo mio ¿Qué te ha pasado? – El misterioso hombre saco un radio – Aquí fantasma, necesito una ambulancia en mi ubicación pronto

Mientras tanto ajena a lo ocurrido Asuna junto a Yuki caminaban de regreso a sus respectivos hogares mientras la ambulancia llevaba a un inconciente Ryoutarou al hospital.

Conforme pasaban los días la popularidad de Ordinal Scale ganaba cada ves mas jugadores y fama dejando a los juegos de realidad virtual muy solitarios.

Kazuto en compañía de su hija esperaban a Asuna en el lugar donde participo en el evento de la noche anterior lo cual demostraba que Asuna estaba poniendo mucho entusiasmo a Ordinal Scale.

La atención de Yui fue captada por una marca en el calendario de Kazuto por lo que decidio explicarle por que era esa marca en el dia 4 de mayo que consista en que ese dia irían a ver las estrellas en el monte Doudai.

-¡Ya se papa! ¿Por qué no entrenas para participar en Ordinal Scale? – Sugirio su pequeñá hija – A mama le preocupa que no hagas ejercicio ¡Mejor mostrarle lo increíble que eres o su matrimonio estará en peligro!

Kazuto activo su cuenta en Ordinal y comenzó a dar tajos y estocadas pero como era de esperarse Kazuto se sentía pesado y lento a comparación del mundo virtual.

En el pequeño entrenamiento que realizaba Kazuto volteo y vio a una misteriosa chica vestida de blanco que en unas extrañas acciones cayo al piso y cuando Kazuto se disculpo y trato de ayudarle a pararse vio que era una IA, se puso de pie y apunto a un lugar antes de desaparecer.

-¿Viste eso? – Kazuto aun no salía de su asombro

-Si – Yui también se escuchaba asombrada

-No era un personaje no jugador

-Tampoco parecía un jugador

-¿Es un fantasma de AR?

-No, no seria muy científico

-Claro… parecía que estaba diciendo algo

-Juzgando por como movia los labios parecía decir "Busca"

Kazuto quedo pensando un poco cuando una mano reposo sobre su hombro haciendo que se exaltara un poco

-Gracias por la espera Kazu – Asuna había llegado

La pareja se dirigio a una cafetería cercana conel fin de platicar sobre los acontecimientos recientes.

-Perdon por ir yo sola al evento – Asuna dijo algo arrepentida

-No tienes que preocuparte por mi – Kazuto no estaba enojado con ella por lo que fue comprensivo - ¿Dijiste que viste otros jugadores de SAO en el torneo

-Si, el jugador No. 2

-¿Ese tipo?

-Creo que era un miembro de los Caballeros de Sangre

-¿Crees?

-Es que es distinto a como era en SAO – Eso despertó la curiosidad de Kazuto – El nombre que recuerdo era Nautilus, era inteligente y tenia mucho potencial pero nunca perdió el miedo a la muerte y nunca participo en una batalla contra jefe

-Entonces su estilo ha cambiado

-No puedo creer que se mueva con tanta agilidad en AR, pensaría que es un gimnasta

-¿No le hablaste?

-No, no estaba segura de como reaccionaria al verme en la vida real, pero como era un miembro del gremio estoy un poco preocupada

-Nunca dejas de ser nuestra Sub-comandante

-¡Basta! – Esto provoco una risa en la pareja

-Asuna, ¿Has oído sobre fantasmas apareciendo en este parque?

-¡Basta no hables de eso! Sabes que me dan miedo los fantasmas

-Ah, si, es verdad – Esto provoco un silencio incomodo

-Kazu sobre nuestra promesa…

-¿Si?

-Mi mama quiere saber con quien voy – Kazuto se puso nervioso

-Quieres decir…

-Esta bien, tenemos que prepararnos

-Si tienes razón

-¡Papa, mama pude averiguar algo!

Yui había descubierto algo sorprendente, los eventos que siempre empezaban a las 9 de la noche si uno ponía un mapa del viejo Aincrad las locaciones coincidían exactamente con la ubicación del calabozo original en SAO por lo que seria mas fácil predecir y llegar a los eventos de OS.

En un descuido la pequeñá Yui casi revela el plan privado de Kazuto y Asuna de ir a ver las estrellas pero corrió con suerte ya que Rika propuso a Asuna y Keiko ir al siguiente evento de Ordinal Scale.

Kazuto le pidió a Yui que le mandara los datos de los jefes a su celular para posteriormente desconectarse e intentar contactar a Ryoutarou que no sabia nada de el desde hace ya varios días.

A la hora de comer Kazuto platicaba por teléfono con Asuna y esta le menciono que algunos jugadores habían visto a un "fantasma" con características similares al fantasma que vio Kazuto y para no preocupar a su novia cambio el tema disimuladamente.

Mientras tanto Eiji tachaba los ID de los jugadores que había derrotado entre ellos el nombre de Ryoutarou.

-Conseguimos muchos ayer ¿No? – pregunto Yuna

-Supongo que si, pero el platillo principal esta por llegar

-¿En serio? – Yuna se puso de pie para ver el libro de Eiji

-¿Te interesa Yuna?

-Es puro texto ¿Es un libro difícil?

-No, es como un diario de mis memorias

-"Si saco mi segunda espada nadie quedara de pie" ¿Qué es esto? ¡Es genial, léemelo Eiji! – Pidió contenta – Oh ahí hay otra "Nada es verdad, todo esta permitido" ¡Por favor léemelo ¿si?

En la tarde Kazuto recorria la ciudad en busca del "fantasma" que había visto anteriormente sin éxito alguno.

Al anochecer Kazuto esperaba su refresco de la maquina expendedora cuando el fantasma apareció a su lado haciendo que se sorprendiera por un momento

-Hasta que nos encontramos – La chica fantasma levanto la mirada

-¿Me has estado buscando? – por primera ves la chica hablo

-No pareces un fantasma – La chica se paro, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar - ¿Quién eres? ¿Hay algo que quieras que busque?

La chica señalo una dirección para después desaparecer mientras Kazuto recibia una llamada de Agil

-¡Por fin contestaste! – respondio Agil algo alterado

-Lo siento, estaba manejando ¿Qué pasa? – respondio Kazuto tratando de calmarlo

-Es Ryoutarou ha estado en un hospital de Yoyogi desde anoche,se rompió el brazo

-¿Qué tuvo un accidente?

-No se los detalles, pero dijo que tuvo problemas camino a una de las batallas

-Ya veo, avísame cuando sepas mas

-Claro, ten cuidado en tu moto

Al colgar Kazuto mando un mensaje a su contacto del gobierno y un posible conector con su hermano, había algo que no estaba bien y si algo tenia por seguro es que Iori ya lo sabia y estaba investigando por su parte.

Mientras tanto en el siguiente evento de Ordinal Scale las chicas esperaban ansiosas a que dieran las 9 en punto para poder conseguir su bono extra y conocer a Yuna sobre si era real o no.

Al dar las nueve toda la arena se transformo mientras Yuna y el jefe que asemejaba a un cangrejo aparecían en el campo de batalla por lo que todos los jugadores se prepararon.

Kazuto logro llegar al evento mientras se escondia para divisar lo que pasaba

Mientras las chicas peleaban Asuna logro divisar a Eiji por lo que se acerco a el.

-Estubiste en los Caballeros, eres Nautilus de los Caballeros de Sangre ¿no? – dijo con una actitud seria

-No me llames por ese nombre Asuna – Eiji bajo su numero y mostro su nombre

-Has pasdo tiempo en este juego

-No soy quien fui antes, pareces estar mas calmada ahora

-¿Eso piensas?

-Antes eras mucho mas… - Eiji callo y miro a Yuna detenidamente

-Esa chica – Asuna creyo reconocerla de algún lado

-Es hora – Al faltar 3 minutos Yuna cambio su canción

Un portal se abrió y apareció el dragon de Keiko Pina pero en una inesperada reacción actuo agresivo y se transformo en Dorcel el dragon del caos del piso 91 por lo que se genero un tremendo caos y Kazuto al ver todo esto inútilmente pudo pasar por tanto jugador en las escaleras.

Keiko era perseguida por el dragon cuando choco contra Eiji y este la avento al piso y en un intento de protegerla Asuna recibió un golpe directo del dragon mientras sus puntos de vida calleron algo había pasado, algo se rompió…


	20. Ordinal Scale parte 2

Asuna quedo inconsiente en los brazos de Keiko mientras Kazuto llegaba preocupado

-¡Asuna quédate conmigo! – gritaba Keiko alarmada

-¡Asuna! ¿Estas bien? – Kazuto logro llegar mientras el dragon eliminaba a los jugadores que le atacaban

Asuna con lágrimas abrió los ojos recuperando la conciencia mientras con una rabia y odio desatados Kazuto volteo a ver a Eiji que tenia una sonrisa triunfal

-¡Bastardo! ¿Qué hiciste? – Eiji en un rápido movimiento puso la punta de su espada cerca de cuello

-Que patético ¿Eso es todo lo que puede hacer el gran espadachín negro en AR?

-¿Qué dijiste? – Inutilmente Kazuto trato de atraparlo

En un intento de apoyar a sus amigos, Rika junto a otros jugadores intentaron llegar a donde Kazuto pero el mismo dragon se los impidió para posteriormente ponerse frente a Kazuto mientras el tiempo se terminaba

-¡Que mal! – grito Yuna

Tanto el dragon como el cagrejo y el bono del evento desaparecieron y en su lugar apareció la frustacion de los jugadores

-¡Buen trabajo! – Yuna se despedia del dragon

-¿Asuna estas bien? – pregunto Rika preocupada cuando Yuna se acerco

-Que mal. Tendremos que esperar hasta la próxima – Yuna le guiño el ojo y se desvanecio

-Lo siento Asuna fue mi error – se disculpaba Keiko

-El No. 2 te tiro al piso ¿Cuál es su problema? – Rika estaba enojada

-No esperaba menos de ti Subcomandante – Asuna no contesto a esto - ¿Qué pasa Asuna?

-¡No! ¡No es nada! Vámonos a casa – dijo tratando de no preocupar a su novio

Kazuto llevo a la puerta de su hogar a su novia por lo que había pasado estaba preocupado por ella

-Nos vemos, buen trabajo hoy – Kazuto se coloco su casco dispuesto a marcharce

-¿Kazuto? – hablo ella algo temerosa

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Recuerdas lo que paso ese dia que nos conocimos?

-Claro, fue en la reunión antes de pelear contra el jefe del primer piso de Aincrad

-Asi fue ¿No? Y me pediste estar en tu grupo

-Aun no puedo creer que fui capaz de hacerlo – Asuna se quedo callada mientras Kazuto se iba en su moto

Asuna daba constantes vueltas en su cama para después pararse de golpe, una terrible pesadilla la había despertado pero algo no estaba bien por lo que llamo a su novio y pedirle que se conectara a ALO

-¿Qué paso? Es tarde, ni prendiste las luces – Kirito no se encontraba molesto si no preocupado

-Siento haberte llamado tan tarde – Asuna estaba algo apenada

-Esta bien ¿Qué paso?

-¿Cuánto tiempo hemos vivido aquí? – Asuna observaba su hogar como si no lo conociera

-Si te refieres a cuando la compramos en SAO, dos años y medio

-Asi es ¿no? – Asuna dudaba de sus respuestas lo cual alarmo a Kirito

-¿Asuna?

-Como pensé… no lo recuerdo

-¿Qué no recuerdas?

-No recuerdo nada que haya pasado en Aincrad. Como nos conocimos, como peleamos juntos, como vivimos juntos en esta casa… - esto provoco que Kirito se acercara con preocupación

-¿De que hablas Asuna? ¿Estas bromeando?

-Mientras mas tiempo pasa mis memorias iban desapareciendo… y ahora no queda nada

Al dia siguiente Kazuto llevo a su novia al hospital de Yokohama donde estaba el medicuboid para que le hicieran los análisis necesarios

-Tendre que checar antes de dar mas información pero el cerebro de Asuna muentra evidencia de haber sido escaneado en áreas especificas – explicaba el doctor

-¿En áreas especificas? ¿Quiere decir que solo leyó sus memorias de SAO? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Hay una posibilidad, mientras revive sus memorias vividas en SAO las neuronas que sirven como la llave de esas memorias fueron identificadas y las imágenes fueron escaneadas a la fuerza por pulsos fotonicos. Ha habido reportes de casos simlares en la ciudad, podría ser coincidencia pero los pacientes tienen en común, el haber participado en eventos AR

-¿Dice que el Augma es la causa?

-No estoy seguro todavía

-¿Asuna estará bien?

-No hay muestras de anormalidades organicas en su cerebro, su habilidad de recordar fue afectada cuando los impulsos deterioraron espinilla dorsal, sin observar mas no puedo decir si sus síntomas empeoraran

-¿Podria perder mas memoria de la que ha perdido

El doctor se quedo pensativo lo cual preocupo mas a los jóvenes.

Kazuto y Asuna se sentaron un momento en la sala de espera para ver mas estudios y asegurarse de que Asuna no estaba en peligro

-Lo siento Kazu… - Asuna se sentía culpable

-No te preocupes, recuerdas eventos recientes – Ella solo asintió – Solo olvidaste temporalmente lo que ocurrio en SAO, regresaran pronto

Asuna entro en un transe repentino donde empezó a simular que desplegaba su menú en ALO temblando para después desmayarse.

Kazuto rápidamente sostuvo a su novia para que no cayera mientras una silueta conocida se paraba frente a el

-Vamos a llevarla de nuevo al Medicuboid – su hermano Iori había entrado en el momento oportuno

Con ayuda de unos médicos la colocaron de nuevo en el Medicuboid para volverle a realizar unos análisis mientras su novio y su cuñado esperaban afuera

-Sugu se pondrá muy contenta cuando sepa que volviste – dijo Kazuto para romper el hielo

-Supongo que si – contesto su hermano – Mira Kazuto sere directo contigo, en el tiempo que no estuve investigue actividad templaria reciente en la ciudad y creo esta relacionada con el Augma, vi lo que paso en el ultimo evento y se que tienes sed de venganza y por supuesto que la tendras, pero primero tendremos que ver que Asuna este bien y apoyarla en todo momento – Iori se disponía a marcharse

-¿Te vas de nuevo?

-Tranquilo, cuando todo termine volveré a casa pero por favor… - Iori volteo a ver a su hermano – no le digas a Shino que me has visto, puede ser peligroso para ella

En un intento por que recordara algo Kirito con ayuda de su hija Yui le dieron un recorrido por todos los lugares de Aincrad que ella había conocido.

Terminado el recorrido Kazuto llevo a su esposa a su cabaña para hacerle algo de comer y platicar si hubo algún progreso

-¿Y bien? – Kirito le preparo un sándwich

-Lo siento Kirito no puedo recordar, recuerdo comprar la casa en ALO pero no hay nada sobre SAO – Asuna se tomo la cabeza en señal de dolor

-¡Mama! – Yui por instinto la abrazo

-Lo siento Yui se que son memorias preciosas

-Voy a tratar de averiguar que esta pasando en Ordinal Scale, se que con ayuda de mi papa y mi tio encontraremos algúna pista para ayudarte a recordar

-Gracias Yui – la familia se envolvió en un abrazo – Aunque no recuerdo nada ahora, en verdad vivi ahí contigo ¿no?

Kirito trato de llevar una tarde agradable para Asuna pero eso no le impidió que al momento de que ella fuera a hacer te comenzara a llorar de la frustración grande que sentía.

Al dia siguiente Kazuto en compañía de Iori fueron a ver a Ryoutarou que al igual que Asuna había perdido sus recuerdos de SAO y en un intento de advertir a la comunidad de jugadores lo publicaron en el foro de Ordinal Scale para solo recibir malos comentarios.

-Bueno, tenemos trabajo que hacer – dijo Iori levantándose de su silla

-¿Qué haras? –Kazuto no entendio a que se referia

-Para empezar le marcare a Suguha para comentarle lo sucedido y si necesitamos apoyo en el mundo virtual este preparada – Iori tomo el teléfono y le marco a Suguha

- _Kazuto ¿Qué sucede? Estaba entrenando_ – reclamaba Sugu

-Perdone usted señorita como me informaron que tenia que marcarle cuando volviera lo hice ahorita – respondio Iori con ironia

 _-¡I-iori!_ – Suguha empezó a llorar – _Hermano estúpido por que me hiciste eso ¿Sabes cuanto me preocupe por ti pensé que te había pasado algo?_

-Lo siento, fue necesesario pero ahorita necesito contarte algo – Iori le conto todo lo que habían investigado y lo ocurrido con Asuna – Por ello si necesitamos ayuda en el mundo virtual por favor preparada

 _-Entendido Iori, hare todo para apoyarlos pero por favor no te vuelvas a ir_

-Esta bien, nos vemos pronto – Iori colgó el teléfono – Bueno vámonos

-¿A dónde? – pregunto Kazuto

-A partir de hoy comenzara tu entrenamiento para derrotar a Eiji ya que si hablamos en plata no podras ganarle asi como asi ya que es demasiado rápido pero con lo que te enseñare podras derrotarlo, pero primero iremos al evento de hoy, yo te cubriré desde lejos y tu subirás tu rango para enfrentar a Eiji – Iori le arrogo su chamarra a Kazuto para posteriormente salir

Ya en el lugar del evento Kazuto se preparaba mientras buscaba con la mirada a Eiji mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho el doctor después de los segundos análisis

 _Flashback_

 _-No se si fue un accidente o a propósito pero si es a propósito podría seguir ocurriendo_

 _-¿Cree que otros jugadores de SAO podrían perder sus memorias? – el doctor asintió_

 _Fin del flashback_

 _-Osea que si pierdo perderé mis recuerdos también, los cuales construi con Asuna – Kazuto fue sacado de sus pensamientos_

-Lo siento papa no pude encontrar al jugador llamado Eiji, no consgui información con su nombre pero si las visuales de su ultima batalla – dijo la pequeña con su forma Pixie

-Ya veo

-¡Dale duro papa! Buscare información durante la batalla para seguir investigando

-Se que lo haras ¡Cuento contigo!

Mientras tanto desde una distancia algo considerable Iori observaba como Shino se acercaba a su hermano y a su sobrina mientras el evento comenzaba con el jefe del piso 18

- _Se ve tan hermosa como siempre_ – Iori se sonrojo por un momento mientras preparaba su rifle

La batalla con el jefe comenzó, Shino disparo al jefe al igual que los demás jugadores que tenían un fusil pero muy a su persar el jefe cambio a su modo larga distancia lanzando su hacha con cadena hacia donde Shino se encontraba por lo que Iori disparo para desviar el hacha.

El jugador afectado por ese ataque fue sobreviviente de SAO y una luz amarilla salio de su Augma con dirección a los drones que sobrevolaban el campo de batalla por lo que Yui lo siguió pero su camino fue bloqueado justo antes de entrar a la base de datos.

El jefe comenzó a generar un tornado con su cadena el cual tenia a Kazuto en aprietos pero con ayuda de Iori y Shino destruyeron su cadena para abrirle pase a Kazuto y derrotar al jefe

-¡Impresionante! – Shino le felicitaba

-Me equivoque, me salvaste – agradecia Kazuto

-Comprame un pastel de Ginza y estamos a mano

-¿Y si te doy mi cumpon de Gyudon me disculpas?

-¡No quiero eso! Entonces me llevas a mi casa en tu moto

En ese momento Kazuto observo denuevo a la chica misteriosa por lo que corrió tras de ella para ver solo como desaparecia

-Lo siento papa estuve cerca pero me bloquearon, pude confirmar que hay un programa misterioso que solo se activa cuando los jugaroes reciben daño – Dijo Yui cuando llego con su padre

-¿Ah si? – Kazuto golpeo una maquina expendedora de bebidas - ¡Maldita sea!

En ese momento Kazuto se dio cuenta de un detalle muy importante

-Yui ¿Recuerdas hacia donde apuntaba la chica?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Quiero que me lo muestres en un mapa de Tokyo

El mapa apareció y la dirección hacia donde apuntaba la chica señalo el Instituto Toto de tecnología donde el diseñador del Augma Tetsuhiro Shigemura donde daría una conferencia al dia siguiente.

Shino caminaba a su hogar y por alguna extraña razón sentía una presencia pero esa presencia no la incomodaba en absoluto al contrario se sentía protegida y segura.

-Espero volverte a ver pronto – Shino susurraba mientras tocaba su cajita de música que Iori le había dado hace mucho tiempo atrás

Al dia siguiente Kazuto se dirigio a la conferencia que daría el doctor Shigemura en el Instituto Toto la cual a pesar de que fue buscando solamente información del Augma encontró la conferencia demasiado interesante, Iori lo había acompañado pero el buscaba información en las computadoras centrales del Instituto Toto con ayuda de su sobrina

Cuando llego la sección de preguntas Kazuto levanto la mano

-Creo que los aparatos AR conllevan peligros que no existen en en full-dive ¿Qué piensa sobre eso? – pregunto Kazuto

-¿Algo como accidentes de tráfico mientras uno usa el aparato? – pregunto Shigemura

-No, quiero decir que la información agregada por el aparato podría potencialmente afectar la percepción de la realidad. La tecnología full-dive hace reales los mundos virtuales ¿Pero no implica eso que la tecnología AR hace virtual el mundo real? – esto incomodo a Shigemura

-Contestare eso la próxima ves, será todo por hoy – Shigemura dio por terminada la clase para llevar a Kazuto a su oficina

-Sere directo ¿Conoce a alguien llamada Eiji el No. 2 de Ordinal Scale? – Kazuto fue directo al grano

-No estoy seguro – el sabia que no era cierto pero el revelarlo estropearía todo su plan

-¿No estaba en su laboratorio?

-Tengo muchos estudiantes

-¿Sabe si los sobrevivientes de SAO pierden la memoria con el Augma? ¿Es una función oculta que el Augma escane las memorias del usuario?

-Kikouka del ministro me dijo que querias auditarme – Shigemura suspiro cansado

-Se descubrirá la función irregular del de inmediato y si se revela eso el Augma será retirado como el Nervegear ¿De verdad quiere seguir el camino de su estudiante Akihiko Kayaba?

-¿De que hablas? Incluso si la memoria pudiese ser escaneada, ¿Por qué seria problema que perdieran esas memorias? Se dice que la ignorancia es bendita ¿No crees que ellos quieran olvidar su horrible pasado? – esto callo a Kazuto – La próxima ves ven con una cita oficial, no significa que te atienda

Mientras Kazuto hablaba con Kikouka Eiji observaba desde la ventana a Kazuto pero algo nuevo capto su atención y aunque no lo mostrara sintió escalofríos, Iori estaba en el tejado de enfrente con si clásica gabardina negra viendo a los ojos a Eiji para después sacar una hoja oculta y señalarlo a el. A pesar de que Eiji trato de moverse para verlo mas de cerca Iori escapo con una bomba de humo.

Al bajar del edificio Iori se encontró con su hermano

-¿Encontraste algo? – pregunto Kazuto

-Pues confirme que Eiji si esta trabajando con el doctor Shigemura y en los últimos meses recibieron apoyo económico que parece ser el que estábamos buscando en la hermandad

-¿Solo eso?

-El doctor tenia una hija que estuvo con nosotros en SAO y desgraciadamente fallecio a causa de ello – Iori le mostro una foto – y su nombre era Yuuna

Kazuto e Iori se separaron, Kazuto se dirigía a su moto cuando Asuna le llamo

-¿Qué pasa? – contesto Kazuto

- _Queria oir tu voz –_ respondio la chica

-¿Ah si?... Asuna ¿crees que nos podamos ver hoy? Si no es buen momento no hay problema

- _No, esta bien solo que tengo un poco de miedo de salir_

-Esta bien yo ire a tu casa, estoy en Oo-okayama asi que llegare en 20 minutos – Kazuto se despidió y tomo rumbo a casa de su novia

Pasando los 20 minutos Kazuto llego a la casa de su amada la cual estaba casi sola exceptuando a Asuna la cual le invito a pasar a su cuarto.

Kazuto platicaba con Asuna sobre lo que había encontrado en el Instituto Toto asi como de la posible relación del doctor Shigemura y Augma con la perdida de recuerdos de Asuna.

Asuna salio de su cuarto para hacer te dejando a Kazuto en su cuarto. Kazuto se recargo en un mueble donde se abrió un cajón y en el estaba el diaro de Asuna

 _Para la yo del mañana:_

 _No he escrito en mi diario seguido pero podría olvidar lo que he vivido desde que regrese al mundo real asi que escribiré lo que siento ahora. Han sido 4 años desde que conoci a Kazuto, mis recuerdos con el son como joyas brillantes, incluso si pierdo mis recuerdos con el debido a Ordinal Scale, si sigo acumulando memorias con el creo que estare bien._

 _De acuerdo con mi calendario ire a las montañas con el para ver las estrellas, creo he olvidado el dia que lo prometimos. Relei este diaro y parece que Kazuto me dara algo pero espero que me perdone por olvidar nuestra promesa._

 _Quiero darle algo pero como no puedo recordar usare mis puntos y mesadas para comprarle algo. Mi amado Kazuto, olvidar estas emociones, no poder crear nuecos recuerdos eso es lo que me asusta, espero que la yo del mañana no haya perdido lo que siento ahora._

En ese momento Asuna entro con unas tasas y su respectiva tetera, Kazuto pensó que se molestaría Asuna por haber leído su diario pero ella no se molesto en absoluto.

Kazuto en un arranque emocional corrió a abrazar a su novia para después de caer sobre su cama quedando el sobre ella.

-Asuna, lo siento, lo siento – Kazuto seguía abrazando fuerte a Asuna

-Te amo Kazu te amo muchísimo, aun si pierdo mis recuerdos este sentimiento nunca cambiara – Asuna abrazo a su novio

-Yo también Asuna, te amo y siempre te amare – Kazuto unio sus labios con los de Asuna – recuperare tus recuerdos no importa el precio

-Si - dijo Asuna con tranquilidad – por favor no te detengas

Kazuto no rechazó aquella invitación y se acercó a los labios de su amada nuevamente besandola con mayor profundidad siendo recibido de buena manera por los brazos de Asuna que estaban al rededor del cuello de su novio.

Asuna no tenía ni una sola duda sobre Kazuto, ella sabía que él la amaba de la misma manera en como ella lo amaba se dejo llevar por los labios de su novio.

Kazuto comenzó a retirar aquel suéter azul que impedía sentir la piel de su novia dando inicio a un beso que reflejaba la necesidad que ambos sentían, al retirar por completo aquella molesta prenda sus besos fueron descendiendo de su boca a ese blanquecino cuello donde disfruto unos segundos para volver a esos carnosos labios entreabiertos

Su respiración comenzó a hacerse errática las manos de Kazuto comenzaron a descender por esa pequeña cintura hasta llegar a esas largas piernas que lo volvía loco para posteriormente acariciarlas con suavidad ascendiendo con sus dedos hasta sus gluteos bien definidos debido a que Asuna estaba en forma, al sentir su ropa interior fue tentado a quitarsela, pero recordó las circunstancias y cortó el beso alejándose unos centímetros del rostro de Asuna para observarla a los ojos que a pesar de haber perdido los recuerdos de SAO aún reflejaban aquel brillo que tenía la primera vez en que fueron un mismo ser.

Asuna asintió con la cabeza entonces Kazuto retiró aquella prenda íntima que cubría la intimidad de su novia, pero esta no queria quedarse atrás y me retiro esas molestas prendas de la parte superior a su amado para unirse en un besos más carnal

Kazuto subió hasta la intimidad de Asuna tocandola con sus dedos sintiendo lo húmedo que se encuentraba pero aún quería hacer disfrutar aún más a su amada, ascendió hasta sus senos donde comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la parte superior del vestido revelando esos enormes valles que yacian escondidos en una prensa cadi transparente, el chico trago seco sin duda alguna el era se sentía el hombre más afortunado en toda la tierra al tenerla a su lado

Estaba tocando ambos senos con sus manos por encima de la prenda mientras la besaba siendo que esta dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos de sus labios, como le fascinaba que hiciera eso. Sin aguantar más tiempo aquellas caricias tan provocativas Asuna intentó sin éxito alguno retirarle el pantalón a su compañero por lo que este se los retiro quedando completamente desnudo.

Él levantó fácilmente el pequeño cuerpo de Asuna quitándole el vestido de una sola vez esta lo miro espectante y arqueo su espalda sacandose el brasier para estar a la par con su novio

Ambos desnudos observandose mutuamente sabiendo lo que debía de ocurrir, analizando cada movimiento del otro con sus respiraciónes un tanto agitadas

Entonces él se posicionó sobre ella y la observó de pies a cabeza una vez más tenía algo de nerviosismo, pero ella calmó todas sus inseguridades con un casto beso y se unieron convirtiendose en un mismo cuerpo en un mismo ser... tal vez ella no recordaba la primera vez que sucedió ese encuentro pero su cuerpo sin duda alguna recordaba las manos de Kazuto.

Las manos de Asuna no se quedaron quietas comenzaron a explorar alrededor del torso de su novio, entonces por su mente pasaron las imágenes del diario que había escrito antes de perder la memoria, en el estaba escrito todo respecto a Kazuto

Incluso había encontrado la fecha de su primera vez en Aincrad, donde decía lo dichosa que se sentía. Sin embargo en ella aún existía la duda de no corresponderle de la manera adecuada.

Pero como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos su amado la tranquilizó con un suave roce de sus labios por su rostro, los cuales se fueron convirtiendo en besos que iban descendiendo por su delgado y blanquecino cuello hasta llegar a esos 2 valles que lo volvía loco. Él con su mano derecha tomo un pecho y con la otra se ayudó para colocarlo en su boca y lo lamio e hizo lo que deseaba con ellos.

Debido al movimiento y sincronía de sus cuerpo con cada embestida se escuchaban los sonidos de sus cuerpos chocar tal y como de sus gemidos que no podían ser callados necesitaban oirse causando así mayor excitación.

Los pechos de Asuna subían y bajaba de manera tan obscena que Kazuto disfrutaba tal espectáculo que sólo era para él ya que Asuna es toda suya

La penetraba cada vez con mayor fuerza y rapidez que sentia su cuerpo rendirse a tal sensacion sufría una lucha interna ya que el no quería venirse aún

No había degustado lo suficiente de su amada novia y sabía que aún asi no era suficente entonces derrepente cambiaron posiciónes quedando ella arriba

Kazuto tomó sus caderas y fue guiandola en los movimientos que debía hacer Asuna subía y baja sus caderas logrando una sensación única en el miembro de su novio, el cual ayudaba en el acto

Continuaron con esa posicion por unos minutos hasta que Kazuto no pudo resistir más tiempo

Se posicionó sobre ella y tomó su pierna derecha para colocarla sobre su hombro y la penetró con un poco de brutalidad.

\- Ka...zu...to Kazuto - gemia con la voz entrecortada - si con...tinuas... así yo... - se retorcia se placer llegando así a su primer orgasmo Kazuto tomó la pierna restante repitiendo la acción que realizó con la anterior

La habitación se oía el rechinar de la cama debido a la fuerza ejercida en cada penetración, los gemidos de Asuna lo embriagaban nublando el poco juicio que le quedaba y sentía el temblar de las piernas de su amada por lo que la colocó boca bajo, separo un poco sus piernas elevando sus caderas Para volver a unirse a ella

Asuna con sus manos se aferraba a las sábanas en busca de controlarse y colaboraba con Kazuto en cada embestida, sentia como las manos de su novio acariciaban, apretaban sus glutos exitandola aun mas en tan sólo pensar en como el miembro de el entraba y salía de su interior para volver a entrar la volvía loca

Cuando desperto de ese pequeño paraiso sabía que iba a llegar a su orgasmo y sospechaba que él también porque iba incrementando de manera considerable las penetraciones

\- Puedes… hacer…lo Kazu - dijo sabiendo lo que su novio pensaba – Es seguro

Al escuchar tales palabras sintió tranquilidad y la siguió penetrando hasta que eyaculo en su interior para porsteriormente hacerse a un lado y recostarse junto a su amada

-Te amo Asuna – le susurro en su oido

-Yo también te amo y nada cambiará lo que siento por ti - ella lo observó con ternura para acercarse a su rostro

Al atardecer Kazuto recibió un mensaje indicándole que fuera a donde se encontraban los tesoros del santuario Meiji por lo que comenzó a caminar a través del parque cuando todo se volvió oscuro.

Kazuto apareció en un jardín grande y en el centro se encontraba un arrollo con un puente donde se encontraba la chica que se parecía demasiado a Yuna.

-¿Eres Yuuna cierto? – pregunto Kazuto al acercarce - ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Es un sueño o…?

-Los sueños y los mundos virtuales son al menos la misma cosa, al despertar todo se convierte en un recuerdo efímero – respondio la chica

-Recuerdo…

-Recuerdo que todo fue un sueño, terminar ese juego mortal y regresar al mundo real y cuando abras los ojos podrias seguir encerrado en Aincrad ¿Te ha pasado por la cabeza?

-Si me ha pasado pero no es algo que desee eso significa que si estuviste en SAO ¿Eres la hija del profesor Shigemura? ¿Estas viva? ¿Por qué me mandaste a ver al profesor, que querias que hiciera? ¿El fue el que robo las memorias de Asuna? ¿Qué es el Augma?

Yuuna comenzó a cantar lo cual le hizo recordar a Kazuto como en SAO había una chica que siempre cantaba antes de que las fuerzas de las líneas delanteras se fueran a la batalla

-¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Asuna

-Para recuperar las memorias de Asuna, tienes que llegar muy alto. Casi es hora, despierta – Yuuna chasqueo sus dedos para que Kazuto despertara en el parque donde había entrado.

Mientras mas se acecaba el concierto de Yuna, Kazuto con ayuda de Iori entrenaba y completaba los eventos de SAO asi como su entrenamiento para pelear contra Eiji

Una noche Iori y Kazuto se encontraban en el dojo de su hogar se encontraban entrenando. Kazuto trataba de darle un golpe a Iori pero este no podía

-Te he dicho muchas veces, no tienes que dejarte llevar por tus emociones – Iori derribo de nuevo a Kazuto – Para que puedas derrotar a Eiji cuando esquives no te habras demasiado asi podras usar su velocidad en su contra

-¿Cómo hare eso? – Kazuto se levantaba y volvia a tomar su Shinai

-Atacame lo mas rápido que puedas – Kazuto dio una estocada la cual Iori esquivo quedando muy cerca de el para después sujetarlo – Si tu no abres tanto tu defensa tienes una oportunidad de un contraataque rápido.

Al terminar su entrenamiento físico Iori comenzó su entrenamiento mental

-Veras esto no lo aprendi en la hermandad – Iori se sento – Antes de entrar a la hermandad conoci a un anciano que me enseño a abrir los 12 chakras del cuerpo y al abrir los doce no sabría como describirlo pero peleas mejor

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Veras nuestra energía escomo un rio y esos chakras al estar cerrados no dejan que fluja nuestro energía por lo que al abrirlos nuestra energía fluye por todo nuestro cuerpo y al fluir encontramos un equilibrio – Iori se sento – Te enseñare a abrirlos

Kazuto practico junto con Iori muchas técnicas nuevas y perfecciono las suyas por los días que faltaban para el concierto al igual de como encontrar un equilibrio para pelear.

El tan esperado dia llego, las chicas en compañía de Agil y Kazuto mientras Iori esperaba en el estacionamiento a su hermano.

Kazuto con la excusa de ir al baño tomo rumbo hacia el estacionamiento tomando el elevador el cual mientras bajaba, Kazuto se relajaba para el combate.

-Aquí estoy tal como prometi – Kazuto vio a Eiji recargado en una columna – Me vas a devolver los recuerdos de Asuna asi te tenga que forzar

-No te adelantes espadachín negro

-Eres Nautilus ¿no? ¿El que no podía enfrentar a la muerte y se negó a luchar?

-¡Ahora soy Eiji! Es historia antigua, me sorprende que sepas de mi

-No sabia, me contaron

-Seducir al destello veloz ¿no fue suficiente? ¿Ahora quieres a Yuna?

-¿De que hablas?

-Olvidalo, viniste aquí tan casual ¿Pero crees poderme vencer a mi el jugador No. 2? Cuando te derrote a ti ire por el Asesino negro

-Asi que eras tu el del Instituto Toto – Iori apareció con su gabardina negra y su respectiva MK23 – Tranquilo Eiji tu pelea es con el no conmigo, aparte no tendras oportunidad, ya que no podras con mi hermano – Iori volteo a ver a su hermano – Cualquier cosa llamame por el radio, hazlo pedasos a ese infeliz

Iori tenía una presa mas grande que cazar por lo que se fue dejando a su hermano y a Eiji solos en el estacionamiento.

Kazuto se quito las muñequeras pesadas que tenia para activar Ordinal Scale y que el combate comenzó a la par que el concierto de Yuna.

El combate era bastante reñido y en algo tenia razón Iori, Eiji si era demasiado rápido pero gracias a todo el entrenamiento y la perseverancia de Kazuto se empezó a dar cuenta que Eiji usaba siempre técnicas obvias por lo que comenzó a leer su estilo de pelea.

Kazuto fue desarmado por Eiji pero gracias a ello pudo encontrar la fuente de su poder el cual se encontraba en la nuca de su traje.

-¿Este es el secreto detras de tu poder? – Kazuto arranco el centro de poder de la nuca de Eiji y gracias a ello perdió una considerable cantidad de velocidad

-¡Demonios! – Eiji se lanzo en un ataque pero Kazuto lo supero en velocidad derrotándolo

-No puedo perder contra alguien que niega su pasado porque sufrio antes – Kazuto supero la velocidad natural de Eiji y gracias a ello termino el combate

Mientras tanto Iori después de eliminar a varios guardias de seguridad encontro la ubicación del doctor Shigemura por lo que se puso en contacto con Kikouka para que lo arrestaran por lo que se disponía a regresar cuando vio a alguien muy parecido a un asesino.

-Tu… ¿Fuiste enviado por los maestros? – pregunto Iori pero el chico no contesto y comenzó a atacarlo – Vaya asi que eres mas bien un traidor

-Pronto obtendré mi venganza contra ti "Fantasma" – El asesino misterioso arrojo una bomba de humo y desaparecio

Iori se disponía a seguirlo cuando Kazuto le pidió ayuda por radio

Mientras tanto Kazuto regresaba a los asientos y obserbava como todas las personas con su Augma activaban y todos los jefes de SAO aparecían.

Kazuto logro llegar a las butacas donde se encontraban sus amigos antes de que se cerraran las puertas del estadio y The Gleem Eyes frente a Silica y Asuna pero fueron salvadas por Kirito. Cuando por fin pudieron derrotarlo apareció La Guadaña Letal el cual se disponía a atacarlos pero fue detenido por Yuna

-¡Kirito ayúdame todos aquí estáran en peligro! Cuando el contador emotivo pase de un promedio de 10,000 comenzara un escaneo que dañára sus cerebros - Kirito en un intento de ayudar grito que se quitaran sus Augma

-No sirve, la razón por la que hizo que los monstruos aparecieran en los otros eventos fue para asegurarse que todos lucharan con ellos aquí

-¿Qué hago?

-El lugar donde nos encontramos ayer fue el piso 100 del viejo Aincrad, derrota a su jefe espadachín negro, si lo logras seguramente… ¡Abrire la full-dive de Augma asi que siéntate!

Todos se sentaron para apoyar del otro lado a Kirito y un recien incorporado Iori se sento en la parte de atras en la parte de atrás para que no se dieran cuenta.

-Yui cuida a Asuna por favor – Kazuto se sento y logro ver a su hermano

-Kirito… - dijo Asuna

-Esta bien regresare de inmediato, voy a salvar a todos, confía en mi y esperame Asuna – Kirito dejo en la mano de Asuna un anillo pequeño – Regresare y cumpliremos nuestra promesa

Kirito junto sus amigos llegaron al palacio Rubi donde se encontraba An Incarnate of Radius que era el jefe del piso 100 y recién entraron al palacio la criatura comenzó su ataque.

Kirito en un intento de atacar fue arrojado por el jefe a las columnas del palacio, Shino en un intento de atacar su disparo fue evadido por el escudo que le cubria para recibir un rayo rojo por lo cual iba a caer desde una distancia considerable pero algo detuvo su caída

-I-Iori… - Sinon estaba sorprendida

-Lo siento por haberme ido, solo lo hice para protegerte – Dijo Iori saltando sobre los escombros

-¡Sabes lo triste que me sentí idiota! – Sinon si se sentía molesta pero en el fondo estaba feliz de volver a ver a su amado guardian

-Lo se pero ahora e entendido que no puedo estar lejos de ti – Iori la bajo y le dio un corto beso en los labios – Vamos tenemos trabajo que hacer

Con ayuda de Agil, Kirito, Silica y Lizbeth lograron romper el escudo del jefe y lograron dañarlo pero en algo no antes visto en SAO el jefe invoco un árbol y con ese árbol recupero su energía vital.

Mientras tanto Asuna observaba con miedo la escena en el estadio mientras Yuna contenia a Guadaña Letal

-Lo siento Asuna, tu mente fue escaneada para encontrar información de mi ya que mori en SAO. Mi padre esta sometiendo a todos al terror de morir a manos de un jefe de SAO para escanear sus cerebros con mayor poder, si eso ocurre podría dañár sus cerebros, incluso matarlos

-¡N-no puede ser! – Asuna miro a su novio sentado e intento quitarle el Augma pero Yui se lo impidió – Yuna, si moriste en SAO fue por que dejaste la zona segura, por que luchaste con un monstruo para seguir al siguiente piso. Voy a luchar de nuevo – Asuna volteo a su hija – Yui voy a unirme a Kirito

-De acuerdo mama, los alcanzare en cuanto pueda - Asuna tomo la mano de su novio mientras comenzó el enlace

La batalla contra el jefe era demasiado intensa, todos estaban inmovilizados y la que mas sufria era Silica la cual era aplastada por dos piedras, Kirito en un intento de apoyarla estuvo apunto de ser derrotado por el jefe cuando Asuna choco contra el ojo del jefe para posteriormente rescatar a Silica la cual se sintió culpable por todo lo que había pasado.

-¡Perdon por llegar tarde!

-¿Estas bien? – Asuna asintió con energia

-Luchare también

-¡KIRITO! DEJA DE JUGAR Y APOYANOS –Iori gritaba mientras salía volando desde la cabeza del jefe y Shino disparaba con el fin de cubrirlo

El jefe se disponía a atacar cuando una luz verde lo impidió

-¡Hermanos perdón por tardarme! – Grito Leafa

-¡Papa mama los traje a todos! – dijo Yui mientras todos los chicos y chicas conocidos de otros mundos entraban al campo de batalla entre ellos a Klein los cuales bombardeaban de ataques al jefe - ¡Usen esto!

Kirito, Asuna, Agil, Silica, Lizbeth, Saga y Sinon fueron rodeados por una luz blanca y sus avatares volvieron a su apariencia original de SAO y GGO respectivamente

-Subi la información dejada por ustedes en el servidor de SAO en ustedes y la de Sinon fue un regalo – dicho esto todos sacaron sus viejas armas que tanto les sirvieron en aquellos mundos virtuales donde no solo era un juego

Sinon se deslizo por una rama disparando con su Hecate II mietras Asuna y Kirito aplicaron sus ataques de firma, Klein, Leafa junto con los chicos de ALO y GGO atacaban al jefe con el fin de distraerlo para que Lizbeth, Silica y Agil atacara en su cabeza lo cual provoco que el jefe activara el árbol para regenerarse

-¡Detengan eso! – el grito de Asuna provoco que una lluvia de balas y magia destruyeran el árbol del jefe

Con ayuda de todos los chicos, Kirito y Saga le dieron camino libre a Asuna para aplicar el ataque letal de 11 golpes que su mejor amiga la cual gracias a Saga podía seguir a su lado le brindo como señal de amistad… el Rosario de la Madre.

Despues de esa técnica los dos hermanos, cada uno con sus diferentes personalidades y estilos de pelea, se unieron como aquella ves con el jefe del piso 1 del viejo Aincrad usaron sus técnicas mas poderosas en conjunto para derrotar al jefe de una ves por todas.

El jefe exploto para ser seguido por una gran celebración de sus compañeros por lo que Iori en un rápido movimiento se desconecto seguido de Sinon mientras los demás festejaban

-Por fin lo terminaste ¿No Kirito? – esa voz era la de Kayaba Akihiko - ¿No te queda algo por hacer? – Una gran espada desendia a las manos de Kirito

En el mundo real Yuna salio disparada después de que sus energías fueron agotadas en un intento de evitar que Guadañá Letal se acercara a los chicos cuando se escucho como algo metalico tocaba el piso y daba la pauta a ver la figura de Kirito portando una gran espada y su numero de rango pasaba a 1.

Yuna se coloco en el centro del escenario y comenzó a cantar lo que provoco que los jugadores se armaran de valor y enfrentaran al igual que Kirito a todos los jefes de Aincrad en el estadio.

-¿Por qué…?!Estaba tan cerca Yuuna! – el doctor Shigemura obserbava como la cuenta a 10,000 comenzaba a bajar y un reflejo aparecia

-Gracias papa, estoy aquí en tus recuerdos para siempre – El reflejo de una Yuuna sonriente desvaneciéndose proboco que cayera de rodillas mientras los compañeros de Kikouka lo encontraban.

La limpieza del estadio termino por lo que todos volvieron al mundo real y fueron para agradecer y despedirse de Yuna.

-Fue una gran actuación Yuna – dijo Kazuto felicitándola

-Gracias – Yuna comenzó a brillar – Los datos para mi cuerpo estaban basados parcialmente en los recuerdos del jefe del piso 100 era su motor el que me permitia moverme pero el jefe a sido derrotado y sus datos van a restaurarse asi que debo decirles adiós

-¡No!

-Disfrute mucho esto, mi sueño de cantar frente a mucha gente se hizo realidad asi que estoy muy contenta – Yuna camino hacia Asuna con una esfera dorada en su mano – Voy a devolver algo que tome prestado, el temor a morir causo su perdida de memoria pero lucharon y lo superaron, estoy segura de que sus memorias regresaran

Mientras tanto dos personas que después de un tiempo de no verse se besaban con pasión en la entrada de su hogar

-Nunca volveré a dejarte – Iori decía entre besos que le proporcionaba a Shino

Iori abrió la puerta y entraron a su pequeño departamento que tenia cerca del departamento de su novia para posteriormente cerrar la puerta y continuar

-Jamas me oyes jamas pienses que me protejeras llendote de esa manera, prefiero que estes a mi lado protegiéndome y me enseñes como cuidarme ¿me oyes? – Iori no contesto y solo la volvió a besar

Debido a la brusqudad del beso Shino quedó recostada a un lado del livin por lo que Iori comenzó a bajar los pantalones que está tenía hasta quitarselos por completo quedando con sus bragas negras y su suéter verde.

Con el uso de la fuerza que tenía la sento emtre sus piernas, dando así un íntimo y excitante contacto. Ambos no decían nada ya que sabían lo que necesitaban del otro, sin embargo Shino no se quedó atrás y se dispuso a quitar cada una de las prendas de la parte superior de su amado sintiendo de esa manera la calidez que había hechado de menos todo ese tiempo.

Literalmente se devoraban con cada beso, sus lenguas estaban en una lucha la cual ninguno deseaba perder las manos de Iori acariciaban las piernas de Shino con deleite mientras que cada vez iba aumentando la calor que yacían en sus cuerpos, esta movía levemente sus caderas para sentir como el miembro de su novio iba aumentando poco a poco su tamaño. Las caricias de Iori comenzaron a subir por sus caderas hasta sentir los pechos de ella, sus besos fueron bajando por el cuello de Shino

Al ser más de estorbo aquel suéter se lo quito en menos de 5 segundos, tomándola por sorpresa ya que sólo se encontraba en ropa interior, Iori la observó por unos segundos trazando con sus dedos una ruta que inicio desde su boca que se encontraba entre abierta debido a aquellos besos tan profundos, para seguir bajando por su delgado cuello notando una que otra marca rojiza y seguir descendiendo por aquellos senos que eran perfectos para él y sintiendo cada curva en su cintura.

Se volvieron a unir en otro beso profundo y necesitado que reflejaba aquel deseo carnal de volver a ser un mismo ser. Shino con sus manos tomó el rostro de su novio para evitar romper aquel contacto que había estado deseando mientras que Iori se disponia a sacarse por completo la ropa que aún poseía.

Hizo a un lado las bragas de sinon y la penetró logrando que está gimiera al sentirlo en su interior, la excitación que sentia al hacerlo ahí mismo en la sala logró aumentar el placer. Iori la penetraba con desesperación mientras que está se movía de arriba hacia bajo causando una penetración más profunda, Iori al ver los senos de Shino en movimiento no pudo resistirse a probarlos nuevamente y llevo a su boca su seno derecho con el cual disfruto jugar, con sus dientes mordia aquel peson que tenía en su interior mientras que el otro lo peliscaba con cierta brusquedad.

Se podían oír los gemidos de Shino por toda la habitación cosa que a Iori le fascinaba escuchar, sus cuerpos empezaron a empaparse de sudor causado por el calor que desprendía.

Siguieron un buen rato con aquellas poses tan excitantes hasta que a Iori se le ocurrió una idea. Levantó a su novia de los muslos poniendose en pié causando que esta enrolle sus piernas a las caderas de este, Shino no sabía lo que ocurría hasta que llegaron a la ducha.

\- Bañemonos - dijo abriendo la regadera cayendo el agua por sus cuerpos

Él observaba atentamente como cada gota de agua recorría el escultural cuerpo de su novia y degustaba dichosamente de sus carnosos labios mientras que la embestia contra la pared.

Él la obligó a soltar sus piernas de su cadera para colocarla con su rostro de vista a la pared mostrandole ella su retaguardia, Iori la tomó por sus caderas y la penetró con fuerza logrando que está se mordiera el labio evitando gemir lo cual era imposible.

Ella arqueaba aun más su cuerpo para sentir aún más esa deliciosa y excitante sensación que recorría por todo su ser. Iori no podía resistir más tiempo sin liberar esa presión que ejercía en si al contenerse, unas embestidas más y se vino en el interior de su novia ambos tenían la respiración agitada por el gran rato de placer que se bridaron.

Al dia siguiente el incidente del dia del concierto de la Idol Yuna en el New Stadium Arena "Ordinal Scale" ¿Accidente en el evento? En el cual varios monstruos de Ordinal Scale aparecieron en el lugar del evento y de acuerdo con el promotor fue un evento sorpresa. Kamura Inc, la compañía que maneja Augma anuncio la renuncia de su jefe de desarrollo el profesor Shigemura.

Mientras los chicos se reunieron en el café de Agil, Kazuto y Asuna se encontraban en el monte Doudaria donde independientemente de la oscuridad se veian perfectas las estrellas

-Se pone muy oscuro – dijo Asuna

-Si ¿Puedes ver Yui? – pregunto Kazuto

-Si papa puedo ver bien aunque esta un poco verde – dijo Yui desde la sonda en el hombro de su padre

-Nunca pensé que los tres llegaríamos aquí al fin me fui de casa sin decirle a mama – Las palabras de Asuna provocaron cierto nerviosismo en Kazuto lo cual le parecio gracioso a Asuna

-¿Estaras bien con ella? – Asuna no contesto – Cuando regrese ire a conocerla… Asuna ¿Recuerdas lo que nos prometimos en Aincrad?

-¿Ir a ver las estrellas?

-Si bueno es parte de ello… - Asuna rio

-Estoy bromeando, lo recuerdo dijiste que me darias un regalo – Asuna le entrego una caja pequeña – Hubiese sido raro solo recibir asi que aquí esta el mio

-Gracias – Asuna le entrego el anillo que le dio Kazuto el dia del concierto de Yuna

-Esta ves pónmelo y continuemos donde nos quedamos antes – Kazuto con una gran felicidad tomo el dedo anular de Asuna y le coloco el anillo el cual le quedaba a la perfeccion para después entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella

Una lluvia de estrellas comenzó al igual que un beso entre ambos jóvenes que desde un mundo de fantasia en el cual se conocieron su amor trasendio y rompió esas barreras y ahora era mas fuerte y solido que nunca por lo que esto indicaba que su gran viaje apenas había comenzado.


	21. Los Asesinos tambien lloran

Unos meses después de los acontecimientos de Ordinal Scale todo volvia a la normalidad, Asuna ya recordaba a la perfeccion y le aclaro a la pequeña Keiko que no tenia por que sentirse culpable, Kazuto por fin conocio a sus suegros que, si bien no era del agrado de su suegra esta no le recibió de mala manera al ver feliz a su hija.

Mientras tanto en la hermandad de los asesinos Iori fue convocado por sus maestros ya que tendría una nueva misión.

-Saludos maestros – dijo saludando formalmente

-Saludos Iori veras el motivo por el cual te hemos llamado es por que al ver tus excelentes habilidades que has perfeccionado a lo largo de tu vida hemos decidido que tengas un aprendiz - esto dejo al joven asesino en un estado de shock mientras una chica pelinaranja de ojos verdes no mayor de 16 años salía detrás de los maestros de Iori – Iori quisiera presentarte a Tori Himura y será tu aprendiz de ahora en adelante por lo que tendrá que vivir contigo y tu pareja Shino

Iori solo se retiro con su nueva aprendiz que, al igual que el estaban en un estado de shock por lo que al salir se sentaron en una banca cercana.

-Bueno ya que estaremos viviendo en el mismo lugar vamos a sacar tus llaves – Iori se levanto y comenzó a caminar – Soy Iori Kirigaya mucho gusto

-Mucho gusto – Tori saludo cortezmente mientras siguió a su nuevo maestro

Llegando al respectivo departamento de Iori, Tori comenzó a instalarse en el cuarto de Iori y Shino discutían, Shino se había vuelto muy insegura desde el dia de su secuestro pero pensó que todo volveria a la normalidad pero no fue asi, su inseguridad hacia Iori eran cada ves mas constantes lo cual generaba conflictos y con la reciente llegada de Tori las inseguridades aumentaron.

-Dormire en la sala para que Tori duerma en mi cama – Iori le conto a Shino que ella era la hermana menor de la que tanto hablaba Akira por lo que sabia por lo que habían pasado

-¿Pero por que en la sala? – pregunto Shino aun con algo de molestia

-Desgraciadamente por como ha estado la situación entre ambos no creo que te sientas comoda durmiendo conmigo, pero ya veremos como arreglar esto – la voz de Iori era triste, amaba tanto a Shino que hacia todo lo posible por hacerla feliz y que no tuvieran problemas pero la inseguridad de Shino hacían que Iori por primera ves no supiera que hacer

A la mañana siguiente Tori dormia cómodamente cuando su nuevo maestro fue a despertarla

-Arriba, tenemos mucho que hacer – Tori solo se quejo y se dio la vuelta por lo que Iori volteo el colchón tirándola de la cama'

-¡¿Qué te sucede?! – Tori reacciono molesta - ¡Son las 5 am!

-Una hora perfecta para comenzar tu entrenamiento – Iori le dejo su ropa de entrenamiento y un costal de boxeo – Ponte tu ropa de entrenamiento y llevaras ese costal en la espalda, vamos a fortalecer tu cuerpo

Iori comenzó el entramiento de Tori haciéndola caminar y trotar con el costal en la espalda para posteriormente enseñarle a golpear y a pelear en el parque donde suele entrenar el.

Asi pasaron los días, Tori comenzaba a tomar condición física y adaptarse a la rutina por lo que comenzaron las clases de combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo cual si presentaba un reto para Tori.

-Vamos tienes que golpearme – Iori esquivaba todos los golpes de su joven discipula

-Eres muy rápido – decía algo molesta la chica

-Esos errores pueden costarte la vida y no solo a ti – Esto hizo recordar a Tori la muerte de su hermana lo que le dio un frenesí de ira

Tori atacaba con más fuerza lo cual obligo a Iori que retrocediera y comenzara a bloquear.

-¡Tu no sabes nada de mi ni por que estoy en la hermandad! – Tori le dio un derechazo a Iori en su rostro - ¡Por tu culpa mi hermana murió y ahora estoy sola! – Tori lanzo un potente gancho el cual Iori con su rodilla bloqueo para ver el rostro de la chica en lágrimas.

-El entrenamiento termina por hoy – Iori solo le dio la espalda para irse

Las siguientes horas del dia era un rotundo silencio en la comida y cena por lo que Tori se acostó temprano al sentirse incomoda y cansada por el mismo entrenamiento.

A media noche Tori escucho como alguien abria la ventana y la cerraba con cuidado por lo que salio a ver y vio a Shino mirando la ventana por lo que decidio seguir a su maestro a través de esa ventana

Iori llego a una pequeña lapida en la cual se paro y dejo una pluma mientras Tori se posicionaba a su lado

-Cuando Akira murió yo hice todo lo posible por ayudarla, use todos los medicamentos a mi dispocision pero ella estaba lista para partir por lo que mis intentos fueron inútiles – Una lagrima bajaba por la mejilla de Iori – Cada dia vivo con esa carga ya que en eso tienes razón fue mi culpa y por ello trato de enmendar mi error todos los días, si no es por Shino me habría vuelto loco hace tiempo

Tori por fin entendío por que era tan estricto con el entrenamiento por lo que se comenzó a sentir terriblemente mal al juzgar mal a Iori.

Iori dejo una pluma y se fue con su capucha puesta mientras la lluvia comenzaba por lo que comenzó a caminar. Tori llevo consigo un paraguas con el cual se protegio para alcanzar a su maestro y darle otro paraguas.

-Tome maestro – Iori la miro extrañado – Disculpeme si fui dura con usted, no sabia la historia de fondo

-No pasa nada yo igual me hubiera puesto asi – Iori comenzaba a trotar – Vamos Tori trotemos hasta casa y seguiremos con el entrenamiento mañana

-Disculpe maestro por mi curiosidad pero ¿Esta todo bien con la señorita Shino? – Iori sintió su tristeza regresar rápidamente a su mente – Lo siento maestro no quería incomodarlo

-No es eso solo que por primera ves no se que hacer, y tengo un mal presentimiento – Iori se puso su capucha y siguo adelante por lo que Tori no pregunto mas

Desde ese dia la relación de Maestro-Alumna mejoro considerablemente por lo que los entrenamientos y sesiones de meditación eran cada ves mejores por lo que Iori sabia que Tori era igual que su hermana Akira, una prodigio.

-Tori, has aprendido mucho aquí en la vida real y es hora de que pongas a prueba tus habilidades en un combate real – La chica se sintió extrañáda por las palabras de su maestro ya que no tenian ninguna misión por hacer

Iori con la ayuda de la hermandad le compro su respectivo Amusphere con el fin de poner a prueba sus habilidade sin necesidad de ponerla en riesgo.

Tori eligio como raza para su avatar un Salamander bajo el nombre de Kaira ya que eran fuertes y buenos con la magia de fuego aunque fue una extraña decisión para el criterio de su maestro.

-Bueno Kaira aquí en este mundo mi nombre es Saga y aquí pondrás en practica todas las habilidades que has aprendido – Tori estaba impresionada ya que el avatar de su maestro era exactamente igual a su yo de la vida real.

-Pero ¿Cómo haremos eso maestro no es contra las reglas atacar a otros jugadores?

-Nuestra misión aquí es ir desintegrando los gremios rojos que quieren imitar a ataúd risueño y cuando pase eso me mostraras tus habilidades – Saga desplego su inventario – Toma aquí están tus hojas ocultas, un mapa y la lista de los gremios que cazaremos en estos días

El primero de su lista era el recién reformado mano del titan que a pesar de que en SAO fueron encarcelados ahora en el nuevo Aincrad volvieron a lo mismo ya que no había riesgo de muerte por lo que ahora Saga y su recién ingresada aprendis se encargarían de los gremios "criminales".

Si bien Saga sabia que al tratarse del gremio mano del titan no era tan peligroso como el ultimo de la lista el quería observar las habilidades de su aprendiz en un combate real.

Su búsqueda comenzó en el piso 47 del nuevo Aincrad ya que en el pasado fue donde se vio por ultima ves a este gremio por lo que Saga sabia donde empezar a buscar.

-Kaira este será tu primer combate contra otro ser humano por lo que espero buenos resultados – Saga utilizo un hechizo de humo para desaparecer dejando a su joven aprendis sola

Kaira caminaba por el jardín de flores donde en el antiguo Aincrad las parejas iban en una cita ya que se le consideraba un lugar romántico en ese entonces por lo que a la pequeña aprendiz le daba algo de vergüenza que la vieran con su maestro en ese lugar.

-Disculpa chica ¿podrias ayudarme? – una chica ya algo mayor de cabello rojo – perdi a mis compañeros del gremio

-Claro ¿Dónde fue la última ves que los viste? –los sentidos de Tori decían que algo estaba raro

-En la colina de los recuerdos

-Bueno, vamos a buscarlos – Kaira estaba plenamente conciente que una vista de águila estaba atento a cualquier movimiento que ella o la chica de nombre Rosalia.

Kaira caminaba con cautela preparando su equipo en caso de que algo malo sucediera, si bien su maestro estaba cerca de ella Kaira quería demostrarle que todas sus enseñanzas habían dado frutos.

Al llegar al final del camino encontraron el pedestal donde se encontraba la flor capaz de revivir a una bestia en el mundo de nuevo Aincrad lo cual significaba que era el final del camino.

-Disculpa Rosalia no pudimos encontrar a tu grupo – decía algo apenada Kaira

-Si veras, este es el momento incomodo en que te traiciono y te robamos tu equipo – mientras Rosalia sacaba su espada un grpo de alrededor de 20 jugadores naranjas salieron de la nada rodeando a Kaira – Lo siento chica eres muy simpática y linda pero tu equipo puede valer una fortuna al comprador indicado

Tori esperaba lo peor cuando escucho una espada caer y desaparecer mientras la figura de su maestro asesinando con la hoja oculta al jugador se hizo presente en los ojos de Kaira

-¡Vamos no te quedes ahí y pelea! – Kaira reacciono por fin a lo que decía su maestro, ella había sido entrenada por un gran asesino por lo que tenia todos los conocimientos necesarios para pelear.

Kaira quito la espada de Rosalia la cual estaba cercana a su rostro para posteriormente atacar a uno de los secuaces de Rosalia con sus recién estrenadas hojas ocultas.

Saga y Kaira quedaran espalda con espalda rodeados por los jugadores restantes entre ellos Rosalia lo cual le generaba temor a Kaira ya que había una clara desventaja numérica.

-No tengas miedo, hemos entrenado todos los días para estas situaciones asi que muéstrame de que estas hecha – Las palabras de su maestro le rezonaron en su mente y el valor en ella se hizo presente.

Saga y Kaira saltaron hacia sus objetivos empezando asi el combate.

Como una sinfonía, el duo de asesinos atacaba de maneria sincronizada y letal, Saga se sentía orgulloso de su joven aprendiz por lo que después de su misión en ALO era el momento de convertirla en una verdadera asesina.

Despues de haber eliminado a todos los gremios criminales de ALO Tori se encontraba saliendo de clases cuando vio a su maestro recargado en la entrada,

-Maestro no sabia que vendría hoy – Tori estaba un poco sonrojada ya que sus amigas le hacían preguntas incomodas

-Ven conmigo – Iori comenzó a caminar en dirección a uno de los edificios mas altos en la ciudad para posteriormente comenzar a escalar.

Tori no tuvo ya ningunda dificultad para escalar el edificio por lo que hizo una pequeñá carrera con su maestro la cual gano por unos pocos metros.

-Jajaja gane – Tori se encontraba animada

-Tori has demostrado ser una guerrera hábil y nata por lo que tengo que darte algo cierra los ojos por favor – Tori cerro sus ojos mientras sentía como Iori le colocaba una tela en su espalda – Abrelos

-Esta gabardina era de Akira por lo que le hubiera gustado mucho que tu la tuvieras asi como sus hojas – Tori coloco en su cuerpo bien la gabardina y posteriormente las hojas ocultas – Felicidades y bienvenida al credo de Asesinos.

Iori llego a casa donde Shino le esperaba en la sala lo cual preocupo al asesino algo no estaba bien

-¿Estas bien? – Iori estaba de pie frente a su pareja preocupado

-Sientate por favor tenemos que hablar - el asesino se sento quedando frente a ella – Iori lo siento mucho pero… ya no puedo seguir contigo

Iori quedo en un estado de shock, ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué había llevado a Shino a tomar una decisión tan radical?

-Despues de lo que paso el dia del concierto de Yuna han cambiado muchas cosas, discutimos mucho, me he sentido insegura de lo que sientes por mi y no quiero seguir asi ya no puedo – Shino podía manejar mas sus emociones que Iori

-P-pero podemos arreglarlo, hemos vivido tantas cosas y por eso podemos arreglarlo y estar juntos – lagrimas de los ojos grises del asesino estaban próximas a salir

-Ya no quiero Iori espero lo puedas entender – Shino se paro de la sala y salio por la puerta dejando a un asesino roto.

Los meses pasaron todas las personas que lo rodeaban veian a un Iori solo enfocado en el entrenamiento y en la escuela, Kazuto, Suguha, Asuna, Tori y sus otros amigos sabían que había pasado y que había sucitado esa ruptura por lo que le decían que no valia la pena seguir asi pero eso no era lo que sentía el asesino.

Un 7 de abril Iori caminaba hacia su hogar mientras llovia por lo que tenia su capucha puesta, estaba tan enfrazcado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta y choco con una persona la cual traía un paraguias

-Shino – Iori estaba muy nervioso, esa chica se había vuelto su pilar mas importante y a pesar de todo el dolor que tenia en su interior la amaba como el primer dia

-Iori – Shino tampoco podía negarlo estaba nerviosa por encontrarlo de esa manera

-Veo que estas mejor me alegro por eso – dijo el asesino ayudándole a ponerse de pie

-Gracias, espero tu también estes mejor – Shino disponía a irse cuando la mano del asesino tomo la suya

-Necesito decirte algo – la voz de Iori se escuchaba decaída – Se que no fui el mejor novio del mundo y tanto tu como yo tuvimos nuestros errores pero en verdad te extraño, me has hecho falta en todo aspecto y mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado por favor no te vayas

-Iori – Shino aparto su mano – Yo igual te extraño no puedo negártelo, pero ya no quiero volver a eso, volver a hacernos daño y pasar por lo mismo, ya no quiero y ya no puedo, discúlpame por todo el dolor que te he causado pero asi estamos mejor, como dos desconocidos por favor perdóname

Shino vio como debajo de la capucha bajaban lagrimas del asesino mientras de volteaba y comenzaba a correr sin rumbo.

La lluvia aumentaba su intensidad, Iori corria hacia el único lugar donde podía llorar libremente, a el no le gustaba mostrar lagrimas frente a nadie y la única persona que que lo había visto llorar, reir y en la cual podía apoyarse siemrpe se había ido y no tenia intensiones de regresar.

El asesino llego a la tumba de su vieja amiga Akira mientras se sentaba quitándose la capucha y las lagrimas se revolvían con las gotas de lluvia.

-Akira se que no te hubiera gustado verme asi, esto es mucho mas difícil de lo que hubiera imaginado, si le agradesco a todos el apoyo que me han brindado pero a pesar de igual haberme alejado no siento esa tranquilidad que debería tener… ella y tu me hacen mucha falta.

Los relámpagos sonaban mientras un asesino que amo tanto a una persona se rompia cada ves mas y sus lagrimas caian junto con las gotas de aquella tormenta, sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos aunque eran hermosos y puros ahora lo lastimaban por que el mismo sabia que no era capaz de deshacerse de ellos y todo debido por que a pesar del terrible dolor que sentía aun amaba a aquella francotiradora que conocio años atrás.


End file.
